God of Carnage
by Hime-Naya
Summary: Teru smiled at the young boy, “Here is the secret. We are not born with a name tattooed to use permanently, no...We have the ability to change it and God knew that.” Just as Near expected, Light Yagami was still alive. LightXMikami; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1: God's Rebirth

WARNING: Will contain yaoi in later chapters.

***

January 28th, 2011

8:20 PM

"_MIKAMI!" Light screamed out in pain as he laid on the floor. He slowly brought himself to his hands and knees as the blood spilled from his side. "What are you doing? Help me!" Light continued, "Write their names down! Kill them! Kill them...That's your job...What are you doing?!"_

_Mikami looked at the man with anger building on his face. It was all happening, it was all unfolding in this very warehouse. Near and the others watched as all truth was revealed, "How could I write their names down...in a situation like this...and with a fake notebook..." Mikami said in broken anger until he screamed out the truth._

"_YOU'RE NOT GOD!" Mikami shook his head as he continued, "What the hell is this? Look what you've gotten me into. You're no God, you're just...Scum."_

_Light looked up at the man and furrowed his brows, he was dying and his servant wasn't playing his part. "Damn you!" hissed Light as venom seemed to seep from his words._

Mikami opened his eyes as he watched the door across the room close behind the figures who just stepped into the brightly lit room. The cuffs that bound Teru's wrists were tight as usual and the calluses remained visible on his pale skin. The smaller, center figure made it's way to the seat that was across from Mikami.

As he sat, his position seemed odd, uncomfortable to most as Teru's eyes just watched him lifelessly. How many days had it been? Months? Teru had lost count. It had been so long since he had seen daylight. It seemed the plan had taken longer then they both intended.

"January 28th" Said the young boy as he stared at Teru, waiting for a response. There was none as the boy continued, "The date is January 28th, 2011." Mikami looked at the boy, now concentrating on him fully. "A year?" Asked Mikami as the boy nodded.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Asked the pale child as Mikami narrowed his eyes slightly. He was slowly slipping away; madness threatening to take him over, but then again, perhaps madness was all that was left of him. "You think he's really going to come back for you?" Asked the boy as Mikami said bitterly. "The Death Note is here. He has no choice."

"It amazes me how he slipped out of that situation. We didn't even realize it wasn't him until the autopsy." Said the boy as Mikami returned with a callus response. "God knew he wouldn't have been safe in that warehouse."

The boy narrowed his eyes before speaking, "We've been over this time and time again, Mikami. The theory works well, but the rules make no sense." Said the boy as he twirled a piece of his white hair around his index finger. "His name was written in the shinigami's notebook. We saw it letter for letter. It was spelled correctly and the man that was in the warehouse died, but that man was not Light Yagami. He was not Kira."

"No, you're right. He was not God." Said Mikami as he took in a deep breath and let out a dramatic sigh. This was all he ever did for the past year. Withstand these people's torture and Near's obsession in finding out where the real Kira was. Near was baffled at how Light did it. How he setup that whole event in the warehouse.

"Even if that impostor did share the same name with Light...He should have still been affected. He should have still died. An impostor was pointless. His name was written in the Death Note...You can't hide from a name." Said Near and Mikami smirked and replied, "If you're theory is true then you have nothing to fear. God is dead and you are the last person with the Death Note. So why keep me here? You've had me for a year now. Why don't you kill me?"

"Because, you know where he really is. You know where Light is hiding." Said Near as he leaned forward and Mikami smirked, "A year later and my God finally gave me a sign last night. He came back for me...and the Death Note."

Near looked at Mikami in confusion as he asked, "What do you mean?"

Mikami let out a small chuckle as he looked over at the agent who stood on the right side of Near. "I never officially gave up ownership of my Death Note...Therefore, I never lost my Shinigami eyes." Said Teru as he smiled at the male agent.

"Ryo Katsuhiko. 8:25PM on January 28th, 2011. Dies after pulling his armed weapon on Nate River." Said Mikami as his smirk turned into a twisted one. Near's eyes widened, Mikami's mind was as dark and corrupted as Kira himself.

Near shook off the feeling of fear as he spoke in fake confidence, "There is no possible way you could have obtained any part of that Death Note, it is the last one left; therefore you cannot kill me, Teru Mikami." He spoke the full name in disgust.

Teru let out a dark chuckle as his eyes darkened. This boy was far too naïve for his own good, if only he knew the miracles God could do. Teru's twisted smirk remained on his face; all he had to do know was wait. Wait for God. Wait to be free and serve under God's rule; he would be back in God's good graces. Kira truly was merciful.

"What time is it?" Asked Mikami as Near remained silent, bringing the agent's hand at his side and pulling it in front of his own face; gazing at the watch on the man's arm. He let the arm swing back to the agent as Near smirked, "It's 8:26" Said Near as he shook his head in disappointment at Teru's lack of comprehension anymore.

Mikami let out a small, amused chuckle as he glanced up at the agent. "You're watch is fast." Said Mikami as Near let out a frustrated sigh and he replied, "All right, let's try to get back on topic, Mikami. Just answer me this. If this is all true. The man was an impostor because Light knew something would go down, they shared the same name or he wrote the impostors name on his own few sheets of death note to play out the warehouse incident correctly...If that is all true. Then how did he not die when his name was written in the Death Note."

Mikami watched as the agent at Near's side seemed to act stiff. His hazel eyes desolate as his hand moved towards his side. Mikami smiled as he watched the other agent on the other side of Near walk away from the boy and make her way behind Teru.

Near looked at the female in confusion, "Miyuki?' Near called out the agents name in confusion as Teru replied, "Here's the secret. A name is merely something we are given on documentation. We are not born with this name tattooed to use permanently, no...We have the ability to change it."

The male agent still at Near's side pulled out his gun and cocked the pistol as he pressed the barrel against the boys head. Near's eyes widened in fear as Mikami's face showed ultimate victory. This was all part of the plan. All this time, all this waiting, and Mikami was able to sit through it patiently, still holding a piece of raw sanity in his brain. Near couldn't believe it, he had been out played.

"Sakujo," Teru whispered as the female agent behind him began to undo his cuffs and the trigger was pulled.

The room was silent before the trigger was pulled. The blast lasted only a mere second as the blood shot from Near's head. Near's pale face stayed in his shocked expression as the lifeless body fell to the floor near the side of the chair. A pool of blood seeped around the small head, staining the snow-white hair.

Teru stood from his chair and rubbed his slightly irritated wrists. He smirked down at the corpse of the boy in front of him, "You can never defeat God." He said as he stepped in the, now large, pool of blood and crouched down, careful as to not stain his clothes with the boy's filthy blood. Teru stuck his hand in the pocket of Near's white pants and pulled out a key card. He would need this for his next step. Teru stood from his position and started to walk out of the room. He opened the door and looked back to see both the agents already dead from heart attacks. Mikami smirked before closing the door, pocketing the card and briskly walking to his next destination.

He glanced around the dull hallway to find a black door with a stair sign in front of it. Teru hurried down the staircase, he needed to be quick if he wanted to live.

Teru reached the next floor and quickly exited the stairwell. He glanced around the area and realized there were no patrol men within the hall. Teru brushed his hair back with one of his hands in a nervous manner as he paced quickly toward the hallway.

The man's simple white t-shirt and loose pair of black sweats made it obvious to the eye that while he had been held captive, his attire had gone from formal to informal. Mikami reached a large door that required the card once again. Teru quickly swiped it and soon entered the room where he saw God's ultimate tool. The lawyer's brown eyes gazed at the Death Note in awe as it was incased on a glass stand in the middle of the room.

Teru made his way to the case and examined it closely, it was locked and needed a password of numbers to be punched in. Teru shook his head, knowing it would be near impossible to think of the correct password. Breaking the case wasn't an option either, seeing as the glass was bullet proof.

"Okay...think Teru, think." whispered Mikami as he backed away from the case, closed his eyes and pondered over the possibilities. _'Most likely the only person who had rights to touch this was Near. Meaning the password would be something Near created._' Thought Teru as he took a step forward and looked at the number of spaces available on the password screen.

"Eight spaces," Whispered Teru, thinking back on the possibilities._ 'Numbers...Meaning they could range from a security code to a banking number...to a-'_ Mikami stopped his thoughts as he reached for the pad and inhaled deeply, entering a code.

"01282010" Mikami whispered to himself.

ACESS GRANTED, the screen read as the case opened. Teru smiled at his victory as he took hold of the Death Note and said out loud. "The day you thought you defeated God, but you fell into his plan."

Teru tucked the Death Note securely at his side, holding it firmly, as he hastily started his trek up the stairs once more. After two flights, Teru picked up his pace, running faster up the stairs, hurrying to exit the facility where he had been kept for a year. Three more long flights of stairs and Teru finally came to the door he was looking for; It was a hatch of some sort. It laid in the roof and you needed to climb a small ladder to be able to get out.

Teru, who was breathing rather harshly at this point, hurried up the ladder, and opened the hatch, climbing out of it. It was already mostly dark, and Teru's eyes adjusted quickly to the dim light. He didn't have time to take in his surroundings before sprinting forward as an incredibly loud blast shot through the air.

Mikami was propelled forward; landing chest first into the sand as the shock waves from the blast knocked him over. After a few moments the area was quiet once more. Teru got up slowly; his face and arms slightly scratched from the impact and his ears ringing from the loud sound.

Teru continued to walk in a forced straight direction, seeing the ocean not far from where he stood. He was obviously off the coast of somewhere, but where exactly remained unknown to him. He glanced up at the moon and took a deep breath. He was finally able to breathe fresh air. He was out of his cell and his feet traveled across the sand quickly until he reached the edge of the shore.

Mikami looked around for any type of sign of a figure. But nothing was to be found. Rocks all around him as the ocean waves came to his feet, wetting his feet and the sand. "God?" Mikami called out and looked around in slight fear. As Mikami was about to head towards a pile of large rocks, his legs gave out on him, causing him to fall into the sand.

His body was shaking and weak from all the adrenaline and forceful actions he had to pursue going up those flight of stairs. He knew his body was not as fit as it used to be. He was weak from lack of food and proper care.

Mikami continued to lay there, gripping onto the wet sand underneath him, letting him feel nature between his fingers. Mikami rested the side of his face on the sand, but let his breathing come to a stop as he heard sand rustle in front of him, coming from the rocks.

Mikami raised his head slightly, seeing a pair of white, boot-styled designer shoes in front of him. He brought himself to his hands and knees as he looked up and caught sight of _him_; God.

"You truly are loyal." Whispered Light as he stared at Mikami with a victorious smile. All because of this lawyer's patience, they have beaten Near. A year of the man's loyalty and this is what Mikami had to show for it. The death of God's worst enemy and the Death Note at his side.

Mikami was in shock to hear God's voice, let alone see him. It had been so long since Teru had laid eyes on his idol. Teru quickly pulled out the Death Note and raised it in his hands, offering the notebook to Light.

Light smiled as he took the Death Note and slipped it inside his jacket before zipping the coat so in clung to his body. He then focused on Mikami's eyes as he brought his hand down and pulled some of Teru's untamed hair out of his eyes so he could see the man's face better. Mikami stared into Light's eyes, waiting for anything as a soft smile came over the younger man's face. God was smiling at him, affectionately.

"You poor thing, putting your life on hold just to make my plans work and bring me one step closer to becoming the God of the next world." Said Light as his sepia eyes took in the pathetic sight of Mikami. The once dignified appearance of the lawyer was now shattered to a pathetic image of an abused man with ragged clothing, scarred up tissue and filthy hair.

As materialistic as Light may have appeared in his well dressed outfit, he did not see Mikami any less of what he was. A precious gift that would follow him until Teru's very last breath escaped him. Yes, he truly was loyal. "You have made me very happy, Mikami." Said Light as Mikami's hands clutched the sand tighter, a shocked expression on his face.

God was happy because of him; All because of him. Teru couldn't stop the realization running through his mind as he took in the appearance of his God. The young man had only aged a year since the last time Mikami saw him, but his appearance had changed drastically. Instead of the usual suits he always used to wear he was dressed in the latest trend of clothing for young males in Japan.

A simple pair of tight black slacks, but his shirt and jacket were adorned with top fashion brand logos. metal pieces and very small clear gems placed accurately through out the shirt, giving it that hip scene that so many teenagers seemed to wear nowadays. A black thin scarf wrapped around his neck and draped to his stomach; the scarf was more meant for an accessory rather then anything else. A metallic thread was noticeable throughout the scarf that made it shine and flash as much as his shirt and jacket did.

Light's once clean and trimmed hair cut had been grown out. His bangs parted to the side so one eye was visible to the public while the other was hidden behind his thick brown locks. His hair was layered and feathered, all of his bangs and side pieces of hair remaining straight while the longest pieces of hair had a faint wave to it due to hair products.

Teru couldn't deny the fact that Light appeared as if he was the typical heart throb teenager trying to pass off in the rock scene. It made sense to Teru, God could no longer keep with his original appearance, just in case he were to run into an old enemy. Light's once god-like, business man appearance had converted to this slightly feminine-rock appearance that made Light's age hard to pinpoint. Even in this attire any mortal female would fall head over heels for him. He truly was Godly.

Mikami finally stopped gripping the sand that lay underneath him. He breathed in deeply trying to compose himself; he didn't want to seem pathetic in front of God, though he felt unworthy to be in his glorious presence. Mikami kept his head lowered to the moist sand below him; he was unsure of what to do…to say in God's presence.

Suddenly Teru saw a pale hand reach out and lift his chin upwards. Mikami's face rose and his obsidian eyes met the eyes of God. Mikami was shocked, and even though he didn't show it in his face, his eyes said it all. "Come, Mikami. Let's get you cleaned up." Light said as he dropped the hand from Teru's chin and held it out to him, to help him up.

Mikami looked at the hand in front of him. God's hand. Was it a sin to touch God? Teru wondered slightly, but when the hand made a small motion for him to hurry slightly, Mikami decided to take the offer. Mikami's hand was still bigger than Light's; his finger's were long, like a musicians, and his skin was paler than Light's due to lack of sunlight.

Light's grip around Mikami's hand tightened as he helped the man to his feet, watching as Mikami rose to his full height, passing Light by a mere few inches. Mikami felt his legs wobble, but he tried his best to get a firm grip on them, not to look pathetic in front of God.

"Can you walk?" Asked Light, making sure it was all right to let go of Teru's hand. Teru nodded his head and replied, "Yes, my Lord."

Light smirked at the reference he was given. The man still saw him as his only God. Mikami felt Light's hand slip away as Light lead the way across the sandy shore. "Once we get you cleaned up and alter your record files we'll presume where we left off." Said Light as Teru glanced down at God, waiting for him to continue.

"Now that Near is out of the way, there is no one who can stop me. The world has been waiting for Kira to return...And we'll let them know that I am still passing righteous judgement on everyone." Light finished as that confident smile reached his lips as he peered out in front of him. The two continued to walk along the shore as the building that once stood was destroyed and lit into flames.

***

Let us know what you think. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: L

"So, what do you think is going on with Near? We were suppose to do the drug bust after he got back in contact with us, but the last time he called us was three days ago," Asked Matsuda as he took a sip of his steaming coffee as both him and Ide continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"I know what you mean, it's not like him to disconnect like that for a long period of time when we had a bust planned." Said Ide as he played with the earpiece that was resting in his right ear, making sure it was still secure.

The two turned down another sidewalk before coming to a large building. It was the old SPK building, but was now used for the special agents who worked for Near. Matsuda opened the door for Ide, before walking in himself. He sighed while the two of them separated and proceeded to go through the various metal detectors and security checks before finally meeting back up with each other.

Matsuda looked up at Ide, "You don't think anything could have happened to him, do you?" He asked, a slightly worried look on his face as he gazed at Ide. What would they do without him?

Ide seemed to consider the thought, before speaking, "Nah, I don't think anything horrible happened to him. Maybe he just has to go off and do something more important than the bust. I mean, this is the same guy who brought down, Light…Kira…" Ide finished.

Matsuda sighed softly, how long had it been since he last saw him, "I can't believe that was a year ago…it seems so much longer," he said before breaking out in a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment, "Yeah…I suppose your right."

Ide and Matsuda entered the second lobby area and quickly made their way into the elevator and to the floor where the National Police Agency office resided. As Matsuda and Ide entered the main room, they caught sight an empty room.

"Aizawa? Yamamoto?" Matsuda called out and looked around in wonder, "Maybe their in the screening room." Said Matsuda as the younger man followed behind Ide, into the next room.

Matsuda caught sight of the back of Mogi's head along with the other members of the group. Ide and Matsuda fell silent as they walked forward and looked up at the largest screen in the room, seeing a bright white screen with the letter L on it.

"I'm glad you're all here. What I'm about to show you was broadcasted live on the west coast of America at 3:45 AM their time. It happened at 7:45PM our time, last night." Said the electronic filtered voice as the group watched the screen as it flashed over to the broadcast.

A female reporter stood in front of a large maximum security prison. Matsuda was able to read the prison's sign for just a moment, only able to make out the word 'Folsom'. The group listened to the reporter as best they could, English was hard enough to keep up with, but on top of that the woman had some strange country accent, foreign to Aizawa and the others.

"It's been confirmed that Folsom prison has been targeted with some mass suicide attack. Over half of the inmates in the maximum security prison has either hung themselves or died from what the guards are describing as a heart attack. S.W.A.T was urged to take extra precautions, but found no leaking toxic in the air or any other chemical that could have made this incident bound to a terrorist attack." The female paused as she passed the camera a worried look.

"It's being brought to my attention." Said the woman as she pressed her earpiece closer, trying to hear her script. "That these may not be suicide attempts after all. The strange events that happened over in Japan and here in America a year ago and lasted over a five year span brings fear and perhaps hope to some that these events may be caused by a well known criminal who was known to the public only as "Kira". Many of us who remember those events five years ago know that-" The woman was cut off as the screen turned back to the white background with the letter L on it.

"It seems that the Death Note has fallen in the wrong hands again." Said the electronic voice as Matsuda dropped his coffee in shock and then asked, "But how?! They were all destroyed!"

The room fell silent as the voice on the other line replied, "It seems some secrets were still kept hidden from all of you. I'd rather not explain everything over an electronic device. Let us meet and we'll be able to discuss more. In twenty minutes a fairly young man; a teenager I should say will walk through the doors of you're building and he will give you further instructions. Oh, and gentlemen, do not speak to anyone along the way. Kira is just as deadly this time around as he was last time." The voice went silent as the screen darkened. Their contact with L was gone.

Matsuda turned to face Ide, "If Kira is back than…" His eyes widened slightly at his thought, "Do you think Light is back too?!" He asked. He hoped to hide the small hope evident in his voice. He was scared though, more than anything. Scared and hopeful, wishing Light to be alive and yet, if he was, he feared that he would seek revenge.

Ide looked down at Matsuda, "You have got to be joking Matsuda. You were there when it happened; you shot him! There's no way he could still be alive, he had his name written in the Death Note, there's no way he's coming back." He said, almost sounding like as if he were scolding a small child at the idea that Light was alive.

Matsuda let out an inaudible sigh and looked down, "Yeah, I guess your right…" He said. He still felt that slight tinge of guilt for what he had done, but he had done it for the right reasons. Light had stepped too far over the line.

Aizawa, Mogi, and Yamamoto walked up to Ide and Matsuda. They looked at each other before Aizawa spoke, "It seems that something must have happened to Near. We think he's dead." He said in a slightly hushed voice.

"What?!" Matsuda yelled, though he quickly covered his mouth and rejoined the group discussion, a shocked look on both his and Ide's face. "Why?" Ide asked.

"Well, even though Near goes by 'L' now and uses the voice scrambler, that didn't sound like him. The way he spoke was different too. And why would we need to meet him if we already know who he is?" Aizawa spoke and Mogi nodded his head in agreement.

The five were silent a moment as the idea started to click and make sense in their minds. Time seemed to pass quickly as the group discussed the possibilities of the situation at hand. Ide started to open his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a door opening. They all turned to the door, expecting the teen that this 'L' was talking about.

The room was silent as the expected teenager walked into the room and looked over the group in question, analyzing their appearances as they all did the same to the teenager. To say he was a teenager would be incorrect, the truth was he was about to reach his 20th birthday, but the way he dressed just threw him into the countless group of teenagers that take too much pride in their appearances.

The teen was dressed as any would call it, a 'Rebel'. His leather jacket fit him tightly as his dark denim pants did the opposite; hanging loose around his waist and legs until the bottom parts of his jeans were tucked into the designer styled boots that reached the half way mark between the teen's calf and ankle. The polished brown boots shinned effortlessly as a gold buckle strapped across the ankle area to add flare, but with no real purpose.

"He said only four of you were qualified for the job." Said the teen as he made his way forward towards the group, his bundle of silver necklaces and chains jingling as his styled black hair was feathered a ratted to mainly one side. The longest strand of hair framed the left side of his face as it trailed past his eye and cupped his cheek.

"But there are five of you," Said the teen as he looked over them one by one. His intense brown eyes glanced down at the paper in his hand and then back up at the group.

"I need a Mr. Aizawa, Uhh- Mogi? Matsuda and Ide." Said the teen, waiting to see who was the one left out. Yamamoto looked shocked as he asked, "What about me?"

"Ah, so you must be Yamamoto." Said the teen as Yamamoto nodded his head, hoping this was all just a big mistake. "The fact is you have had no previous connection to the Kira case besides what was shown to you today. L needs the experienced. The one's who know the ropes." the teen finished as Aizawa frowned in response.

"He's been with us for -" Aizawa was cut off as the teen shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. What L says, goes. And he said only you four."

Aizawa let out a frustrated sigh as he looked back at Yamamoto and passed a regretful look. "I'm sorry, Yamamoto, but it looks like you'll have to sit this one out." Said Aizawa as Yamamoto urged to fight for himself. "But I can do this! Really! I can! Just give me-!" Yamamoto was cut off as Ide cut in, "We need someone to remain here and make sure no one thinks this place is completely desolate. We have to keep an appearance going."

Yamamoto sighed in defeat as he nodded his head and replied dramatically, "All right..."

"Good, then it's settled, you four are coming with me." said the teen as he motioned them to follow him as he made his way towards the door. Matsuda decided he had to ask what was on his mind, "Is Near wanting to meet with us?" Asked Matsuda as the teen stopped and turned his head just slightly to catch sight of Matsuda.

"No,_ L_ wants to meet with you." Said the teen as he walked out the door, urging the others to follow him.

The others followed the man out the door while Matsuda looked at the door where the teenager had just been in question. He ran out the door, catching up with the rest of the group. He hurried to the front, getting close to the boy who, for now, still had no name to address him as. Matsuda looked around a bit, gazing at the people walking past him and made sure that no one was really close to the two "But isn't the current L, Near?" He whispered, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The man looked to the side of his face where Matsuda was, "Your questions will be answered once we arrive," He said, as he continued to walk down the street. He turned down a different sidewalk, where it was less crowded, and everyone saw a sleek, black car looking as if it was waiting for them.

The black-haired boy walked up to the car and opened the back doors, sliding himself into the large backseat. Matsuda hesitated slightly before he heard his voice, "Come now, we don't want to keep him waiting."

That snapped Matsuda out of it as he climbed into the back seat, sitting across from the stylish black-haired boy. The others didn't hesitate in getting into the car before Mogi closed the door. Without further instruction, the driver in the front seat started the car and drove out of his secure parking space. The group remained silent and slightly anxious as they headed to meet this new L.

***

Mikami stared at himself in the mirror, not pleased the least at his new appearance. His glasses had been replaced with colored contacts, a dark blue hue in his iris instead of his usual chocolate colored eyes. His hair no longer ragged, dirty, and no where near the same length it used to be. His once shoulder length hair had been trimmed and made to blend in with the long black extensions that had been put in his hair just yesterday when Light had him go to a discrete salon.

His hair appeared like silk and in a healthy state as well. The extensions reached below Teru's chest and accented his face perfectly. Due to the way Teru's face was structured, his well defined chin and cheeks which once seemed masculine appeared more feminine now. The elegant hair and piercing blue contacts made Teru unrecognizable to anyone who had once known him.

Teru let out a small sigh, not liking how he looked so feminine, but he would not question God's decision. God knew best and this was God's choice.

Mikami walked away from the elegant mirror that was nailed to the wall and turned the corner to enter the large open living area. The pent house seemed larger then most as he saw Light sitting at a desk on his computer, his eyes focusing on the screen intently.

Teru felt slightly useless. Shouldn't he be doing something to help God? God had had the Death Note since they got back and he had done nothing, it seemed to help him. Mikami calmed his thought process, God would still use him, he hoped, it might be a little bit before he asked, but he still, hopefully, played a part in his plans.

Mikami walked over to the black couch that faced the computer, his tight dark jeans, which he would never have been caught dead in before, made slight shuffling sounds before he sat down. It was unfathomable to Teru that he was actually sharing a house with God. Never in all of his life did he ever think that he would be this close to him. And so Teru sat, gazing at God as he leaned back against the couch; unintentionally of course. He wasn't even thinking about it, he just couldn't help but stare, even though he knew he shouldn't.

Mikami watched as God focused on the screen as he heard fast clicking of the keyboard's keys being tapped. One after another as if they were making music. The blue eyed beauty just continued to watch until Light paused and slowly turned his computer around so the screen faced Teru.

Light looked over at Teru and smiled before breaking the silence, "I suppose you're ready to get back down to business, hm?" Asked Light as Teru responded appropriately, "Whatever you ask of me, my Lord."

Light let out an amused chuckle as he stood up from his chair and made his way around the desk, leaning on the polished oak as he examined Teru's appearance. His transformation was complete and Light was happy with the ending result. Light would have never guessed such a well standing and handsome attorney like Mikami himself could turn into this well pampered feminine appearance that Light just seemed to find more fitting on him.

Teru's muscles tensed up, feeling God's eyes scan him up and down. He felt ashamed at his appearance, but at the same time he did not show anything on his face. He would never tell God he didn't like his new appearance for that would be defying God himself.

"This is a list of names along with their corresponding owner's profile pictures." Said Light as he turned his body and leaned back slightly to pick up the laptop. He brought it to the front of him and leaned off of the desk and took a few steps forward before setting the laptop on top of Teru's lap. Light let go of the computer as Teru scanned over the names.

"There are a list of ten names of people from main areas in the world. America, Japan, England, the list goes on. In total there are 150 names on that list. They are the top criminals at the moment from each region." Said Light as he walked around the couch until he stood behind Teru. Light leaned down and brought each of his arms on either side of Teru, resting on the laptop in his lap.

Teru froze as Light's mouth hovered near Teru's ear and whispered, "I want you to write down all of those names today. All deaths by heart attack." Teru watched as Light held down the Shift button on the keyboard and typed in the letters, "L, M, N."

The realization quickly came to Teru as to what each letter stood for; Every enemy that had defied God; Each one dead. Mikami watched in shock as a small _'click'_ sound made its way to his ears from the computer. Mikami noticed that there was a secret compartment underneath the bottom of the laptop. Light tilted the keyboard area as the compartment revealed the Death Note.

"I want you to eliminate them all, Mikami."

Mikami swallowed the lump that seemed to tighten his throat. "I'll do anything God, wishes," Mikami said, softly yet firmly, determinedly. Determined to fulfill the wishes of God. Teru slipped his hand into the compartment and picked up the Death Note. Mikami saw that Light had let go of one of the sides of the laptop, and before he knew it, a round, shiny black pen was being placed in his hand, God's fingers slightly lingering on his skin before releasing it and stepping away from him.

Teru willed his heart to stop beating so fast and to calm down. He breathed deeply and leaned forward, to place the laptop on the coffee table not too far away form him. Teru slid off of the couch and onto the floor, his legs criss-crossed, and turned to a new page in the Death Note. Mikami got to work quickly, wanting to please his god as he whispered his mantra softly, "Sakujo, sakujo, sakujo…"

***

Matsuda was the last one to step out of the car as he stumbled cautiously for a moment before he felt the cloth over his eyes being pulled off. Matsuda blinked a few times as the sunlight forced his eyes to quickly adjust to the outside light. The group had been blindfolded for safety purposes as to the location where they were now.

"Come this way." Said the young teen as he headed up the dirt road. As the group followed the teen they took in the sight, surprised that they were so far away from society. They had been in the car for over an hour and they could see why. All that was around them were over grown grassy hills with patches of trees spread throughout the lands. The cold morning chill brought a breeze over the hills, sweeping all the grass in the winds direction.

As the group reached the top of the hill they caught sight of a small valley below them. It appeared like a luscious oasis with trees hiding anything that may be inside the small slope. Matsuda thought about where they could have been and realized they must have gone past the providence areas that were in Tokyo; Somewhere on the outskirts of the Kanto region which remained unpopulated and untouched by society.

They followed the teen, continuing down into the small valley using the dirt road as their guide until the dirt road came to a stop and trees blocked the pathway. "Stay close." Warned the teen as he stepped into the small forest-like area. The group followed as Matsuda remained in the back, keeping extremely close to Ide until the man turned his head and replied, "You can ease off a little, Matsuda."

Matsuda laughed nervously as he backed off a bit while they continued to walk for a few minutes before they entered a small clearing. The trees seemed too tall for anyone outside the valley to see the house that stood in the small clearing. The house was simple, no fancy decorations or elaborate structure designs. It just seemed like a simple elongated house with small gardens around the house and a small well on the side of the house by the main garden.

Matsuda cocked his head in question, it was hard for him to fathom the thought of anyone living inside this quiet valley so far from any contact. "He's inside, be sure to take off you're shoes before you enter the house." Said the teen as he approached the side door and opened it, not bothering to hold it open for any of the others. One by one they walked into the room after they took off their shoes and were shocked at the inside appearance. The house reflected a completely different style then what was on the outside of the house. Everything seemed well clean and polished. Wood flooring shinned brightly as sake sets and traditional Japanese plating rested on a low table.

It was obvious the owner of the house still lived in a very traditional setting like Japan once used to be. The table was an antique where it required you to sit on your knees in order to eat at the table. Everyone continued to follow the unnamed teenager as they made their way out of the main dinning room and into a long hallway. The hallway was extremely dim as they reached a pair of shoji doors that the teen slid open.

This time the teen stood his ground at the doors and nodded his head for the others to continue into the room. The sound of all the gentlemen's soft steps echoed into the room where they caught sight of two shoji screens across the other side of the room, pulled completely open, letting all the sunlight and smell of the jasmine from the gardens to seep into the room.

"I'm glad you all made it." A voice said in a delicate tone as Matsuda took in the sight of the man inside the room, in front of the other set of shoji screens. A man who looked fully grown sat behind another low table; his layered kimono draped over every piece of his body. All that was exposed of the man was his face along with his neck and upper part of his chest while one of his hands were exposed, holding a pair of chopsticks between his elongated fingers.

The man was leaned forward and focused on what was in front of him on the table. Matsuda raised an eyebrow, seeing multiple plates across the table with different rolls of sushi placed in a design that appeared to take more time to design rather then make the delicate food. The man's structure on his face was prominent and obvious that his culture was Japanese. His high structured cheek bones made a lot of Matsuda's focus go to the man's eyes. His eyelashes seemed unnaturally long for a man and the glistening hazel eyes seemed to be so focused on the placement of each roll that was being balanced between the man's chopsticks.

It had been a long time since Matsuda had seen anyone wearing a kimono, especially with one with so much detail. Layer upon layer laid on top of the man, but the turquoise and green hues throughout the fabric made the man's long reddish-orange locks appear more dominant as strand by strand draped over the man's shoulders, falling into his lap with all the bundled kimono fabric. Matsuda had no doubt that the orange locks reached past the man's waist, seeing how it cascaded and tied in with all the fabrics.

Only half of the man's hair was pulled back and folded creatively behind his head, a red ribbon tying into the crisscrossing strands of the elaborate bun, one chopstick sticking out of the hair design. It was hard to admit the person in front of them was a man. He looked so feminine it seemed impossible to see him as one.

"Sato, you can come in, close the screen behind you." Said the man as he placed the roll that was in between his chopsticks on top of another roll, creating an almost tower look to the food. The teenager nodded his head and entered the room while sliding the shoji screens shut behind him.

The man straightened his back and looked up at the group, letting his chopsticks reach his bottom lip and rest on it; Letting Matsuda notice how pink they seemed to be. "Come, gentlemen. Sit down." Said the man as Sato walked past the group and picked up a bag that was at the side of the table, allowing someone else to sit there.

The group slowly sat around the table, leaving the one side the man was on completely dedicated to him. Matsuda sat at the side of the table, still starring at the man in complete disbelief, was this really the next L?

"I thank you all for coming." Said the man as he moved some of his kimono that was draped on the floor, allowing Sato to sit next to him, his bag now being sat in his lap as he remained silent. Sato seemed to take orders form this man very willingly, though his outer appearance made him seem more like a rebel.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Said the captivating man as he smiled at the group bringing his hand and the chopsticks down to rest on the black polished table. "I, am L."


	3. Chapter 3: Teaming Up

The four member's eyes slightly widened in shock. Him? He was the new L? Their thoughts buzzed with questions, but they remained silent, most thought the answers would come in due time. Matsuda's, on the other hand, curiosity got the better of him. He opened his mouth and spoke what was tugging at his mind, "If you're the new L…then what happened to Near?" He asked, indubitable inquisitiveness in his voice and a slightly perplexed expression on his face.

The entrancing smile on the man vanished at the mention of Near, "Well, we were going to have to get to that anyway," He said and he inhaled deeply, "Three days ago, at 8:45 P.M., a bomb went off on the secluded shore in mid-southern Japan in a secret underground facility. The bomb's blast was powerful, estimated to be as strong as 100 kilograms of pure nitroglycerin exploding. It killed everyone inside instantly, leaving no traces of that place ever existing. Near was inside that building when the explosives detonated," He finished, a solemn expression on his delicate face as he looked upon the group and told them the truth.

A silence fell over the group. It seemed unfathomable to even consider Near dying. He was their ace card and now he was gone? Just like that? The question as to why rang in everyone's head.

"What was this building exactly?" Asked Aizawa as the others listened intently as L brought his eyes down towards the rolls in front of him. "That question will be answered shortly." Said L as his hand lifted slightly, chopsticks still balanced between the boney fingers that seemed to move flawlessly as he reached to the right of him, picking up a roll from another plate.

"I brought you all here because the circumstances of this case are perhaps more disturbing then any of you may know," Said L as he placed the roll in the air, balancing it in between the wooden sticks; his hand tightening while some of his veins seemed to bulge to the surface. His hands seemed like the most masculine part in his appearance besides his voice. "I ask that you leave questions and any comments till the ending of my explanation. I don't like to be interrupted." Said L as he looked away from the roll and passed everyone a stern glance.

"Exactly a year and three days ago you all should remember the event that happened in the warehouse. The capture of Teru Mikami, the death of Light Yagami, and the end of Kira's reign. It came to Near's attention only ten days afterwards that the man that died in that warehouse was in fact not Light Yagami, but instead a different man who was used to impersonate Light. Meaning that-" L was quickly cut off as Matsuda blurted out, "You mean Light is alive?! He's not dead?!"

L furrowed his brows as Matsuda opened his mouth about to continue with his shouting, but came to a stop as L shoved the roll inside Matsuda's mouth. L replied sternly, "I said, no interruptions."

L pulled his hand away as Matsuda's mouth remained stuffed with the roll. The hazel eyed beauty smirked at the sight and replied, "It's nice to see your mouth put to better use."

Matsuda instantly looked down and blushed from embarrassment. He slowly moved his jaw chewing the, what he found to be Hosomaki with tuna, sushi. It was simple, but he enjoyed the taste and savored it a little before swallowing and raising his head to meet the amused hazel eyes of L. Matsuda's cheeks were still a minor pink, but it started to fade as the eyes left his and returned to the group.

L seemed content that Matsuda would no longer interrupt him and picked up another piece of this time, Nigiri, sushi. He brought the sushi up slightly and balanced it gracefully with his chopsticks before returning to his point, "Yes, which means that Light Yagami is still alive and well. There is another thing you should know. The last Death Note, contrary to what you all believe, was never destroyed. It was kept inside that underground facility, where Teru Mikami also was being held." He said. Matsuda opened his mouth as if to say something, but L glanced over at him, making eye contact, and Matsuda instantly shut his mouth, deciding not to interrupt the dazzling man.

L glanced around the table at the others as he continued, "I know all of you must feel the sense of betrayal, knowing that Near kept all of this from you, but you must keep in mind at the safety issues Near and his group had to consider. Mikami was held as a captive for questioning, we assumed he knew where Light was...So, we kept him around, hoping to get it out of him one day. To make a long story short, when the explosion happened we had no way of knowing who had all been killed because of how massive the explosion was. Bodies were hard to come by and many were ashes and dust before we could get anything from them. We had hoped both the Death Note and Mikami had been destroyed in the process."

L paused as he placed the Nigiri roll on top of his three roll tower and continued, "But now that these sudden deaths are happening, all within the United States, I find it easy to assume that Mikami escaped along with the notebook. The question is...How?"

Matsuda watched as the man sat his chopsticks down, finally breaking away from them. L then leaned forward, resting his elbow on the table as he rested his chin in the palm of his propped up arm. The man's middle finger traced his bottom lip, massaging it back and forth for a moment as he replied, "Mikami couldn't have done it alone because if he had, he would have done it long ago instead of waiting a year in confinement...Which brings me to the conclusion that someone from the outside helped bring down that building and get both Mikami and the notebook out of the building before the explosives went off."

L smiled at the others, it was an amused one and his beauty seemed to just jump out to everyone when his lips curled into the small delicate smile. "Meaning Light finally made his move."

L was silent after that and sat up straight, and his hands folded elegantly in his lap. The four men all looked at the striking man, waiting to see if he would continue, which he did, "I gathered you all here today because you have all dealt with the Kira case, which has now been reopened. I will enjoy working with all of you to catch him. " He said and took a pause as he gazed at the group. He was silent, and the men listened intently, curious to know if he had anything more to say. After a few moments of nothing being said, L spoke, "Any questions?" he asked, looking specifically at Matsuda and giving a miniscule smirk.

Matsuda felt as if he was being challenged, almost persuaded to say something. The young agent remained silent for a slight moment before asking, "Umm, I have one question." Said Matsuda as L nodded his head, his smirk turning into an innocent smile.

"Proceed." Said L as Matsuda nodded his head and fell back into his usual personality. "Is there any actual evidence that Light is alive? And on top of that...How did he survive after the shinigami wrote down his name in the Death Note? I mean, how do you hide from a name?"

"Well, let me start off by saying that I honestly do not have any hard core evidence to convince anyone that Light Yagami is still alive, though I do have my reasons to assume. As for the name situation, Near checked up on every document and file that existed on Light after he found out that the corpse in the warehouse was in fact someone else. He found everything in place except one thing, his birth certificate." L focused on the group as a whole as he raised one of his hands out in front of him, to use it as he made gestures while he spoke.

"It seems like Light found a way area the Death Note. You change your name on your original birth certificate, you change the name that is required to be written in for you to die by the Death Note. I do have to give him an applaud on that discovery, but it does not change the fact that this man is highly dangerous, deceptive, and intelligent." L paused as Ide decided to continue the question. "So, if Light changed his name and got a man to impersonate him...Why did he die when Light's name was written in the Death Note?"

"Because Light changed that man's legal name to Light Yagami. Like I said before...Light has an intelligence that keeps him one step ahead of the game...Until now. I will match his steps and be sure that he receives a punishment worth the crimes he has committed." L narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at the food on the table as he finished, "I will finish what my brother could not."

***

Light pressed the four-digit code into the security system before the front door unlocked allowing him to enter his large pent house. As Light walked into the room he caught sight of his laptop resting on his desk, completely shut; the Death Note inside no doubt. Evening had already come and Light was exhausted from the days work he had just gone through. All he wanted to do now was turn on the news and see if mass pandemonium had abrupt just yet and if people were beginning to admit that Kira's reign had returned.

Light sat himself down, noticing Teru wasn't in the room, and turned on the television. The television was already set to the news and Light listened intently for any Kira news.

"In other news," The female reporter started, "Bizarre deaths have occurred everywhere in the world. Top wanted criminals have died of sudden heart attacks. It was stated that all of the attacks were sudden, since most of the men were in perfect or good health. Is this some sort of weird coincidence or, as many think, has the person known as "Kira" returned?" The reporter continued and Light smirked. Kira was going to make a full comeback. He would return into people's lives and become the god of the new world.

Light heard a soft crunching sound, which slightly interrupted his thinking, and turned in the direction it was coming from. He found Mikami walking out of the kitchen, apple in one hand, and a book in the other. His long hair was placed in a high pony-tail above his head and his contacts were removed for the day; he wore his black rimmed glassed. They were perched perfectly upon his nose as he looked down at the book, so engrossed in it that he still hadn't noticed Light yet. He chewed thoughtfully and swallowed, and brought the apple back to his lips to take another bite, as he walked slowly over to where Light was in the living room.

Light was sitting near an arm of the couch as he leaned just slightly, letting the side of his head be supported by his propped up arm. Mikami was something rare to Light. A devoted follower that would die just for him and do his duty until his last breath. Light smirked at the thought, it just may have to come to that. Right now though Light could not afford to lose Mikami, he was his eyes and his devoted follower.

"I see you did what I asked, the deaths have already made it to the news," Said Light as Teru stopped merely a few feet away from him. He was headed towards the couch in the first place, but the realization that God was there and watching him. It made him freeze.

"My Lord..." Teru whispered as he wiped his lips quickly, embarrassed of the lack of formality in his appearance at the moment. "Forgive me, I-" Teru was cut off as Light smirked at Teru's nervous antics and replied, "Forgive you for what? You've done nothing wrong, Mikami."

Mikami gave off a nervous grin at his god. It was kind of awkward, he felt as if he should be doing something…productive in this situation, and yet, here he was, eating an apple and reading an American book called "1984". Yet God was saying that it was okay; that nothing was wrong, but he still couldn't help the feeling that emerged. Teru continued to walk towards the couch as Light's eyes followed, watching his every move.

Mikami sat on the opposite end of the couch from Light. He was a little uncomfortable at first, and met God's eyes as he lifted his feet to the couch, as if asking Light permission if it was okay. Light did not object, he just continued to watch Teru. Mikami turned his body forward, so that one leg was on top of the other, his knees bent so as to not touch Light. His book was placed on the arm of the couch and he held it open in the center, his other hand with the apple slightly propped up.

Teru glanced over at Light one more time before composing himself fully and looking back down at the pages of his book. He slowly fell back into it and lifted his apple every once in a while, biting off a piece of it and chewing it; subconsciously licking his lips every now and then to keep the juice form escaping.

"Do you mind if I ask what you're reading?" Asked Light, watching Mikami with an amused smile. Noticing something Mikami did not. Teru's mind quickly jotted away from the book as he looked at Light in slight confusion; Shocked that God was making small talk with him and not quite sure if he had heard Light's question correctly.

"I'm sorry?" Asked Mikami, cursing himself for making his God repeat himself.

"I asked what book you were reading." Said Light, focusing on Mikami's delicate face. Light's eyes seemed to be eyeing Mikami like a predator would do to it's prey. Teru was stunned for a moment, noticing Light's fierce eyes gaze upon him. The look appeared darker then it was due to the way his bangs framed his face.

"Oh...Uhh, It's called _1984_. It's rather good so far." Said Mikami as Light smiled somewhat innocently as he replied, "The ending is even better." Mikami smiled in a nervous manner and asked, "You've read it before?"

Light nodded his head as he replied, motioning his free hand with simple gestures. "I had to read it back in high school. It was one of my favorite books, surprisingly by an American author."

Mikami smiled delicately, admiring the fact that God once used to be human. Used to be just like him. A mortal stuck in a God forsaken world full of filth and crime...Until Light became Kira and Kira became God.

Light let out a soft groan as he stood up from the couch and stretched his back before letting out a tired yawn. "Well, it's been a long day. Work and everything else...I'm just glad I have you here now to help me clean up this world." Teru felt a leap in his heart, God was happy that he was at his side. God did need him, no...God wanted him by his side. He chose him after all, out of everyone, he chose him.

"Though, before I get cleaned up." Said Light as he walked towards Mikami and stood tall, a mischievous grin on the young God's face as Mikami looked up at him in silence. "Perhaps you should clean yourself." Light finished as he brought his hand forward and rested his index finger on Mikami's lower lip, slowly grazing it across the pink skin until he pulled away.

Teru was empty on words and air supply as he watched a small piece of apple rest on Light's finger and slowly make it's way into his own mouth, savoring the flavor of the apple. With one last smirk Light walked away, getting ready to clean up and settle for the night.

Teru released the breath that he had not realized he had been holding once Light left the room. He let go of the, already marked, page of his book and traced it over his bottom lip gingerly. Did God…**God**…really just do that? Teru couldn't help but be skeptic. Mikami's eyes seemed to widen slightly and an exceptionally light pink coloring covered his pale cheeks. He was blushing? Teru never blushed, it was amazing what God could do to you…how he could make you feel. But Mikami stopped his thought process, not permitting it to go any further.

Mikami sighed as he looked at the apple in his hand. It seemed he had lost his appetite, and so, he got up from his comfortable position from the couch and grabbed his book. He headed into the kitchen and threw away his apple. Teru exited the kitchen, turning off that light and the one to the living room, and made his way to his room, his finger still grazing over his bottom lip every now and then.


	4. Chapter 4: Found

The next morning Aizawa and the rest of his group entered the Peninsula Hotel, after given instructions on what time to be there and the fact that their investigating location would remain there until further notice. The group stopped in front of the suite door and knocked on it, before it was quickly opened. The group came face to face with Sato, who seemed dressed down a bit, but still held that youthful appearance. "Come in." Said Sato as the group filed in one by one.

To no surprise L was in the middle of the living area of the hotel room, sitting on the floor, leaning back on the couch to support his back as he watched the television that was on the wall. The group huddled near L and quickly realized that the TV was hooked up to the laptop in front of L, resting on the coffee table.

Matsuda realized that even now L still held a single chopstick in his hand, tapping one key after another with it, his eyes scanning over what seemed like passport files. Sato sat on the couch behind L and was on a computer as well, searching over files alsol.

"Welcome, Gentlemen." Said L, not letting his eyes leave the screen as he continued to tap the arrow key to scroll down the pages.

"What is all of this?" Asked Mogi as L replied, "Our first step to finding Light and Teru. You all should get comfortable, you'll be here for a while."

Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa sat on the opposite side of L, awaiting his instructions. Matsuda, on the other hand sat next to him, making sure to not step or sit on any of his hair or kimono, but he was still able to get fairly close to him. The rest of the group had taken up the whole other side of the coffee table and besides, Matsuda wanted to get a better look at the laptop, which he continued to type on with his chopstick.

Matsuda leaned over toward L some, so that he could clearly read what was on the screen. He found that L was, indeed, looking through passport files. Matsuda scanned over then as they came onto the screen, reading over the material on each one. L stopped his typing for a moment and gazed up at the men across from him, not bothering to look at the man that was engrossed in the file on the screen.

"As you know from past events it's been rather hard pinpointing who exactly is to blame with these Kira crimes with proper evidence." Said L as he glanced to the side of him and noticed Matsuda squinting his eyes, trying to read the screen without getting to close to touch L's kimono and orange strands. L just smiled as he bundled the loose fabric close to his side and pulled his hair over one shoulder so it draped over his chest and landed in his lap.

"You don't have to be so coy and hesitant. I generally don't bite." Said L as he let out a small chuckle at his joke as he glanced at the others, waiting for their laughs, but none came. L let out a small follow up laugh and sighed, "Well, I thought it was funny," Replied the amused man, not feeling any guilt or embarrassment about his joke as Matsuda scooted a little closer while L cleared his throat and continued, "I suppose before I get too far into this I feel that there is something we should cover. It's my question to you about what you believe in as justice. All I ask is that each one of you tell me truthfully what you believe...If we were to get our hands on Light, do you think he should go through the court of law for capital punishment? The very justice system you all work for? Or through other means?"

The three men on the other side of the table looked at each other before looking down at the ground. What did they think should happen to Light? The question entered their minds and they pondered over it, looking in their heart and mind carefully for their answer.

Matsuda had placed a finger to his bottom lip at the thought. He was the first to speak as he faced L. "I believe," He started seriously, before moving his hand forward, only one finger up in a sort of gesture. Everyone turned and gave Matsuda their attention; "that Light should go through a court of law for his crimes. I mean, if we didn't go through the system and did something outrageous, well, that isn't really justice, ne?" He finished with a smile on his face.

Ide, Aizawa, and Mogi all nodded their head in agreement with Matsuda, "Yeah, he should be taken to court," Ide said and the other two nodded their heads, agreeing with the answer once more.

L took in a deep breath before letting it release quietly, "I figured you all would say that. L used to say the same thing back when he was questioning Light." L paused as he smiled at the memories of the black haired orphan that he had come to call brother.

"I could easily kill him, knowing for sure that he is Kira. The justice system would require evidence or a confession and sometimes with even that it may not be enough. Has the thought come across my mind? Of course, but wouldn't that make me just like him?" L paused as he had a solemn look on his face. "When L said that to me it made me realize I wasn't a very moral person back then...and even now."

L shook his head, pushing the thought out of his head as he replied, "Very well then. We'll enforce the justice system on Light and his crimes, but it won't be easy. Our first issue is to find him, but I think Light may have messed up and left me a lead as to what his new identity may be."

Matsuda's eyes were wide in excitement, and the rest of the group listened intently, "Really?! How'd you know?" He asked in curiosity. Matsuda, after all, had always been curious, and had a habit to blurt out the questions that came to his mind. Matsuda scooted closer to L and the screen so that he was able to see it even clearer than before to perhaps help him when L explained everything. The other men stayed silent, awaiting his explanation.

"Allow me to explain my deduction strategy. It may be a lost cause, but we have nothing to go by, so, I think you all might find this rather helpful. Once again, like before, please do not interrupt me. I will explain myself only once." Said L as he eyed Matsuda specifically. Matsuda passed him an embarrassed smile and he whispered, "I'll be quiet."

L smiled at the humble look on Matsuda's face and then looked across the group of men before placing a serious look on his face and getting down to his explanation. "As I mentioned before, the building that Teru escaped from and ended in ruins was off the coast of Japan. Specifically on the south coast of Shikoku. I tried to think of how we could start a run down on Light and it came to me quickly that the only way off the Shikoku island is through plane; since the recent trade dispute has cancelled any ships leaving their shores and entering their docks at the moment."

L paused at what he was saying as he tapped a few keys on his laptop quickly with his chopstick and glanced up at the television that was on the wall behind the group of men. "It would probably be best for you three to turn around and glance at what I put up on the screen while I explain. I think it may help you understand." Said L as the three men adjusted themselves so they could see the television screen clearly.

L glanced back over at his side at Matsuda and continued, "And you can just look at the figures I'm placing on the computer." Matsuda nodded his head as he leaned forward, staring intently, his shoulder brushing against L just slightly. Matsuda got a thick scent of jasmine that lingered on the man, it seemed to relax Matsuda.

"I just wanted to give you some visuals as I go through through this." Said L as he hit a few numbers on the keyboard. letting the figures show on the screen as he explained them.

"The way I see it, Light had to use a plane to get back here to Tokyo from Shikoku. So, the closest airport from where the building used to stand was in the prefecture, Kochi. I had Sato do some research on the airport, realizing it's rather small and limited on it's flights, which makes our search easier and less painful. Now, listen closely." L clicked on a few numbers, beginning his math equations.

"Sato was able to find out that only 45 flights leave on a daily basis from that airport. The gap between the day Mikami escaped and the day sudden deaths started was a three day period. Meaning in the course of three days, one of those days and one of those flights, Light and Mikami got on in order to get back here in Tokyo." L pressed a few more keys as more numbers collided in with each other.

"So this means that since 45 flights go out a day and we have a 3 day gap, we multiply these numbers to get a total of 135 flight options Light and Teru could have gotten on. Now, these flights don't all go to Tokyo. Some go to South Korea, London, Hong Kong, the possibilities are endless. The reason I'm looking at all of the flights instead of just the ones straight to Tokyo is because I wouldn't put it under Light to suspect we'll try to get on his tail. If he jumps from China and then to Korea and then finally here to Tokyo...It would be nearly impossible to track him. So, I want to look at every passport, every person who boarded those 135 flights between that three day period. We can't afford to skip a single passport." L paused as he tapped a few more keys.

"There are 416 passengers on one flight when it is at maximum capacity. 416 passengers multiplied by the 135 flights we need to search gives us a grand total of 56,160 passengers in which we have to look through all the passports. " L stopped as Matsuda groaned in slight pain at the thought.

"I know, it's a lot. So I'm going to take a leap in faith and have us focus on only the straight Tokyo flights at the moment. If we don't find anything in those flights well start searching the others." Said L as Matsuda nodded his head as he asked, "So, how many passengers are there that went straight to Tokyo?"

"12,480." L replied as deep sighs echoed through out the room. "It's a lot of work, yes...But Light and Mikami were on one of these flights, I know they were. And once we find that one passport that belongs to Light with his new name and identity...We've got him."

Matsuda was amazed at how L deducted all of this but one question still came up. "L...How do you know Light and Mikami are even in Tokyo?" L nodded his head and replied, "Because Mikami's birth and death certificate are here in the archives in Tokyo. Which went missing yesterday."

"Eh?!" Matsuda said wide-eyed, as it all clicked into place, "Wow! Amazing!" He said with a large smile on his face as he met the hazel eyes of L. He nodded his head toward the dazzling genius, a determined look on his face. "Let's start!" Matsuda said and pumped his fist in the air.

"Hai…" The others agreed, though they had more lackadaisical sound in their voice. L nodded his head in agreement and gave a small smile toward Matsuda, his enthusiasm amusing him, "Yes, let's…" He said as he brought up the first file.

***

Light sat at the desk in the living room, laptop open and on. He would have Mikami write more names in the Death Note while he was at work. He began his discreet research, making sure to delete, remove, and overall leave no trace that he was ever at those sites. After getting the names and pictures of 150 more criminals he just left the computer on. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned to find Teru walking towards him, still a little groggy, but fighting it off as fast as possible.

Light pushed the chair back and raised to his feet, Teru realized Light was already dressed up for the day. His hair groomed and his new hip scene look already hiding his true age.

"There is another list on the computer. Mug shots to go with each name." Said Light as he glanced at the computer for a moment before glancing up at Teru and passing him a small smile. "I'm sorry to be leaving you alone in the room once again, but school classes start early on weekdays."

Teru passed Light a confused look as he pulled his glasses up to his face and letting them rest on his nose. "Classes?" Asked Mikami as Light let out an amused chuckle towards Mikami's reaction as he replied, "I suppose that does seem odd doesn't it?"

Light walked away from the desk and began to put a few notebooks and textbooks inside his book bag. As he shuffled with his things he continued, "My life has been a complete cover, just to be sure not to be suspected by the police and the NPA. I've had to lie low, meaning a discrete job as to act as a civilian that wouldn't be bothered with their low status. So, during the day I am a student at the local junior college and at night I spend a few hours at my job. So far it's worked, no one could suspect me anyways. I don't look anything like I used to and my name is completely different now along with all of my files. If anyone were to look up my name, they would find out I died a year ago."

Mikami nodded his head and a few more strands fell from his, now loose, pony-tail placed highly on his head. It all made sense; God wanted to remain unnoticed until it was inevitable to the world that Kira had returned and that he would be here to stay…No one can stop God.

Light picked up his bag and hung it from one of his shoulders. He nodded his head, "I'll be back later, Teru," He said, "I trust that you will complete your task before I return." Mikami nodded his head, "Of course, My Lord." He said as Light smirked slightly before walking to the front door and opening it. He looked behind his shoulder to see Mikami once again and gave a nod of parting, which Teru returned. Light closed the door to the penthouse and Teru stood in the lonely living room.

***

Matsuda let out a tired sigh as he watched L tap the arrow key at a slow pace, analyzing each passport carefully. The young agent turned his head and saw Ide, Mogi, and Aizawa working on another computer, analyzing more passports.

A yawn escaped Matsuda's lips, it was only mid day, but it was also day three of their investigation and they were still going through passport files. Criminals were dropping like flies and all that was in the news nowadays was the return of Kira and the defeat of L.

"Come on, Matsuda. Keep you're eyes open." Said L as he didn't bother to look away from his computer screen. Matsuda quickly stood up and stretched his body. "Man, I don't know how you sit on the floor like that all the time. It kills my back." Said Matsuda.

"That's because you have bad posture." L retorted as he continued to scroll down. His chopstick came to a stop as he analyzed the passport in front of him. L glanced to the side of his computer on the table where he saw two large pictures of both Light and Mikami for reference.

"Hey, I don't think my posture's that bad." Said Matsuda as L looked back at the computer screen. "My mom always used to say that if-"

"Sato." L called out the boys name as Sato glanced over at L, he was also searching through files. "Call the Sakura TV station. Tell them the NPA demands use of their eight o' clock news broadcast and that we'll be sending a tape for them to play. Tell them that L is finally going to send a message out to Kira and have them advertise headlines throughout their tv programs that L will make this announcement at eight on their station." Said L as he smiled at the screen.

"What's the message going to be?" Asked Aizawa as L clicked a few keys and the group saw a passport pop up on the television screen. L raised himself to his feet, passing Matsuda in height by only a few inches as he smiled at the screen in victory.

"The message?...That I've got Kira, or should I say, Raito Haruki." L smirked as the image of the newly developed Light appeared on the television screen. Matsuda's eyes widened at the sight of the man, amazed to see that he was in fact live and well.

"Light..." Matsuda whispered.


	5. Chapter 5: Determination

Light slipped his undergarments back on, as he stood from the bed, leaving the blonde laying in it alone. Though, she didn't mind, she was as foolish as ever, and believed that Light still loved her no matter what; and besides, she was kind of weary from the night's events.

Light took the remote that was lying on the table and flipped on the, slightly small, color television that was equally fitting for the slightly small hotel room they were in. He flipped to Sakura TV for the news about Kira, which he was rewarded to hear. Mikami was doing his job so well; he was the most useful and loyal follower and would never object to him. Light smirked slightly and turned around to head back towards the bed, when suddenly he heard the television make a fuzzy sound for a second, as if it was changing to something quickly.

"Hello," He heard a mixed voice say. Light's eyes widened; why did that sound seem somewhat familiar? Light turned to face the television and his eyes narrowed in anger to see a large, black old-English L appear with a white screen. "No…" Light said in disbelief and anger.

"Though many of you may know me already, allow me to introduce myself." Light listened to the voice intently as he gritted his teeth in anger and narrowed his eyes. It couldn't be, not again.

"I, am L." Said the screen as the letter taunted the young God. Letting him know he was no longer free to move as he'd like. The young woman in the bed sat up quickly, hearing the voice and the statement it made. She looked at the screen in shock as she spoke out loud, "How can that be? L is dead, isn't-"

"Quiet Misa!" Demanded Light in a raised voice as he didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I am the one who is going to take down Kira and bring him to justice. The recent murders that have been happening throughout the world are in fact due to Kira's hands once again. His dormant stance on this case has now come to an end and feels as if he must continue on his disgusting path in passing judgement on others."

Light's fist tightened around the remote in his hand as he asked in a low growl, "Disgusting?"

"I have asked for Sakura station's support this evening so I can send this message out to Kira. I know who you are and I know you're watching at this very moment." L's distorted voice mocked Light as it continued, "I know you have been in hiding for a year, evading the Japanese police. I know you have changed your identity along with your name. And I know, thanks to your mistakes, that you are in Tokyo at this very moment."

"What?!" Light's eyes widened as he looked at the television in shock. How could he have known? He made sure he covered his tracks perfectly.

"Hear this Kira. I will find you and make you pay for what you have done. Your light in which you think shines so brightly will fade. I will put you out. You feel threatened?...Of course you do. You can't kill me, Kira. You've tried in the past and you failed. No matter what you do I will always win. As long as you live I will continue to hunt you." L was egging Light on as Light's eyes widened even more.

_'He knows my name! He even said it! A light that shines brightly...Raito is equivalent to Light and Haruki...Meaning to shine brightly. The bastard! How?!' _Thought Light as L continued.

"You can't kill me because you arein fact **not** a God. You are just a murderer, Kira and I will bring you to your end. I look forward to meeting you, Kira. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." Said L and just as that finished, the broadcast was over.

Light grit his teeth as his jaw clenched. He gripped the remote tightly, almost breaking it. _'How could I have slipped up?! How could he have found me?!'_ Light thought angrily. _'This must be a new L…'_ He concluded, _'He will go down, just like all of the others who deny me as their God…' _Light's hand relaxed slightly and he turned off the television and dropped the slightly cracked remote on the table he got it from.

Light knew that he would have to calm down. If he got too frustrated it would fog his thoughts, and he needed them to be clear to kill the new bastard L. "And so it begins again…" Light said softly as he returned to his pile of clothes and started to get dressed.

"Oh My! Light?! How does he know you're here?!" Misa asked.

Light sighed, "I don't know Misa, but I have to return home to figure this out. I need you to lay low for a while, okay?" It sounded like a question, but it was meant as a demand. Misa nodded her head towards Light, telling him that she understood.

Light gave her a small smile, to keep her happy, as he finished dressing himself. He started to walk out to the door of the hotel room. As he opened the door to the hotel room he heard the bubbly blonde's voice call out, "See you soon, Light-Kun!"

Light turned his head back and passed her a sweet smile as he nodded his head and shut the door behind him. Light's eyes quickly narrowed at the thought of what had just happened. "I'll destroy you L," Whispered Light as he walked down the hotel's hallway, wanting to get back to his pent house as quickly as possible. He had to think fast. L knew his fake identity and would be coming for him as soon as even tonight.

***

L stepped away from his computer, he had been doing a search under Light's new alias and had finally come across a student file that matched it. He knew he was posing as a college student and he was going to close in tomorrow morning, hoping he would show up, but he knew that was doubtful. Light was going to make a move now that L had deliberately made himself known. He would just have to wait and see if Light slipped up.

The orange haired beauty looked around the room and saw that everyone had fallen asleep right after the broadcast; the all nighters had gotten to them. Aizawa and Mogi had fallen asleep on a large couch as Ide laid on the floor in front of the same couch.

L glanced over at the coffee table where he was just sitting and noticed that Matsuda had fallen asleep at his side, leaning his face on the top of the glass coffee table. The hazel eyes moved over towards Sato who was sitting in a chair at a desk, slumped over so his cheek was pressed against the keyboard of his laptop.

L quietly walked across the room to where Sato was and smiled at the sight of him. A small chuckle came from L's throat as he slowly slide off his main kimono and draped it over Sato's shoulders, letting it act like a blanket for him.

L still had another kimono around his body, but this one hung very loose on his chest and only draped to his ankles. The appearance was more dressed down now without the elaborate design fabric he had just taken off.

"Oh, Sato." Whispered L as he leaned forward and lifted the boys head just slightly as he slid the computer away from him, resting the boy's cheek onto the desk. An admiring smile rested on the young man's face as he leaned further down and kissed Sato on the top of the head before slowly standing back to his normal height.

L stroked Sato's hair softly with a small smile on his face. He sighed softly before removing his hand and taking a step back, deciding to let him sleep peacefully, he needed it. L turned around to look at the rest of the sleeping group only to find Matsuda leaning more to one side, slowly slipping towards the edge of the table, and mumbling in his sleep. L chuckled lightly and shook his head, deciding to move him before he fell off the table.

L quietly walked over to the coffee table and kneeled next to Matsuda, gently grabbing his shoulders and pushing him so that he would stop slipping off the table. L chuckled quietly as he started to move again, and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him once more. He sat down next to Matsuda, sitting in a way in which it prevented him from falling anymore. He gazed around the room before propping his head on his palm and gazing down at the man sleeping on the table, it wasn't like he could sleep much anyway.

L watched Matsuda mumble quietly for just a moment before he stopped and the room fell quiet again. Nights were always twice as long as day, or so it seemed like it for L. He rarely slept, though you wouldn't know it just by looking at him. The young man thought back on how both him and the original L used to spend their nights reading and talking to each other. Neither one found sleep easily, the raven haired orphan inherited black circles around the eyes as a result and the newer L had been known to fall victim to frequent nap taking.

L's mind wondered, thinking about his past for a moment until he came back to the present and frowned at the thought of Light. _'It'll end before it's even begun.'_ Thought L, determined to capture Light.


	6. Chapter 6: Pursuit

Mikami looked around the house in question. The television was still on with a new broadcast, but Mikami still sat on the couch. His book in his lap, but his attention was far from it. Just when he had destroyed Near, the third L...A new one shows up.

Mikami ran a hand through his hair nervously and closed his eyes for a moment in thought. He knew that God would not be happy…though he wasn't sure what he would say. What would God do? Something well thought out…He would find a way to defeat this new L, he always outsmarted his enemies. Teru sighed lightly; he had to keep faith in his God.

Teru's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the front door open. He didn't need to open his eyes to feel Light's anger radiate around him in a dark aura. He opened his eyes to see Light looking at him, yet not. He was thinking, angrily thinking, and seemed to be looking through him more than at him. Light's eyes narrowed at another thought before he snapped out of it slightly. His attention was brought back to earth and he gazed at Mikami. The anger surrounding him seemed to lighten, though it was still there as they started at each other for a moment. Mikami stayed silent, waiting for his God to speak.

Light shut the door behind him and quickly glanced over at the television, noticing it was a late night broadcast. The headline? L vs. Kira, again. Light frowned at the two reporters talking as he quickly made his way in front of the television. "I don't need to hear anymore of this shit." Said Light as he turned off the television and glanced down at Mikami.

"I think I've thought of a way to get to this guy." Said Light as he smirked at his plan, knowing it would be hard and vigorous, but no doubt successful. "I'm going to leave you here, Mikami. This is your house. This pent is not in my name so they'll never come looking at this place; You'll be safe here."

"What about you?" Asked Teru as Light walked over to the desk where he saw the laptop, there was something he needed to do. "I'm going to have to leave you for a while." Said Light as Mikami took a few steps towards the desk, God was leaving again? Why? How long? Why won't he stay if he'll be safe here? "My Lord...What will you do?" Asked Mikami.

Light sat in the desk chair and smiled up at Mikami as he brought the computer towards him. "I'm going to do what L least expects. I'm going to let him capture me."

Mikami couldn't help but let his eyes widen slightly in shock. 'Capture? Why would God want to be captured? What could he mean?' Light's smile dropped a little as he gazed at Mikami's face, "Do you question your God?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Mikami's eyes instantly went wide and he dropped to the floor on his knees; how could he have been so rude to insult God? "Of course not, my Lord. I would never question your decisions." Teru said as he kept his face low to the ground in a submissive position. "Though…" He started, unsure of whether or not to continue; he didn't want to anger God again, "I don't doubt your ability to accomplish this, because I know you will always prevail your enemies, I am just curious to know what you will do to achieve this task. What do I need to do, if to assist you, my Lord?"

Light turned his chair, his crossed legs now facing Mikami as he analyzed the submissive man for a moment. He couldn't have Teru doubting him, not at a crucial time like this. If he proved himself unloyal in any ways, he would have to be eliminated.

Mikami flinched just slight, his face still gazing at the carpet as he heard the chair squeak a bit, telling Teru that Light was leaning towards him. Mikami felt his chin being pulled upward so he looked into God's eyes. The grip was firm, but no anger was in God's touch or eyes.

"Tell me, Mikami. What am I to you?" Asked Light as Mikami's eyes widened, thinking about what he should say to God. What did he want to hear?

"In one word, describe me, Mikami. Just as you see me. If you had one word to represent who and what I am...What would it be?" Asked Light, gazing deep into Teru's eyes, telling him not to lie.

Mikami forced himself to stare into God's eyes, though he wanted to turn away from his gaze. One word? One word to sum up and describe this man, no, this God, and what he was to him. Mikami felt it was impossible, but the questioning gaze that pierced his soul would not recede. He sorted through his thoughts, sifting through each one to find the correct word that fit him quickly; he didn't want to keep God waiting. Teru saw Light's gaze start to turn impatient, and that only added to his anxiety. He needed to think properly and try to slow his pounding heart. Teru closed his eyes and took a deep breath, though he felt the hand tighten slightly on his jaw.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to both of them, though less than a mere minute had passed, Mikami opened his artificially blue eyes once again to stare into Light's sepia ones. Mikami opened his mouth and spoke thoughtfully, believing with all of his heart as he spoke, "Savior."

Light smiled at the man, the answer pleased Light's ears as he leaned forward even more. Mikami felt Light's hand underneath his chin slide to the nape of Teru's neck. Light's grip was firm on Teru's neck as he grazed his nose against Teru's cheek, making his way to the man's ear.

Teru felt his own breath fall in his stomach as God's lips grazed over his earlobe before letting out a soft whisper.

"You truly are loyal." Teru's body shook just slightly. He didn't know how to take any of this. Light on the other hand just enjoyed torturing Mikami. Testing his loyalty and how far he is willing to go for his 'Savior'.

Without another word Light let go of Mikami and quickly leaned back in his chair, pulling the laptop closer to him and began to type on the keyboard, his legs still facing Mikami. "That one word will be the new password to this laptop in order for you to get to the death note."

Mikami, who was trying with his entire being to calm down, just nodded his head, feeling his voice was incapable of exiting his tight throat. Light looked at Mikami with a raised brow, "What was that, Mikami? It seems I wasn't able to hear that." He said with a small smirk.

Mikami's eyes widened a little and he resumed his low, submissive, bow, "Y-yes, my Lord." He said. Though he was calming a little, he inwardly filched when he heard his voice waver and break slightly.

"That's what I thought you had said…" Light said, and gave off a quiet, deep chuckle. He closed the laptop after resetting the password and turned to set it on the desk behind him. He turned around to find Teru still in his submissive position; waiting for God to tell him when he should move. Light leaned forward and ran a hand through the long, silk locks of Mikami's hair, "You may get up when you please, Mikami," He told the older man softly, though it still came out firm.

"L is going to go after me," Said Light as he stood up and walked past Mikami, making his way towards the couch, noticing he had left his bag there earlier that morning. He pulled the bag up and rested it on the back of the couch as he glanced over at Mikami.

"And I'll act like I'm going to put up a good run for a while. I'm going to skip class tomorrow and force L to chase me." Said Light as Mikami stood up and listened to Light intently.

"And you, my dear Mikami, are going to help me get L's name." Said Light as a sinister smile came over his face.

***

Matsuda was watching Sato type on his computer as the morning light pierced into the room. Ide and Aizawa checked the pistols at their sides, knowing they may need them when going after Light.

"The price I pay in going out in public."

Matsuda heard the sarcastic voice as he caught sight of what he thought was L come out of the main bedroom. The man's appearance was completely different. Straight dark denim jeans a few layered shirts with a high fashion look. He looked at materialistic as Sato. Metallic rings around his fingers, dark sunglasses that covered his eyes, and curls throughout his hair. Matsuda found it hard to imagine that this was the same man.

"I assume you got the face shields I requested, Aizawa?" Asked L as Aizawa nodded and pointed to the line of face shields on the desk.

L picked one of the face shields that SWAT wore often and looked at it. He walked over to Sato and placed it by this computer. Both of their eyes locked for a moment and L nodded to Sato, who nodded back to him, a small form of silent communication passing between the two. L turned to look back at the rest of the group. "You all have a choice to wear a face shield in order to protect your identity. Sato will wear one for certain because Light, or should I say, Raito, has never laid eyes on him, nor has Teru Mikami, who has they Shinigami sight. Though I must say that wearing these will not necessarily protect you all; if Light wanted to kill you, he could have already done it, and he still knows all of your faces and names."

The individuals in the group thought a moment, processing whether or not they should wear of face shields. But, after thinking about what L had told them, it was logical, and so the men just let the face shields lay there, deciding not to wear them silently.

There thoughts were soon cut off, however, as Sato spoke, "Raito Haruki, has just bought four tickets for different flights around the world at the Tokyo International Airport. We're gonna have to move out to catch him before he gets onto one of those planes…" He said and looked up at L.

L nodded his head as he looked over at the others through his sunglasses and smiled, "Let's go catch us a murderer." Said L as he turned and was about to head for the door, but Matsuda looked at L in shock and quickly rushed over towards L. The older man stopped in his tracks as Matsuda stood in front of him, looking slightly worried.

"What is it Matsuda?" Asked L as he pulled his sunglasses off, letting his lush hazel eyes fall onto the worried young man. "Well, it's just that...Light hasn't seen your face either. So, shouldn't you protect your face as well?" Asked Matsuda as L smiled and replied, "Aw, you're worried about me. How sweet Matsu."

"Huh?!" Matsuda was shocked at L's reaction and the nickname he gave him. L let out a soft smile and replied, "Don't worry. Light and Mikami can't hurt me, I'm sure of it."

Matsuda lowered his head and nodded, not fully understanding. Suddenly he felt a hand lift his chin and met eyes with L, "I'll be fine." He said once again, reassuring Matsuda, "Besides, I like the happy Matsu better, so smile, please?" He asked with a small, teasing, but happy smirk on his face.

Matsuda blushed, nodded his head, and smiled all at the same time. "Okay," He said, though it came out kind of soft. L nodded and smiled, letting go of Matsuda's chin and messing up the younger man's hair, who scowled softly and tried to fix it; his face remaining a light shade of pink. L walked out of the room leaving Matsuda by the door, the rest of the group looking at where L and him just were.

Matsuda snapped out of any thought he had been sucked into and met eyes with the confused team members, though Sato didn't seem confused; he just held a small smile on his face. Sato had his laptop in one arm and his face shield on, but not yet covering him. "What was that about?" Ide asked, "And you blushed like a school-girl," Aizawa went on as they all started to pass him, heading out to the car to catch Light.

Matsuda's eyes grew wide as he turned a brighter red, "I was not blushing!" He said in defense, as he followed the group out the door, closing it behind him since he was the last one out. Mogi looked back and spoke, "See, you're doing it again."

Matsuda quickly brought his hands up to cover his cheeks. Feeling them; seeing if they were flushed with heat or not. Sure enough he could feel the heat coming from his cheeks and tried to pass it off as if it was nothing, though he didn't have anything to say in response to Mogi's comment. There was no defense.

***

L was the first one to step out of the car as he looked up at the large airport in front of him. "Everyone has their station, right?" Asked L as he glanced back at the others.

The group nodded their heads as Sato recited the needed information. "Aizawa at Gate 12, departure for America, Mogi at gate 24, departure for Sydney, Ide at Gate 5, departure for Cairo, And Matsuda at Gate 52, departure for Poland. All of the flights are leaving in thirty minutes."

L nodded his head as he waved his hand forward, motioning the group towards the airport. "Get going, If you find him, use the earpiece radios you were just given. Watch for everyone who boards the plane and be careful...He may not be alone." Said L as the group quickly nodded and took off in response. As the group made their way into the airport, L glanced over at Sato and motioned him to follow as they made their way into the airport as well.

"Get online and focus on all credit cards and purchases under Light's false name. He's not going to any of those gates...He's going to buy a ticket at the desk, I know he is." Said L as he pulled off his sunglasses and gazed around the busy airport.

Minutes had passed and L noticed a man at the counter of the airport with large sunglasses on and dressed in the teen style with slightly long, choppy, styled chestnut brown hair. The man had no luggage or any sort of carry on item with him and appeared to be alone, though L highly doubted he was. The man gave the woman at the desk a credit card, and after it was charged, received a ticket.

"Raito Haruki just charged a ticket for a flight to London, England. It leaves it twenty-five minutes and the gate number is thirty-eight." Sato informed L from his position at his laptop. L looked at Sato and nodded to him, "Stay here." He told him as he casually started following the man he knew to be Raito Haruki; Light Yagami.

Sato closed his laptop and watched L as he stood on the escalator, only a few steps behind Light. 'Please be careful, Dachi.' Thought Sato as he turned around and quickly stumbled into a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Said Sato as he glanced up at the man apologetically. The man smiled and nodded his head making his way pass Sato, in a hurry. "Don't worry about it." Said the man as he made his way towards the escalator. Sato picked up the bag he had dropped and made his way back out to the car, hoping that he would see L soon, with Light in his custody.

***

Mikami rubbed his upper arm as he kept his eyes on Light, but at a very safe distance. As Mikami watched Light's moves and tried to see if he could see anyone suspicious around him he couldn't help but focus on the small pain that was still in his arm. His stumble into the stranger was harder then he thought.

Mikami shook it off, regaining his thoughts once more as he kept watch on Light. He followed him extremely slowly, cautious of everyone around him, though he looked completely casual. Mikami watched as Light went to his gate where he was supposedly getting onto the flight. Mikami leaned against a wall, just distant enough to keep a good eye on him without being seen or noticed.

Five more minutes had passed and Light sat rather impatiently, though he didn't show it, at his gate number, waiting for this new L to show up. Light knew that Mikami was near by; he could sense his unique aura somewhere. Suddenly Light noticed a man who was walking to the seat next to him. The man had long waist length orangish-red hair and a pair of sunglasses concealed his eyes. He was dressed in the street fashion, much like himself, and spoke in a smooth voice. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Of course not." Said Light as he smiled kindly at the man and motioned his hand for the man to the sit next to him. L nodded and returned the smile as he sat next to Light and looked around the area, noticing how packed the waiting area was.

"Guess everyone else decided to go to London as well." L spoke bitterly, as if it was a bother to him. It was all an act for him. Light looked around and smiled at the sight. The more people there were then the harder it would be for L to find him.

"Yeah, I suppose everyone has some type of business in the small town." Said Light, realizing how the man sat. His leg propped up so his upper ankle rested on his other knee. His body leaned back in a relaxed manner, typical male stature, especially one in that type of clothing.

Light felt himself relax slightly around the man, though, he never became too relaxed, he had to keep an eye out for L. "So, why are you heading to London? Business? Vacation? Family, perhaps?" L asked, trying to make small talk to make Light feel comfortable.

Light looked over at the man in sunglasses. It wasn't an unusual question; people were curious creatures by nature. "I have some personal business to take care of, I'm afraid." Light said smoothly, not hesitating in anyway. His acting skills were still up to par, "And you?" He asked the man.

"Oh, well, you see. I'm looking for someone. He disappeared a while back ago and no one has seen him since. He was a good friend of mine, you see, and I still hope to find him some day," L said, sighing sadly. He too, had magnificent acting talent. "Oh," L said, "I'm Dachi." He said and held a hand out to shake casually.

Light smiled, nodding his head as he shook L's hand and replied, "My name is Ruki." Light let go of L's hand and decided to ask further. "I know it isn't any of my business, but your friend, how long ago did he disappear?" Asked Light, interested in the orange haired beauty at his side.

"Let's see...Five years ago at that date...So..." L mumbled, as if he was trying to remember the exact number. "Just a little over six year ago." Said Dachi as Light looked at the man, somewhat shocked. "And you're still looking for him?"

Mikami risked himself to get a little closer, trying to get a good look at the man at Light's side and the name above his head. Mikami's eyes keyed in on the man, his shinigami eyes now showing their power and the shocking truth of the man next to Light. Mikami's eyes widened at he starred at the man.

"Impossible." Whispered Mikami.

"To be honest...No." Said L as he let out a small sigh and leaned over just slightly to pull something out of his pocket. With his other hand he pulled his sunglasses off and slowly stood up, now facing Light.

"Truth be told, I already know what happened to my friend. He was killed six years ago by Kira." Said L as he let the sunglasses rest on his head as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pants pocket and narrowed his eyes towards Light. "Since then, I've made a promise to myself to see Kira face justice. For all the people he has murdered, both criminals and the innocent."

L smirked at Light, challenging him, daring him to do what most criminals do. "So here's your chance...Are you going to run? Or stand with what little dignity you have? Either way, you're still scum." Said L, there was a bitterness in L's voice. He obviously held a grudge at the death of Lawliet.

Light's eyes widened in utter shock. Him? He was the new L? Light would have never picked him out in a crowd as a great detective…he wasn't like any before him. Light's eyes narrowed as everything registered in his mind and he cursed himself. Sure, this is what he wanted; he wanted to be caught by L. But, Light didn't expect him to blend in so easily and was slightly angry with himself to have been caught off guard.

Light looked around the airport terminal to find it packed with people. If he ran, he would make a scene, but if he was able to get far enough he would be able to let Mikami have a better look at L's face. Light considered his possibilities and the chances of making it to where he wanted to be before letting himself get captured. Light looked up and met L's eyes with emotionless ones, concealing his thoughts. He stood up slowly, still making his final decision on what to do.

"You've got it all wrong. Everything you think you know...You've been misinformed." Said Light, passing pleading eyes towards L as the man narrowed his eyes towards the pleading God. "Don't try to manipulate me. I know who you are and what you've done."

Light shook his head, looking down at the ground in sadness. "He's setting me up...Ever since the new murders I haven't been able to think straight, afraid he was going to find me." Whispered Light, looking pathetic and fearful to L as he questioned what Light was talking about.

"I'm going to get blamed for all the new murders because of him." Light shook his head and looked up at L who stood inches taller then the young God. "I'm not going to jail because of him...And no one is going to believe me." Fear and sadness welling in the man's eyes as he made his decision. "I'm sorry." Said Light when suddenly he sprinted in the left direction of L. Making his way out of the Gate area.

L was shocked that Light was actually running and quickly sprung into action, pushing people out of his way as he kept his eyes on Light and tried to catch up to him. L quickly put the cuffs in his pocket as he pushed the earpiece in his ear to page everyone.

"I'm on the pursuit! Light's making a run for it out of Gate thirty-eight! I'm right behind him! Get in position to corner him!" Said L as he stumbled into someone but quickly pushed them out of his way. When he stumbled his glasses fell to the ground, but he didn't bother with them, he just continued to run.

Light pushed past the people that were blocking his way; hearing L, who was only a foot or so behind him, do the same. He managed to run past Mikami, but he didn't make eye contact with him, not anyone around him. Light started to slow down, just a little bit, as he was about to exit the gate completely and enter the lobby when all of the air in his lungs was forced out of him and he felt the cool tile press against the side of his face. A forced grunt escaped Light's mouth as he felt the quick motions of L sitting on his lower back and forcing his arms together behind him to be cuffed.

Light struggled, just a little bit for show more than anything, when suddenly he heard the sound of four guns being cocked near his head. Light instantly stopped his fake struggle at the sounds and L finished placing the handcuffs on his wrists rather tightly, there would defiantly be a mark later. Light felt the extra weight above him leave before being pulled upward roughly by the back of his arms.

Light looked up from where he was standing to meet the eyes of four of the agents that he had once worked with, and almost, defeated. Most of the eyes held slight anger as they all had their index finger placed on the trigger, ready in case Light tried to escape or do something dangerous. Light's eyes were wide and looked frightened and scared. Innocence was present in his features, and as false as the emotions truly were, they looked real and true.

"Please! You don't understand! I have nothing to do with this! I'm different now!" Light pleaded as his eyes fell on Matsuda, seeing a hint of weakness and remorse in the young agent's eyes. "Matsuda! Please! You know me! This wasn't me who-Ah!" Light gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly, feeling the handcuffs click to the next locking mark, pinching his skin.

"Quite the act. You look pathetic." Said L as he held the chain on the cuffs tightly while pulling a pistol from behind his back; placed it against Light's spine. "You have to believe me! It wasn't me!" Shouted Light as people around them stared in shock and fear, seeing all the men with their drawn guns. L looked at the rest of the group and nodded his head as he replied, "Put the guns away. We're drawing too much attention."

L received one nod after the other as the group unarmed themselves by putting the guns back in their holders. Light let out a few groans as tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked up at the group, but especially at Matsuda. Such a desperate look, Matsuda couldn't help but look at Light with a saddened expression.

Matsuda had to turn his head away from Light's pleading gaze. He couldn't bare that frantic look that begged for help and cried for mercy. Matsuda closed his eyes a minute and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and his emotions. Matsuda opened his eyes, and turned, but remained looking downward to avoid Light's pitiful stare.

L shoved Light forward slightly as a sign for him to start moving. Light stumbled and fell a little, but was soon grabbed by the chain of his cuffs and pulled upward to his full height. L firmly pressed his well-hidden gun harder against Light's back, telling him to move once again. "We have him, let's go." L said and looked at the back of Light's head, glaring slightly.

Light's tears seemed to increase on his face, "I swear! It wasn't me! Can't you just leave me alone! Please…please…" He pleaded with the group. He cried out as he was pushed forward slightly once more and the group started to walk forward.

"I suggest it would be in your best interest to keep your mouth shut and start walking and cooperating." L said. Light stopped with his pleading and hung his head downward and cried quiet sobs while he was led outside. Light smirked internally and scored a point for himself as he realized Matsuda wouldn't look at him. It still showed that he held sympathy for him.

Sato realized he saw L and the others, with another man in front of L. Sato immediately recognized the man's appearance from Light's passport picture and pulled his face mask over his face as he stepped out of the front of the car. Aizawa opened the car door and L quickly pushed Light's head downward, forcing the man to get into the car.

Matsuda was about to get in as well, but L grabbed him and shook his head, "No, you ride with Mogi and Aizawa in the other car. Ide and I will sit with Light." Said L as Matsuda looked at the car quietly, thinking about Light.

"Come one Matsuda." Said Aizawa as the two men headed towards the other parked car. Matsuda slowly followed as L watched the man in question, realizing he didn't want to part from Light.

***

Mikami walked out of the other entrance of the airport, away from L and the others as he thought back on what Light had planned earlier.

"_Once you get his name, I want you to make sure you remember his appearance and name exactly how you see it. I don't want you to kill him right there. Wait till tonight, after he catches me." Said Light as he smiled confidently towards Mikami as they stood on the side of the sidewalk, waiting for a taxi to take them to the airport._

"_Kill him at 9:00PM exactly. After that happens I want you to write down all of the names I gave you last night with the list of photographs. That is the rest of the investigation team. There should be four of them. Once that is done, the whole investigation team will be eliminated and I'll be free to move about again." Light finished as Mikami nodded his head._

Mikami brought himself to reality as fear entered his body, making his way towards one of the many taxis at the pickup lane of the airport. Mikami bit his tongue, knowing he wouldn't be able to kill L tonight like Light had asked. No one would die tonight and Mikami feared that Light would be furious.


	7. Chapter 7: Name

L and the rest of the investigation team had set up one of the bedrooms in the hotel as the holding room for Light. He didn't have anywhere to go. The door was locked, he was bound to a chair and he was completely alone for most of the day, except for all the cameras that were on him. L watched the tv screen and the two laptops on the coffee table, watching Light still sob in pity.

"He's still crying." Whispered Matsuda as he looked at Light in sadness. L glanced out of the corner of his eyes towards Matsuda, not liking the way the man remorse over Light. "I'm a little thirsty." Said L as he looked over at Matsuda and Mogi. "Perhaps you two should pick us all up some food. I'm sure you two are getting hungry as well."

Mogi nodded his head as Matsuda smiled just slightly and nodded his head as well. "Sounds good, We'll bring food back for everyone." Said Matsuda, his happy enthusiastic voice echoing throughout the room. L smiled at the sight and replied, "Thank you."

Matsuda smiled big towards the older man as both him and Mogi left the hotel room. L frowned towards Aizawa and Ide and tried to ask his question without any bitterness or interest apparent in his voice. "So, what's with Matsuda? He seems affected by Light's reappearance."

Aizawa and Ide were slightly caught off guard by the simple question. Aizawa looked over at L and shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest with you…I don't know…maybe…" Aizawa said and trailed off into thought.

Ide, on the other hand, knew why Matsuda was acting the way he was. After Aizawa spoke he cleared his throat a little and met eyes with L, "Its probably because, well…" He ran a hand through his hair, "Matsuda used to be really close to Light. He had a small crush on him for a little while…" He said, and paused before continuing, "I guess he still feels a little bit of sympathy towards Light, perhaps it's because of the warehouse. Even though it wasn't Light there, he still shot the man he thought was Light." Ide sighed once more and broke eye contact from L, "The kid has too big of a heart. It's gonna get him hurt one day…"

Sato was quiet as he glanced up from his computer and glanced over at L, waiting for a reaction. L nodded his head as he replied, "I figured." L looked away from the two men and made his way over towards Sato and rummaged through his bag for a moment. "If Matsuda gets any closer to Light, it may prove to be a problem." Said L as he pulled out a small digital recorder.

L fumbled with the machine for a few moments before letting out a small sigh. He let his hand comb the top of his hair, pulling out half way as his orange curls fell more to the left side of his chest. "What do you mean?" Asked Aizawa as L glanced back over at the men and replied, "It can be dangerous for everyone if Matsuda lets Light get too close to him. It could be dangerous for me, Sato, and especially Matsuda himself. We need that boy to understand that Light has no pure intentions when it comes to the two of them. Light is a manipulator."

L paused as he glanced over at Sato and continued, "I'm going to go and talk to Light, see if I can't get him to stop his pathetic act. Tell him it's not the God damn oscars." L mumbled the last part as he set the recorder onto a new file.

L placed the digital recorder on the collar of his shirt as Sato nodded to him, telling him that he understood. L walked into the room where Light was being held. L opened the door and restrained himself from slamming it shut; instead he closed it somewhat loudly to get the attention of the only other person in the room. Light heard the slam and looked up at L, the tears still steadily flowing down his face.

"I don't know why you are trying to keep up the innocent act. We know it's fake, and it will do you no good." L said in a stern voice. "It makes me wonder what kind of heart you have. You're obviously a good actor, I mean, to be able to keep the tears flowing for more than an hour and to not falter from your act. I really should applaud you, but I don't waste my energy on criminals as yourself."

Light's eyes widened even more, "I already told you! How many times do I have to tell you that it's not me! Someone is setting me up! When will you believe me?" Light asked in his still pleading tone.

L nodded his head as he walked over towards the front of the desk that was in front of Light and leaned on it, sitting on the top of the pine but still in a somewhat stance. "All right, I'll listen to your pleads and allow you to tell your side of the story, but before we get onto the new murders, answer me this...Were you the first Kira? Did you in fact kill all of those criminals, along with L Lawliet?" Asked L as he gazed at Light coldly. Light knew it would take everything he had to win L over, but then again he really had no reason to. He would be dead in a matter of minutes.

Light's tears fell from the corners of his eyes as he gazed at L in fear and desperation. L wouldn't deny the fact that Light was a handsome man who knew how to play on people's emotions, but he would not be another one of his victims.

"I won't say anything...not until all recorders and cameras are turned off." Said Light, as he looked away from L in shame. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get a confession so you could have a chance to convict Kira in court. I won't be accused for something I did not do."

L let out an amused chuckle as he asked, "You're going to deny that you were the first Kira until I turn off everything?" Light narrowed his eyes towards L and replied, "I will not go to prison because of someone else's crimes."

L narrowed his eyes slightly at Light. He gazed at the expression that showed on his face and the slight defiance and stubbornness in his eyes. The two engaged in a stare down with each other until L broke away from it. L sighed; he realized that Light would refuse to speak until everything was shut off. He growled lowly before placing a hand to his communication piece, "Turn off everything," L commanded, and as soon as he did, the red lights that signaled that the cameras were on, turned off.

L took the digital recorder and turned it off, showing Light so that he wouldn't doubt him. He placed the items on the desk behind him and looked Light in the eye. "There," He said, "All recording devices are off as you wanted. Now, you can say what you want and only I will hear you.

"Thank you." Said Light in a sincere tone as L nodded his head, surprised he was still acting civil with Light. He had always wanted to see Light suffer for what he had done to his 'brother', but yet at the moment, L still held a civilized stature to himself. "Well, what do you have to say in you're defense?" Asked L.

Light sniffled a bit and leaned his head to the side, pulling up his shoulder to wipe away the tears. trying to regain his composer. "I've been living a hard life since I ran away. I was cornered by Mikami my last few weeks as Near was closing in on me. I angered Mikami." Said Light as he looked back up at L in fear.

L let out a sigh as he raised an eyebrow and cleared his throat before replying, "All right, Light. I'll bite. Why was Mikami angry?"

"I told him I wanted to stop at what we were doing. I was digging myself a bigger grave and I didn't want to get caught, so I told Mikami I no longer wanted the Death Note. He had come to see me as a God...And when I told him this...He saw me as a man; A weak man, so he told me to continue. He went mad on me, trying to convince me that I _was_ a God. That I had to continue what I was doing, otherwise...He would write my name into the death note." Said Light as he seemed to think back on the event, sadness in his eyes.

"So you setup a man to take your place and act like you?" Asked L as Light nodded and replied, "Yes, once I set up the whole thing I left, ready to make a new life. I wanted a clean slate, away from all the death, away from Mikami...Away from the Death Note."

L let everything sink in. It sounded credible, but there was still something that didn't fit. "You were on a plane just recently. On the way to Tokyo from a small perfection. What were you doing in that area?"

Light looked confused as he replied, "I was on a trip with my class. There was a fashion show in Kochi and we all pitched in to go." Light looked worried as he asked, "Why would that be questioned?"

L watched Light's actions. If he was acting, then he was better then the professional's L had seen before. Light's reactions were perfect. Nothing seemed to throw him off guard. "The reason I found you in Tokyo was through your passport, and the reason I question your reason there is because where we had Mikami held captive was not far from there. He escaped, along with the Death Note the same time you were there." L shrugged his shoulders and smirked at Light. "More then questionable, is it not?" He asked.

L was waiting for Light to slip up, but it was going to take more then that. Light looked at L in shock. "Mikami is still alive?!" Fear captivated the younger man as L's smile faded, feeling as if the fear was genuine. "And he has the Death Note?...Then I was right, he is the one setting me up!" Said Light, anger coming into his voice as he thought of Mikami.

"So you do admit to being the first Kira." L said, searching for a definite confirmation, as he looked at Light with unwavering eyes. Light looked down, as if in shame and nodded his head. "Yes," He said softly, "I was the first Kira. But…like I said, I wanted to stop. I didn't…I didn't want to hurt anyone else…" Light said quietly in a low tone of, what seemed to be, regret.

L was torn internally. He just admitted to being the first Kira, but he didn't want to continue. Mikami apparently made him continue and drove Light to sending in another person to take his place as he ran away. But, how did he know that Light still wasn't lying to him? This man was Kira for a number of years, and his acting skills might be better that what he expected. L sighed; Light could still be tried for the hundreds, possibly thousands, of deaths that occurred when he was Kira, but he wasn't sure if he could be the one committing the crimes this time. They were going to have to catch Teru Mikami to know the full story and lock the Kira's up for good.

Questions tugged at L's mind that Light had not answered, but he decided to ask one that had been bothering him since it had happened, "Did you kill L Lawliet?" L asked Light.

Light starred at L with regret in his eyes, he could see the interest, or perhaps the need in L's eyes. "You knew him personally...Didn't you?" Asked Light as L nodded his head and crossed his arms, waiting for Light's answer.

"L...Or should I say, Lawliet, him and I had a strained relationship. Lawliet admired Light and visa versa, but L was chasing after Kira. The two relationships collided." Light was cut off as L asked again. "Were you the one to kill him?"

Light starred at L for a moment before replying, "I didn't write his name down. Another death god did, but it was I who cornered the God to do so."

L's eyes narrowed slightly as his teeth and fists clench. So it was Light. He had made another death God kill Lawliet. At least L knew the truth of it all, but he tried to calm his rising anger. He couldn't lash out against Light, no matter how much he deserved it, and even if all the cameras were off; if the others saw Light with two black eyes and a busted lip, at the very least, they would make it so that L could no longer be in the same room as the murderer.

L's slightly long nails dug into his palm uncomfortably as they drew slight blood from the pressure. L closed his eyes and decided to breathe; the air was thick and tense with unspoken words and L's anger that radiated off of him in waves. L opened his eyes to once again meet the eyes of Light. The anger was no longer rolling off of him; instead it simmered slightly, but never disappeared. That was expected though; L would not be able to even think about ever forgiving this man for killing his 'brother.' L sighed and ran a hand through some of his hair, thinking for a moment.

"So then it comes down to finding Mikami. To see if his story matches yours." Said L as Light nodded his head and replied, "I would be willing to make a bargain with you, if you would consider it."

L leaned off of the desk and took a few steps forward, standing directly in front of Light so the young man had to look upward towards the questioning hazel eyes. "What is it?" He asked as Light quickly replied, "I'll help you hunt don't Mikami. You know I can do it. Your mind combined with mine, we can bring him down."

L pondered over the concept, it wasn't a bad idea, but he knew there had to be a catch. "And what do you want in return?" Asked L.

"I don't want to die...and I don't want to go to jail." Said Light as L narrowed his eyes and replied, "You want your crimes to just disappear?"

"No, I want to pay for them, but in a different way. I would get the death penalty or if I'm lucky, life in prison. If I help you take down Mikami and let you get a hold of the death note...All I ask in return is that my punishment becomes a life dedication to the NPA." Said Light as L frowned at the thought and replied, "You're talking about a collar."

Light nodded his head as L became angry again. He killed Lawliet and yet, he may just be able to walk away a free man if he played his cards right. It made L sick. L shook his head as he replied, "For right now, you're just going to sit here, while I speak to the others." L turned around and made his way to the door and opened it to find Matsuda just about to enter the room.

The young agent smiled at L as he raised a bag next to his face to show that he had gotten L some food. Just like that all of L's anger disappeared. "That's very kind of you Matsu." Said L as Matsuda nodded his head and handed the food to L as he replied, "Sorry it took so long, the traffic was horrendous, especially for it being 10 o'clock. Usually the rush is all gone by 8."

Light heard what Matsuda had said and slight shock, but mostly anger bubbled in the young God. L turned, noticing the slightly shocked look on Light's face as he asked with a smug smile, "Problem?"

Light shook his head as L turned towards him and replied in a cocky manner. "Just to let you know I don't believe your story. It's well thought out and the others may buy it, but I think you're in contact with Mikami. And I think he was at that airport when you were there. You knew I was coming for you. You knew I would find you. So, I would put my money on the fact that you had Mikami there, waiting to use his shinigami eyes to see my name."

L let out a small chuckle as Light looked at L in confusion. "What're you talking about?" Asked Light as if he was completely lost as L shrugged and replied, "No matter, whether it's true or not, I have nothing to fear from Mikami. He can't kill me."

"What do you mean?" Asked Matsuda as he looked at L in confusion and shock. L didn't look at Matsuda, just glared at Light as he replied, "Because...I was born with no name."


	8. Chapter 8: Exposure

Light couldn't mask all of the shock that swept past his face, and L smirked at the look; perhaps this actor wasn't ready for any question or surprise. Matsuda looked at L in question, "No name? How does that work? Everyone has a name, right?" He asked in slight confusion, but mostly curiosity.

L turned away from the shocked Light and looked down to meet Matsuda's questioning gaze, "Well Matsu," He said, "I was never given a name at birth, and none was recorded on a birth certificate or any sort of document."

"But didn't your parents-," Matsuda started to interrupt L, but was quickly silenced with a finger against his lips in a 'Shh' sort of motion. "Oh, sorry." He said and blushed lightly in embarrassment. L smiled playfully and gave off a small, amused chuckle. "It's fine Matsu." He said before continuing.

"I had no parents, none that I ever knew of, and so, when I was found by Watari and taken to the Orphanage, I was given a name. Now, being given a name is much different than being born with one. It's like a nickname for no name. Even though I call myself Dachi, my real name is nothing, because I have none. I could call myself what ever I wanted and it would still not change my name. Because someone needs a name to be able to die in a Death Note, I will never be able to be killed by it."

Though L was facing Matsuda, the whole squad and Light had heard everything. "Do you understand?" He asked the shorter, younger man. Matsuda processed all of the information before he nodded his head. "Yup; Dai!" Matsuda said happily, proud to have come up with a nickname to call the man like he had done to him.

Dachi smiled at Matsuda as his eyes softened in a delicate manner. He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and quickly locked the door with one hand as he held the bag of food in the other. He looked around the room for a moment before nodding his head and breaking the silence, "I'm going to go out and get some fresh air while I eat my food. When I get back I'll go over with what was said in that room. No one goes into that room until I get back, understood?"

The group nodded in sequence as Sato was the only one who spoke, "Hai."

Dachi nodded his head as he walked past Matsuda and grabbed Sato's leather jacket from the couch as he replied, "I'm going to borrow this." Sato nodded his head as Dachi turned and headed towards the door. He opened it and paused before he glanced back at the group and continued, "Just relax for a while. We've got him." Dachi paused as he looked over at Matsuda and smiled softly again towards the young agent. "Would you like to give me some company on my walk?" He asked, hoping to get a chance to ask Matsuda more about Light.

Matsuda's eyes widened in happiness and a huge grin appeared on his face. He nodded his head, feeling no need to question for reassurance. "Of course!" He exclaimed, enthralled at the idea.

Dachi's smile grew as he let out a small chuckle at how excited Matsuda was. "All right, We'll be back in a little while." He said as he started to exit the door. He turned around slightly to catch Matsuda's gleeful gaze, "Let's go, Matsu."

Matsuda nodded his head again and started to make his way to where L was, "Bye everyone!" He called out as the two exited and the door to the room was closing. It clicked shut and Matsuda turned to face the taller man who was waiting for him before continuing down the hallway. Matsuda soon caught up with Dachi and the two of them entered the large hotel lobby before exiting through the doors. The cold air bit at Matsuda as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. He glanced up at L, a smile on his face, "So, where are we walking to, Dai?" He asked happily.

"Nowhere specific, I just wanted to get some fresh air." Said Dachi as he walked slowly down the side walk, Matsuda at his side as he held the bag of food in his hand, still not opening the bag to get into his food.

"Aren't you going to eat your food?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi held the bag, pondering for a moment as he tried to break the ice quickly. "Matsu, can I ask you a personal question?" Asked Dachi as Matsuda cocked his head and smiled softly.

"Sure." Replied Matsuda as Dachi let the bag fall to his side as his hand held onto it tightly. Dachi's eyes fell onto Matsuda as he asked in a serious tone. "I wanted to ask you about Light...About what your relationship with the young man is exactly."

Matsuda's eyes widened slightly. "Eh?" He said in slight confusion, "Relationship with Light? Well…" Matsuda thought deeply on it for a moment. After a few seconds of silence Matsuda met Dachi's eyes once more. "Now, well, I would say that we didn't have a relationship. I mean in the past, I had considered him a close friend. I had known Light for a long time; ever since I joined the Japanese Police Force and was assigned under his father, Soichiro Yagami."

Matsuda paused a moment more as he thought about what he should say. He didn't want to keep anything from Dachi, and felt wrong to do so. "I…well…I had, um, grown fond of Light over the years, and I guess I kind of developed a high-school like crush on him. Though, I don't have those feelings for him anymore. I guess…I feel slight pity…" Matsuda paused a second and inhaled deeply, "I mean, I know I shouldn't. I know we are doing the right thing by capturing him…its just; I don't know. I guess I've just known him so long that it's hard to detach all feelings. I guess that kinda makes me a bad person, huh? Feeling sympathy for the bad guy…" Matsuda trailed off, looking down at the ground unable to see the look in Dachi's eyes as he confessed the truth.

Dachi paused at his walking, they had just turned the corner of the sidewalk, now in a more desolate area on the other side of the hotel. Dachi gazed down at Matsuda as the young agent refused to look up at him, afraid to see his response. Without a single warning Matsuda's eyes widened as he heard quick shuffling as he felt Dachi's hand grip his chin and pull his face upward.

Dachi's once soft smile was gone and instead Matsuda saw a sad look on Dachi's face; as if there was slight regret or even fear in his eyes. "It's never a bad thing to care for someone, no matter how messed up they become. We just have to know when they can no longer be helped...And when we have to put our feelings aside and look at them with fresh eyes, perhaps seeing that we placed our emotions in the hands of the wrong person." Dachi tilted his head just slightly as he let out a regretful sigh and let his hand fall away from Matsuda's chin.

"I'm going to be blunt with you, Matsuda." Said Daichi as he took a step back and leaned against the building wall; still keeping eye contact with Matsuda. "I'm afraid over my years of solitude my manners have become dulled with my lack of social interaction. So, please, forgive me for my rudeness, but...Light's just trouble. He has a convincing story of how he was trying to escape the Death Note and Mikami , but frankly...I don't believe it."

"Matsu, I don't think you should be around Light. If he knows you ever had any type of emotions for him, he'll use it to his advantage. He may use you somehow to get the information he needs to get rid of me. So, I think it may be best if you just try to keep a wall up, if it becomes too much and I see that you're unable to control your emotions around him, I'll have to dismiss you from this case."

Matsuda's eyes slightly widened at the thought of being dismissed. He nodded his head toward Dachi, "Okay," He said sincerely, "I won't be around Light. I mean, he is a criminal, and he did a very good job at deceiving everyone. He could be misleading us again…we really can't trust him anymore." Matsuda sighed softly and removed a hand from one of his pockets to run it through his dark hair. "I don't want to be kicked from the case. That would be horrible!" He said and let out a small smile, slowly getting back into his usual mood. "And, don't worry about the question; it's in human nature to be curious." He said with a smile.

Dachi smiled softly toward Matsuda, glad the he decided to listen to what he had said. He removed himself from the wall as Matsuda walked over to him. "Can we still go for a walk, Dai?" Matsuda asked; his voice held hope that they would still continue on.

Dachi smiled at Matsuda, glad to have gotten that out of the way as he leaned forward and shuffled Matsuda's hair gently. "I would like that." He said playfully as he removed his hand from Matsuda's head.

Matsuda squinted his face as he straightened his hair and began to follow Dachi's steps as they continued to walk. "Let's get off the subject of the case. I just want to clear my mind." Said Dachi as Matsuda walked by the taller man's side. Matsuda nodded his head, taking in Dachi's appearance; his long, loose curls bouncing up and down as they walked.

"Do you have family Matsu?" Asked Daichi as he opened the bag and pulled out a small box that held his small dinner.

Matsuda's smile seemed to falter slightly, but less than a second later it appeared back on his face, "No…" He said as though it didn't bother him in the slightest.

Dachi's gaze turned slightly curious. He opened up the small box with his dinner in it and asked Matsuda, "No?" But as soon as he did his eyes widened slightly. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. Matsuda, as he knew, was an emotional man. If he had no parents…or family for that matter, perhaps he shouldn't intrude. "Um…" Dachi put in quickly, "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to…" He added as a side note, not wanting Matsuda to be uncomfortable.

Matsuda just shook his head, "It's fine," He said. "My parents were the only family I knew. They had me and never got married; none of my other family thought that was right, so they basically cut the two off. I never had any brothers or sisters…" Matsuda paused a moment, "My dad, well, he wasn't the greatest; actually, there was nothing great about him. My mother was really all I had; she was always so good to me and we were extremely close. He didn't love me or her…I don't even know why he stuck around…maybe he thought making people's lives a miserable mess was amusing…" He said, as if recalling something. Matsuda shivered slightly, but it was not from the cold; fear perhaps?

"Well," Matsuda started once again, "To make a long story short he abused us. I never understood it. I guess some people are just messed up in the head. I always did my best in school, not for him though, no, for my mother and me. I didn't want to stay there forever and planned on leaving as soon as I could. And then, well," Matsuda sighed once more and kept his eyes closed on the memory, "When I was sixteen I guess he found out I had gotten a part time job along with going to school full time to save for a place of my own and he just completely snapped. He killed my mother in front of me; he almost got me too. If the neighbors hadn't heard the screams I bet I wouldn't be here right now. He heard the sirens and ran…they never did catch him…"

Matsuda opened his eyes once more, sadness etched into them. He breathed in deeply to compose himself and closed his eyes for another moment. He opened them before he continued to speak; the sadness wearing off slowly until it was gone. "I told the police I had someone to stay with and got a small apartment of my own. After that, I knew I wanted to become a police officer or detective to solve cases and prevent bad things from happening to good people. I put myself through college, and then joined the Japanese Police Force before then becoming part of the SPK."

Matsuda smiled at Dachi, "I just want to help people the best way I can and doing things like the Kira Case really does make a difference." He concluded his story.

Dachi looked at Matsuda in shock as he stopped in his tracks; amazed at the hard life Matsuda had gone through. "I'm sorry...I had no idea, Matsu. I would have never asked if-" Dachi was cut off as Matsuda stopped and turned so he was now in front of Dachi, hands raised and a worried look on his face.

"No! Don't worry about it!" Said Matsuda as he brought down his hands and smiled softly towards Dachi. "I don't mind talking about it. My life has turned out to be good even though I had to hit a few rough patches before getting to the point I'm at right now." Said Matsuda as he passed Dachi a comforting smile with his eyes closed.

Dachi was taken back at how well Matsuda seemed to be about the situation and he couldn't help but pass the young agent a soft smile of admiration. "You're stronger then you let on, Matsu." Said Dachi as Matsuda let out an embarrassed laugh as he scratched the back of the head.

"Well, I don't want anyone to be jealous of my amazing skills." Said Matsuda in a joking manner as Dachi shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "And what skills would that be?" Dachi asked as Matsuda brought his hand forward to the front of him and let his chin rest in his palm, rubbing his thumb on his jawline, thinking of his skills.

"I guess you caught me on that one." Said Matsuda as he smiled sheepishly. "I don't really have too many skills."

"Eh, you'd be amazed to find out what skills you possess when certain situations come up." Said Dachi as he smirked at his comment. "True, Like when your on a chase after a criminal?" Asked Matsuda, completely naive to Dachi's reference.

Dachi let out an amused laugh as he replied, "I guess that would work as well."

"Wait…what were you referring to then?" Matsuda asked, curious to know, "What kind of situation do you mean?"

Dachi let out another amused chuckle and closed his eyes as he shook his head softly, "It was nothing Matsu." He said as his eyes met Matsuda's questioning ones again.

"Aw! Please, Dai! Tell me what you mean! I wanna know what you were thinking about." Matsuda said with pleading eyes that were full of curiosity and a slight pout on his face.

Dai smirked, "Well then Matsu, I'll tell you this." Matsuda leaned in close to Dachi to hear him better as Dachi stopped his walking for a moment and turned to face Matsuda. "It's for me to know, and you to possibly find out. It'll be like a mini second case to work on, ne?" Dachi said and winked at Matsuda before returning to his full height and turning forward once more to start walking.

Matsuda's face lit up as he smiled at the idea. "Aww, but how can I challenge the detective skills of L? That's impossible. The way you figured out Light was in Tokyo amazed me! I would have never thought of that." Said Matsuda as he quickly rushed to Dachi's side like a small child would.

Daichi chuckled as he looked down at Matsuda and replied, "Don't worry, I think you can get to the bottom of this case." Daichi paused and then laughed a little harder thinking of what he had just said, interpreting it a different way.

"Was that another clue?" Asked Matsuda, trying to figure out the thought process of Dachi. The hazel eyed beauty smiled playfully at Matsuda and replied, "Perhaps."

Matsuda scratched his forehead in thought, wondering what Dachi could mean. Dachi looked over at Matsuda and chuckled lightly at his expression. Dachi ran a hand through Matsuda's hair, messing it up some, "You'll be able to figure it out Matsu; I know you will. Perhaps this case takes more patience than some others. Try to pick up on hints."

Matsuda opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Dachi added to what he had said, "And no, Matsu. I won't tell you directly what those hints are."

Matsuda's mouth instantly closed and he returned to his small, pouting face, "Please Dai! Just one hint that would be really good! I won't bug you for anymore directly! Pretty please…" Matsuda begged Dachi; the small pout on his face along with large, beseeching eyes.

Dachi let out an amused chuckle as he shook his head and smiled in a cocky manner. "You think I am given hints at the beginning of a case? Perhaps, sometimes, yes. But most of the time you have to start with very little or even nothing."

"Just one? One little thing? Just so I know what direction I need to go?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi smiled at the thought and replied, "You're goal is to find out what my words mean underneath their true meaning, your wanting to understand my mind, correct?"

Matsuda nodded as Dachi continued, "Then you need to analyze me. You need to notice the things most people don't notice." Matsuda cocked his head in question as he asked, "I'm not quite sure I-"

"You have a tendency to put your emotions out more publicly then you think." Said Dachi as he stopped and looked at Matsuda, wanting him to understand what he was saying. "I noticed when I first met you that you were coy and in a sense innocent, yet still a grown man who obviously after what you have told me has been through a great ordeal. You love the thought of a chase, I saw your eyes flicker when I said we were going to take down Light. Though, now that I've analyzed you some more, I'd have to say the spark I saw was more for Light rather then the chase. You tend to bite your lips when thinking intently and blush terribly whenever you feel like you've made a fool of yourself in front of me. By looking at little things like these, I can begin to understand how you think and maybe what you feel like at certain times. It's basic profiling."

Matsuda was in shock at the things Dachi brought up. "So, here's my tip to you; A little question to ask yourself to start your profiling. Why would I notice this about you? My job? My hobby? You start there and see where you go."

Dachi gazed over at Matsuda once more, "See, you're blushing. You think that you've made a fool of yourself toward me and so you're blushing." Dachi said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Matsuda's eyes widened once more as his blush increased, turning his whole face a bright scarlet color. "I-I'm not blushing. It…its just cold." Matsuda said as he turned his face away form Dachi's and shoved his hands once more into his pockets. Matsuda heard Dachi let out a soft chuckle and his eyes softened, but the blush still remained on his face. Matsuda finished his thought from earlier, 'I'm just going to have to observe everything he does until I can find the answer,' he concluded.

***

Mikami sat in the desk chair, facing the large wall that was made out of plates of glass. The desk behind him and the death note laid open on the polished oak. Mikami leaned back in the chair, his head titled downward as his head was propped by his hand. His lips were in contact with his fist as his eyes scanned over the city.

Usually the city lights gave off a beautiful view, but to Mikami, all he could feel was worry; fear for God. The plan didn't go as God had mentioned. The man had no name, how was that possible.

"God won't be able to move in that man's presence, not unless he became lenient on him." Whispered Mikami as he glanced down at the cell phone in his lap and whispered, "I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes...And while I wait, I'll clean up the world."

***

"Join the team?!" Asked Aizawa as Dachi nodded his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "It's a choice we all need to make. And you also need to come to a conclusion if any of you believe or don't believe Light's story. It's credible, true, but at the same time...We're talking about the man that killed his own father to make his plans work."

"It is all of your choice to either let Light join the team or not. Light might still be Kira, or working with Kira…or something he is not telling us. But, if his story is true, then he might have a vital role in helping find Mikami Teru. There are pros and cons to both sides. Overall it is your choice." Dachi said as he gazed at the group.

Mogi, Aizawa and Ide all started to talk and debate amongst themselves quietly, thinking of any questions for anything and what would be best for everyone. Matsuda was sitting next to Dai, as usual, at the table. He kept his head down as he thought hard about the subject. All Matsuda wanted to do was stay away from Light and listen to what Dachi had told him, but working with Light would just make those things harder. Just the thought of having Light around him seemed to make him uncomfortable and uneasy. But what if Light was telling the truth? Matsuda sighed, torn in two, as he stayed unsure about the whole situation.

Sato walked over to the side where Dachi was kneeled at the table. Sato kneeled to his own knees as he leaned forward and whispered towards the older man, "Are you sure we should even be considering this?" Asked Sato as Dachi turned towards Sato and raised his index finger to his own lips, telling the boy not to question him at the moment.

"He has helped us before...And if he does fear Mikami as much as he says. Then he would put his whole heart into making sure he is caught." Said Ide as Aizawa countered, "But he could also be throwing Mikami under the bus in order to get his hands back on the death note."

The three were silent a moment before Mogi spoke, "Well, what if we let him on the team," Aizawa opened his mouth to oppose the statement, but Mogi gave him a slight glare before continuing what he was saying, "But we keep an eye on him no matter what he is doing or how he is acting. Someone has to watch over every move he makes to make sure he isn't doing something he isn't supposed to. So, he can work, just be on a very tight leash. If he helps us, then it was a good choice; but if he starts to act strange about things or anyone notices differences in his behavior then we can just lock him up again."

Ide and Aizawa looked at Mogi for a moment, and then each other, contemplating the idea in their head. Ide met Mogi's eyes once more and nodded his head, "I think that would be the best thing we could do." Aizawa was a little more reluctant, but also nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, it would be for the best…" The three men turned so that they would be facing Dachi once more, ready to propose their idea to him.

Dachi nodded his head; understanding what they were proposing as he let out a small sigh and asked, "And the one to be responsible for Light?" Dachi watched all the men glance at each other before looking back over at Dachi.

Matsuda pondered over the thought, he would have taken the position, but knew that Dai would have refused at the thought. "If no one wants to, I'll keep my eyes on him." Said Sato as Dachi looked over at Sato in slight shock. He quickly regained his composer as he shook his head.

"I don't want to put you with him. He's extremely manipulative, if he is with Mikami, he's going to try to get more information on me. You would be the perfect victim. I won't put you in that situation." Dachi sighed as he brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his temple in a stressed manner.

"I suppose I'll take the responsibility. The thought of being around that murder 24/7..." Dai shook his head, not liking the idea but knew it had to be done. "He won't have a single moment of privacy as long as I'm around. I won't give him the chance to get in contact with Mikami if he is in fact still involved with him." Said Dachi as he narrowed his eyes at the thought of being stuck to the man at all times.

"Hey, it's just like before." Said Matsuda as he smiled up at Dachi. The orange haired beauty looked down at Matsuda in question. "What do you mean?" He asked as Matsuda raised his hand, using his finger in gesture motions.

"The original L didn't really trust Light either, so he ended up handcuffing himself to Light for a period of time." Said Matsuda as Dachi frowned at the thought.

"Yes, well, I suppose that would be a good idea. I mean, handcuffing yourself to someone makes sure that person cannot leave your sight and they can only get that small distance away from you. It would defiantly mean that you could keep an eye on them at all times…" Dachi said in thought.

Matsuda's eyes widened, "Are you going to handcuff yourself to Light just as L did?" he asked.

Dachi shivered in disgust, "No, I would never bind myself to the likes of him." He said. Suddenly Dachi's eyes brightened slightly as a mischievous smirk spread across his face, "I…" He said in thought, "Have a much better idea. One that will allow me to keep an eye on Light at all times without binding myself to him in anyway." Dachi chuckled at his thought, as the rest of the team, including Sato, was curious to what Dachi could mean.


	9. Chapter 9: Working with the Enemy

Light opened his eyes, noticing the morning light peering into the room, waking him up from his uncomfortable sleep as he was still bound to the chair he was in the evening before. At first he thought it was the light that had woken him but quickly realized that Aizawa and Sato had walked into the room and were untying him from the chair.

Light quickly brought himself back to reality, remembering what had happened last night and the confrontation of the new L. Light brought his hands to the front of him as Aizawa untied his feet. Light looked at Aizawa in shame as Aizawa tried to avoid eye contact with Light. "Come into the other room." Said Sato as he walked back over towards the door and held it open, waiting for Light to stand up and follow him out of the room.

Light looked over at Sato for a moment before glancing back at Aizawa who had now raised to his feet and looked down on Light. Sadness filled Light's eyes as he looked away from Aizawa in shame. "I'm sorry..." Whispered Light as he slowly stood up and made his way towards Sato.

Aizawa followed behind him with remorse in his heart. Light had those innocent eyes that just made him look like the high school student he used to be before he had become Kira, but it would take a lot from Light for Aizawa to trust him once again.

The group of three walked out of the room and entered the living area where they saw Matsuda and Ide silent next to a large desk. Light's eyes hit both of the them before noticing Mogi sitting on the couch across the room, eyeing him as well. The young suspect's eyes fell to the ground as he rubbed his wrists lightly, noticing the ring around his wrists where the handcuffs had been. One spot was purple from the pinching of the metal thanks to Dachi.

It was so quiet in the room that Matsuda gritted his teeth, wanting to break the silence, but not wanting to sound like a fool. "It's been a long time, Light..." Said Matsuda as Light looked up and smiled sadly towards Matsuda. "It has...Longer then what I had wanted." Said Light as the door across the room to another bedroom opened.

Light saw Dachi walk out of the room, hair straightened to it's original style with his elaborate bun in the back of his head and his kimono on. Light had a confused look on his face at the man's appearance as Dai held a black strap that appeared to have some type of battery device on it. It honestly looked like a house arrest device.

"So, we thought about your offer Light, and we decided to take it." Said Dachi as Light smiled in excitement. "You mean, you're not going to send me to jail?!" Asked Light as Dachi smirked at Light and replied, "Not yet, at least."

Dachi reached Light as he handed the device to Sato along with a small key and made eye contact with the young man. "Go ahead and put it around his ankle." Said Dachi as Sato nodded his head and kneeled to the ground, lifting Light's pant leg. Light looked down in confused as Dachi decided to explain. "Of course, I'm going to be keeping a very close watch on you, but frankly, I'd like to take a shower without you being directly next to me. So, I decided this would be more of a clever way to keep us close to each other."

"It has an alarm?" Asked Light, thinking it was the typical house arrest collar. Dachi let out an amused laugh as he replied, "No that would be useless to me. No, that is a shocking device. It has a 30 foot radius. Meaning you and I would be able to be across this room and be perfectly fine, but if you enter another room and try to exit the main door, or just to decide to run in general...You'll receive an electrical shock. The further you get, the higher the voltage you receive."

Light's eyes widened, "Shock?! This thing will shock me?!" He asked in disbelief and pointed down to his ankle as Sato stood up.

Dachi could not keep the smirk off of his face, "Yes, it will. The device is tamper and waterproof. In other words, there is nothing you can do to get if off unless," Dachi held out his hand toward Sato, who placed the key in it, "I unlock it with this key."

Light stared at Dachi, a little confused, "But how will the device know how far I'm away from you?" He asked.

Dachi brought his wrist up and Light saw another strange looking device around it, "This device tells me how far you are from me and the point where the two devices exchange any and all information."

"Clever thinking, Dachi." Said Sato as he glanced at the wrist band on Dachi, admiring the older man's thought process. Dachi smiled in satisfaction as he aimed his smirk towards Light.

"So, know you and I can keep that close distance between us and not actually have to touch each other." Said Dachi, speaking sarcastically as Light frowned and replied, "You did a favor on both our parts then." His dry sarcasm matched Dachi's.

"Now, now." Matsuda interrupted smiling nervously at the two. "I think it's best if we try to get along on both parts." Said Matsuda as Dachi smirked in a dark manner at Light and replied to Matsuda without looking away. "Since when does justice get along with murderers?" Asked Dachi as Light narrowed his eyes at the older man.

"Murderer? You think that-" Light was leaning forward as he spoke, but was cut off as Sato quickly stood between the two and Matsuda rushed over towards Light's side, pulling him back a bit.

"Come on, Dachi. Let's just try to get this case solved." Whispered Sato as he slowly put his hands on Dachi's arm and made him take a few steps back. Matsuda helped Light to turn around so he was no longer facing Dachi, trying to make sure they didn't start a fight.

"Try not to let it get to you." Whispered Matsuda as Light looked down at the ground, sorrow in his eyes. "I guess I've been branded with that title." Whispered Light as he paused for a moment and then smiled sweetly towards Matsuda and replied, "But I'm glad you're still around Matsuda. You're one of the very few who understood me."

---

Matsuda's eyes softened slightly. He couldn't help it; he had liked Light for so long, it was hard for him to cut off completely. He smiled at Light, "Yeah…" Matsuda said softly, "It'll be fine; just please don't fight with him." Matsuda said while grasping Light's upper arm in a sign of small comfort; his voice held a small pleading tone to it. Matsuda didn't want to make the situation awkward, and he knew that he had told Dachi that he would do what he could to avoid Light; but he couldn't be rude to the man. It was hard for him to be rude toward anyone on purpose.

Light gave a small sigh, his smile leaving his face for a moment before returning. His smile seemed to gleam slightly, "Okay, Matsuda. I'll try not to fight with him for you." He said sweetly.

Matsuda's smile widened some as he nodded toward Light, "Thank you." He said before letting go of Light's arm, "Well, let's get to work."

***

Hours had past as Dachi let out a sigh of frustration, searching on his laptop through recent requests of changed names. His chopstick hitting the key rapidly as he scrolled down as Light watched in boredom as everyone seemed to be assigned to their own group and computer.

"Why are we doing this?" Asked Light in a bored mumble as Dachi paused and replied in a tone of slight frustration. "Because when we had looked through all the passports we didn't find one that matched to Mikami. Meaning we still need his new name and since we didn't find the passport, then we need find it some other way."

Light was silent as Dachi went back to hitting the keys and then questioned the man. "Are you sure you checked all the passports?" The group groaned, one nodding after the other. Remembering the painful search through the files.

"Talk about finding a needle in a haystack." Said Sato as Light turned to look at the young man. "And you didn't find him at all? No similar photos or-"

"If we would have found something then we wouldn't be looking through these files." Said Dachi as he glared at Light, getting frustrated with his questions. "But you said plane was the only way off that part of the island, correct?" Asked Light as Dachi sighed in frustration and replied sarcastically, "Yes, Light. Plane is the only way off."

"Then are you sure he got on a plane? What if he's still over there?" Asked Light as Dachi shook his head as he replied, "No, because his birth and death certificate went missing just recently. And the certificates were filed here in Tokyo. Meaning he is here."

"Then you overlooked him." Said Light as Sato raised his head from his computer and looked at Light in question. He had the nerve to tell Dachi he was wrong? Sato had to see this.

"Excuse me?" Asked Dachi as the room grew silent and Light shrugged and replied, "You said he has to be in Tokyo and that plane was the only way off. So you missed him. I bet, you only looked at the passengers, didn't you?"

Dachi looked at Light in question as he asked, "What else are we suppose to look at?"

Light let out a small chuckle as he replied, "Remember, I chose this guy in the first place. His intelligence is exceedingly high. I bet if you were to look under the flight assistance's passports for those flights, you'd find Teru Mikami, along with his false name."

Dachi's eyes widened just slightly. Why didn't he think of that? He smacked himself internally for overlooking that idea. "I…well…" Dachi started, trying to think of something that would prove that idea to be false, but he could think of nothing. "I guess that would be a good idea," He mumbled bitterly, still annoyed with himself for not thinking of it.

Dachi refused to look up as he started his work once more, minimizing the widow that was up, just in case he needed it later, and brought up the files with all of the flight crew and assistance. "There were 12,480 people on the flights leaving for Tokyo within those three days in which Mikami could have gotten on. With 416 passengers on each flight and 30 flights altogether, 60 flight assistants were on those flights." Dachi police force could hear his deductions, but weren't quite sure if saying them aloud was intentional.

Dachi brought up the passports for the flight assistants and started to go through them quickly. Studying the picture and reading the very basic information only took him seconds. The police force looked on, waiting for him to find something when, suddenly, the rapid clicking ceased. Dachi glared at the picture on his laptop screen, along with the name, and projected all of the information onto the large screen. The police force looked to the screen and was surprised at the picture they saw.

"That's him!" Shouted Matsuda as he stood up quickly and pointed towards the screen with a happy look on his face.

Everyone starred at the all too familiar face. Mikami's picture showed off his rimmed glasses and his normal hair style. Nothing had changed about him, besides the fact that he was wearing an airline uniform and that he seemed paler then usual.

"Well, it doesn't look like much has changed in his appearance." Said Light with a victorious smile on his face. His theory proved to be true. "And now we have a face and name to look for." Said Light as he gazed at the false name.

"Akira Yokoyama" Sato said out loud, letting the group both hear and read the name. Light grinned at the name choice, it was more then fitting.

The group stayed silent a moment before Matsuda turned and faced Dachi, who still held a small, bitter expression on his face. "What are we going to do now? How will we be able to find him?" Matsuda asked.

Dachi's eyes met with Matsuda's questioning gaze and his face softened a little. He sighed lightly and turned to face Sato. "Sato." He spoke. "See if Akira Yokoyama has applied or any jobs, housing, credit cards…anything. If he has applied for a credit card, see what he as charged on it and track it."

Sato nodded his head toward Dachi and obediently went back to his laptop and quickly went to work. "What about the rest of us?" Matsuda questioned Dachi once more.

Dachi chuckled as he replied, "Don't worry about it, Matsuda. One thing at a time for right now."

"Oh, right." Said Matsuda as he smiled toward Dachi in a weak manner as Light walked over towards Sato and leaned over just slightly at where the boy sat, typing on his computer while sitting comfortably on the sofa. Sato's typing came to a pause as he looked up at Light in slight question.

Light raised his hands as he took a step back with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Said Light as Sato smiled at the humble man and shook his head, "It's all right, you don't have to be sorry. You're on the team as well." Said Sato as he motioned his hand next to the spot available by him.

"You can sit here if you'd like." Said Sato as Light nodded his head and quickly took the seat. Light was coy for a minute before continuing, "I guess I never really got your name."

"Oh, sorry about that. It's Sato." Said the boy as he smiled and looked away from Light, beginning to tap on the keys even more. Dachi watched Light and Sato in silence as Ide decided to speak towards Dachi. "

"You think he'd really start charges on his new false name?" Asked Ide as Dachi let out a small sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows." Said Dachi as he let out a small yawn and looked at the other men in the group. "It's going to take Sato a while, so, I'm going to take a nap." Said Dachi as Matsuda nodded his head and watched the older man walk toward the bedroom door.

"Sato, come wake me when you find something." Said Dachi as Sato looked up from his computer and nodded his head towards his father figure. Dachi turned and took a few more steps towards the bedroom when suddenly Light let out a small scream as he quickly jumped off the couch and took a few steps back from Sato.

Light rubbed his ankle and groaned in pain as he looked over at Dachi in anger. "That fucking hurt!" Light shouted as Dachi smirked and replied, "Opps, sorry. It must have slipped my mind."

Light glared at Dachi for his remark. "Well?" Dachi said, and rose an eyebrow, threatening to take another step. Light's eyes widened slightly and he hurried forward, not wanting another painful jolt to run through his body. Light made it to where Dachi stood; Dachi was still smirking at him in pure amusement and personal satisfaction. Light returned to his harsh glare, but bit his tongue to keep from starting anything with him. He didn't want to get into a fight right now, no matter how tempting it was for him to try and wipe that smirk of the taller man's pretty face.

Dachi just turned to face the door to the bedroom once again and continued to walk toward it; his victorious smirk still present on his face. Light followed him, unsure of how far he could be away from him without getting shocked again. Dachi opened the door to the bedroom and walked in, Light following close behind. Light closed to door behind him and turned to look at the room.

The room was simple, and designed in more of a western style. There was only one, large queen sized bed with white sheets and a dark oak head and footboard. A large window faced the city, but no light poured in as heavy maroon drapes concealed it. The carpet was soft and a light beige color. A dark oak desk sat next to the window and two matching night stands were on either side of the bed. The walls were a cream color, with black trim on the top and bottom of the walls and two small doors were present, one leading to a closet and the other one seemed to lead to a small bathroom.

Dachi let out an exhausted sigh and walked past the curtains, making sure every opening was sealed shut so no sunlight could get into the room, except the glow that bounced through the fabric.

"You sleep a lot during the day?" Asked Light as he watched Dachi slowly make his way towards the bed, his kimono falling elegantly around him. Light had to admit that Dachi had a different air about him then any other L before him. He was beautiful, had a traditional style to him, but at the same time he had one other thing the other L's didn't have. A weakness. Light had noticed the connection of familiarity between him and Sato out there earlier. They obviously had a personal connection with each other and Light would use that to his advantage.

"Yeah, I tend to sleep a lot during the day...A lot less during the night." Said Dachi as he he rested his head on a pillow and closed his eyes. His orange strands of hair draping over his body just as delicately as his kimono. It made Light wonder if the man really worked on his appearance or was just naturally brought up as a feminine man.

Light stayed silent a moment and he soon heard the soft sound of Dachi's light, even breathing signaling that he was fast asleep. Light gazed around the room and realized that being in the room would probably seem like a good amount of time. Light sighed softly and walked over to the desk, pulled out the chair and sat down. He leaned his head on the top of the desk and closed his eyes in thought. Light still wasn't sure how he was going to defeat Dachi; L. The only thing that would even start to help him is Sato. Yes, he would have to get close to the boy in order for him to get any information. He sighed once more and cleared his mind; might as well try to get some rest, there was nothing else he could do.

***

Matsuda paced in the living room of the hotel. He felt rather restless and seemed useless as of now. He sighed and plopped down on the couch and stretched out, gazing at the ceiling. The other members, besides Sato, had gone out and told Matsuda that they would bring back food for him. It felt weird to Matsuda, not to be with Dachi right now. He had gotten so used to the stunning man's presence in the room that now it seemed bare and empty without him.

Matsuda heard a frustrated sigh escape Sato's lips as he looked over at the young boy. "Nothing?" Asked Matsuda as Sato shook his head and closed his laptop. "That name can't be found anywhere." Said Sato as he set the laptop on the coffee table in front of him and leaned back in the couch; letting out a small sigh.

"Should you wake Dachi up?" Asked Matsuda as Sato shook his head and glanced over at Matsuda. "Nah, he told me to wake him when I found something. I figure I'll just let him sleep. He needs some rest anyways." Said Sato as Matsuda sat next to the boy and asked, "How come Dai never sleeps at night?"

Sato smiled at the question and replied, "Dachi was never one for sleep, neither was L. The two of them, when they were children used to stay up through the nights. Just talking and keeping each other entertained. At least, that's what Dachi told me when I was younger."

Matsuda took in the information given to him and placed it in his steadily growing file about Dachi. "So…" Matsuda asked, "How long have you known Dai?" Matsuda asked curiously.

Sato smiled softly before speaking, "Dachi picked me up from the orphanage when I was really young. I was five and my parents abandoned me; so, when Dachi noticed me, he couldn't help but take me in. We grew on each other and so he decided that I would live with him. Throughout the years he has taken extremely good care of me; I guess you could call me his son."

Matsuda's eyes widened slightly before softening; Dachi was a very good man. His personality was mostly sarcastic, but now that Matsuda thought about it, he could see the care and protectiveness for Sato when Dachi was around. Matsuda smiled gently; Dachi must have a big heart for him to take in a child off the streets, not many people would do that nowadays. Matsuda also made sure to file all of his assumptions and information about the gorgeous man; he wanted to keep all information in a profile, just like the man had done to him.

"I don't say it enough to him, but I love him. He's taken care of me and dealt with me through times where anyone would have given up on me." Said Sato as he had a regretful look on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why he even puts up with me." Said Sato, starring now at the ground in front of him. Matsuda could see the remorseful look in Sato's eyes and quickly smiled with an instant reply, "I haven't known Dai for long. And I may not know the full connection between you two, but...I can tell he cares for you. I can see in the way he looks at you at times."

Sato glanced back over at Matsuda and let out a small chuckle as he pushed Matsuda playfully. "Don't get mushy on me now." Said Sato in a playful manner, trying to put on a manly act.

Matsuda chuckled a little and rubbed the back of his head, "Seriously though, Sato. Don't question it. Dai really does care for you; all you have to do is notice all of the slight things he does. He looks to be quite protective of you; like a father would be of their child."

Sato smiled softly at Matsuda, "Thank you," He said, before shaking his head and punching Matsuda in the arm playfully, "But that's enough sap for now. Don't go soft on me here." He spoke jokingly. He ran a hand through his hair.

Matsuda laughed a little and met Sato's eyes. "Don't worry about it." He said, "If you want to…you can always come and talk with me. I won't say anything to anyone else." Matsuda saw a genuine smile break out across Sato's face as he nodded his head, "Yeah…" Sato said softly, "I think I will."

***

Mikami was laying on his bed, the death note in front of him wide open and a pen rested next to it. The young lawyer's hair draped down as he watched the tv in front of him cast one news event after another. Mikami had grown lonely and bored over the short period of time. He wanted to see God back in the house. Giving him orders and telling him what to do. Without guidance, Mikami felt lost.

Teru's mind began to wonder as one of his hands raised to his chin, letting his chin rest on it as his fingers began to graze his bottom lip. He couldn't get the thought of what had happened the night before out of his head. A moment like that wasn't something a man should make; at least, not to another man. Mikami's mind was fairly traditional when is came to human relationships, but then it dawned on him. Light was more then just a man, he was in Teru's mind, a God.

Mikami sighed softly and closed his eyes; he wondered if God was okay. He hoped; neither of them could have foreseen an incident in which someone held no name. Mikami picked up the pen next to the death note and wrote down the rest of the names of the criminals on the television. He had killed another fifty, or so, criminals so far today. Teru was distracted with thoughts and turned the television off for now.

Teru massaged his temples feeling himself stress out and start to get a small, pounding headache. He placed the pen down once more and rolled onto his back, letting another soft sigh escape his lips. Mikami covered his eyes with his hands, trying to relax; but nothing seemed to help. Mikami, though he was bored, couldn't find it within himself to read his novel since Light had gone. He was almost at the ending, yet his mind was too far-gone from the book and placed on other things to concentrate.

The large penthouse seemed empty with only one person living there. No other noise could be heard except for Teru's light breathing and the soft sound of the fan above him rotating. Mikami tried to clear his mind, but after a few minutes another thought would rush into his head about God. That was all he could think about, God. He removed the hands from his eyes and traced his bottom lip once more. What was this feeling when he thought about his God? Teru couldn't help but wonder and be confused.

Mikami pondered over the thought of his God when suddenly he felt a small vibration come from his pants pocket. He jumped at the sudden feeling and quickly sat up and tried to reach into his pocket, attempting to get his phone.

"God dammit!" Whispered Mikami, unable to get his hand fully into the pocket because of how tight the jeans were around him. Teru quickly scooted off the bed and stood up, allowing his hand more access into his pocket. "I hate these pants." Teru mumbled in frustration as he pulled the phone out and looked at the cover screen.

Teru's heart skipped for a minute seeing he had one new text message. He quickly opened the lid of the phone and opened the text message. "Meet me at the Ginto Restaurant. I'll be at the back at 7PM, don't let yourself be recognized by anyone. Kira's orders." Whispered Mikami as he looked at the number in question.

"This isn't God's number." He said, realizing someone else was in the small circle of secrets God had. There was another.


	10. Chapter 10: Game Plan

Dachi stood in front of the television, watching the news report as did all the others. The room was silent as reports of sudden deaths were happening mainly in Japan now. Kira was back and the world knew it.

"Fifty." Said Dachi in slight anger as he stared at the television. He stood in front of the group, his back turned to them with his arms across his chest. "He's mainly focusing on Japan now." Said Light as he let all the information from the news report sink in.

"Right now we have no way of catching him. Not until he slips up." Said Sato as Dachi nodded his head and glanced back at the group. "Let's just hope he does it soon, before anyone else gets killed." Said Dachi as he turned away from the television, sick of hearing the news.

The group was silent, but nodded in mutual agreement. Matsuda walked closer to Dachi and sighed, "So there is nothing we can do to help?" Matsuda asked, the cheerfulness gone in his voice.

"Not until he slips up…Remember Matsuda, in the beginning of a case you are given no clues; you have to use all possible resources to help you. We have to try out best until we come up with a possible lead." Dachi said turning to face Matsuda. Matsuda nodded his head solemnly as he spoke, "I still wish there was something we could do."

Sato overheard the despondent sound in Matsuda's voice and decided to try and help perk him up. He walked over to Matsuda and placed an arm around the shorter man's shoulders, "Don't worry Mom, we'll get him soon." He said in a positive voice.

Both Dachi and Matsuda gave Sato a questioning look. Dachi looked down at Matsuda and asked in confusion, "Mom?"

"Matsuda is just a really good person to talk to. He tries to help you with your problems and give advice. I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind you talking to him for hours on end about something. He just listens intently, like a mother would. So, that's why I call him Mom." Sato answered Dachi's questioning with a cheeky smile.

Matsuda met Sato's eyes as a happy glimmer shined brightly. Matsuda gave Sato a large smile and nodded his head, joyfulness radiating off of him at the nickname. "Mom." He said in conformation; he was proud that Sato had come and accepted him as that kind of figure.

Dachi opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself as he looked at the two in question as he shook his head. "I'm not even going to respond to that one." Said Dachi as Sato let out a small laugh and replied, "It's a good one, huh?"

Dachi shook his head and pointed at Sato with a raised eyebrow. "I know exactly what you're doing young man." The cheeky smile grew on Sato's face as he replied playfully, "I have no idea what you're talking about Dai."

Sato used Matsu's nickname to soften Dachi up as the older man shook his head and waved the two off as he began to walk away. Sato hadn't been able to be his typical, playful self until now. It felt good.

Light let out an amused chuckle as he stood near the two and smiled, "Looks like you've just been upgraded." Said Light as Matsuda let out a small laugh as Light messed up the man's hair just a bit.

Matsuda let out a soft giggle and fixed his hair, "Yup!" He said happily as he looked up at Light. Matsuda couldn't keep the large grin off of his face as he left the group and returned to his previous position on the couch, humming a small tune.

**********

Mikami finally made it to the Ginto Restaurant. He had gotten a little lost on the way, but still made it with five minutes to spare before the person who was supposed to meet him arrived. Teru just waited outside the door, his eyes searching for anyone that might be looking for him. Suddenly he heard a high voice call out and arms wrap around his waist, "Akira! It's been forever since I've seen you!"

Mikami's eyes widened slightly; who the hell was this girl and why was she hugging him? Perhaps she had mistaken him…Mikami came to a sudden realization. She had called him 'Akira.' That was his changed name, as God told him. No one else knew that but God so…was this the person sent by him?

"I'm sorry?" Asked Mikami, afraid this was in fact the person who contacted him. The blonde looked up at him and smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry, We can talk safely. No one is really around." Said the girl as she grabbed Mikami's hand and dragged him into the restaurant.

"W-wait-" Mikami was cut off as they stopped abruptly in front of the main desk inside the restaurant. The man didn't bother looking up at the two as he asked, "Name?"

"Misa Misa!" Said the blonde in an annoying high pitched tone. Mikami gritted his teeth at the sound but suddenly he glanced at the woman in shock. This was the female God used to be around. The woman who had the eyes before him. Light rarely spoke about her, if ever, but that was really all Mikami had concluded about the woman.

The young man looked up at the two as Misa clung to Mikami as if they were sweethearts. The young man gasped as he said out loud, "Oh! Misa Misa happy sweets!" Misa nodded her head and giggled as people in the restaurant began to look over towards the two, hearing the young star's name.

"Oh God..." Whispered Mikami as fear was present in his eyes. He did not feel comfortable being around a woman who received a mass amount of attention.

"And who is this charming man you have with you, Miss Misa?" The man at the desk asked curiously.

Misa giggled like a schoolgirl, "Oh, call me Misa Misa, silly! And, he's my boyfriend." She said with an overly happy smile on her face. Mikami tried his hardest not to choke at the word. Boyfriend? This was already turning out to be very…uncomfortable. Mikami was glad that she did not say his name. He wasn't sure if she did it consciously or not, but he forced out a smile to the young man who had looked him in the eye.

The young man seemed to deem this as acceptable, and nodded his head toward the two, a large smile on his face. Mikami glanced at the dining hall once again to hear the excited whispers of the costumers inside and his nerves rose. "Can we get a private booth, please?" Misa asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Oh! of course! Anything for Misa Misa and her beautiful gentleman." Said the young man as he grabbed two fancy menus as Mikami frowned at the man's comment. Beautiful. Mikami didn't think that a man should be considered beautiful; handsome, yes, but beautiful? That was an insult to Mikami.

"Please, come this way." Said the young man as he lead them through the dinning area and reached a door. The three passed through the door and saw a small hallway until they reached a stairway. They climbed up the stairs and soon made their way into a top floor level that had three separate booths, spread out across the room and exceedingly large. No one else was in the room and Mikami noticed how high class the room seemed to be. This was no cheap dinner. In fact, truth be told, the setting looked like one of those rooms with a side bar where you would always see a local yakuza throwing their dirty money down the drain.

"This'll do just fine." Said Misa as she smiled sweetly and grabbed Mikami's hand and drug him into the booth closest to them. The female's body leaned against his as the man placed the menu's on the table and replied, "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Misa nodded and the man was about to walk away, but quickly turned back towards them and asked coyly. "Can I take a picture?" He asked as Mikami's eyes widened and he replied quickly, "No."

Misa and the young man looked at Mikami in question as he smiled shyly and replied, "I don't like taking pictures. Umm, you can take one of her though, if you'd like."

"Oh, I understand. I hope I didn't offend you." the man seemed to be pleading for forgiveness as Mikami smile gently and waved his hand. "It's fine. No harm done. I'm just not a very photogenic person."

"Well, that's hard to believe."

"Huh?" Mikami looked at the host in confusion until the man bowed and replied, "I should get back to my work. I'm sorry to keep bothering you. Please, enjoy your meal."

Misa sighed with a smile on her face as she watched the man leave the room. "He was sweet, though I would have liked him more if he wasn't drooling all over you." Said Misa as she let go of Teru and unfolded one of her napkins.

Teru looked at Misa in shock and asked, "What?"

Misa laid her napkin on her lap and looked up at Teru with a playful giggle escaping her. "You couldn't see it? It was really obvious. The only reason he didn't try to hit on you is because I told him you were my boyfriend." Said Misa as she looked around the room, not seeing a waiter yet.

"Hit on me?!" Teru exclaimed as his facial expression became a shocked one. Misa noticed a flushed look on his face as she asked, "What's wrong? Don't like men?"

Teru was taken back and quickly frowned as he defended himself, "No, I don't." Misa giggled at his response as replied, "Well, I do. And in fact I'm in a very strong and intimate relationship with Light."

Teru wasn't too happy to hear that God actually found it useful to keep this woman around, let alone have sex with her. "I find that hard to believe." Mumbled Teru as Misa frowned and replied, "Hey, don't get grumpy with me! Besides, the only reason Light was spending so much time around you was because you're his eyes now."

Misa sighed in sadness as she continued, "I told him I would make the deal again, if he'd just let me. But he told me no...He said he didn't want to put me in danger."

"God has a reason for everything." Mikami said as he looked her in the eyes. His voice was calm but his eyes held slight defiance. Teru was reassuring himself in this statement also. God must have a reason for this woman, even it he couldn't see it.

Misa glared at Mikami. She didn't like the way he looked at her, like he didn't even really want to listen to what she had to say to him. "Now look here, mister! I-," "Can I help you two?" Misa was cut off by the voice of a waiter that just appeared at the table.

Misa's smile turned sweet again as she turned to face the waiter, "Of course!" She said, "Um, lets see. What do you recommend?" She asked the waiter, batting her eyelashes a little, finding him somewhat attractive.

The young man raised an eyebrow for a moment and was about to reply, but was cut off as Mikami smiled kindly at the man and asked, "Umm, could you give us a few more moments? We're still looking over the menu."

The young man smirked at Teru and nodded his head. "Just call out if you need anything." Said the young man as he placed his notepad into his pocket and walked away from the two of them after looking over Mikami very subtly.

Misa watched the man walk away in shock as she looked over at Teru and replied in bitterness, "This is the last time I come to dinner with you." Teru looked at Misa in a confused manner but quickly shot back with his own attitude. "That suits me just fine."

Misa scoffed at Teru's reaction as the lawyer shook his head and asked, "Why did you bring me here? You said God gave you orders. So? What's the message?" Misa took a sip of the glass of water that was in front of her and spoke bluntly, "He said to slip up."

Teru looked at Misa in shock and disbelief. He assumed he had heard her wrong until she continued, "He said the team needs a lead in the wrong direction. So, he wants you to work for me right now."

"Excuse me?" Asked Teru as Misa smirked and replied, "He told me that you must work under me. You get to work backstage with the rest of my crew since I'm going on tour to America." Teru was silent for a moment as he looked at the table in shock. Work for this woman?

"You'll be posing as one of my backstage staff members, away from the cameras. But on camera he wants you to pose as my boyfriend." Said Misa as Teru looked back at the blonde in shock. "On camera? Are you crazy?!" Asked Teru as Misa sighed and replied, "Only if you get on camera. Basically you and I will be closer then anyone else for the next few weeks while we're on the road."

"But...that would lead the investigation team right to me. They'll catch my passport if they haven't already. And on top of that...Be at planned concerts?" Mikami asked in question as he mumbled, "What is God planning?"

Misa giggled and replied, "We're not leaving for a two weeks. He says to continue laying low until then. He mentioned that when you do come in contact with him again. He wants you to get a name for him. He said it was for leverage purposes, whatever that means." Misa shrugged it off as she sighed, wanting to order food now.

Misa waved her arm in the air and called over the waiter once again. He walked over to the two of them and spoke, "Alright, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have this season's Aemono, please" Misa said sweetly. Mikami glanced at the menu once again. He figured Misa was paying for it and decided to get what he wanted; price didn't seem to matter. "I'll have the Yakiniku." Mikami said and folded his menu in front of him and handed it to the waiter along with Misa's.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" The waiter asked them while writing down the orders.

"Water." Misa said while Mikami looked up once again at the waiter, "Warm sake." Mikami wasn't one who drank, but he decided that with all of the thoughts rushing around in his head and being around this woman stressed him out; he wanted something to help relax him. The waiter smiled and wrote down the orders before nodding his head and turning away from the two.

"I hope Light visits me soon. I miss him." Said Misa as she pouted at the thought as Teru sighed and thought internally, 'Me too.'


	11. Chapter 11: Pawn

"Ha! I win!" Said Matsuda as he scooped up the chips on the table. Sato frowned at the man, disappointed he lost to him. "Lucky chance." Said Sato as Dachi leaned against the desk near the far side of the room, watching the sight in frustration as he rubbed his temples.

"I can't believe you three are playing poker." Whispered Dachi as Light smirked over at the man and replied. "What more do you want? We have the television on, waiting for any news on the murders. Sato keeps checking for any movement under the fake name Teru is under. There's not much we can do, but wait."

Light looked over at Sato and smiled, "You deal this time."

Sato nodded his head as he started shuffling the cards. Matsuda looked back at Dachi, "You sure you don't wanna play? Please Dai? We have plenty of room. There is nothing else we can do right now…" Matsuda pleaded with Dachi.

"I don't know, Mom. I think Dachi is afraid to lose to you; it seems you are kicking everyone's ass." Sato said as he smirked up at Dachi. Dachi glared at Sato softly; he sighed and walked to the table. It was hard for Dachi to resist a challenge, and besides, how hard could winning a game of cards be? "Fine, deal me in."

Sato smiled and dealt cards to the four of them. Matsuda gave Dachi some of his chips to bet with. Dachi smirked and placed half of the chips in, Light only placed in a few, Sato placed in only a few of his own, and Matsuda placed half of his remaining chips, which was quite a bit, into the pot in the middle.

After ll card exchanges were made Light placed his cards down, "Fold." He said. "Same here, fold." Sato said and placed his cards down. Dachi smirked "Full House." He said, thinking he had won. Only to see Matsuda throw down his cards and say with a large smile, "Royal Straight Flush!"

The three other men's jaws dropped and Matsuda once again brought the pot next to him. "Let's go again." Dachi said, getting into the spirit of the game and wanting to win. "Hey…" He said realizing something, "Where are the other gu-," "We're back!" The three men shouted as they walked into the living room, each one carrying a case of beer, cutting Dachi off of his question.

Matsuda's eyes sparked like a kid in a candy shop at the sight of all of the alcohol. Aizawa set a case a little behind Matsuda and Dachi, while another went on the other side of the table, near Light and Sato. The final case sat next to Mogi and Aizawa, though Ide was not too far away form them. Matsuda opened the case and pulled two out and set one next to Dachi while opening his and taking a large sip.

"Beer?! Why the hell did you guys get beer?!" Dachi questioned, a bit frustrated. First gambling and now drinking? What was with these men? They were working on a case.

"Light thought it would be a nice ice breaker." Said Ide as Daichi frowned towards Light. The brunette shrugged his shoulders and replied, "What? I thought it was a nice gesture." Light paused as he smiled innocently at Dachi and continued, "Don't worry about it. I paid for it all."

Daichi smirked in a dark manner as he replied sarcastically, "What money? Oh, you mean your dirty money?" Dachi's cruel attack hit Light hard as his smile faded away and an angered look swiped across his face.

"Dirty money?" Asked Matsuda as Sato looked at Light's defensive attitude. "It isn't dirty. It's just money." Said Light as Dachi let out an amused chuckle and replied. "The dancing money may not be dirty in you're mind, but when your mouth starts adding higher profit into your pocket, the money becomes dirty."

"I'm not like that!" Shouted Light, showing his upset emotion in front of everyone.

"Huh?" Matsuda said, leaning over the table slightly, trying to hear him better. "Light's part time job is at a strip club." Dachi said with small amusement in his voice and a smirk.

" A stripper?!" Matsuda questioned letting it process, "Really, Light? I never thought you would go into a job like that…" Matsuda said thoughtfully, thinking it over. He couldn't let it all pass and stayed contemplating it, sipping at his beer.

"Its not like that…I…I was having a hard time looking for a job. And, well, this guy offered me a job at his club. It ended up paying really well, and I stayed there." Light sighed, "I guess I never said anything 'cause I didn't want you guys to look down on me…" Light said sadly, looking at the table underneath him.

Ide and Mogi were silent, noticing the sad look on the boys face as Dachi replied, "Well, when you hand out cheap blow jobs people tend to judge you differently." Light looked up at Dachi with anger flaring in his eyes as Matsuda looked at Dachi in shock as Sato broke in.

"Stop it, Dai." Said Sato as he looked over at Dachi in a serious manner. Dachi looked at Sato in shock, the boy was actually talking back to him. "Light's not on the team as our enemy or as a target." Said Sato as Light looked at Sato in shock, amazed that the boy was already taking his side.

"He's part of the team now. Don't you think you should cut him a little slack?" Asked Sato, laying down the cards that were in his hands, focused on the man across from him.

Dachi's eyes returned to their normal state, though they held a bit of anger. He looked around the room to see everyone's eyes on him. He sighed and closed his eyes, giving up, "Fine, I won't say anything more on the subject." Dachi said; he didn't want to have his team turn on him.

Sato and Matsuda smiled at Dachi, glad that he would no longer harass Light. "Thanks…" Light said a bit awkwardly and Dachi just nodded his head, still not wanting to say anything to Light; it was hard for him to resist saying something to just try and piss the man off. "Uh, alright everyone. Let's just relax." Light said again, "Have some beer." He offered to everyone, a smile returning to his face.

Matsuda smiled happily as he chugged the last of his first beer. He nodded his head and everyone sat around the table. "I'll deal." Sato said and grabbed a beer, handing one to Light. Ide, Mogi and Aizawa also grabbed one and opened it, taking a swig. Matsuda pulled out a second beer from the case behind him and opened it, "Eh? Aren't you gonna have some, Dachi? We're just taking a small break. There isn't going to be any leads for a while. We have to wait some; please, Dachi? Come on, have a little fun," Matsuda said as the cards were being passed out and everyone was placing their bids.

"I've never been a fan of alcohol." Said Dachi as Sato cracked open the beer in his hands. Dachi glanced at his cards before putting down his small bet and quickly leaned forward and grabbed the beer out of Sato's hands.

"Hey!" Sato exclaimed in anger as Dachi took a sip from the can and placed it on the table in front of him. "Legal age for drinking in Japan is twenty. You're not twenty." Said Dachi as he organized the cards in his hands as he liked.

"Oh, come on! My birthday is next week!" Said Sato as Light smiled in surprise and asked, "Really? You're going to be twenty next week?" Sato nodded his head, but kept his eyes on Dachi. "You're telling me I can't have one? I'm in your presence, so what does it matter?" Sato was trying to work his persuasion to the best of his abilities.

"Let you drink underage and in front of me? I think that would make me an irresponsible law enforcer and a father in that matter." Said Dachi as the suspected truth finally hit Light's ears. "You're his father?" Asked Light as he looked over at Sato, analyzing his appearance. "You two don't look anything alike." Light stated as Sato quickly replied, "I'm adopted."

"Oh." Light slowly nodded his head as Aizawa asked, "Are we going to play or not?"

"Yes, we are." Said Sato as he turned his body just slightly and pulled out another beer from the case. Dachi eyed the young man as he watched him set it in front of him on the table. "What did I say?" Asked Dachi as Sato sighed in frustration and replied, "But everyone else gets to drink one!"

"That's because everyone in this room is well over twenty. The youngest one here besides you is Light and he's twenty-six." Said Dachi as Sato frowned as Matsuda thought about what had just been said and replied, "Wow, now I feel old."

Light chuckled at Matsuda's comment as he remembered the large distance in their age between each other. "That's right, you've passed thirty, right?" Asked Light as Matsuda scratched his head and replied, "Thirty-three actually. I guess I am old."

Dachi frowned and replied, "Thirty-three isn't old."

"No, just Thirty-five." Said Sato in a bitter voice, not liking that fact that Dachi wasn't letting him drink. "Come on, Dachi. Let him just have one. Let the kid have some fun." Said Light as Dachi let out a sigh, noticing the innocent smile on Sato's face. As much as a hard ass Dachi tended to be, he always had a soft spot for Sato's innocent smile when he wanted something.

Dachi frowned at the sight and then finally sighed in defeat. "Just one though." Said Dachi as Sato smiled and opened his beer. "Now can we play?" Asked Aizawa in a bored manner as Dachi nodded.

The group went on for a while like that; playing poker and sipping at their beers, though Matsuda seemed to down his quicker than the rest. "Will you just lose already?!" Aizawa spoke angrily while he threw down his cards on the table, taking another swig of his beer.

Matsuda giggled, his face slightly red, showing that he was now pretty tipsy. Matsuda pulled the chips in the middle toward him adding to his already large pile. "Why are you always winning?" Sato mopped slightly. He had managed to sneak a second beer while Dachi wasn't paying attention. Still, no matter how drunk Matsuda was, his luck never faltered, having still not lost a single game.

Matsuda just smiled happily and opened another beer sipping it cheerfully. Dachi had a couple beers, nowhere near as many as Matsuda had consumed, but enough so that his mind was a little relaxed; not at his full potential of making clear accusations and leads on any case. Light gathered all of the cards, starting to shuffle them again "Well," Dachi said, "I think I'm done; we've been playing for a while anyway."

Matsuda had scooted near Dachi, so that their hips were touching, and Matsuda occasionally leaned his head up against his shoulder; Dachi hadn't pushed him off and seemed not to mind. Upon hearing the statement, Matsuda frowned a little before smiling. "If Dai doesn't play, then I won't." He spoke. The others just nodded their head, not really caring; though, the men were glad that Matsuda decided not to play anymore, they wanted to at least win one game.

The rest of the men played while Matsuda and Dachi just watched them in small interest. Matsuda wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore and instead turned his attention to the man sitting beside him. After a while of gazing upon the stunning man, Matsuda couldn't resist himself. He ran a hand up the part of Dachi's chest that was exposed by his kimono to his neck slowly; reaching Dachi's hair Matsuda twisted it around his finger, playing with it.

Dachi turned his head and smiled down at Matsuda. "I think it's time for you to stop with the beer." Said Dachi as Matsuda pouted at the older man as his fingers clutched onto more hair; still twirling it in his fingers. "I like beer." Said Matsuda as he leaned his chin on Dai's shoulder and smiled up at him.

Dachi chuckled and replied, "Yes, perhaps a little too much."

Matusda giggled like a school girl before he whispered, "And I like you." Dachi looked at Matsuda with a weak smile and replied, "I also think it's time for you to sleep." Dachi raised himself to his feet, bringing Matsuda up with him as he continued, "You can sleep in the main bedroom."

Matsuda leaned against Dachi and smiled while looking down at the ground and replying, "I don't want to sleep." Dachi nodded his head as if he wasn't listening to Matsuda as he helped direct the man towards the main bedroom that Dachi and Light had been in earlier.

"Hey! Wait!" Said Light as he quickly stood up and Dachi stopped and looked back at the young man. "What is it?" He asked as Light passed Dachi a stupid glance as he pointed towards his ankle.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he pushed Matsuda away and began to fumble with the wrist band on his right arm. "Dai." Matsuda whined the beauty's name as he leaned on the man again, holding his waist. "I don't want to sleep." Said Matsuda again as Dachi managed to get the wrist band off of him.

Dachi tossed the wrist band to Sato, who caught it and quickly replied, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to lay Matsu down."

Sato nodded as he pocketed the wristband until Dachi's return. "Come, Matsuda," Dachi instructed as he led the man, who was still attached tightly to his waist, to the main bedroom. Dachi opened the door and closed it, which took a bit of effort with Matsuda stuck to him. The bedroom was dark, as it always was, and Dachi sighed lightly as Matsuda buried his face into his chest.

"Come, Matsu; you should sleep." Dachi said as he led Matsuda to the bed. Matsuda just leaned into Dachi, his body pressed so tight there was no space between. "Dai," He groaned in disagreement. "I don't want to sleep." He said. Dachi shook his head, but couldn't pull the man off of him. He sighed slightly, thinking of what he could do to persuade Matsuda to go to sleep.

Dachi's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Matsuda's arms drifted upward, skimming past his chest, caressing it sensually before encircling them around Dachi's neck. "Dai," He spoke softly, "I don't want to sleep." Dachi looked down at Matsuda in sudden surprise as Matsuda started to kiss his chest, "I want you."

Dachi remained silent in shock as Matsuda's kisses reached to the man's neck. Dachi closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he brought his hands up to where Matsuda's was and managed to pry them off of him.

"Matsuda." Daichi whispered as he leaned his head down so his forehead rested on Matsuda's. Matsuda's eyes peered into Dachi's as the older man whispered, "You're drunk. You need sleep."

Matusda moved his head away and quickly cuddled his head underneath Dachi's chin. Dachi felt Matsuda's hands quickly pulled themselves away from his own grasp and make their way back around his neck. "I'm not tired." Said Matsuda as Dachi smiled at Matsuda's persistent actions.

"I would take you on this offer any other time, but call me a softy when someone's thought process is clouded." Said Dachi as he managed to push Matsuda away. "You don't want me, Matsuda. That's just the drink talking."

Matsuda pouted, "I know I'm drunk," he said, "But I know what I want. Please Dachi? Please…" Matsuda pleaded while trying to nuzzle against Dachi once more. Dachi sighed; there was no way he was going to just give up, was there? Matsuda couldn't just agree with him and go to sleep, no; he had to try and fight about it.

Dachi moved closer to Matsuda and picked him up like someone would do a bride. Matsuda smiled a little and snuggled against Dachi's neck, starting to kiss at it once more. Dachi just shook his head slightly and let out a small chuckle, "You really don't know when to stop, do you?" He said as he laid Matsuda down on the bed.

Matsuda wouldn't release his hold on Dachi; so Dachi was stuck laying over Matsuda. Dachi sighed; his plan didn't turn out as he had hoped. Dachi brought his hands up toward Matsuda's arms and gently pried them off of himself. Matsuda started to get up when Dachi stood to his full height, but was pushed down by a firm hand. Matsuda decided to do what he was told, for now, just in curiosity to what Dachi was doing. Suddenly he felt the warmth of covers over him as Dachi pulled them up until they reached Matsuda's neck. "I want you to go to sleep Matsuda." Dachi said while pointing a finger at Matsuda's nose to emphasize the point; it was like he was talking to a young child.

"Dai?" Matsuda looked at the man as if he wanted to ask the man a question. Dachi smiled at the nickname and asked, "What is it Matsu?" Matsuda smiled at the sight of Dachi's features and asked, "Will you lay with me?"

Dachi shook his head as his smile disappeared, "I told you I'm not going to-" Matsuda quickly interrupted, "No, it's not that. I just want to lay next to you." The expression on Matsuda's face was so innocent Dai knew Matsuda wouldn't remember hardly anything that was happening at the very moment. Dai smiled softly and whispered, "Okay, Matsu. I'll lay with you for a while."

In the meanwhile Ide had passed out on the floor as Aizawa and Mogi were battling it out with cards. Sato and Light had lost their interest as they sat there small talking until Light smiled sheepishly towards the boy. "Sorry, but...I need to use the restroom." Said Light.

Sato nodded his head and smiled softly, "Its fine," He said with a shake of his head and a wave of his hand. Light stood up and offered a hand to Sato, who took it without hesitance, as Light helped him up. Light seemed to accidentally overdo it, and Sato was pulled close against his chest. Surprise was evident on both faces, as Light had placed an arm around Sato's waist for stability.

Light looked down at Sato, who held a small blush on his face. Light smiled apologetically, "Sorry," He said softly. Light seemed a little reluctant in his actions as he hesitated to release Sato from his grip.

Sato smiled through his blush as Light released him, "Um…it's fine, Light. No harm done." He said as he looked up at Light still. The two separated from each other and Light rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment; he then smiled, "I guess your right. Let's go." Light broke the moment slightly as he walked over to where the bathroom was, Sato following close behind.

The two made it to the door to the other bedroom. Light opened the door as he walked in and quickly made it to the other side of the room where the bathroom was. He shut the door behind him as Sato entered the room and looked around.

He noticed a chair sitting in front of a small desk. The one Light had been bound to when they first got a hold of him. Sato let out a small sigh as he closed the door behind him and made his way past the chair and onto the bed. He sat on the edge and laid himself back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Ugh." Sato let out a small groan as he felt his head spin just a little. He held a good composure for the two beers he had and his judgement wasn't clouded the least, but he did feel a lot more relaxed then he had earlier.

Sato closed his eyes, hearing noises in the bathroom. The sound of the running water from the sink soothed Sato as he kept his eyes closed, thinking about all that had happened recently.

Sato didn't really notice the sink turn off, or the bathroom door being opened, only to be closed quickly with the light turned off. He did notice, however, when the bed sunk just a little underneath a new weight. Sato turned his body and opened his eyes to see Light's silhouette in the dark; his eyes had still not adjusted fully, and he could not make out much detail on his face.

After a few moments, Sato was able to make out Light's features, which seemed soft as he gazed upon the younger male. The two exchanged gentle gazes with unwavering eyes. Light propped his head up with his hand, his elbow on the mattress. Light was rather close to Sato and looked down at him. Sato, who had turned just slightly to meet Light's eyes once again, felt comforted with Light around. He seemed to give a calming aura that soothed him and made him feel more relaxed than he was.

Light took his other hand and brought to Sato's face; he pushed the hair that was covering his eyes out of his face and behind his ear. Light traced Sato's cheek and jaw line gingerly, as if fearing the boy could break. Light traced the boy's lips softly before slowly gliding his hand back up his face.

Sato felt his body jolt as the feeling of Light's fingers touch his lips, but his fingers quickly moved back up the boy's cheek. Sato looked into Light's eyes and finally felt safe to speak the truth he never once dreamed he would repeat to anyone.

"Can I tell you something?" Sato whispered his question as Light smiled softly at the boy and nodded his head. "Can you promise not to say anything to Dachi? He would...He would hate me if he knew this about me." Sato's eyes fell sadly as Light's fingers grazed under the boy's chin and pulled it up just slightly to see the boy's eyes. "What is it?" Asked Light, a concerned look on his face.

"Since I was fourteen, when the mysterious deaths started taking place. I thought it was an act of God. All these criminals dying, getting what they deserved. Then the name Kira became known, hearing it was a man of Godlike stature." Sato paused as he looked away in shame and replied, "I remember hearing about L going on the Kira case. Dachi would tell me that L was going to stop the man who calls himself Kira...And that he would get what he deserves."

Sato looked back at Light in fear as he whispered, "When I found out L died...Dachi cried, but I...I was relieved that Kira was still alive, bringing peace to our world." Sato's eyes wavered as he lowered his head, tears threatening to release from his moist eyes. "I'm such a terrible person." Whispered Sato.

Sato couldn't help it as tears slowly started to run from his eyes and slide down his cheeks. Light had a look of empathy on his face as he gazed upon the distressed young man. "Shh…" Light calmed Sato softly; his voice in a gentle whisper, "You're not a terrible person, Sato. You could never be; especially for something like that…Just because you believe in something that Dachi, or some other people, don't believe; it doesn't make you a bad person."

Light soothed Sato tenderly as he wiped the tears that fell from the boy's eyes. He scooted a little closer to Sato and laid back down; Light pulled Sato close, the boy's face buried in Light's chest. Sato snuggled closer to Light, the consoling words calming him tremendously, "I think…" Sato heard Light say softly, "You are the best person I have ever met, Sato."

"Really?" Sato inquired quietly; looking up at Light, though his body was still close to Light's. Light gave Sato a small, genuine smile, "Yes," He said and moved his face downward, kissing Sato's forehead gently.

"Light?" Sato asked in a low whisper as Light removed his lips from the boy's forehead and smiled at Sato. "Yes?" Light waited for the question.

"Are you still Kira?" Asked Sato and Light's face remained true with a soft smile, but on the inside he felt as if Sato himself was fishing for information as well. Light suspected he might not be the only one acting, but he doubted Sato had such convincing skills. "No." Said Light as he shook his head and looked at Sato seriously, "I gave up that life a long time ago. I don't want to go back. I want a normal life."

Sato looked at Light in question as he brought his hand forward and played with the longest strands of hair Light had on his head. "Do you regret what you did?" Asked Sato as Light let out a small sigh and replied, "I try not to think about the past. Just the future."

Sato met Light's eyes and nodded his head; still twirling the longest strands of hair, playing with them gently. He saw how serious Light got, and decided not to press him anymore on the issue. "I'm sorry; it must seem like I'm interrogating you…I don't mean too…I guess my curiosity gets the best of me…" Sato said with a small apologetic smile as he let go of Light's silky hair.

Light's face changed from its serious look to a small smile, "It's fine; I have nothing to hide from you," he said softly in a velvety smooth voice. Light moved his head forward and touched Sato's forehead against his own. Light moved his hand from Sato's hair and placed it back on the boy's hips, keeping him firmly pressed against him.

Sato's hands were placed on Light's upper chest and the two of them laid on the bed snug, cuddled up against each other; their eyes locking with one another's in a soft manner. Sato eventually closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Light's a little more.

Light let out a small chuckle as Sato pulled his head back just slightly and looked at him in question. "What is it?" Asked Sato as Light smiled playfully and replied, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a small fondness for me." There was sarcasm and seduction in Light's voice as he pushed Sato closer to him.

Light pulled his leg up in between Sato's legs and applied pressure to the boy's groin, receiving a gasp from the boy's pale lips. Shock and pleasure mixed into the gasp as Sato looked at Light in shock and Light smiled playfully, "Well, it looks like you may be more fond of me then what I had thought."

"Light..." Sato whispered the man's name with a flush of arousal on his face. "I shouldn't be-"

"You're right." Said Light as he pulled his leg out from in between Sato's and continued, "I suppose I am a bit old for you and it's not very proper of me to make such advances while you're intoxicated."

Sato's eyes widened slightly before he broke out in a small pout, "I am not drunk, thank you very much. I only had two beers and that hasn't even fogged my mind in the least." He said to Light, "And besides, you're not too old for me…" Sato continued, his pout slowly diminishing, though his flushed face never left the state it was in, "You're still young, Light. Anyway, age doesn't matter…" Sato trailed off, not looking Light in the eye anymore, for his face held a small blush and his eyes betrayed all emotion he felt for the man.

Light chuckled softly as he raised Sato's chin; his small, seductive smile not once leaving his face. He gazed into Sato's eyes to see the want in them, the want for Light. Light's smile lessened just a little as he gazed into Sato's eyes, "Really?" Light purred softly, "Is that so?" He asked, as if seeking some reassurance and confirmation from Sato's previous statements.

Sato nodded his head, "Yeah…" He said softly, as he felt Light's hands run from his chin down his neck, down his side and back onto his hip, pulling him close once more.

"So tell me, Sato. What do you want?" Asked Light as the hand he had resting on Sato's hip trailed down to the boy's lower left thigh. Light's hand gripped him firmly as he brought Sato's leg forward; letting his own leg sneaking back in between Sato's; getting a rise out of the young man.

Sato gripped onto Light's shirt in the collar area and tugged on him as he let out a quiet moan. Light smirked at Sato's reaction as he spoke in a taunting manner. "You say your judgement is in tact." Said Light as he managed to bring himself over Sato. His face now hovering over the boy's as his leg applied pressure in between Sato's legs on the bed, threatening to make the boy moan again.

"You say I'm still young." Light's voice became more stern and dominant as his hands grabbed onto Sato's, playing with his fingers as he straddled the boy, sitting on his waist. "And you say age doesn't matter."

Sato felt his hands being pulled above his head and pinned to the bed by one of Light's hands as the other one gripped Sato's chin firmly, but not painfully. Light's lips caressed the boy's left cheek and made his way to the boy's revealed ear. The older man kissed the skin next to Sato's earring before he whispered, "So, What are you really telling me?"

Sato shivered from Light's kiss as he let out another soft moan, "I…what I'm saying is…I…I've had an admiration for Kira since the beginning…and you were Kira…I always wanted to be apart of Kira's life..." Sato couldn't help it as his face reddened at his own statement. Sato wasn't one who vocalized his thoughts often, but being in the position he was in; he couldn't help it.

Light smirked softly next to Sato's ear, "Well then…maybe I should give you what you want, hm?" He said playfully yet seductively into his ear. Light ground his hips against Sato's; who let out a sharp gasp and a small moan.

Sato closed his eyes as Light kissed the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe gently before heading toward Sato's mouth, planting soft kisses until he reached his lips. Light planted his lips firmly against Sato's, who responded immediately with passion.

As Light continued with the rough kisses his mind traveled and focused on something else. A sound interrupted his thoughts and without a single word he quickly released from Sato, slipped off the bed and pulled Sato of the bed as well. Sato stood next to Light in confusion when suddenly Sato heard the doorknob turn and Light quickly rushed towards the door, opening it with whoever was on the other side.

Light was acting as if he was about to walk out of the room, but stumbled to a stop as he looked up at Dachi in a calm manner. "Finally get Matsuda to sleep?" Asked Light as Dachi smirked and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll keep in mind to limit his access to alcohol." Said Dachi as he looked across the room and saw Sato look like he was in fear.

Dachi had a concerned look on his face as he walked past Light and made his way towards Sato. "Sato, what's the matter?" Asked Dachi as Sato shook his head and quickly replied, "Nothing." Dachi watched as Sato's eyes trailed over towards Light and then back towards the older man.

Dachi turned his head and looked at Light with slight suspicion on his face as he asked, "What happened?" Light looked at him in a confused manner and quickly asked, "What're you talking about? I just came in here to go to the restroom."

"Uh huh." Said Dachi as he looked back at Sato, noticing a faint flushed look on his face. Dachi looked the boy up and down quickly and then held out his hand. "Give me the wrist band." Said Dachi as Sato quickly fumbled for the band in his pocket. Wasting no time he pulled out the band and put it into Dachi's hand.

Dachi gripped onto the band tightly and made his way back to the door where Light was. "Get out." Said Dachi as Light looked at him in confusion. "What?" Asked Light as Dachi continued, "Get out, I want to talk to Sato alone."

Light was about to argue but Dachi opened the door wider and tossed the wrist band towards the other men in the room. "Argh!" Light shouted, feeling the shock go through his body. Dachi pushed Light out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Sato remained silent and fearful as Dachi turned and looked at Sato sternly. "What happened?"

"I told you, nothing." Said Sato as he sounded frustrated towards the man. Dachi nodded his head, not believing Sato as he asked bitterly, "Then I guess your pants just always seem to be that tight."

Sato's face immediately turned a bright red, "I…um…well…these, uh, pants are my tightest pair…" Sato said, coming up with a lame excuse that could easily be seen right through; but there was no harm in trying…was there?

Dachi raised an eyebrow at Sato, "Really, Sato? It seems to me that they have gotten increasingly tight over the past couple of hours…" He spoke while looking at Sato with an unnerving gaze that left Sato frozen in his spot. Even though Sato was almost twenty, Dachi could still strike fear into his heart. It was like he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar all over again and he was stuck, unable to speak.

"Well, Sato? Is there something you wish to tell me? You know, I won't be that angry with you if you tell me right now, Sato. But you do know, if I find out, which you can bet I will, things will not be good." Dachi said, trying to convince Sato to tell him.

"I...I-" Sato stumbled on his words, thinking of what to say. He would have to tell the truth, but he would have to lie at the same time in order to protect Light. "I'm sorry. I think the alcohol got to me." Said Sato as he looked down in shame.

"Light was trying to push me away from him, but I kept...Well, I persuaded the whole thing." Said Sato as he looked up at Dachi in sadness and replied, "He didn't want me though. I guess that's a good thing. It stopped me from making a mistake...Plus, he didn't want me to make you angry. He was worried what you would think."

Sato set it up making him look like the guilty one, after all he did want it in the first place. It was the least he could do for Light.

Dachi clenched his teeth and fists, closing his eyes tightly to try and suppress his building anger. He knew Sato; and was worried for him. He wanted him to be safe, he guessed it was his fatherly instinct, and knew that Sato should not be around Light. He couldn't prove Sato's statement false, and so he would have to accept it. "You are never to touch any sort of alcohol again, is that clear?" Dachi asked with a slight glare at the boy, trying not to blow up at him.

Sato wanted to protest, but knew that if he did, Dachi would be even angrier. Sato nodded his head but Dachi spoke again, "Is that clear, Sato?" He asked once again, wanting to hear the answer from the boy's mouth. "Yes…" Sato said softly. "Good…" Dachi replied.

Dachi sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. He closed his eyes and breathed, controlling his anger. He opened his eyes once more and looked into Sato's once again, though this time his eyes betrayed a look of disappointment and concern, "Please…Sato…be careful around him…you should never let your guard down around him. Just…I want you to be safe," He said

"He's not as dangerous as you make him out to be." Whispered Sato as Dachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Excuse me?" Sato looked up at Dachi and decided that he was going to defend the man he was beginning to care for. "You make him out to be a bad guy, but he's done noth-" Sato stopped, realizing where the conversation could lead.

Dachi was in shock as he got closer to Sato, towering over the boy as he asked in anger. "You think he's done nothing? Nothing?!" His voice raised slightly with the last word. Sato had a worried look on his face, but managed to raise his face up towards Dachi; standing his ground.

"He's different now. He just wants to live a peaceful life." Said Sato as Dachi retorted, "It's too late for that. He made a choice to become a killer and that's what he'll always be. To this day you cannot trust him."

 "That's not true. You just don't want to accept the possibilities that he has changed. You want to nail him for everything and your anger drives you to corner him." Said Sato, now talking back to Dachi. It was too late to take anything back; he had gone too far.

"Don't you speak to me this way." Dai spoke in a low whisper as Sato replied, "Admit it. You want to kill Light, just because of the revenge that has been burning in your heart."

Dai shook his head, warning Sato to stop, but the boy continued, "You don't want me near him because if the justice system doesn't work you intend to kill him. Both him and Mikami."

"Stop it." Whispered Dai as Sato continued.

"Killing them won't bring L back." Said Sato when suddenly he felt a hard blow to the side of his cheek. It had been years since Dachi had ever laid a hand on Sato in that manner, but immediately Sato knew what had happened.

"I said, stop it." Dachi spoke firmly.

Sato's eyes widened as he pressed a cool hand to his cheek, which was burning with pain. Sato looked up at Dachi with shock in his eyes. Dachi just gazed down at Sato, the glare still present on his face. Dachi did not speak to Sato, but his eyes told him everything Sato needed to know. That was a weakness Dachi had; his eyes tended to express his emotions when they were strong, he couldn't keep them masked like usual.

Dachi turned; he figured no more words were needed, nor wanted. Dachi left the room, leaving Sato in the dark, though Sato followed a little while after. Dachi walked out of the room; he looked at Light, who met his eyes, and gave him a harsh threatening glare that told him if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that, he wouldn't hesitate in hurting him severely. Dachi could not stay in the same room as Light; he knew a fight would break out, especially with how angry he was at Sato and him. Dachi walked into the main bedroom, deciding to lay down with Matsuda for a while longer; knowing that it would calm him down a little.

Sato walked out of the smaller bedroom and into the living room. He did not see Dachi…but decided not to ask or mention it to anyone else, right now, in the hotel room. Sato walked over to the couch slowly and sat down next to Light, making sure that his bright red cheek was hidden as best as he could.

Light looked at Sato with sympathy, knowing what had happened. He slowly turned his head away from the boy, not saying a word. On the outside he appeared remorseful, but on the inside Light was smirking. Sato had no doubt stood up for him, taking the blame of the event.

'Perfect. I've got you wrapped around my finger.' Thought Light as he propped his head on his hand, covering his mouth, letting a faint smile come across his face before it quickly disappeared. 'And now that I know I got you. I'm going to push you away, telling you that your relationship with Dachi is more important then me. With everyone telling you I'm dangerous and me not wanting to ruin your family, you'll do what every human does. You'll run to the very thing you know you cannot have; Me.'


	12. Chapter 12: Sight

Though it was reaching one o'clock in the morning for Light and the others, late afternoon was just arriving for Christian. The young man let out a small sigh as he sat inside his apartment on the edge of his bed. He had a guitar resting in his lap and the strap around his neck and shoulders. Christian's glazed over, sky-blue eyes stared forward as he leaned to the side and let his hand rest on a digital clock as he searched for a button on top of it; never letting his eyes turn towards the clock.

He finally reached the button and pushed it, hearing the electronic voice speak out loud, "Four-twelve PM"

"It's already blimey four." Whispered Christian in irritation that his day was quickly slipping away. He didn't have anything planned but to practice on his guitar work since he didn't work until the evenings. Plus, the day's events had gotten to him and he needed to relax, though it was impossible after what he had been told.

"Are you still here?" Asked Christian as he heard a few flapping noises and a dark voice replied, "I told you already. I can't go anywhere."

"Well, I'm not housing up some bloody stranger. So, you need to clear off." Said Christian as he pulled the guitar strap off of him and placed it next to him on his bed. "You heard me. Leave!" Said Christian as the dark voice let off an amused chuckle. "Haven't you listened to anything I've said to you?"

"Yes, I have and quite frankly I think it's daft. This bullshit of yours won't work on me. So, get out." Demanded Christian as he slowly stood up and moved his eyes across the room, waiting to hear the voice.

"Actually, I have a hard time comprehending your human slang." Said the voice as Christian leaned towards the wall next to him and grabbed his walking stick he had been using since he was a child. He quickly put the stick in front of him as a weapon and replied. "I don't believe your story. If this is you're sick way of gallivanting then I'll have none of it! Everything you've told me is ridiculous, not to mention impossible!" Shouted Christian as he took a step forward in cation, ready to hit whoever was in the room with him.

"Kid, talk in english, please. Half the things you say get me so confused." Said the voice as it came closer, but Christian could tell that the person was exceeding taller then he was. Christian lowered his stick as he moved his eyes upward until he was practically staring up at the ceiling, though his eyes wouldn't allow him to see anything, but darkness.

"You're voice sounds like a demons," Whispered Christian as a dark chuckle reached his ears again as there was a response. "A death God tends to be more on the dark side when it comes to both voice and appearance."

Christian took a step back and whispered in shock. "This can't be true. It's impossible."

"There is one more detail you may be interested in hearing before you decide to give up the notebook. Christian looked at the floor, listening intently to the creature in front of him. "Well?" Asked Christian, but there was no response.

"Bloody tell me! Are you trying to get me brassed off?!" Asked Christian, bringing his eyes back up towards the creature. His brows furrowed to show his anger.

"There's a deal we can make with each other. It'll take half your lifetime, but...It just may give you the one thing you've been missing all your life." Said the shinigami as Christian's eyes widened in shock.

"Are you saying...You can give me sight?" Asked the blue eyed man as he dropped his walking stick to the ground. The shinigami chuckled sinisterly and replied, "More then just sight. You would see the world like no other human has."

Christian fell to his hands and knees before the death God as his eyes swelled with tears as they stared at the ground unknowingly. Blonde locks fell past his shoulders and tiered all the way down to the ground, just barely making a touch. Years people had told Christian his appearance was soft and beautiful, yet the hair always tended to make him occasionally be mistaken as a woman.

Though Christian's facial features and elegant straight hair tended to tell people he was a woman, his attire and boney structures in his hands said his gender was male. Christian's clothing was simple, nothing pleasing to the eye, but in the end, Christian never cared about his clothing or feminine features. After all, he couldn't see them.

"I want to see. Please, I beg of you." Whispered Christian as his head lifted, peering up towards the ceiling again.

"Are you positive? This will strip you half your remaining life time. You're willing to do that?"

"Yes…yes, please…we…we have a deal." Christian said as he continued to gaze up. He heard a dark, amused chuckle before he closed his eyes; something extremely bright flashing before him.

"Hn…it's done," the Shinigami said as he saw the boy close his eyes quickly. Slowly, the boy opened his eyes and peered up at him, squinting them slightly. He blinked a few more times before fully staring at him.

Christian wasn't all shocked with the appearance of the death god. Sure, he never could have believed Shinigami existed, but now he saw it with his own two eyes. "Oh…my…God…" Christian said as he came to that sudden realization, he was seeing; actually seeing, it blew his mind.

Christian examined the Death God. His voice sounded male, and so he assumed that it was. The male Shinigami wore a headdress made of large white feathers and white fur lined the bottom of it. Underneath the fur there was a patterned cloth that attached the headdress to the humanoid Shinigami's head. One small ornament was placed on each side of the headdress as two strings attached from each one, another feather dangling from the strings.

Bone like tissue covered the Shinigami's upper chest, shins and feet, along with his left hand. His hand had long fingers, with deadly nails that threatened to rip you open; on his fingers were a few rings and his wrist held a small, jeweled bracelet. His right hand, however, was replaced by a hook and had metal running all the way up to his elbow. He wore what looked to be a fur type white skirt that covered his lower half until his mid thigh. The skirt was cut unevenly, with jagged edges and a loose, chain belt at the top with a few jewels on it along with three small skulls. The Shinigami wore, what seemed to be a thick, white cape, attached by two large metal bands with great circular intricately carved shoulder pieces.

The death god looked humanoid; he has two legs and two arms, with one head complete with one set of eyes a nose and a mouth. These features however, were distorted. His eyes were small and beady followed by an almost nonexistent nose. His mouth was what seemed to talk up most of the space on his small, compared to his body, head. He was extremely tall, with long legs that were almost taller than Christian himself. His arms were lengthy, and stretched to his knees, especially in his slouched position. His exposed skin looked leathery, as if it was woven together and gave of an appearance of looking scarred in some areas.

"You may call me Zellogi," He stated looking down at the man that was still on his knees. Christian didn't know what to say; the only reason he wasn't particularly frightened was that he didn't exactly know the concept of normal. He understood that this defiantly wasn't; but it was his first thing he had ever truly seen and he didn't know exactly what was what.

"Zellogi." Christian whispered as he looked at the shinigami with compassion and gratitude. "Thank you...Thank you so much." Whispered Christian as he looked up at the death god as if he was an angel.

"Don't thank me just yet." Said Zellogi as he let out an amused chuckle. "You have yet to experience the torment the Death Note brings others."


	13. Chapter 13: Morality or Murder?

Mikami stood in front of the television in shock, what he was seeing was impossible. "This can't be...This is-" Mikami whispered as his chocolate colored eyes peered through the black brim of his glasses. A week and a half had gone by since he spoke to Misa; He was set to go off with her to America in less then a week, but these events. No one had planned on this.

"Oh God...What do I do?" Asked Mikami as he sat on the couch in deep thought. This may benefit God's situation, but...This only meant one thing. Mikami was not the only one who possessed a Death Note.

***

"What was the name of the brothel?" Asked Dachi as Sato glanced down at the computer screen, making sure he gave the right name. The group was watching the boy type quickly on the computer as Sato had already searched for the whole report online.

"All the men were apart of a brothel called, Elite London Escorts." Said Sato as he skimmed the report and gave the brief overview. "The brothel has a total of forty gentlemen as to which a client can choose from. Each are in a different price range and every client is treated to an overnight stay in the Brothel's main estate. A wine and dine system is available with the gentlemen and already added into their fee."

"So, this is a legal brothel for the rich." Said Light as Dachi sighed and replied, "It seems that way."

Sato nodded his head and continued, "Last night seven of the gentlemen who worked there as hosts had died suddenly of unexplained heart attacks."

"Hosts, meaning prostitutes?" Asked Matsuda as Dai nodded his head and looked at Sato, "Continue." Said Dachi, wanting to hear to rest.

"These men were considered some of the top hosts at the escort services. They had the most clients and were some of the hardest ones to get an appointment with." Said Sato as Dachi looked up at Mogi and the others in question. "Why would Mikami kill prostitutes? Granted their not the most moral, but..." Dachi stopped at what he was saying as Light shook his head and quickly replied, "This doesn't follow the pattern."

"So, you're saying...This is someone else?" Asked Dachi as Light nodded and quickly replied, "I know Mikami's thought process. His goal wasn't far from mine when I had the Death Note. He wouldn't target prostitutes; especially high standing ones. It's not a priority." Light shook his head and continued, "This is someone else. Someone new to the Death Note, someone using it for their own greed. I don't think I would be that far off to say that the person who did these murders...Are in fact either another prostitute at the house or even a client."

Dachi nodded at the thought as Matsuda and Sato looked at Light in shock. "Another Death Note?!" Asked the two of them in sequence as Light smirked at the reaction before nodding his head regretfully. "It appears that way." Said Light as Sato seemed stun that now there was more then one criminal out there.

"Now what?" Asked Mogi as Dachi walked away from the group, thinking hard on what their next move should be. "Mikami has been laying pretty low at the moment. Just killing a handful of criminals everyday." Said Light as everyone's attention was now turned towards him.

"It seems like this new killer may be most vulnerable at the moment. We should take them down before they learn the full advantages of the Death Note." Said Light as Sato nodded and stood up from his seat at the desk. "I agree with Light." Said Sato and was about to continue, but received a stern look from Dachi. Without another word Sato sat back down and moved his eyes towards the computer in front of him; still on rocky terms with Dachi.

The past week had been quiet between the two and Light rarely got to speak to Sato privately. Sato hated this stiffness he had when communicating with Dachi. It was as if he was still holding last weeks events over the boy's head.

"I say we get ourselves in London and take this Death Note out of this person's hands. It'll be one less weapon to fall into the wrong hands." Said Light as Dachi sighed, knowing what he had to do. "We can't just abandon our watch over Mikami's moves." Said Dachi as Light argued, "But you can't just let these murders go undetected! Someone out there has another Death Note! We need to get it before they figure out a plan on how to use it!"

"I know!" Shouted Dachi as the two men stared each other down. "We're going to have to break up the team." Said Dachi as everyone looked at the beauty in shock. Aizawa quickly asked, "What're you talking about?"

"We'll have to split into two teams. One stays here to monitor Mikami's moves. The other team will go to London and retrieve the other Death Note." Said Dachi as Matsuda walked towards the older man and asked, "So, who's going where?"

Dachi sighed, thinking about the combination of the teams. "Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, and Matsuda. You four stay here while Light, Sato, and I go to London." Said Dachi as Matsuda quickly protested. "Wait! I want to go with you three! I can be of more help!" Said Matsuda as Dachi shook his head and replied, "No, you need to stay here and Light needs to stay with me because otherwise he may be able to get back in contact with Mikami if he's not under a close watch."

"You know, I'm standing right here." Said Light in a bitter tone as Matsuda narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm coming with you. Everyone knows I'm a good shooter and one of the best when is comes to a chase down. You'll need me."

"No Matsuda, you're needed here. You can help out the team here with Mikami." Dachi said with a firm gaze, but Matsuda was quick to reply. Matsuda's eyes softened and turned wide and his lower lip poked out a little in a small pout. "Please, Dai." Matsuda said softly, "You know I can help you…I'll do a good job; I promise I won't mess up. I can help you Dai if you would just let me…please let me help you…please." Matsuda pleaded.

Dachi firm gaze started to lighten. Dachi wasn't sure how he did it, but Matsuda was able to get to him with the pleading look in his eye and the begging tone his voice held. After a few more seconds of undisturbed silence, Dachi sighed, "Fine Matsuda, you may accompany us to London." Instantly Dachi saw the pleading look vanish from Matsuda's face, a large smile replacing it with excitement present in his featured and eyes, "Really?!" He questioned excitedly, while Dachi just nodded his head, not able to keep the small smile off of his face at Matsuda's enthusiasm.

Light smiled at the reaction on Dachi's face, realizing that Dachi now not only had love for Sato, but Matsuda as well. 'Perfect.' Thought Light as Sato typed quickly on the computer and asked, "What time should I set our flight?"

"As soon as possible. We need to find this person and get our hands on the Death Note." Said Dachi as Matsuda finished his sentence. "And then destroy the Death Note." He said with a happy face as Dachi looked at him hesitantly and replied slowly, "Right, destroy it."

Sato noticed the look in Dachi's eyes as he glanced over at Light. It had finally dawned on Sato; this was the revenge Dachi had been looking for. This was the weapon he could use to extract his pound of flesh from Light. With this weapon he could kill both Light and Mikami...and no one could pin it on him. Sato's eyes filled with fear, he knew Dachi's thought process and knew he could be a dangerous man if crossed.

Sato decided not to voice anything he was feeling right now; he did not wish to upset the man any further. He inwardly sighed and realized that there was nothing he could do to stop Dachi. It would be almost impossible to keep Dachi from writing names down if they got the Death Note…he'd just have to try and keep an eye on him…but that plan held some flaws. With everyone working he wouldn't be able to be with him all of the time, as Dachi would be doing things elsewhere now and then. Sato knew that Dachi would want to keep an eye on Light while in London, but even then he could easily slip away from the man. Also, he figured Dachi wouldn't want to be around him for too long of periods of time, not right now at least; since he was still angry with him.

Sato was panicking slightly as he searched for airline tickets. He didn't want Light, or anyone for that matter, to be killed or hurt for any reason, especially revenge. Maybe he could hire someone to watch over…no; Sato pushed any thoughts away about hiring anyone to try and watch Dachi; Dachi would catch them. Perhaps he could ask someone to watch Dachi… 'Matsuda' Sato thought suddenly as he booked the quickest and earliest tickets straight for London. It made perfect sense. Sato wasn't that naive and saw how Matsuda would look at Dachi and even how Dachi sometimes gazed at Matsuda. Matsuda hardly, if ever, angered Dachi…it would be perfect. But how would Sato ask him? Could he ask him? How would he take his theory about what Dachi would do?

Sato sighed and pushed all of his thoughts away for now; maybe asking Matsuda wasn't a good idea. He would just have to think about it. "Our flight leaves in two and a half hours." Sato said in a steady voice, making sure none of his emotions or nerves got through.

Dachi nodded his head as he looked at the few that would be going with him and replied, "Everyone grab what's needed. We need to leave now."

Matsuda looked back at Light and Sato and smiled, "You think they'll have food on the plane?" Sato couldn't help but smile at Matsuda's comment, nothing seemed to sadden the man.

***

"So, the estate is not going to be shut down tonight?" Asked Christian as he stood in front of the concierge of the large hotel-like estate. The older man shook his head and replied, "The manager didn't want to lose any of the business we had set up for tonight."

Christian nodded his head, walking stick still in his hand as his eyes didn't focus on who he was talking to. He was acting as if he was still blind, no suspicion needed to come his way. "Do you have any appointments tonight, Christian?" Asked the older man as Christian smiled innocently and replied, "Just one."

"I'm surprised, you're usually our most booked gentleman." Said the man in slight surprise as Christian nodded and replied, "Well, I wasn't suppose to return to work just yet, but I kinda missed the atmosphere."

The man chuckled and replied, "Always the hard worker." Christian smirked at the comment and replied, "Better blooming believe it."

"Ah, watch the slang. You know better." Said the man as Christian smiled apologetically and replied, "Sorry, it slipped."

"It's fine, just don't use it," he scolded softly to the boy, "It's unseemly." He said before asking, "What time does your client arrive?"

"Eh, in another hour or so; I thought I might get here a little early. This place is like my second home anyway." Christian said in an amused tone. The other man let out another chuckle and moved from his position, getting away from being right in front of Christian, "Yeah, it sure seems that way." He said in agreement, "Well, I'll let you get to your room."

Christian turned his head in the direction of the man, though he made sure to make it seem like he had no clue exactly where he was. "See you later, Morgan." Christian said with a wave of his hand as he started his way across the lobby and into his room. He rarely used his walking stick inside the brothel as he had mapped out practically the entire place and counted the exact steps to his room. He still held it out in front of him though for good measure usually, so as to be careful not to run into anyone or to trip on anything new that had not been there beforehand. Christian held out his stick in front of him as to be expected and subconsciously whispered his counting under his breath, finding it hard to break the habit.

Christian made his way to the elegant staircase and walked up with ease as he always did. He took in so much more now that he could actually see the things he had been around all his life. The escort services he worked for was fancier then he had assumed. A high class victorian architecture made it's way throughout the estate as Christian weaved his way through the hallways that were at the top of the stairs. He eventually made it to the third floor where his personal room was.

As the young man entered the room he quickly closed the door behind him, a relieved sigh escaping him mouth as he walked over towards the large bed and tossed his walking stick on top of the sheets. "Not too shabby of a place." Said Zellogi as he looked around the room, a hissing laugh came out of the death god.

Christian smirked over at the death god before making his way to the closet and pulling out a nice suit. It was the outfit every gentlemen wore in the club; It was another way of keeping a high class appearance to the estate. "Not a bad looking suit." Whispered Christian as he brought it over to the mirror, but quickly stopped.

The suit fell to the floor as he took a few steps towards the stand up mirror and took in his appearance. "My God...This is..." Christian didn't own a mirror in his house, being unable to look at himself until now. He could see it now, what everyone had been telling him all his life; he was beautiful.

Christian wasn't a self-conceded man, but he couldn't deny the feminine features on his face. It explained why most of his clients were men. Life had grown hard even though he was in an upper class brothel. His cliental had been the talk of the house. Male after male wanting him and using him as they'd like as long as they paid the house fee. He had been known as the woman in the house and sneered upon many for his feminine looks when it came to his other employees.

Christian's blue eyes filled with small tears, remembering what had been done to him, just because of his beauty. His body beaten and used just for the sadistic pleasure between his seven employees. What can one do when you are completely cornered and blind?

"This face." Whispered Christian as he shook his head in sadness and looked down towards the ground. "Has caused me so much pain." He finished his whisper, letting the tears make their way down his cheek. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror and brought his hand to his cheek. "So these are what tears look like." Whispered Christian, finally realizing what they look like, though he had shed so many throughout his life.

Christian sighed as he started to calm down and wiped the tears delicately off of his soft face, examining them slightly, wonderment still present in his eyes for the simple things. He shook his head as he looked back at his suit and decided to put it on. It was an Armani tuxedo, made just to fit his body; he assumed that it was very expensive to fit a high-class place like this, but knew almost nothing of clothing brands. The only reason he knew it was Armani was because Morgan had told him when he was first given it; even though he had sight, he could not read English yet, just brail.

The coat and pants of the tux were made of a soft, black fabric that hugged and fit his body in the best of ways. There was a bright blue silk vest underneath that made his eyes stand out tremendously. The shirt underneath the vest was also silk, but the color was a soft white, contrasting greatly with the black bowtie that was worn around his neck. Christian took the brush off of a dresser not to far away from him and combed through his long hair, untangling the knots in it gently until it was smooth. He decided not to place it into a low pony-tail, and instead left it to cascade down his back and frame his face softly.

Christian sighed once again, there was nothing he could do about his feminine features. Even in a tuxedo, he looked beautiful in a more girlish way. No matter what though, Christian would not sacrifice his hair to look more masculine; he would rather stay the way he was. He looked at the clock to see the time, "Forty more minutes…" Christian said, time sure did go by fast when in thought.

Zellogi decided to take the statement as if it was directed towards him, "Until what? Where are we anyway?" He asked; he couldn't help but let his curiosity, for he was a curious Shinigami, get to him.

"Oh, right." Said Christian as he looked over at Zellogi and smiled with both his eyes shut. His soft smile was enough to melt anyone's heart. A few strands of his blonde hair fell into his eyes and framed his face perfectly, his blue eyes peering through his strands.

"You may not want to be in the room with me when I start my job. It can be a little...Extreme?" Christian said as he let a small giggle come out of him. Granted his life had been rocky and he didn't have much to smile about. He loved his job. Many people would never understand it, but it brought him happiness. The only thing that seemed to make his life a living hell were the men who would constantly beat and use him, but they were gone now and Christian could finally smile again.

***

Light watched Sato gaze out of the airplane window. They had been on the flight for a number of hours now and still had a little more to go before arriving to London. The arguing had taken a toll on Light's patience as he let out a sigh, content things had turned out his way. Dachi didn't want to be near Light and didn't trust Matsuda around him either. Of course Sato took up the offer and after enough threatening from Dachi, Light was finally sitting next to the young man.

Their assigned seats had been dispersed a good distance from each other and Light smiled at the thought; Dachi couldn't interrupt them.

Light stretched his arms above him, but did not place one around the shoulders of Sato. The two had started to talk comfortably, but that soon fell to a silence around them. Sato once again gazed outside of the airplane widow, seeming to be in deep thought. Light found this an interesting opportunity and decided to try to get closer to Sato.

Light placed a hand on Sato's thigh gently to get his attention. Sato jumped just slightly as he turned to him, "Hm, yeah?" Sato questioned, as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey," Light said softly with a concerned look in his eye, "Are you okay?" He asked Sato while turning his body to face Sato more and moved his head so that their foreheads almost touched. "You seem kind of sad, what are you thinking about?" Light asked as he ran a hand delicately down Sato's cheek.

Sato smiled softly as Light's gentle touch as he brought one of his own hands up and delicately grazed his fingers over the back of Light's hand. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Whispered Sato as Light's forehead touched the boys and a playful smile spread on the older man's face.

"About?" Light asked as Sato's smile turned into a coy one as he looked away in a shy manner. Light loved the look in Sato's eyes; it told him that Sato was head over heels for him. "Come on, you can tell me." Light whispered as he brought his nose against Sato's cheek and rubbed it innocently. Sato couldn't help but smile at Light's flirtatious notions.

"I'm just...I'm worried about Dachi...And his sense of judgement." Whispered Sato as he turned his head more towards Light, allowing Light's nose to touch his own. "I've known Dachi for a long time. He's a good man, but...Sometimes his morals are corrupt."

Light looked at Sato sadly and whispered, "I know what you fear."

Sato placed a hand behind Light's neck and held him tightly, not wanting to lose his touch. "I love him, but I don't trust his judgement." Said Sato as he cuddled his cheek against Light's while whispering, "I don't want him to get his hands on the notebook. I'm afraid..."

"That he'll kill me." Whispered Light in sadness, knowing all too well what Dachi would do if he did get his hands on the Death Note. "Light." Sato spoke in a low voice as he pulled away so he could look into the man's eyes. Both of Sato's hands now played with the longest strands on each side of Light's head as he whispered in fear. "I'm scared."

Light's face held a solemn expression, as he looked Sato in the eye. Light brought his hands up to his face and placed them on top of Sato's hands, grasping them softly. Light moved Sato's hands so that they were in-between the two, and he laced their fingers together. Lights sepia eyes filled with a reassuring look and his features changed to a soft, comforting look. "Don't be scared," Light said gently as he brought up Sato's hand to his mouth. He kissed Sato's knuckles tenderly before looking the younger male in his eye, "It will be okay…I'm sure Dachi will do the right thing. Let's keep our faith in him." Light said as he faked belief in Dachi, knowing that it would just get him closer to Sato.

Sato nodded his head, "Okay, Light…" He spoke softly, almost in disbelief; Light must have a lot of trust in his heart to hope for things to go smoothly with Dachi, and Sato admired him for it. "I'll keep my faith in Dachi…but I still can't help but be worried for you…" He spoke while placing his forehead against Light's once again, wanting to feel the comfort Light gave him.

"Dachi will see the truth. He will see that I have changed and that I am a man of my word. He'll see that I have remorse over my sins...and have come to experience things only a moral man can feel." Said Light as he kissed Sato's hand again. The young boy looked at Light in shock as he asked, "How can you have so much trust in Dachi when he shows so much hate towards you?"

Light smiled softly as he replied, "Because, He's the father of the man I'm falling in love with." Sato's eyes wavered in shock. Light was able to speak his emotions with no fear of Dachi hearing about them. If Dachi only knew how kind Light was, if he only knew the things he was saying to Sato; He would truly see that Light had changed.

***

Dachi looked behind him and over across an aisle. It was no use, he was unable to see the two, which left him uncomfortable and paranoid. He didn't want anything to happen to Sato. He would never admit it, but that boy was his entire world.

Dachi jumped slightly when he felt a hand lay itself gently on his shoulder, "Calm down," Matsuda said softly. "You've checked on them every hour we've been on this plane. Don't worry about it; Sato is a big boy, he'll be okay." Matsuda said with a large smile to reassure Dachi.

Dachi sighed and returned to his seated position next to Matsuda. It had been the ten longest hours of his life and they still had another hour and a half to go. Dachi looked over at Matsuda; he was tempted to once again walk past the other two just to know what was going on between them and check up on Sato. He gazed into Matsuda's eyes and thought about what he said; it was true, Dachi believed Sato could take care of himself in many situations, but when it came to Light, he saw the look Sato gave the murderer and it made him want to shiver at the mere thought.

Matsuda bit his lip softly, sensing the inner battle Dachi was having; he placed a hand on Dachi's shoulder to get his attention once again, "Dachi," He said and placed a smile on his face, "They will be fine, just relax okay? We're almost there." He said.

Dachi looked at Matsuda and nodded his head. He sighed softly before he spoke, "Okay…" he said. "I'll try to relax." Dachi said the words, and decided to try and act relaxed, but there was no way he could fully relax with Sato sitting next to Light out of sight from him.

Matsuda's smile seemed to widen as he spoke happily, "Good." He said. Suddenly both men heard a female voice ask happily, "Is there anything I can get you, gentlemen?"

Matsuda looked at the cart next to the red-headed flight attendant and a wide grin spread across his face. "Is that beer?" He asked merrily while pointing to the small bottle on the cart. The flight attendant nodded her head, the smile never disappearing off of her tanned face.

Dachi looked up at the woman, "No thank you. We don't need anything." He said before turning to face Matsuda. As the woman walked away Matsuda leaned over Dachi to see her disappear, "Dachi," He whined, "Why couldn't I have just a little beer." He said with a childish pout.

Dachi smirked at the man and replied, "I'm amazed you have no memory of what happened that night. It's a a shame, really." Matsuda cocked his head as he asked, "What do you mean? I thought you said I just crashed on the floor."

An amused chuckle came out of Dachi as he smiled playfully at Matsuda and replied, "That's because I didn't want you to be embarrassed." Matsuda looked at Dachi in a hesitant manner as he asked in a low whisper, "What would I be embarrassed about?"

Dachi held his playful smile as he continued, "Oh Matsu, if you only remembered the things you said to me." Dachi leaned towards the younger man and let his face linger close to Matsuda's as his hand played with some of Matsuda's stray hairs.

"Your lips...They were so warm." Whispered Dachi, he was taunting Matsuda more then anything else; Trying to get a reaction out of the man.

Matsuda instantly froze. His lips were warm? Oh god…what kinds of things did he say to him? Matsuda had some idea and immediately turned a bright, cherry red. "Aw, Matsu, you're blushing…" Dachi said smoothly, his voice held a bit of a seductive tone as he traced Matsuda's jaw, his fingers grazing over his lips. Dachi loved to tease Matsuda; making him blush was a fun pastime, and he seemed to be able to do it rather easily.

Matsuda realized that there was no way he could hide his blush or try to excuse it for something else. He had been caught with nothing to say except stay looking at Dachi wide-eyed as he caressed his face softly. Matsuda stayed his bright red, but then came to a sudden realization. If he was drunk and couldn't remember anything and Dachi could…that meant that Dachi wasn't drunk and therefore had a clear thought process. If they actually did what he was hinting at then…did that mean that Dachi was attracted to him?

Matsuda had accepted long ago that he liked Dachi much more then a friend or a boss, but he wasn't sure of what Dachi would say or how he would take it. He could already see himself blabbing on about how he felt about Dachi to him but…if they did anything then did Dachi return his feelings? Damnit…why couldn't he remember…surely he would remember something like that? Why did he have to be drunk when it happened? Different emotions flashed across Matsuda's face as he thought, slightly away from his current position.

"Aww, Matsu." Dachi smiled at Matsuda as he rubbed his nose against Matsuda's. "Do you want to remember what happened that night?" The beauty asked as Matsuda stumbled on his words.

"I- we-well...I th..." Matsuda couldn't form simple words as Dachi's lips lingered so close to his. "Dai..." It was the only word Matsuda could form and it came out in such a low whisper as his eyes seemed to give off an emotion of weakness.

"Here, maybe this will jog your memory." Whispered Dachi as his lips laid on Matsuda's. Instantly Matsuda's body became stiff as shock jolted throughout his body. Dachi's lips were so warm and loving. There was a seduction there that Matsuda had never felt before as the older man's lips slowly removed from his, not taking the kiss to any sexual level.

The kiss had been warm, loving, and simple. Matsuda's face reddened even more as Dachi asked. "You remember anything yet?"

Matsuda shook his head slowly and whispered, "No." Dachi smiled as he leaned back, away from Matsuda and looked forward, turning away from him. "That's probably because that was our first kiss. We never really got to that part, so...I thought I should finish it."

Matsuda's face seemed to turn an even darker shade of red. It…never happened? Dachi was just teasing him? He should have known…he didn't wake up sore or anything. A sudden realization hit him; so this meant that Dachi truly did return his feelings. Matsuda broke out in a wide, happy smile; elated with what just happened and realized that he was happier now than any time before this one. "Well…" Matsuda said, starting to regain his speech, "I'm glad you did."

Dachi chuckled softly as he met Matsuda's eyes. The blush was still apparent on the younger man's face, but it had dimmed down some and now only a dark pink color stained his cheeks. "Is that so?" Dachi said quietly, with an eyebrow perfectly arched, a small smirk present on his face

Matsuda smiled softly as he placed one of his hands on top of Dachi's and decided to take a chance with his actions. The young man leaned towards Dachi and kissed him gently on the cheek. As he pulled away Dachi smiled over at Matsuda and replied, "Why do I have a feeling you're not as innocent as you make yourself out to be?"

Matsuda frowned and asked quickly, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Dachi kept his smug look on his face as he bought his hand up and inspected his nails as he replied, "Oh, nothing. Just that when you were drunk...Well, you were quite persistent." Matsuda was taken back, did he actually try to push him himself on Dachi?

"Don't worry though." Dachi spoke with confidence as he looked back over at Matsuda. "I was able to keep my morals above me."

"For you're information I'm no where near as experienced as you may think. I'm very careful with who I dedicate myself too." Said Matsuda as he crossed his arms, putting up a defensive wall as he turned his head so he looked forward; as if he was going to ignore Dachi for the rest of the plane trip.

Dachi let out a playful laugh as he looked around the plane to see if anyone was following their conversation. His laugh died down as he looked back at Matsuda who was trying to act like the typical woman who tries to put up a fight, but with not much effort deep down in their notions.

Dachi leaned over and grabbed Matsuda's chin delicately and turned it upward; forcing him to look into his eyes. Dachi smiled and whispered, "Good, that means I can teach you all I know."


	14. Chapter 14: Complicated Love

Mikami sat at the main desk, doing what he always did. It seemed like forever since he had lost connection with God, he felt an empty space in his heart. The strange thing is, it hurt more then when he had been confined for a year. "Why is that whenever I finally get near you and begin to feel comfortable...I always lose you?" Asked Mikami; Only speaking to himself.

Mikami's fingers traced over his bottom lip once again. Everyday that passed by he felt more confused about his situation. He loved God with all his being; he would do anything for him. Isn't that just what a dedicated follower should do?

The thoughts raced through Mikami's mind when all of a sudden a dark question came into his mind. What if God...Was no longer God? What if the tale of the Death Note ended and God was no longer Kira, but instead a simple man named Light Yagami?

Teru's eyes widened at the question, realizing his answer. "What's wrong with me?" Asked Mikami in disgust with himself. He knew if God ever knew these emotions he would dispose of him. Impure thoughts were not needed; there was enough scum in the world, Teru didn't want to become one with dark fantasies and immoral desires.

Mikami jumped at the sound of his cell phone going off. A relieved sigh escaped him as he picked up the phone and looked at the incoming number. Mikami raised an eyebrow as he realized it wasn't Misa or God's number.

"Hello?" Mikami asked as he held the phone close against his ear, waiting to hear someone's voice. "I need you to do me a favor." The voice spoke in a low tone. Mikami's body became still as his eyes widened. His throat had stalled on him, but he quickly asked in a hushed manner. "God?"

"Listen closely, what I need you to do is crucial, understood?" Asked the voice as Mikami nodded his head and replied, "Yes, anything."

***

Light fumbled with the phone as the conversation had ended with Mikami. As he deleted the evidence of the call and the number Light leaned on the side of the wall as to make sure he didn't loose his balance as the plane rocked a little.

"There." Whispered Light as he slipped the phone in his front pant pocket and balanced himself off of the wall and opened the door from the bathroom he was in. As the door opened he saw Sato standing there, waiting for Light due to the collar he had on him.

"Hey, can you come in here?" Asked Light as Sato looked at Light in question and shock. He couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he asked, "Why?"

Light let out a small laugh as he grabbed onto Sato's hand and pulled him inside; shutting the door quickly behind them. As Light locked the door Sato looked at Light in question as he asked, "Is there a reason we're in the bathroom together?"

A small laugh escaped Light as he came towards Sato and smiled, "I just wanted to give you something in privacy." Light said in a soft tone as he pulled a silver ring off of his right hand.

"This ring was given to me by my father when I graduated high school. It was a symbol of his love...And now I want it to be a symbol of my love." Said Light as he took Sato's hand into his own and slipped the ring onto Sato's middle finger.

Sato brought a hand to his mouth and gasped, "Are…are you serious Light? Are you sure that you want to give this to me…?" Sato questioned wide-eyed and in disbelief. Light's father, who is now dead, gave this to Light…and now he was giving it to him? It felt too good to be true. Sato brought the ring closer for examination. It wasn't very thick, but an intricate design was carved in the polished silver. At the top of the ring a small, dark blood-red ruby was attached.

Light chuckled softly; "Of course I'm sure I want to give this to you, Sato. I hope that you will keep and protect it. Like I said, it's a token of my love for you." He said gently as he turned Sato's attention to him by running a hand smoothly down Sato's cheek. Light loved young innocence. They were swept away so easily.

Sato broke his gaze from the beautiful ring, "Of course I'll accept it, Light!" He said happily while he wrapped his arms around Light's neck and pulling himself into a kiss with the older man. Light wrapped his arms around Sato's waist and pulled him closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Sato broke from the kiss first, "I love it Light…I-I love you…" He said. And there it was, the stupidity of youth.

"You know when to say the right thing." Said Light as he leaned Sato against the wall and wrapped his hands around the young boy's waist. Light's lips dominated Sato's and without a second thought Light slipped his tongue into Sato's mouth, claiming the boy's hot cavern.

Light's hips passed a violent grind against Sato's as his hands ventured the back of his pants. Sato moaned in pleasure and was lost in ecstasy as Light worked his magic. Light's skills managed him to place the phone that was once in his pocket in his own hand. Light slipped the phone into Sato's back pocket while he was gripping firmly onto the man's waist.

With all the pleasure that was going through Sato's body he was unable to notice that his phone had ever gone missing and was now back in it's rightful place.

Light smiled as he stopped his kissing and replied playfully, "Perhaps we shouldn't do this. After all," Light laughed as he continued, "I don't think Dachi would be all that happy to hear that you've joined the Mile High Club."

Sato blushed a light pink, "Uh…okay…Light" He said. Sato sighed softly, "Yeah, I'm afraid he wouldn't be a bit overjoyed." Sato said softly, to which Light gave a small chuckle.

Light grasped Sato's chin and lifted it upward gently, "Its fine." He said before taking Sato into another kiss; it was short but filled with passion. "Maybe some other time, hn?" He said in a playful tone as he ground his hips into Sato's once again, making Sato gasp and let out a small moan, "I'll take that as a yes," Light said with a small smirk.

"Come on, Sato; let's get out of here." Light said as he gave Sato a small, kiss to his nose and released the boy's hips. Sato nodded his head while trying to slow the adrenaline rushing through his body. He took a deep breath and exited the bathroom behind Light, making sure to follow closely.

"Light." Sato whispered as he followed closely behind the older man. Light looked back in question as Sato smiled softly, "Thank you."

A cheeky smile fell on Light's face as he replied playfully, "Call it an early birthday gift." Sato smiled in a coy manner, realizing tomorrow was his birthday, knowing Light would try to have some alone time with him. Sato hoped with all of his heart he could get Dachi away long enough to stay in Light's arms.

***

"Ah! A bed!" Said Matsuda as he rushed over towards one of the twin beds that were in the small hotel room. As Matsuda sat on the closest bed, Sato and Light put a few bags in the closet as Dachi made his way over to the small table that was next to the window.

There was nothing special about the hotel room. Two beds, one bath, one closet and a small table which is where Dachi now sat. Light watched as Dachi turned in his seat just slightly and reached over for the small inn table. He pulled a phone book out of the small drawer and quickly turned back around as he fumbled through the pages.

"What're you doing?" Asked Sato as Dachi quickly replied, "I'm going to set appointments at the escort services for tomorrow night. We can't just go in there asking questions. Matsuda is the only one with a badge and I don't think the London police will take kindly to a Japanese officer prying into one of their cases."

Matsuda nodded his head in agreement and laid backwards on the bed. He sighed in content as he stretched out. He laid there a while, hearing Dachi type in the digits for the brothel. He turned on to his side as Dachi started to talk, "Hi, I'd like to make three appointments for tomorrow night." Dachi said, "Under Dachi Serrano. No thank you. Yes." Dachi said, as the conversation went on for a little bit, finally ending in a "Thank you." And the click of the phone hanging up.

Sato looked over at Dachi, "Tomorrow night? And why only three appointments, there are four of us here?" Sato inquired.

"Well I figured we all needed some sleep. There is no use in going in to interrogate people if you can't do it properly." Dachi said, "And as for only making three appointments…well, I did that for a reason. You, Sato, will not be accompanying us to the brothel."

"What?!" Sato shouted in disbelief, "Why not?! I'm not a little kid anymore, Dachi, I can do this!" But before he could go on Dachi cut him off, "No Sato, my decision is final. You are to stay here and monitor to make sure everything goes smoothly." Dachi said firmly.

Sato let out a scoff as he argued, "When are you going to stop treating me like a kid?!" Dachi closed the phone book and spoke calmly, "You heard me, Sato. I don't want to argue with you."

Sato quickly made his way towards the table and made his way next to Dachi who was still sitting in the single chair at the table. Sato kneeled to one knee and leaned close to Dachi, wanting him to look at him. Wanting to see Dachi's eyes.

"Dad, please." Sato whispered as Dachi's eyes wavered at the name. Sato would call him this only when they had a close moment with each other. It was rare to hear this title from the boy's mouth. Dachi looked down at Sato and shook his head.

"No, Sato." Said Dachi as Sato placed his hands on Dachi lap and began to beg. "You know I can be of some help. You've trained me all my life how to interrogate people, please! Let me take a part in this." Sato begged as Dachi looked into Sato's eyes, seeing the want to impress him. Dachi placed his hand on top of Sato's and smiled regretfully. "I won't lose you because of a simple decision. Just stay here, please." Dachi whispered as Sato fell silent, seeing the regret in Dachi's eyes.

Dachi let his hand slide off of Sato's, but let his eyes fall to where Sato's hands were. The older man gazed at the ring on Sato's hand and immediately knew who's it was.

"What is this?" Asked Dachi, using a calm whisper. He didn't want to show anymore anger towards Sato. He couldn't have the boy hate him.

"Uh…well, um, you see…" Sato stumbled upon words, wondering what he should tell Dachi. "Light gave it too me as an early birthday gift." Sato said, realizing that Dachi would know the truth and that there was no point in hiding it from him.

Dachi just gazed down at the ring and suppressed his anger. It hurt Dachi, though his pride was too great to admit it, that Sato was falling in love with a murderer. The same murderer that killed his brother. Yes, Dachi could see it in Sato, the admiration he possessed for Light, the small glimmer in his eyes when he looked at those sepia eyes; Dachi could pick up on these things easily, and besides, he had known Sato for almost the entire length of the boy's life and could read what he did rather easily. It wasn't just the fact that Sato had fallen head over heels for the older man; it was that there was nothing Dachi could do in this situation to protect him.

Dachi didn't trust Light one bit, even with Light's apparent change of heart, Dachi knew that it could just be very convincing acting and he knew that Light had to possess that skill. He knew that something was going to happen to Sato if he kept building a relationship with the man, and whenever he tried to voice his displeasure and objection to Sato about it; the boy would just push him away harder and harder every time. Dachi knew better than to harass the boy enough to make him push him away for good.

Dachi sighed as he looked down at the ring once again; he realized that he would just have to guide Sato. He couldn't openly argue with him about it; all he could do was pray that Sato would stay safe. "Ah, I see." Dachi said after a long silence. He decided to just be neutral when it came to the ring, there was no way Dachi would try to encourage Sato to go on with Light, but he would not interfere anymore with it…not unless things got too serious…

Sato realized that Dachi didn't argue with him. It shocked the young man as he smiled softly towards his father figure and was about to speak, but was cut off by Dachi's words.

"Maybe...After we finish these appointments tomorrow and we finish our search for the night. You and I can go dinner for your birthday. I know we didn't do much last year, so...I'd like to make it up to you." Said Dachi, wanting to get that connection back he had with his son. He missed the little boy that always wanted to sleep with him when thunder rumbled the house. The same little boy that loved to read all his favorite books out loud just to prove that he was learning new words. The same little boy that was now kneeled before him, ready to pass his love to another. One who didn't deserve it, in Dachi's mind.

"I would like that." Whispered Sato as he nodded his head at the thought, feeling the same disconnection Dachi had been feeling as well.

Dachi gave Sato a small smile, one that held gladness and yet; harbored emotions that were trying to keep themselves locked away remained in Dachi's eyes. Dachi ran a hand through Sato's hair, ruffling it slightly before running an affectionate hand down Sato's cheek lightly. He nodded his head once more and made a move to get up when Sato placed a hand onto his leg, "Dad…" He said in a soft whisper, "Thank you…" Sato said with a gratified smile.

Dachi's smile seemed to brighten just a little; he couldn't help it when Sato called him 'Dad,' it just seemed a little uplifting to him. It made it seem that there was hope in restoring the gap between the two. Dachi stood from his spot, helping Sato up with him. He gave Sato a small kiss to the forehead and walked outside of the hotel room to get some fresh air and to think.

Matsuda and Light watched the entire scene unfold with different emotions. Matsuda was happy that the two would try to bridge the gap that was between them and yet, he was sad at the somber look in Dachi's eyes. Dachi had hid it rather well, but Matsuda could still see the glimmer of sadness, and it pained his heart. He was unsure what to think about Sato and Light's relationship. He was glad that they had found each other…and Matsuda could tell that Sato adored Light…but Matsuda wasn't sure about Light in the relationship. Then again, Matsuda didn't know what to think of Light anymore. He seemed to have changed and become a good person…but that is what they had thought last time when he was still Kira…he just was unsure. Matsuda sighed softly as he watched Dachi head out of the room, debating on whether or not to follow him.

Light on the other hand, was watching the scene in pure amusement and delight, though he didn't show it. Sato was perfect for melting Dachi's heart, all with just one, simple, three-letter word. With Dachi no longer interfering for fear of rejection just made Light's job that much easier.

***

Mikami carefully placed the original birth certificate next to the copy. They were identical and the seal itself Mikami managed to reproduce with Light's resources. Teru leaned forward and whited out all the information that was on the copy so it looked like a blank birth certificate.

Teru then laid a thin layer of the same paper over a square section of the copy. It was cut to perfect size, blocking out the finger print that was on the copy. Teru took a step back and smiled at his handy work. One birth certificate edited for God's protection and the other ready for L's demise.


	15. Chapter 15: Unmasked

The group got some good sleep and went over the plan quite a few times during the day, making sure everyone understood the plan. "So, remember. Do not wait for one another. We'll meet back here as our appointments end." Said Dachi as the group nodded. The day had passed slowly for the group, it was now almost seven in the evening for London, but for Dachi and the others, they should be sleeping. But most of them had slept through most of the day, meaning they were all pretty much wide awake and ready for tonight's operation.

Dachi placed the ear piece in Sato's ear and replied, "Remember, I'll be contacting you to see whose made it back and where everyone's stationed at. All right?"

Sato nodded his head as the others put in their ear pieces and grabbed their jackets. "All right, let's see if we can't find this other Death Note." Said Dachi as he opened the door behind him and allowed both Light and Matsuda to walk past him. Dachi smiled at Sato and replied, "Tonight, when I get back. We'll go out." Sato smiled and nodded his head as Dachi closed the door, leaving the boy in silence, questioning the safety of the group.

***

"Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Morgan and if you need any help at all do feel free to call on me. Now, do you have an appointment?" Asked the main desk clerk as Dachi nodded his head and replied, "Yes, under Dachi Serrano for three."

"Are these for three separate rooms or all together?" Asked Morgan as he typed in the name, searching for the reservation. "Uh, separate." Said Dachi as he couldn't help but smile at the possibility of all them being in one room.

"Very good, sir. I have you listed here, but no request was made specifically for any of our men." The clerk spoke in question as he asked, "Are you wanting the choice to be at random?"

"Well, these two don't mind." Said Dachi as he pointed back at Matsuda and Light. "But I was wondering if I could have my appointment with your star host here." Dachi finished as Morgan let out a small chuckle and replied, "That would be Christian."

"Ah, Christian. May I spend my appointment with him?" Asked Dachi as Morgan replied, "As our most popular host, Christian always seems to be booked. I'm afraid he-"

"Now Morgan. You're not turning away one of my lovely customers, are you?" Asked Christian as he had just reached the end of the stairs where the front desk seemed to sit off to the side. All the men looked over at the blonde beauty who held his walking stick and another man linked to his arm.

"One more step, Christian." Said the older man as Christian smiled and stepped off the last step. "Thank you, Thomas." Said Christian as he turned his head towards the older gentleman, but didn't make eye contact. "You have a good night."

"You too, my dear." Said Thomas as he kissed Christian on the cheek and slowly made his way out of the estate. "Now, were my ears deceiving me or did I hear someone request my company?" Asked Christian as he made his way next to Morgan and in front of the others; using his stick to guide his way.

"I did." Said Dachi as he was taken back slightly that the boy was blind. There went one suspect off the list. Dachi knew the rules of the Death Note as well as all the others. In order to kill a person you had to know their name and face.

Dachi stepped closer to the blind man, whom he now knew as Christian. Christian heard him and stepped forward just slightly. He held up a soft hand and placed it on Dachi's chest. He moved his hand up until he reached Dachi's face. Christian traced the outline of Dachi's face gently as he stared up at him, almost meeting the taller man's eyes but failing to pinpoint their exact spot. Christian smiled as he removed his hands, "Sorry about that," He said, "I was just curious to know what kind of face accompanied your silken voice." He said gently with a small smile.

Matsuda watched the men with a small weight in his heart. He knew that it was all just for a mission; they just needed to gather information…but he couldn't help the slight jealously that washed over him.

"Since you two didn't request a certain host," Morgan said, drawing the attention to him, "We have a few open at this time, I'll call one down for you each," He said. Matsuda and Light nodded their heads in response.

"Is this a wine and dine special or just the usual?" Asked Christian as his eyes continued to stare up at Dachi's face, wondering around, acting as if he couldn't see the man's beautiful features.

"Just the usual." Said Dachi as Christian smiled at Dachi and replied, "Well, then. I won't keep you waiting." Christian let his hand venture across Dachi's chest and down his arm until his hand intertwined with Dachi's fingers. "Come with me. My room is on the third floor." Said Christian as Dachi nodded and began to press forward. He glanced back at the two for a moment before reaching the stairs. As they climbed at a stead pace Christian decided to break the silence.

"Is this you're first time here?" Christian enjoyed small talk, he got a chance to understand his client. The funny thing was that everyone assumed that Christian got the most cliental because of his skills, but that wasn't the truth. If anyone ever bothered to ask Christian what makes him different from all the other men, he would respond with the simple answer that he just knows how to listen.

"Yes, it is." Dachi said while leading Christian up the white marble stairs. The fingers laced around his tightened slightly as Christian looked to where Dachi's face was. He smiled over at the man, though it was laced with seduction, "Lets make it a good one then, yes?" He said and then giggled softly.

Dachi smiled at the young man and nodded his head even though he thought Christian wouldn't be able to see it. "Is it a special occasion? Birthday, perhaps?" Christian inquired, trying to keep the small talk going.

"No, I'm afraid not. I've just always wanted to go to a brothel; it has been an interest of mine." Dachi lied smoothly as they reached the second floor of stairs. Christian smirked, he wasn't sure if the man was telling the truth, it was hard to decipher. Christian had become tremendously good at telling people's emotions or even after knowing them a while, if they were being honest by the tone of a person's voice. It was an extremely useful skill when he was blind, and even now with sight it could help him out. It seemed like he just hadn't known the man, Dachi, for long.

Suddenly, before Christian could ask another question, he heard Dachi start to ask him something. "So, how long have you worked here?" Dachi asked as they reached the third flight of steps curious to know; the man looked younger than Sato.

"Well, I've been a host here for a year, but before then I had been known well in this area. Uh, the red light district that is. I've been working at this sad little career since I was sixteen. Last year I was finally legal at the age of eighteen and everyone already knew me by name. A blind prostitute with the looks of a woman travels quickly in these parts." Said Christian as he let out a small laugh as they finally reached the third floor, now making their way down the hall.

"Anyways, I was recruited by the manager of this place and I've been here ever since. The money is excellent and it keeps me busy." Said Christian as he looked at Dachi with an apologetic smile and replied, "Forgive me. All you asked was how long I have been here and I've somehow managed to give you my life story. I'm sorry."

"No, it's perfectly fine." Said Dachi as he had a sad look on his face. Dachi couldn't help but think of Sato and how heartbreaking it would be for him to see his own child go through this.

"Ah, here it is." Said Christian as he stopped Dachi and let go of him. He pulled out a magnetic card and fumbled his fingers on the wall until he found the magnetic lock. Christian swiped the card and opened the door before smiling back in Dachi's direction and replied, "Don't be shy, come in."

Dachi chucked softly and slowly made his way into Christian's room with him, closing the door behind him. The room was, to simply put it, beautiful and elegant. The floor was no longer white marble, but was instead a soft plush black carpet. The walls were a dark purple wine color that made the room feel warm and gave off a sensual feel. Dimming candles, that had been lit once and slowly dying out were placed atop a darkly stained dresser in the far corner of the room along with a few on various small tables, whose design and color matched each other and the dresser's.

The bed was large with white silk covers and too many pillows at the top. The foot and headboard matched the dark color of the other furniture and an intricate design was carved in it. Dachi looked around to see a small door that was slightly ajar, giving just a small view of the large, white marble bathroom.

Christian seemed to stand out in the room; with his long flowing blonde hair and bright crystal blue eyes which already popped because of his attire. His pale skin tone contrasted with the dark, sensual colors and he seemed to glow softly in the low candlelight. "Come now," Christian cooed softly, "I don't bite; I'd probably missed if I tried," He said with a small chuckle as he set his walking stick next to his dresser at the far end of the room.

Dachi couldn't help but laugh at Christian's comment as he pulled his wallet out and placed it on the one of the tables in the room before heading over towards the bed. Christian took notice to the wallet just barely and slowly took a few steps before reaching down to feel the bed.

Christian smiled as he sat on the bed and waited for Dachi to do the same. Dachi paused for a moment, debating whether or not to sit on the bed. He nodded his head, knowing he would be able to keep control of the situation. Dachi sat on the bed hesitantly, but was slowly pulled towards the center by Christian as he got a hold of Dachi.

Christian draped his arms over Dachi's shoulders as Christian was propped up on his knees, making him taller then Dai at the moment. Christian's blonde locks meshed with Dachi's orange ones as Christian kissed the back of Dachi's neck. Dachi closed his eyes in relaxation as he whispered, "I'm a lot older then you think I am."

Christian brought his lips towards Dachi's ears and whispered, "Believe me, You're young compared to most of my cliental." Christian continued to kiss Dachi's neck, making his way towards Dachi's lips, but was quickly stopped as Dachi turned around and held the boy still.

"I can't do this. I have a son the same age as you. It's wrong." Said Dachi. putting up a sad story so he can break the ice and get the information he wanted.

"Oh my…" Christian said as he instantly stopped, "I'm sorry." He said and looked away, "I-I didn't mean to-,"

"It's fine…" Dachi interrupted the young man, "It's just…well…it wouldn't be right."

"Oh…" Christian said as he sat on the bed, making himself smaller than Dachi. "Well…you paid to be here, I'm pretty sure we don't give refunds if you wanted to leave but…if you want to you could stay…I mean, we don't have to do anything. We could just…talk; its nice to have company to talk to…" Christian finished. He didn't want to waste this man's time…or his money…but he didn't know what else to say. Besides, it had been a long while since he had had some decent company.

Dachi nodded his head, "Sure…I might as well stay for a while…" He said smoothly only to see a smile appear on Christian's face as his eyes turned to face the direction of his voice. "So…" Christian tried to start up some small talk, "What's your son like?"

"He's a sweet kid. A pain at times, but...That's what kids are for." Said Dachi as he smiled at the thought of Sato. Christian smiled at the sound of Dachi's voice and the smile on his face. "So you love him?" Asked Christian as Dachi nodded.

"With all my heart." Whispered Dachi as Christian nodded his head and looked down towards the ground. "I couldn't imagine having my son here. Working in a place like this. Especially after all the deaths that just happened."

"Oh, you heard about that, huh?" Asked Christian as Dachi nodded and replied, "Yeah, aren't you scared? What if it was a client?" Christian chuckled as he replied, "I haven't had any of their clients, besides, those men had more enemies then you could count. They weren't very proper gentlemen if you ask me."

Dachi nodded his head while taking in the information. Knowing that one of the enemies had a Death Note. "Do you know anyone who would have wanted to hurt them?" Asked Dachi as Christian felt an uneasiness pass over him. This man was searching for answers.

"Grab a phone book and choose someone." Said Christian as he smiled sadly, "Like I said, they had a lot of enemies."

Dachi was silent as he looked around the room, realizing that the list of suspect may just have gotten longer. "Can I ask you a question?" Christian asked, looking over at Dachi.

"Sure." Dachi spoke quietly as Christian continued, "Are you a cop?"

Dachi was taken back at the question and slowly stood up. "No, I'm not, but I can see I've worn out my welcome." Said Dachi as he brushed his hair to one side. "Please, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious." Said Christian as Dachi smiled and replied, "I'm sorry I wasted your valuable time. I know you tend to get busy on most nights."

Christian waved Dachi off with a smile and replied, "Don't worry about it. I just enjoyed having your company."

Dachi nodded and made his way towards the door and was about to walk out until Christian called out, "Wait! You forgot your wallet!"

Dachi stopped and smiled over at Christian, without another word Dachi made his way to the table, placed his wallet back inside his pocket and made it back to the door. He glanced over at Christian and smirked, "Thank you, I'm glad you saw that. I would have been lost without it."

Christian froze at the statement. He had fucked up and blew his cover. Dachi smiled at the expression as he replied, "I'll be seeing you again, Christian."

***

Light had cut his meeting short very quickly and left the estate before Dachi was even half way through his conversation with Christian. Light was going to let the others catch the new killer and retrieve the Death Note for him. In the meanwhile, he needed try and get more information out of Sato.

Light walked through the red light district quickly, wanting to have as much time as possible with Sato in order to see if his theory on killing Dachi would be correct.

***

Christian closed the door quickly and looked around in fear. "Oh God, he knows!" Said Christian as he pulled out the Death Note from his dresser and laid it on top of the table next to him.

"I can't write his name down, he had no name!" Said Christian as a worried look was in his eye. "I can't go to jail." Whispered Christian as Zellogi chuckled with a reply, "There is a way out of this, but it's going to cost you."

Christian looked at the death God in question and asked, "What do you mean? How?"

Zellogi placed an eraser on the table next to the notebook and chuckled. "You can erase their names and they'll come back to life. As long as they died of a heart attack and aren't cremated yet."

Christian looked at the eraser in shock. "What is it going to cost me?" Asked Christian as Zellogi laughed and replied, "Every name you erase takes six months off of your life."

Christian looked at the eraser in shock. He had to make a decision. Dwindle down his life or lose it all in prison?


	16. Chapter 16: A Turn For The Worse

WARNING: 18+ CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!

Dachi made his way out of the large building and glanced around the area. It was apparent that the "Elite London Escorts" building was the fanciest thing in these parts. Of course, Dachi didn't expect much, given the fact that he was right in the middle of the red light district. Smaller hotels were all around the area with small alleyways peeking in between each building, not doubt they were all occupied with someone doing something that should be bound illegal in these parts.

The orange haired beauty began to walk down the street, pulling his hidden pleasure out of his jacket pocket, near his chest. The carton was held tightly in his left hand as he pulled a cigarette out with the other. Once the carton was put back in place, Dachi patted down his body, looking for his lighter, before remembering that he had hidden it in his bag during the security check at the airport.

A small sigh escaped Dachi, realizing he didn't have a light. "Dammit." Whispered Dachi when all of a sudden he realized that he was about to walk past a group of young men who were loitering in between two buildings; smoking and talking. Dachi made his way towards the group casually and stepped into the small alleyway where the men were enjoying their time. The older man passed a warm smile to the group as he asked, "I'm sorry to bother you guys, but do any of you think you could spare me a light?"

Dachi raised the cigarette just slightly to show them he already had the cigarette, he just needed a light. One of the youngest boys smiled playfully towards Dachi and walked towards him as he brought out his lighter. "Here you go, Flower." He said softly as he brought the light up towards Dachi already flicked on.

Dachi nodded his head as he placed the cigarette in his mouth and leaned forward, letting the light burn the tip of the cigarette. As the boy turned off the lighter and placed it back in his pocket, Dachi brought himself to his full stance and smiled as he let out a long drag away from the boys in respect and replied, "Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

"Aye, you a foreigner?" Asked one of the other men as Dachi looked over at part of the group and nodded his head. "Uh, yes. I'm visiting for a few days."

"You foreigners just love this district, don't you?" Asked another man as Dachi raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, I had some business I had to take care of."

"Ah, business is what all you blocks say when you come here. Though, not too many of the American's that come in these parts have a pretty face like yours. Or such nice hair." One man spoke as another continued, "He's right, you know? You look better then most flowers in these parts."

"Flowers?" Asked Dachi, trying to keep up with the thick accents and slang in their vocabulary. The boy who had given him the light smiled and replied, "Flowers, meaning women. You seem more well groomed then most women around these areas."

"But I bet he's all fur coat and no knickers." Said another as he smirked over at Dachi, looking his figure up and down. Dachi didn't know what the expression meant, but he was beginning to get the feeling that these men may not have been the best choice to pick when looking for a light.

Dachi remained calm and collected as he brought the cigarette up to his mouth and took another drag before removing the stick. "Wow, talk about dannies. Those are rare to see." Said one man as he walked over towards Dachi and grabbed his hand gently, cigarette still balancing between his fingers.

"Such elegant features in both your dannies and your dial." Said the man as he looked up and caressed Dachi's cheek.

"A dish like you shouldn't be walking around in an area like this." Said one of the other men as he walked towards Dachi as well. Dachi glanced around him, counting the men in the group; six. Six men who seemed like they may not be as kind or prestigious as they may look.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble." Said Dachi as one of them chuckled and asked, "Trouble? Isn't that why you're here?" Dachi narrowed his eyes as he noticed a few of the men getting closer towards him, when suddenly a realization popped into his mind. The boy who had given him the light, where was he?

A grunt of pain was all Dachi was able to let out as he felt a heavy blow to his head. The older man fell forward and landed on the cold cement as the group of men drug Dachi further into the alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Seven..." Whispered Dachi as it finally dawned on him that the number of men around him was in fact seven and they were all wearing a familiar suit.

"Let's search him. See what he's got." Said the young boy who had hit Dachi from behind. He smirked down at Dachi, his brown hair cut short but his bangs played in the view of his eyes. At first glance, Dachi wouldn't have suspected this young boy, the very one who gave him a light, too be the one to give out orders to the other men.

"Argh!" Dachi cried out, feeling a pair of hands on both his ankles, pressing hard so he couldn't move them. His hands pulled out in front of him and spread as they were pinned separately as well by two more men. Dachi tried to struggle as he raised his face from the floor to look up, but was quickly pushed down by a foot resting on the back of his shoulders. Dachi's chest laid flat against the cement as his cheek did as well.

"Search him." The boy called out demands again as the two men who didn't have a hold on Dachi began to search through his pockets.

"Stop this!" Shouted Dachi as he decided to use his best defense. "I'm a cop!"

One of the men pulled out a gun while the other pulled out handcuffs. The two of them looked at each other and then glanced at the boy who was giving orders. "Blimey, he's got cuffs and a gun." Said one of the men as the boy who acted like the leader of the pack replied hesitantly, "Check for a badge! He's not a cop if he has no badge!"

The two men nodded as they continued to search Dachi's clothing. One of the men noticed the earpiece in Dachi's right ear and quickly ripped it out, tossing it across the alleyway. Dai's mind raced, he knew he didn't have a badge or any evidence that he was apart of a secret investigation. He had to blow his cover.

"I'm undercover. You all work at the brothel, correct?" Asked Dachi as the men looked at each other in silence. "I'm here to find the person responsible for the deaths of your fellow employees." Said Dachi as the men looked at each other in a confused manner. "What're you talking about?" Asked the leading boy as Dachi paused, amazed they didn't understand.

"Have you not heard about the seven hosts at the brothel who died of sudden heart attacks?" Asked Dachi as the leading boy looked around and then let out an amused laugh.

"Funny, very clever, young flower. There are seven of us here. Are you threatening us?" Asked the boy as he signaled the others with his hand. Dachi was quickly flipped over and pinned once again, now looking up at the two men who had searched him until the other young boy came into view as he walked next to Dachi.

The young boy smirked down at Dachi as he spoke towards the others. "He looks a lot like the blind flower." The men smirked and nodded in agreement as the younger boy kneeled next to Dachi, putting his face above Dachi's.

"We'll see if you can scream louder." Said the young boy as Dachi narrowed his eyes, still struggling, but one against seven were nearly impossible odds. "Fuck you." Dachi said in a low growl as he spat in the young boy's face.

Without a warning Dachi received a blow across the face and the younger boy quickly wiped the spit off of his cheek. "You'll pay for that." The boy threatened as he smirked toward Dachi. Dachi turned his face back towards the boy to look into his eyes.

"Blindfold him. Everyone gets a turn." There was venom in the boy's words as Dachi struggled even harder and let out an angered scream, "No!"

***

Light walked into the hotel room and bolted it shut behind him as he let out a small sigh, realizing no one else was in the room. He looked around for a moment and came to a stop as he saw the bathroom door open. Sato walked out of the room, dressed nicely as he placed the earpiece back in his ear.

"Excited for tonight?" Asked Light as Sato jumped slightly, not realizing Light had entered the room. "You scared me. I didn't even hear you come in." Said Sato as he let out a relieved sigh.

Light chuckled softly and asked, "Neither one of them are back yet?"

Sato shook his head and replied, "Nope, Matsuda is still in the room with one of them and Dachi isn't answering his. All I get is static, but he tends to turn off his ear piece from time to time."

Light let out a small sigh and nodded his head as he sat down on one of the beds. He let his head fall into one of his hands as he took out the ear piece that was in his right ear. Sato looked at Light with concern as he sat down next to him and asked, "Is something the matter? Did you get any leads?"

Light shook his head as he replied, "I tried to talk to Dachi while we were there. I was as kind as I could be and I took every single one of his insults the best I could, but no matter what...He won't look at me as a person."

Sato leaned on Light and held him gently as he replied, "He'll see you as I see you. One day, he'll see what I see. But right now...He's just still...Very sad with what happened to L."

Light looked over at Sato and asked, "They were really close, weren't they?" Sato's head nodded as he replied, "Yes, they called each other brothers."

Light let out a sad sigh but then asked, "Why did things have to turn out the way they did? If L didn't have a real name in the first place then this all would have ended a long time ago."

Sato smiled softly and replied, "It's funny you should say that because, L didn't have a real name either."

Light looked at Sato in confusion and asked, "How is that possible?"

"Well, much like Dachi, L didn't have a name either, but when he wanted to become a detective. He had to legally become a citizen. So, L received a birth certificate and filled out what was basically needed. In the end all he gave them was his age since he didn't know his birthday, his fingerprint, and he made himself a fake name. But everyone just kept calling him L; they were all so used to it." Said Sato as he let out a sad sigh as he looked away from Light, "I wish I had known him better."

Sato felt himself fall into Light's arms as the older man held him tightly, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry for what I did." Whispered Light as he rested his chin on the boy's shoulder, allowing neither one of them to see each other's face.

"Light, it's all right. Please, stop beating yourself up over this." Said Sato as he held the man tightly as well. A dark smile came over Light as the riddle had finally been solved. He knew he was going to have to make a birth certificate in order to kill Dai, but now he knew what was required. Name, age, and his finger print.

Sato had finally served his purpose.

***

Christian was making his way down the street from the brothel, ready to go home for the night after everything that had happened with his last client.

"He knows I'm not blind." Whispered Christian in fear as his death god followed behind him. Christian took a deep breath to calm himself as he whispered, "The eraser should have brought them back. I'll be fine. They come back to life and no one will question me anymore. I'll be innocent."

Christian's thoughts stopped as he heard a few shouts come from the alleyway up ahead. Angry shouts of what he could hear. He made his way to the edge of the alleyway, just peeking in slightly, not to get anyone's attention when shock came over his body and was apparent in his eyes.

In the distance, at the end of the alley he could see the seven men he had just given life too. Christian stood there in fear, noticing how they were all huddled around and immediately knew they had another victim in the alley with them. Christian shook his head and quickly turned back into the corner so none of them could see him. His back was against the wall and his mind began to race. '_What should I do? I can't just let them hurt someone else.'_ Thought Christian as his hands began to shake, stuck between two decisions.

***

Dachi's body fell to the ground as it shook at the violent attacks that had been pushed upon it. The older man's wrists had been bound with the same fabric as his blindfold, but his feet were finally free from each other after enough struggling. Dachi continued to lay on the cold cement, his bare body laying in what he could smell as semen and blood.

Truth be told Dachi's pride had crumbled in the past twenty minutes. Each man, which he knew every single one of them had to be younger then him, managed to please themselves with his body and make sure he was defiled in anyway possible. Dachi didn't have any fight left in him as he heard laughter and footsteps around him.

Saliva dripped from Dachi's mouth, unable to control his body any longer after being raped by seven men. Dachi felt sick to his stomach, he wasn't much of a man now, he wouldn't be able to look at himself the same way, not after this.

"Pull him up!" Shouted the young boy as Dachi groaned in pain, feeling his body being pulled up slightly until he was now on his hands and knees. "Take the blindfold off of him." As quickly as the order came Dachi's eyes fluttered just slightly, taking in his sight once again. He received a harsh grip underneath his chin as he was forced to look up. The same boy smirked down at him in a taunting manner as he spoke, "Believe me, we're not done with you. I think I can go another round." Said the boy as Dachi's eyes shut, tears rolling out of them.

The counting was all that helped Dachi through this. He counted each man and hoped it would end at seven, but here the boy was again, ready for more. "Open your mouth." the demand came out loudly as Dachi narrowed his eyes and thrust his chin away from the boy's grasp. He told himself it was suppose to end already, but now the boy wanted to prolong the torture.

"Ah!" Dachi cried out, feeling the boy grip onto his hair, close to the scalp and pull upward. The boy kneeled down and smiled at Dachi as he replied, "You're going to open your mouth and deep throat all I give you. If you so dare as to even consider biting me..." With the boy's free hand he reached behind himself and quickly brought Dachi's gun up to his face.

"I will make sure this opens another hole into you, understood?" Asked the boy as Dachi's eyes softened in fear. He had to listen, it was his only hope to living. Dachi nodded his head to the best of his ability as the men laughed at Dachi's sorry state. Dachi waited for the worst, but was shocked to feel the release of his hair and the collapse of the boy in front of him, struggling; dying.

Dachi's eyes widened as he managed to fall on his side and look around him, seeing one man fall after another. They were all dying. Dachi's body continued to shake as he looked upward at the stars, he was starting to lose his strength to stay awake. Enough blood and adrenaline had gone through his body that is was amazing that he was still conscious.

Dachi heard footsteps coming closer to him in a fast pace. "Oh God! Are you all right?! Ma'am?!" Christian asked as he finally reached Dachi, but came to a stop in shock. Dachi turned his head and looked over at Christian in a slight daze.

"Oh my God...It's you." Whispered Christian as he kneeled down next to Dachi and looked over him in sadness. The first thing he could think of was covering Dachi up. Without thinking Christian pulled his coat off and covered Dachi's pelvis as he looked around in shock. "What should I do?" He asked, hoping someone could give him the answers when all of a sudden he heard a voice, "Hello? Does someone need help?"

Christian turned and looked at the man that was rushing their way. He recognized him, he had been with Dachi earlier. Christian looked down at Dachi and spoke quickly, "Please don't come after me. I saved your life." And with that Christian grabbed his walking stick and made his way into the next alleyway, getting away before Matsuda could catch sight of him.

"Hello?" Matsuda called out once again as he started to walk down the alleyway. He heard a small groan of pain and his eyes widened. Matsuda rushed forward to see seven dead, or unconscious, he wasn't quite sure at this moment, bodies and a person lying in the ground with nothing on but a coat covering his lower half. Pure fear coursed through Matsuda's being as he realized whom the man on the floor was.

"Dachi!" Matsuda cried out as he ran forward toward the battered body on the floor that was surrounded by blood. "Oh my god, Dachi…" Matsuda said as he dropped to his knees near the man; he didn't need to ask what happened, he figured it out easily enough. "Sato!" Matsuda yelled to make sure he got his attention.

"What is it, Matsuda?" Sato asked, worry evident at the urgent sound of his voice. "Call an ambulance! Get it over to Gerrard Street; Dachi and I are in an alleyway only a few buildings down from 'Elite London Escorts.' Hurry Sato! There's no time to explain right now, Dachi needs medical help now!" He yelled. He heard Sato panicking in the background before the line went dead.

Matsuda looked at the broken man on the cement before him. His eyes welled and tears started to make their way down Matsuda's face. Matsuda picked up the top part of Dachi's barley conscious body and laid his head in his lap. Matsuda's tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes as he started to comb out Dachi's hair softly with his fingers, trying to sooth him…though he knew that it might not help, "It'll be okay Dai…" Matsuda chocked out, "help will be here soon…I'm here; it'll be okay."

Dachi let out another groan as his eyes danced across the stars, it was obvious that Dachi didn't quite understand what was happening or who was holding him. Matsuda choked on his tears as he rocked just a little, trying any way possible to sooth Dachi.

"I'm here, Dai. I'm here." Matsuda said loud enough for Dachi to hear. Dachi closed his eyes for a moment as his head turned more towards Matsuda's body. As Matsuda combed the long orange strands out of Dachi's face, Dachi opened his eyes and finally took notice to Matsuda.

Tears developed in Dachi's eyes as well as anger as he looked away from Matsuda, not wanting him to see what he had gone through. Dachi tried to pull himself away from Matsuda, but Matsuda held him tightly. "Dachi! Please! Help will be here soon!" Matsuda pleaded as Dachi lost all strength to fight with Matsuda as he buried his head into the younger man's chest.

"Don't tell Sato." Was the only thing Dachi could get out before his body finally gave out and he fell into a deep sleep.

___

AUTHOR NOTE: Alright guys, that it for now. I'll have more next week. ^^ I've got a convention to go to, so, I'll be busy selling artwork for the next four days. XD yay!


	17. Chapter 17: Concern

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm back from the convention! ^^ and it was a blast. 3 Anyways! I wanted to thanke all of you who have reviewed this story. You're comments and kind words fuel me to continue writing and push out decent updates. So again, I thank all of you. Also, I wanted to let you all know that I just posted the first chapter to a Vampire Knight Fic I'm currently working on. So, if you like vamps and you like yaoi along with a sadistic storyline, then please, do go an enjoy what is up so far. ^^

Ok, now on with Death Note.

___

After a nerve-racking trip to the hospital and the doctors settling Dachi into a room, Matsuda caught sight of Light and Sato rushing into the waiting room where he had been sitting in fear. As the two reached Matsuda, the young man stood up and spoke frantically, "They're not telling me what's going on with him! They won't say if he's all right or if he's going to wake up or what even happened to him."

Tears began to come out of Sato's eyes, hearing the fear in Matsuda's voice. Light quickly took Sato into his arms and held him tenderly. "Shh, it's going to be all right, you'll see. Dachi will be just fine." Said Light as Matsuda remained silent in tears hoping it was true.

Sato pulled away from Light just slightly and looked at Matsuda in tears. "What happened to my father?" Asked the boy as Matsuda looked at Sato in sadness. Sato looked at the blood on Matusda's outfit and asked, "Is all of that my father's blood? What happened to him? Who did this?!" Anger was beginning to make itself known in Sato's voice.

"Sato," Matsuda said and placed a hand onto Sato's shoulder, "Yes, it is Dachi's blood…" He said, "but, I don't know what happened to him. I wasn't there, I had come after, there could have been a million things that could have happened…" Matsuda said smoothly not stumbling upon words with his partial truth. "He'll be okay…Sato…I know it…" Matsuda said trying to comfort Sato, but at the same time, himself.

Sato just nodded his head, figuring that Matsuda was telling the truth. There was no use at getting angry with a man who doesn't know anything. Sato returned to Light's comforting grasp and buried his head into Light's shoulder and continued with a few gentle sobs.

Two antagonizing hours later the three still sat in the waiting room. Sato sat on Light's lap like the devoted follower he was. The boy had worn himself out and cried himself to an uneasy sleep as Matsuda, on the other hand, sat next to Light and Sato. He would give Sato a reassuring word or two every once in a while, but the times in-between were filled with either Light cooing gently to Sato, or silence. Matsuda also just realized that coffee truly was a man's best friend; he wanted to make sure he was awake when they could go see Dachi, and he had yet to go and change his clothes for fear of missing the first opportunity to see Dachi.

The group was silent as Matsuda looked away from the two, watching the door in silence. At the same time Light brought his wrist closer to his view so he could see what time it was. Light brought down his wrist, held Sato closer and covered his dark smile.

He didn't expect the event that happened to Dachi to unfold, but he did plan something else. And this would only overwhelm the men even more. Matsuda watched as a doctor finally emerged out of the doorway with Dachi's cell phone in hand.

Matsuda jumped up and asked, "Can we see him now?" The doctor shook his head and replied, "Uh, no, he's still resting at the moment, but his phone keeps ringing, so, I thought I should pass it on to one of you."

"Oh," Matsuda nodded as he grabbed the phone from the doctor and watched the man disappear back into the same doorway. Matsuda looked back at Light and the sleeping man in his arms, but jumped as Dachi's cell phone went off. Sato opened his eyes to the sound as Matsuda answered the phone.

"Hello?" Matsuda asked as he looked confused as to what he was hearing, "Wait, Aizawa, calm down...Now, what's the matter?" Sato lifted his head from Light as the both of them watched Matsuda's face turn to shock and the phone fall from his hand. Sato and Light looked at Matsuda in fear as Sato asked, "Matsu?...What is it?"

Tears formed in Matsuda's eyes as he whispered, "Ide and Mogi...they're both...dead."

Sato's eyes widened in disbelief, "Dead?!" He asked in shock. He turned to look into Light's eyes. The sepia eyes were closed tightly as tears ran from the corners and down past his face. "No…but…how…why?" Light asked in what seemed sadness, anger, and hurt.

Sato's eyes brimmed with even more tears as Matsuda and Light cried; he didn't know the men that well, but he did know that they were good men. Men with lives; good men that deserved life, not some unjust punishment forced upon them. The shock in the room seemed to suck the life out of the three; more stress was added on along with Dachi's attack. Sato buried his head into Light's neck, and Light buried his face close to Sato's; his tears fell onto Sato's cheeks and slithered down his own face. Sato ran his hand through Light's choppy chocolate locks, hoping to sooth the man though he too was in pain; but being in Light's arms calmed him down, even if it was a little.

Matsuda seemed to realize something and dropped to his knees quickly. Tears still rolled down his face and he picked up the dropped phone from the floor, "Aizawa?" He asked in a horribly shaky tone, unable to keep some of the sobs at bay; he had known those men ever since he had joined the police force, and now they were gone forever.

"Dammit, Aizawa please tell me your there! Answer! Don't die too…my God…please." The room stood still a moment as Matsuda listened for anything; any sign of life. Matsuda brought his hand up to his mouth and closed his eyes as tears rolled down them. The once saddened eyes of the young officer opened in shock as he placed the hand that was once over his mouth over his fast-beating heart, "Oh, thank God…" He said softly as he heard Aizawa start his hysteric talking.

"Aizawa…wait…What did you find?"

Light lifted his head and looked over at Matsuda, seeing Matsuda's eyes brim with fear; listening to the terrifying news. Light slowly pushed Sato off of him as Sato stood on his own feet, seeing Light stand to his full height and make his way over towards Matsuda in question.

"Matsuda?" Light asked as the shorter man looked at Light in sadness and slight shock. "What is it Matsuda?" Light sounded as if fear was beginning to make itself apparent in his voice as well. Matsuda nodded his head at what Aizawa was saying and Light asked again, "Matsuda, what did he find?!"

Sato looked at Light in shock, seeing terror apparent in the older man's eyes. Matsuda passed Light a look full of remorse as he replied, "It was a suicide note written by Mogi before he died."

Matsuda paused as Light placed his hands on Matsuda's shoulders and looked him deep in his eyes. "What did it say?" He asked in a low whisper as Matsuda choked on his words. "It said...Hand over God...Or more will die."

***

Dachi looked around the room as the artificial light peered into his eyes, forcing his eyes to adjust to the brightness. He let out a small grunt as he felt something pull out of his right arm. He glanced over and saw a female nurse pull an IV tube out of him and begin to change the packet of blood that was on the metal stand, connected to the tube.

Dachi moved around a little to sit up, but quickly stopped, feeling the pain that reminded him all too well of what had happened to him. "Where am I?" Asked Dachi as he looked over at the nurse, knowing he was in a hospital, but where he exactly was and how he got here was a complete blur to him.

"Well love, you are at Charing Cross Hospital in London," She said with a heavy accent while finishing up changing the bag of blood and switching out the old needle for a new one. "Hold still, love." She spoke softly while piercing his right forearm; letting the blood that Dachi needed enter his body.

"No, but…How did I get here?" Dachi asked. The nurse let out a soft chuckle, "An ambulance I would imagine. Someone called the emergency response team and they hurried over to Gerrard Street down in the red-light area and picked you up. They got back here as fast as they could. It was a good thing too." The nurse, whose name he found out was Rosalie from her name tag, said.

"Do you know who called?" He inquired, lowly; his throat felt dry and his voice could only reach a height of just over a whisper. Rosalie shook her head, "I'm afraid not; I was just assigned to you when you got here. All I know is that it was a man…I heard he was awfully scared for you. You should feel lucky," She said with a smile, "Most people end up dying over there in situations like your own." They were quiet for a moment as she gathered a few things and signed the clipboard that said she had checked up on him. "If you are well enough there are some visitors for you…we can bring them in one at a time."

Dachi thought about it for a minute as his head rested into the pillow underneath him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the nurse, debating whether or not if he wanted to speak to anyone.

Dachi looked at the far side of the room in sadness. He knew Sato had to be out there, he knew all three of the men were out there. All Dachi could remember was Matsuda finding him, after that and if anything was said was all blurred. Dachi bit his lip softly and turned towards the nurse to speak in his hoarse voice.

"Yes, please, just one at a time though." Said Dachi as the nurse smiled softly towards Dachi and replied, "All right, Love. You just rest now and I'll bring one of them in."

Dachi nodded his head as he watched the nurse walk out of the room to pass the news to the others.

***

Rosalie walked into the waiting room to see three miserable looking souls sitting in the room. "Excuse me," She said while walking up to them, "Are you three waiting for Dachi Serrano?" She asked; making sure that her assumption was correct. This grabbed the attention of the three men as they looked at her.

"Yes, why, is he okay?" Matsuda asked as he lifted his face from his hands, worry obviously present in his voice, "Is there something wrong?" He asked while getting up from his chair. His eyes were red and bloodshot from all of the crying and worrying he had gone through. Small dark circles were underneath his eyes showed that he was tired, but he refused to sleep; he couldn't, it was impossible with all of this stress and worry. Dachi's blood was still stained onto Matsuda's clothes; he refused to leave the hospital where Dachi resided.

Sato peeked his head out from Light's shoulder, a worried expression on his face; Light faked a look of worry and concern on his face perfectly. Rosalie shook her head, "No, Dachi is doing well; he's in slight pain and can't speak very well. I thought I would let you know that he can have visitors now, but only one at a time." She said softly.

"We can see him?" Asked Matsuda as the nurse nodded her head and replied, "Yes, though you need to know that victims who suffer this kind of act tend to become distant with the ones they used to be close to."

Sato slowly got off of Light as he looked at the nurse in question and asked, "What kind of act? What do you mean? Do you know what happened to him?" Sato's eyes searched the nurse for answers as she looked at Sato in slight shock, realizing the boy hadn't been told what had happened to the older man.

Rosalie had worked with patients before who had gone through brutal attacks and knew how to respond to family so it gave the patient a choice to reveal the whole truth. "Dachi was attacked and beaten in the red light district by a group of men. His body suffered extreme damage and had to be given a few pints of blood to sustain his body. Some emotional damage may be present as well, though, it's too soon to tell. He may become detached or even a little more moody then usual. It just depends on how he takes it. It's different for every person."

Sato nodded his head as he looked over at Matsuda and replied, "I hope it's all right if I go in first." Matsuda passed a fake smile and shook his head, "Of course not. He's your father."

Sato passed Matsuda a small smile, "Thank you…Mom." Sato said, his voice holding a sincere tone. The title that Matsuda was given meant a lot, to both men, and Sato couldn't give it up. Sato turned towards the nurse and nodded to her, "I'll go first…" He told her.

Rosalie looked at Sato and smiled softly, "Alright; let's go then, love," She said softly as she started to walk toward Dachi's room, making a motion for Sato to follow her. Sato walked quickly to catch up with the nurse but slowed down as he fell into her step. She turned right down a hallway before walking halfway down it. She stopped at the door number 'A24' and turned to face Sato, not yet opening the door.

"Okay love; Just don't be too loud," Rosalie said, "and try not to stress him out; though it might be hard." Sato nodded his head. The nurse smiled softly at Sato, "Alright, I'll be out here when you're done love; just come out." Sato nodded his head as he opened the door to Dachi's room. He stepped into the bright room and saw Dachi lying down on his bed. Dachi's attention turned to him and the two meet gazes.

Dachi smiled over at Sato and spoke as loudly as he could so Sato could hear him across the room, but it just came out a little above a whisper, though Sato could still hear him. "I guess I'm a little late for our dinner, aren't I?" Dachi asked with a playful smile on his face as Sato didn't find the joke funny. Instead the young boy just made his way towards Dachi, now standing at his bedside; looking down on his father figure.

Dachi looked up at Sato with concerned eyes, noticing the glazed look in the boy's eyes. "Sato?" Dachi asked softly when suddenly he felt Sato collapse the upper part of his body on top of him and clutch his hands around Dachi's neck.

Dachi held in a small grunt at the discomfort as Sato began to let his tears pour out of his eyes. He gasped for air between his cries as he nuzzled his head underneath Dachi's chin and cried out, "I thought I lost you! I thought- I thought the one we were searching for had killed you!"

Sato buried his face into Dachi's chest as Dachi's hazel eyes fell on Sato in a soft manner, sadness in his eyes as well. Dachi wrapped his arms around Sato to the best of his abilities and shushed the boy in a soft manner before whispering, "It's all right, I'm still here."

Dachi brought his right hand closer to Sato and pulled the boy's chin upward so their eyes met. Dachi smiled playfully as he replied, "You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you?"

Sato gave Dachi a small smile through his tears, admiring him for being able to show his playful side after being attacked and almost killed. Sato's tears still fell down his face as he closed his eyes, "I…I was just so scared, Dad…I couldn't lose you…I don't know what I'd do…" Sato said as his attempts to calm himself failed and he continued his sobbing.

"Shhh…I know…" Dachi said softly while trying to calm the boy. Dachi leaned up slightly, ignoring the pain that came with it and pushed back the wince, and kissed Sato's forehead softly while running a hand through Sato's hair. "I'm fine, Sato. I'll be okay; I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I promise." Dachi said while trying to sooth the boy.

Sato's breath started to return to its normal state as he listened to Dachi's words and the sincerity behind them. His tears did not fully stop, but had calmed down from his hysteric sobs. Dachi placed Sato's head gently on his chest, close to his neck as he continued to calm him down; he didn't like to see his son sad, especially when it came to things involving him.

Sato turned his head upward to look at Dachi, still keeping his chin against Dachi chest; admiring the man's warmth. "Are you sure you're all right? The nurse mentioned a group of guys had picked a fight with you." Said Sato as Dachi smirked and replied, "Yeah, some punk kids decided it would be a fair fight if they stuck seven of them against me."

Dachi never failed at his false calm and relaxed expression as he continued, "Even though I did lose the fight, I have to boast about the fact that I kicked two of their asses." Dachi put on a smug victory look as Sato let out a small laugh and slowly pulled away from Dachi.

Dachi chuckled at Sato's reaction and replied, "Like I said, I'll be fine. It'll take more then a few scratches and hits to take me down."

Sato stood fully over Dachi, feeling better about Dachi's situation, even if it was just a little bit. The man's smile was reassuring, and little pain made its way to his face. Sato smiled, "Thank you...Dad…for everything. Everything you have done for me…without you…I don't know what would have happened to me." Sato said seriously, though his smile turned to one of gratitude.

Dachi smiled, "No need to thank me, Sato…I can't imagine life without you…" He said. The two shared a moment of understanding; of bonds that were torn starting to mend and become stronger. The two stayed gazing at each other for a moment until finally Sato broke it.

"I…I don't want to be rude…but I bet Mom is dying to see you. He's been worried sick…" Sato said with a soft sigh. Dachi smiled and nodded his head, "You're not being rude, Sato. You should head back to the hotel, no use to wait for me here…you should get some rest."

Sato smiled softly and nodded his head, he turned to leave the room, but before exiting, he turned to face Dachi once more, "Hey Dad?" He said. Dachi nodded his head, urging him on. Sato smiled, "I love you…" He said, to which Dachi's eyes softened immensely. He smiled and thought of how long it had been since those words were exchanged between the two, "I love you too…Sato." He said.

Sato's smile brightened as he turned towards the door once more to leave. The nurse, Rosalie, was waiting for him outside. He shut the door softly behind him as she started to lead him back to the waiting room. She noticed the perk in Sato's spirits and smiled at him, "I told you love, you're Dad will be just fine." She said as she tucked a piece of her curly, slightly frizzy, reddish brown hair, that had fallen out of her up-do, behind her ear.

Sato smiled at her and nodded his head while answering, "Yeah…I think he'll be okay."

The two finally made their way back into the waiting room where, a still stressed out and worried, Matsuda sat. He lifted his head when he heard the two pairs of footsteps stop directly at his side.

Sato walked up to Matsuda and smiled at both him and Light. "He's doing well. He said he's going to be alright." Said Sato as Light smiled in relief and stood up. "Thank goodness." Whispered Light as Sato nodded his head and glanced at Matsuda.

"Love, if you'd like to go in then you can." Said the nurse as she looked over at Matsuda and smiled softly. Matsuda nodded his head as Sato replied, "Hey, I'm going to head back to the motel room."

Matsuda nodded his head as he whispered, "All right, I'll see what Dachi wants me to do. Plus, I need to tell him the news of the others." Light looked down in sadness at the thought of Ide and Mogi. The threat was something Dachi would have to take seriously. He either had to keep a hold of Light or obey Mikami's demands. In the end, it'll come between the protection of Matsuda and Sato. Dachi would have to make that choice.

Sato hugged Matsuda before saying his short good-bye and heading out of the building with Light. Without another word Matsuda made his way over to the nurse who lead him to Dachi's room, allowing him to enter the room by himself. Matsuda let the door close behind him and saw Dachi laying in the bed, his head turned away from Matsuda with his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful with his orange locks spread across his pillow and cascading over the edge of the bed.

Matsuda was quiet for a minute as tears filled his, already red, eyes. He wasn't sure if Dachi was awake, and didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping, but there was a part of himself that he was restraining to not just wrap his arms tightly around the man and burry his head in his chest. Matsuda took a step forward, his shoe making a small click noise and a few silent tears made their way down his face; he suppressed himself and refused to sob…he couldn't be that weak. The small noise seemed to catch Dachi's attention, as he was pulled from his deep thoughts and turned his head toward Matsuda.

"Dachi…" Matsuda whispered gently, his eyes were soft and they radiated every single one of his emotions. His worry, fear, relief, sadness, love…everything; they were a portal into his soul and spilled his thoughts. "Dachi…I…" Matsuda could barely find his voice and wasn't sure of what words to speak as tears swiftly coursed down his face faster; he was unable to hold them, and decided not to, instead, letting his emotions free. He rushed towards Dachi and dropped to his knees at Dachi's bedside. Matsuda buried his face in his hands as he leaned his elbows on the mattress, unable to keep the sobs that shook his body at bay. "I'm sorry, Dachi…" He spoke in anguish; his heart beat heavily, weighed down with his worries and guilt that he held.

Dachi looked down at Matsuda in shock, surprised to hear guilt in Matsuda's voice and within his words. Dachi was going to sit up, but couldn't bring himself to endure anymore pain. So, instead he brought his hand over to Matsuda's head and played with his hair a little.

Matsuda raised his head slightly so Dachi was able to caress the side of his cheek in a loving manner. Dachi looked confused and concerned as he asked, "What do you have to be sorry about?"

Matsuda's tears slid down the side of his face as Dachi's thumb wiped away one of Matsuda's tears. "You did nothing wrong. You got me to safety." Whispered Dachi, trying to understand Matsuda's grief.

"But…I should have been out there sooner…I…I just wish I could have prevented it from happening…I feel like I could have done something more…If I could have just gotten away from that man sooner…Dachi…" Matsuda closed his eyes as he leaned into Dachi's hand, "I felt so useless when I was out there…All I could do was hope for you. I-I just wish that I could have done more. I wish there was something more I could do…I wish I could just take all of your pain away Dachi…" Matsuda cried, his heart still heavy with the longing desire to have done more for Dachi, to be able to do more, to erase all of his pain. He would have taken Dachi's place if it meant Dachi wouldn't have been hurt.

"Shhh…" Dachi soothed Matsuda, "Come up here, Matsu…" He said, trying to take away some of the sorrowful atmosphere by calling Matsuda by his affectionate nickname. Dachi, with struggle and pain, though he didn't show much of it; moved more towards one side of the bed so that there was just enough room for Matsuda to lay on his side next to Dachi. Matsuda did just that, after removing his shoes quickly, carefully obeyed Dachi's orders and laid down next to him on his side. He was careful not to put too much body weight on Dachi, so as not to pain him further. He laid his head on Dachi's shoulder that was closest to him, and placed an arm loosely across Dachi's chest, his hand resting on Dachi's shoulder.

Matsuda had closed his eyes as he laid with Dachi, tears slowly making their way down, "It's okay, Matsuda. You did all that you could. What happened, happened; and there is nothing we can do to change the past…no matter how much we wish we could." Dachi started softly, as he ran a hand through Matsuda's hair delicately. These words hit something in Dachi's heart as well as he thought of L…no matter what he did…it would not bring him back. He pushed the thought aside for now and focused on Matsuda, "There was nothing more you could have done, Matsu…Without you, I would have died in that alleyway. You have done so much…don't forget that."

Matsuda sighed softly as he buried his head into Dachi's shoulder a little deeper, feeling slightly comforted by being so close to him, "I…I just wish that I could have taken your place, Dachi…I hate to see you in pain…" He said, sadness still etched into his tone.

Dachi stiffened a little at the though of having Matsuda go though all of that. Dachi's voice remained calm, but held a firm tone and a bit of anger, "No Matsuda…" Dachi said as his grip on the younger man tightened slightly. "Don't ever say that." Dachi's voice softened as he continued, "I don't think that I could be as strong as you are now Matsuda. I could never handle seeing you hurt…never wish to take anything in my place Matsuda." Dachi continued his gentle strokes through Matsuda's hair. He was calming down, Dachi knew that, but he could still sense Matsuda's distress, all he could do was comfort him and hope to get the man to smile…how he loved Matsuda's smiles; they seemed to warm his soul and brighten his day.

Dachi leaned his head down just slightly so he could lay a soft kiss on Matsuda's forehead. Dachi felt better about the event now that Matsuda had not actually came out and mentioned the gruesome attacks the men inflicted upon him. Dachi could tell Matsuda knew what had happened, the boy wasn't an idiot. But the fact that Matsuda never said anything to Sato made Dachi feel as if he was in Matsuda's debt.

"Thank you, Matsu." Whispered Dachi as Matsuda asked quietly,"For what?"

Dachi smiled as he replied, "For not saying anything to Sato." Matsuda looked up at Dachi in sadness, knowing why he wouldn't want Sato to know the whole truth. In some people's eyes, an event like that would take away their confidence in themselves. Matsuda hadn't been around Dachi long enough yet to see if he felt any break in emotions when it came to his ego.

"It wasn't my place to tell him. I knew that if you wanted him to know, you would tell him." Said Matsuda as Dachi nodded and closed his eyes, letting out a relieved sigh.

Matsuda bit his lip and made a hard decision by himself. He decided not to tell Dachi about Ide and Mogi. Not tonight, not until Dachi had a chance to rest.

***

Sato let out a dramatic sigh as he tossed the magnetic key onto the small table as Light closed the door behind him and bolted it shut. "Hey, how are they keeping Dachi in the hospital?" Asked Light as Sato turned and looked at him in a confused manner, "What do you mean?"

"Does he have health insurance? and if so, I mean...How is he able to keep it with a false name?" Asked Light as he pulled Sato's jacket off of him in a concerned manner. Sato smiled softly at Light and replied, "It's under my name. the name 'Sato Serrano' is a legal name because that is the name I was born with. So, Dachi uses my insurance and acts like he's me, by using my name."

Light smiled kindly at Sato and nodded in a loving manner. Sato gave him the last piece of information he needed in order to complete his plans.

Light placed Sato's jacket on the back of the small chair that went to the small table in the room. Sato stretched as he turned towards Light. Light continued to smile benevolently at Sato and walked forward to where Sato was, though inside he was wearing a triumphant smirk; how easy it was to get information from this boy. Sato put his arms down right when Light wrapped an arm around Sato's waist; Sato placed his hands against Light's chest and leaned forward into him, placing his head right below Light's neck.

Light removed one of his hands from Sato's waist and brought it to they boy's chin. He lifted Sato's chin and pulled it gently upward. Light closed his eyes and gave Sato a small kiss; it was one of comfort and simplicity, a small compassion registering though it. Even one small kiss was enough to make Sato weak in the knees as he kissed back. Light pulled back and smiled down at the boy infatuated with him, "Come on Sato, let's get to bed…Its been a long day." He said softly.

Sato nodded his head as he let go of Light slowly and began to clip off his belt. Light began to pull off his own jacket and pulled off his shoes, not bothering in where he was putting them. It had been a long day and the two of them didn't care anymore about simple things as putting items in their place.

Light pulled off his belt and began to unbutton his own shirt as he sat on the edge of the bed. He couldn't help but smile at his victory. Mikami had killed Ide and Mogi just like he had planned with him and he even now knew Sato's real name for when the time came. But Sato would be a last resort if the plan didn't work with Dachi. Light honestly didn't want to kill Sato, he was a Kira supporter and had done nothing wrong.

Light's morals were not completely corrupted, he saw Sato as an innocent boy stuck within this situation between Kira and L. But sometimes sacrifices had to be made, even ones that tugged at Light's mind and sometimes heart.

The two men undressed before climbing onto one of the beds together. They were dressed in only their boxers, as both claimed to be too tired to rummage through their, still not fully unpacked, suitcases for pajamas. Neither minded, in fact, Sato welcomed the idea, though he knew nothing was going to happen because of the day's events, he was glad to be close to someone as he slept; especially Light. Sato did not remove the ring Light gave him, he never did, except for when he showered; and even then he kept it close by him.

Light lifted the covers and slipped under them, Sato following close behind. Sato pressed himself closely to Light's chest, and Light wrapped a hand around Sato's waist, pressing their bodies even closer. Sato looked up and smiled at Light, who smiled sweetly back down at him. Light leaned his head downward and captured Sato's lips in a kiss. It was passionate and lasted for a few moments until the need for air was too great. Sato broke from it first, panting softly, before cuddling his head into Light's bare chest.

Light placed his nose into Sato's soft, black hair and held the boy close to him. "Happy Birthday, Sato." Light said softly and sweetly. Sato smiled, his head still buried in Light's chest, "Thank you…Light." He said quietly, a small happy ring in his voice. Soon enough Light felt Sato's breaths become even against his chest as the boy fell asleep, exhausted after the day's events. Light closed his eyes; he thought for a little bit. Sacrifices must always be made…Light knew that…he would try his best not to take an innocent life, but if he had to do it…then he had no choice. Light sighed softly and cleared his mind; he would think more on it if the time came to where he had to do it…but not now. Light's breaths became even as he fell into slumber as well.


	18. Chapter 18: Christian

The next morning had come and Dachi had been released from the hospital first thing that morning. Both him and Matsuda were already making their way to the motel room while they were in the back of a cab.

Matsuda looked down in sadness as Dachi looked out the window in slight shock and remorse. "So, he's still after Light then...Light was telling the truth when he said he feared Mikami. The man is after him." Whispered Dachi as Matsuda nodded his head slowly in agreement. "Dammit, there's so much to get done."

Matsuda looked up at Dachi as the orange haired beauty's brows furrowed at the thought. "I also found who we were looking for last night." Said Dachi as Matsuda looked at the older man in shock. Dachi leaned forward and tapped on the glass separating them and the driver. "We've had a change of address." Said Dachi as Matsuda still sat with the shocked expression on his face.

After Dachi had discovered Christian wasn't blind he had made sure to get his address out of the host files at the brothel house before he had left. It wasn't hard to do with Dachi's charm. Dachi smiled and replied, "Plus, I need to return his jacket." Matsuda's eyes fell on the jacket in the man's lap.

"Who were we looking for?" Matsuda asked curiously. He was practically back to his normal self, though he was extremely careful and worried greatly over Dachi and everything he did and did not want the man to strain himself; especially since he had just got out of the hospital. Dachi was able to get Matsuda another pair of clothes, though how still escaped him. He must have known someone…or had connections…or something, but Matsuda didn't mind. He felt fresher and cleaner now that blood no longer was on him or stained his clothes. His eyes still held a small ring of light purple under them; he had not slept enough, but was happy to have slept with Dachi. If it wasn't for him, Matsuda would have stayed up worrying and crying until he would be allowed to see him.

He pushed the thoughts from his head as Dachi started to speak,"Christian." Dachi said as Matsuda deemed the answer acceptable. That was until he remembered something from the night before. "Wait a second…but wasn't that kid blind?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes, well, I thought that also. But, just to make sure I had left my wallet on a small table in his room. When I went to leave I intentionally forgot it. He stopped me and told me of my mistake; he fell into my trap and I proved that in fact, he could see. It makes perfect sense if you think about it."

Matsuda nodded his head once more absorbing the information. Acting as if you were blind would be the perfect cover up. Matsuda still had many more questions, but decided not to ask them as the cab finally came to a slow stop; he figured that they would soon be answered. Dachi opened the car door and got out carefully, Matsuda right behind him, and paid the driver his money. After the cab finally left, the two turned to see where this man lived.

Dachi and Matsuda caught themselves staring up at a large apartment complex that seemed more up class then most in London. Matsuda stared at it in awe as Dachi began to make his way into the complex. Matsuda quickly followed as they made their way inside, taking in the elaborate lobby before reaching the elevator.

***

Christian was in the bathroom, brushing his hair as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had put up a mirror in the bathroom last night now that he was able to see himself. Christian wasn't infatuated with himself, but finally being able to see himself was something he enjoyed. He could finally see the face every client has complimented him about.

As Christian set down the brush and walked out of the bathroom he caught sight of Zellogi sitting on his bed. "Aren't you bored?" Asked Christian as Zellogi chuckled and replied, "Kid, you have no idea what boredom is. Go to the shinigami realm, now that is boredom."

Christian rolled his eyes slightly and waved his hand toward the observant shinigami on the bed. Christian pulled on the last thing he needed, a shirt, and was finally dressed for the day. He stretched his arms outward a little and sighed softly, wondering what he would do today…if anything. He was worried about that man last night, Dachi. He was worried for him, no doubt; he has gone through a similar situation and sympathized with the man. He was worried most about whether or not the man Dachi would come after him after what had happened last night. All he could do was hope.

Christian was in thought when the doorbell to his apartment rung. He walked to his living room, which he had grown fond of along with the rest of the rooms of the house. Christian walked over to the front door and grabbed his walking stick by the door. He neglected to check and see who it was, and when he opened the door he was too shocked to hide his expression as his eyes met Dachi's.

Christian panicked, it was too late to pretend that nothing happened and the shock in his eyes showed that he could clearly see him. He glanced over to see another man who was shorter than Dachi but practically the same height, give or take a few fractions of inches, as him. All he remembered about the man was that he was at the brothel last night with Dachi. He could clearly see his name, but it did him no good since Matsuda's name appeared in katakana, something Christian could not read. Suddenly, snapping back into the situation at hand Christian dropped his walking stick. Now two people knew that he was not blind, this could ruin his career, his entire life; what if it got out? At a sorry attempt, Christian tried to hurry and shut the door on the two men.

Dachi placed his hand on the door to keep it from closing, "Don't worry Christian, I just wanted to thank you for last night and I wanted to return your jacket. May we come in and speak with you properly?" Dachi asked kindly, trying to convince the scared man to just let them in; if not, then Dachi could easily overpower the frail man, even in the state he was in.

Christian peeked on the side of the door, looking at the two in a worried manner as he asked, "Are you going to arrest me?" Dachi smiled and replied, "If you let us in and allow us to talk then I promise I won't bring out my handcuffs."

In a hesitant manner Christian opened the door wider, allowing the two men to enter his apartment. "Come in." He said weakly as the two men slowly entered the room, taking in their surroundings. Christian closed the door and picked up his walking stick, placing it near the door again. There was no use carrying it around, they already knew.

Christian looked at the two men and replied, "Please don't tell anyone that I'm not blind. I can't afford to let it get out. That's the only thing keeping me in that brothel at the moment." Dachi walked around the room, Matsuda following close behind as Dachi replied, "So, you lied to me last night."

Christian looked at him in shock as Dachi continued his way into Christian's bedroom. Christian followed the two men into the room, walking right by Zellogi without noticing him. "Heh, so he's back. The man with no name." Said Zellogi as Dachi tossed Christian's jacket onto the bed and looked back at the beautiful blonde. "You told me when you were sixteen you were working as a prostitute and blind at the time. You said that was the reason you became so popular. That and your looks."

Christian looked at him in confusion and fear. He felt like a boy being scolded by a parent. "But that wasn't a lie. I was blind." Said Christian as Dachi asked, "Then when were you able to see?"

Christian looked down in sadness and made his way near a small end table. He pulled out the Death Note and tossed it on the bed. "I can see because an angel gave me eyes. He's in this room at the moment." Said Christian as Matsuda looked at the man in shock.

'He has the eyes.' Thought Matsuda as Christian pointed at the other side of the bed and continued, "He's right there. If you don't believe me then touch the notebook."

Matsuda sighed and picked up the Death Note. How long had it been since he had seen a shinigami? Ryuk for that matter; just little over a year…how it seemed so much longer than that. Matsuda picked up the Death Note to see a shinigami not too far away from him. He was laying on the bed, but stood shortly, he came to his normal, slightly slouched, pose as Matsuda took in and observed his looks. Ryuk had never talked of other shinigamis, so Matsuda didn't know whom it was. His looks weren't that shocking to Matsuda; he expected it of a shinigami, though he was curious about the hook that replaced his right hand and the metal that ran up to his elbow. He didn't say anything however and just handed the notebook to Dachi, waiting for him to take it.

Dachi, noticing Matsuda's reaction, which was only mildly shocked, figured that what he was about to see wasn't to frightening. Dachi took the Death Note from Matsuda and looked to where Matsuda was still staring. Dachi's eyes instantly widened as he stumbled backward. He tripped and landed on his behind, to which he let out a large yelp of pain. He wasn't expecting what he saw and it startled him greatly.

Matsuda rushed towards Dachi as fast as he could his words held nothing but concern and worry for the man, "Oh my God, Dachi. Are you okay? Here, take my hand and I'll help you up." He said as Dachi took his hand and slowly stood up. Dachi's eyes were watering, just slightly, from the pain; but after a few moments they returned to normal. Matsuda was in the middle of babying Dachi, who had been now clearly shown why Sato referred to Matsuda as 'Mom', when Christian opened his mouth. He was going to ask if Dachi was all right, but three were interrupted by a loud, low demonic sounding chuckle.

"This is why humans are amusing." Zellogi said in hilarity. "I am Zellogi." He introduced himself before continuing, "And Christian, what have I said about calling me an angel? I am a death god…not an angel." He said with his index long finger with a deadly nail and a few rings risen in the air, as if to state a fact or prove his point to Christian.

Christian smiled softly at Zellogi and giggled his innocent girly laugh, "Oh, don't act like such a brute. Of course you're an angel." Said Christian as Zellogi let out a frustrated sigh. The boy saw Zellogi differently then anyone else would, the fact that Christian could see was enough reason for him to admire the Death God.

"So, this is what a shinigami looks like." Whispered Dachi as he stared at the death God in shock, still taking in his appearance. Matsuda let go of Dachi and stared at Zellogi as well. "Ryuk looked a bit different. Not as tall, but the same posture." Said Matsuda as Christian and Dachi looked at Matsuda in question and both asked at the same time, "Who?"

"Ah, so you're one of the humans who saw Ryuk?" Asked Zellogi as Matsuda nodded his head and looked at Dachi. "Ryuk was the shinigami who owned the Death Note that fell into Light's hands. The first one at least."

Dachi took in the information and then looked over at Christian, "So, you can only see because you made the deal for the shinigami eyes?" Asked Christian as the boy nodded his head and replied, "Though it cost me half my life span...It was worth it. To see things and people...It's breathtaking."

Matsuda nodded his head. He couldn't imagine not being able to see anything. No color, no difference between light and dark…just eternal darkness. How horrible would that be? Black forever…never knowing what the outside world looked like. That would kill him; not being able to know what things are…It was understandable, to Matsuda, why Christian would make the trade. Even if it was just for a little while, he wished to see the world around him.

Dachi nodded his head while processing the information and storing it, making sure he got everything down to the last detail. "So now you are able to see people's names and how long they are going to live, correct?" Dachi asked.

Christian nodded and smiled, "Yes, Though…I cannot see my own life span, or those of other people that posses Death Notes. I also cannot convert names into my own language. It appears that yours." he said as he pointed at Matsuda. "Remains in the Japanese language because I suppose that is how it must be written in order to kill you." Christian said, giving Dachi some more information. "You, I am afraid to say, have no real name…" Christian said in slight confusion as he looked at Dachi, "How does that work out?"

"I wasn't given a legal name, so technically since it is not written down on an official document; I don't have a name. I was given a name, though it is not my official name. It's a plus, I mean, things like Death Notes can't kill me…" Dachi said.

"So, may I ask your name?" Asked Christian as Dachi smiled at the boy's polite attitude. "You can call me Dachi." Said the older man as he thought about last night's events and all the information he had been given.

Dachi looked at Christian in confusion and asked, "Christian, those men that you killed last night. Were those the men who you had killed a few days ago?" Matsuda looked at Dachi in confusion as Christian had a regretful look on his face. "Yes, they were." Christian sat on the bed and focused up on the two other men.

"I wasn't going on a killing spree! Please believe me! It's just that...that...They deserved it." Whispered Christian as he looked at the ground for a moment. "They attacked me frequently. Not just once, not just twice, but multiple times." Christian furrowed his brows as he looked up at Dachi and continued, "I couldn't take the beating and raping anymore. I was sick of it and I feared everyday, wondering when and if they would corner me that night. It was either I let them kill me or I kill them."

Matsuda looked at Christian sadly, taking in his tale. "When you questioned me and found out I wasn't blind, I knew you would come after me. So, I brought them back to life."

"Wait! What?!" Asked Matsuda as Dachi listened intently, trying to understand. Christian nodded as he stood up and pulled an eraser out of his pocket. The eraser had a white tip, but the base of it was attached to a metal handle that had grooves and metal thorns coming out of it.

"With this it allows you to erase the names in the Death Note and bring them back to life." Said Christian as Dachi analyzed the eraser as he grabbed it from Christian delicately. "You can bring them back as long as they haven't been cremated and they died of a heart attack."

"Amazing." Whispered Dachi as he connected the events. "So, you brought them back when I left the room?" Asked Dachi as Christian looked at him in sadness. "Yes, and I'm so sorry...I had no idea they would attack you." Said Christian as Zellogi chuckled at Christian's comment.

"And then you kill them again just to waste three and a half years of your life. Thanks for the life span." Said Zellogi in a sarcastic manner.

Matsuda looked at Christian questionably, "Three and a half years wasted? What does he mean?" Matsuda asked as he rubbed the back of his head, wondering what Zellogi meant.

Christian sighed, "Well," He said, "Whenever I erase a name from the Death Note and bring that person back to life, I lose six months of my life per name. Since I erased seven names, that is equal to forty-two months, which is three and a half years. Zellogi says I wasted it because when I saw Dachi in trouble I knew I couldn't do anything by myself against the seven of them. I ended up killing them again with the Death Note. I didn't know that it was Dachi; but when I went down there and found out, I asked if he was okay; but that was when you started to make your way down the alley. I didn't want to be caught, so, after I had given my jacket to Dachi, I got my arse outta there in a flash."

The two men got the idea of what Christian had said; those few slang words barely confused them, but they knew what Christian was talking about. Christian covered his mouth suddenly; he uncovered it as he spoke "Bugger, I mean…God, I should really not use slag around you guys; you're not from around here. Sorry, it's just a habit." He said, slightly embarrassed.

Matsuda smiled as he fully registered Christian's story, "So, you're the one who saved Dachi?" Matsuda asked, "Even though it was three and a half years of your life gone; you still saved him?"

"Of course. I mean…I know what it's like. I couldn't just leave him there, even if he was someone who might go after me later…I just can't see someone innocent suffer…" Christian said softly.

Suddenly Christian felt something squish up against him. Matsuda had enveloped Christian in a thankful hug; it was tight, but Christian smiled at Matsuda and wrapped his arms around the older man. The two released as Dachi and Zellogi watched the two silently. "Thank you…Thank you so much." Matsuda said as small tears of gratitude rolled down his face.

Christian smiled softly at Matsuda, seeing the love for the beautiful man in his eyes. The blonde brought his hand up and wiped a tear away from Matsuda. "Now that's no good. I won't have any tears coming from a pretty face like yours." Said Christian as Dachi chuckled, realizing Christian had this way of speaking that could be taken a a different way rather then what the boy intended. Innocent remarks mistaken as come-ons or seductive hints.

"Well." Dachi said out loud to get everyone's attention. "Matsuda and I are detectives on the Kira case. And a Death Note is his primary weapon along with the eyes. Our headquarters is back in Tokyo, so, as you can see, we need to get back as soon as possible and continue our search for the real Kira."

Christian nodded, knowing little about the Kira case, but enough to know his crimes and how his name had reached around the world. "So, to get straight to the point. I need you to hand over the Death Note. You saved my life, so, I won't sentence you. Just hand the notebook over to me and we'll call it a deal." Said Dachi as Christian looked at the man in a terrified manner. "But if I give up the Death Note...I lose my sight."

"And all of your memories of the Death Note." Said Zellogi as he laughed at the situation.

Matsuda thought about the situation and how awful it would have to be to sink back into darkness. Finally Matsuda snapped his fingers as an idea came to him, "Dachi!" He exclaimed happily while turning to face him, "Why doesn't Christian just come with us! I mean, he could help out some and he's the only one with the eraser that knows about it besides us. With him around I'm sure Light won't be able to get his hands on the Death Note. Besides, we'll be protecting it too. What do ya think? Smart, ne? Both sides win." Matsuda stated proudly. "He saved you; I really think he deserves to keep his sight and come with us."

Dachi looked at Matsuda. He was unsure, hesitant. Having Christian come along may drastically alter what would have happened; he would be an unexpected mix in. Dachi sighed as he spoke, "I don't know, Matsuda…" He said as he glanced from Matsuda to Christian, whose eyes met his and were pleading to agree with Matsuda; then quickly back to Matsuda once again. Doubt was thick in his voice along with uncertainty.

Matsuda's eyes were wide and pleading. He didn't have to say anything but Dachi knew he was begging and he had a soft spot for when Matsuda did things of that nature. "Please…Dachi…" Matsuda said softly as he wrapped his arms gently around Dachi's middle. Matsuda looked up to see Dachi looking down on him. Dachi's eyes were quivering slightly, trying to hold back his emotions that betrayed his softness when Matsuda became affectionate, even if it was to try and get his way. Matsuda was just so sweet and cute; it was hard for Dachi to deny him.

"Matsuda…I…I don't know…what if it's not a good idea? What if something…were to happen?" Dachi asked. He wasn't outright saying 'no,' but he knew that this was a battle he would probably lose as Matsuda continued to stare up at him. "Please Dachi? I know that Christian is a good kid. He won't be much trouble. And besides," Matsuda said as he placed a small peck onto one of Dachi's shoulders, "Sato will finally have someone his own age to be around."

Dachi sighed; Matsuda did make some very good points…maybe he would be able to split up Light and Sato…but wouldn't have to do anything at all. "Fine." Dachi said in defeat, one day he was going to get Matsuda back for everything he had done to make him give in to what he wanted… "He can come; Grab your things. We'll talk about ground rules later." Dachi said as Matsuda jumped upward in glee and kissed Dachi on the cheek. Dachi smiled a little; he was always warm inside when Matsuda was happy, his smile seemed contagious and Dachi usually found himself smiling with him. Christian was elated to be able to keep his sight and found Matsuda's persuasion cute…maybe he could teach the man a few things sometime to be help him get to Dachi a bit more.

Christian giggled at the thought as Matsuda turned to him, "Alright, let's go get your things." He said happily. Christian smiled and nodded his head. He was, for the first time in a long time, excited to get to know people. Especially them; they seemed like good people.

***

Sato let out a light yawn as he walked around the small pharmacy store, looking at the food they had in the furthest aisle. At the same time Light had found the aisle with the equipment he was looking for. Sato grabbed a few snacks for the two of them and then made his way to the aisle Light was standing in.

"Are you ready?" Asked Sato as Light smiled at the boy and nodded, "I think so." Replied Light as Sato noticed he had two drinks in his hands, a pair of tweezers, and a small package of an unknown product. Sato let out a small laugh as he pulled the tweezers from his hands and looked up in a questioning manner. "And what are these for?" Asked Sato.

"What? You don't think I look this good naturally, do you?" Asked Light in a playful manner as Sato laughed again as Light's joke. "Plus, they'll help me put this screen protector on your phone." Said Light as he held up the package Sato was unsure of at the time.

"And I need a new screen protector because?..." Sato asked with a playful smile as Light retorted, "Because you, my dear, have grime and prints all over it. It's a wonder you can even see the screen."

Sato giggled at Light's notice to such small things as he replied, "You're such a woman." Light held a playful smirk on his face, but on the inside he was scowling at Sato. The boy had no right to insult him, especially on a level like that.

"Come on, let's get back to the hotel room." Said Light as the two of them made their way to the cash registrar to pay for their things.


	19. Chapter 19: Change of Plans

"I know these are a lot of rules for you to keep up with, but please try to remember them all." Said Dachi as he had already given Christian a few rules to live by while they were on the Kira case.

Matsuda was trying to flag down a taxi as Dachi continued, "Also, since Light is still a suspect, I would refrain from using your last name around him. Along with that, I want to keep the eraser information away from Light as well. In fact, don't tell anyone else about it. This eraser is something new, something that was never in any of the other files from the other L's."

Christian nodded his head, understanding most of the situation, but was still lost on a lot of backstory which Dachi didn't have time to explain. "Oh, and one more thing, Christian." The blonde looked up at Dachi, waiting for him to continue, "For the sake of my son and my pride. I was only beaten that night by those men."

A sorrowful look came into Christian's eyes and he nodded his head in understanding. "I understand." Whispered Christian as Dachi replied gratefully, "Thank you."

Matsuda sighed as he tried to stop another cab, but it drove right past him once again. "All these cabs are full!" Matsuda spoke in frustration as Christian giggled and replied, "There will be one soon, you'll see."

Dachi looked down at Christian, admiring his soft features and his feminine ways. His giggle was something that put a smile on Dachi's face, but a realization destroyed Dachi's happy thoughts as he stared at the blonde beauty next to him. "Christian...You need to know that in the end of all of this...You can't keep the Death Note. It's too dangerous of a weapon. Meaning either now or later you're going to end up losing your sight. You need to ask yourself if you should do it now or when it is necessary because if you wait too long...Well, you might have to learn everything all over again when you lose your sight and I can only imagine how hard of an adjustment that is."

Christian's eyes saddened at the thought as he realized Dachi was right, he couldn't hold onto the Death Note forever, people would come after him if they ever found out about it's existence. "I'll tell you what, you let me know when we get back to Tokyo." Said Dachi as Christian nodded his head in agreement.

***

Light began to punch numbers on Sato's phone as the both of them were resting on the bed in the motel room. Sato laid on one side as Light sat on the edge of the other.

"I'll see where Dachi and Matsuda are." Said Light as Sato nodded, but quickly looked at the door of the room, hearing the magnetic lock undoing itself. Both Light and Sato paused as they saw the door open and caught sight of Dachi walking into the room.

Sato smiled at the sight of Dachi, the older man glanced at Light with Sato's phone. "Oh, hey. We were just about to call you." Said Light as Dachi frowned and made his way next to Light.

"Why does he have your phone?" Asked Dachi as he looked at Sato quickly before grabbing the phone by the screen and pulling it away from Light. Dachi looked at the number he was dialing and realized it was indeed the number to his own cell phone.

"He was just calling you, Dad." Said Sato as Dachi let out a sigh as Light stood up and pulled the phone out of Dachi's hands. "You're a little too paranoid, Dachi." Said Light as he walked around the bed, fumbled with the phone as he made his way next to Sato and closed the phone before handing it to Sato.

"I can never be too paranoid around you." Said Dachi as Light sighed and walked into the bathroom. The film cover that had been on the phone now hanging at the tip of his fingers, making sure not to disturb the thumb print that Dachi had just laid on the film.

Light placed the film cover in a small, protective bag. He was going to have to keep it safe until they got to Tokyo once more. Light smirked to himself; he had all of the things he needed to take down Dachi. All that was left was filling out a birth certificate, but that wouldn't be any problem since he already had all the items needed in order to fill out the document. Light placed the small bag in one of his small pouches, to which he claimed he carried small trinkets and extra little things. He opened a small pocket on the side of the case and placed the thumb print safely inside. He closed the pocket and placed the small flap over it that concealed any trace of something on the side of it.

Light flushed the toilet and turned the sink on as he put the pouch in one of the bathroom drawers where it was before, making sure it looked like he hadn't fiddled with it while he was in there. He turned off the sink and made his way out of the bathroom only to see Matsuda dragging a suitcase into the hotel room. He looked upon him questionably when suddenly he heard a light girlish sounding giggle. His eyes widened slightly as another man stepped behind Matsuda; he carried a smaller bag almost the size of a backpack.

Light looked upon the man in confusion; who was he? He knew that the person behind Matsuda was male; but the boy's looks were very feminine, beautiful even. The man's eyes were closed and his hand covered the lower half of his mouth, concealing his smile. The boy looked young, barely even a man, and his skin was pale and appeared soft. He opened his eyes to reveal them to be a piercing blue and lowered his hand, revealing his smile, "Matsuda, you didn't have to strain yourself to get the bag here." He said. His voice was gentle, and that even had a slight girlish tone to it.

The man seemed to suddenly notice he was in a room with other people and looked up to glance at Light and then towards Sato, who was observing him in curiosity and in a bit of awe; he really was beautiful. "Oh," He said with a smile, "I'm Christian."

"You're the blind boy from the brothel." Whispered Light as it finally dawned on him. He didn't take much notice to Christian before hand, but now he was looking the man over closely. He didn't seem so blind anymore.

Christian smiled at Light and spoke playfully towards him. "Hello Light, it's nice to see you again." Said Christian as Light was taken back, how did he know his name? Christian turned his head and glanced at Sato and looked over the boy.

"And here's a new face." Said Christian as he set down his bag and his walking stick near the small table before making his way over towards Sato. Christian smiled softly as he stood in front of the boy, he was a few inches shorter then Sato and had to look up in order to make eye contact with the boy. "You must be Dachi's son. My, you're a handsome one." Said Christian as he read the name above the boys head. "Sato." Whispered Christian, glad to see that Sato's name was in fact written in letters he could read.

Sato was at a lose for words as Christian's hand raised to Sato's face and trailed the side of his cheek, lining his jaw and soon his neck before dropping his hand and smiling apologetically, "Sorry, I have a habit of touching people's faces. I was blind not too long ago."

Sato stared at the man for a moment; "I, um, its fine." Sato said softly and simply. He didn't really know what else to say. "Its nice to meet you, Christian…" Sato said. He was unable to keep the small blush off of his face. This man was stunning and Sato felt a sort of calm and gentle aura around him. Sato shook off his slight embarrassment and smiled down at the shorter man.

Christian smiled and nodded his head. "Its nice to meet you too." Christian said, "What a beautiful smile…" Christian said softly and Sato couldn't help but be a little embarrassed at the compliment. "Uh, well…" Sato said while he brought one had up to rub the back of his head. Another small, almost unnoticeable, blush crossed his face. "Thank you." He said. He wasn't used to being complimented; especially not by such a petite, dazzling boy.

"He blushes too." Christian said with another smile as he traced Sato's cheeks. Sato's smile faded and he tried to act more masculine, "I am not blushing." He said firmly, trying to ignore the soft hand that was on his cheek. This made Christian giggle, "If you say so." He said as he pulled away from him. Christian retreated to where Matsuda and Dachi were. Matsuda placed a hand on Christian's shoulder and the two smiled at each other.

Dachi looked over at Sato and Light and decided to fill them in quickly, "I'm going to make this really quick and easy. Christian is the one who had the Death Note, but was also the one who saved me last night. He was originally blind and could see nothing until he made a deal with the shinigami for the eyes." Dachi paused as he looked over at the doorway, seeing the large shinigami almost reaching the ceiling of the small motel room.

Sato looked at Dachi in confusion as to what he was looking at. Dachi pulled the Death Note out of the inside of his jacket and handed it out for Sato and Light to touch it. "Touch the notebook." Dachi demanded.

Without hesitation from either one, both the men leaned forward and touched the Death Note. Light looked over at Zellogi in slight shock. This shinigami's appearance was quite different from Ryuk's but shinigami's appearances were no longer shocking to Light. Sato on the other hand was in complete fear as he his eyes widened and he stumbled backwards, landing on the bed as he continued to stare at the monster in front of him.

"W-What is that thing?!" Asked Sato as Christian smiled softly and replied, "He's an angel."

"What?! Angel?!" Sato questioned in disbelief. "How the hell is it an angel?! Aren't angels supposed to, don't know, have wings, wear a halo, and look beautiful? You know, angelic?" Sato asked in the middle of his panic mode.

"I resent that remark." Zellogi said, his beady eyes glaring at Sato, who decided that behind the bed would be a better place to hide. "I'm not ugly. Well, not in the shinigami realm. And I do to have wings." Zellogi said as the thing on his back that looked like a cape extended to become two large wings with hook type ornaments on the top of them. Sato sighed dramatically, "That's not what I meant…" he said quietly but the shinigami started to speak again as he folded his wings back against him, "And I have told you too many times, Christian; I am a shinigami, a death god! Not some pansy angel. I could kill every single one of you if I wanted to." Zellogi spoke in frustration.

Christian giggled once again, "And what have I told you? of course you are an angel. You gave me sight." He said happily. "For that, you will always be an angel." He said.

Zellogi sighed in utter frustration before he gazed over at Sato, who was slowly standing back up, and Light, "My name is Zellogi." He said, introducing himself.

Light smiled up at Zellogi, it had been too long since he had seen a shinigami. As Sato slowly made his way back towards the other side of the bed, Light looked over at question and asked, "So, you can only see because you made the trade for the eyes?"

Christian nodded his head and smiled sadly. "Yes, but I will not have my sight for long. Once I give up the Death Note, I lose my sight." Light nodded his head, taking in the information and was about to ask something else, but suddenly Dachi's phone rang.

Dachi picked up his phone and realized it was just a text message he had received. As Dachi fumbled with his phone Matsuda looked Zellogi over and asked, "You wouldn't really kill us, would you?"

Zellogi chuckled at Matsuda's nervous smile as Dachi closed his phone and looked at the floor in sorrow. Sato looked at Dachi in confusion, "Who was it?"

Dachi placed his phone in his pocket and replied, "It was from Aizawa's cell phone." The room was silent, waiting for more. "And?" Asked Light as Dachi looked at the group with remorse in his eyes. "He said...Give God up or Matsuda's next."

Matsuda looked at Dachi in shock as Dachi continued, "That must be a suicide text Mikami forced Aizawa to send before...Before he died."

Everyone became silent for a moment. Matsuda's eyes watered up, and he closed them tightly. Tears spilled over onto his cheeks as he looked to the ground. Matsuda gritted his teeth slightly; "Aizawa…is dead…" Matsuda stated more than asked. He knew that was what had happened; there was no way Mikami would keep the man alive. Matsuda was scared; he was scared of death. He didn't want to leave this world…didn't want to leave the people whom he had grown so close to. He didn't want to show his fear, no; that would only cause more panic and chaos. He would conceal it…try to hide it away from everyone. He needed to remain calm, but he could not stop himself from crying. Another one of his close friends had died.

Dachi walked over toward Matsuda and wrapped his arms around the small man. Matsuda buried his face into Dachi's chest and let loose his tears, crying softly; mourning Aizawa's death. Dachi shushed Matsuda softly, but mostly stayed quiet. What could he do? Now three of the agents were dead and Mikami was threatening Matsuda. "Matsu…" Dachi said softly and rubbed the crying man's back, trying to calm him down more. He leaned downward and gave Matsuda a small peck on the top of his head. Matsuda's cries finally slowed before subsiding. He didn't pull away from Dachi, though; he felt as if he needed to be in his arms.

Light internally smirked at the scene between Matsuda and Dachi. It was too perfect; they were even closer then he had imagined. Light on the surface had tears in his eyes, "What…what can we do?" He asked weakly, "We can't…we can't let anyone else die because Mikami is after me…" Light said.

Dachi looked over at Light and thought about the situation. If he refused to give up Light, Matsuda died. If he gave up Light, well, the possibilities were endless. "You think he'll kill you?" Asked Dachi as he stared at Light, wanting a truthful answer. He needed the truth, he had to trust Light's answers, it's all that he had now.

Light looked at Dachi in a worried manner, knowing that the man had to succumb to Mikami's demands. "After what happened a year ago...Yes." Whispered Light as Dachi slowly let go of Matsuda and replied, "But he called you God in the text message. Doesn't that show he still has this idolized appearance of you?"

Light nodded his head and replied, "Yes, but...If he does keep me alive. He's going to hang my death over me, forcing me to do as he pleases, to kill who he wants. Somehow he knows I'm with the investigation team. If he gets his hands on me...The first thing he'll want is L's real name."

Dachi shook his head and replied, "This is our chance to capture Mikami and you, Light, are going to be the bait." Sato looked at Dachi in shock as Dachi nodded his head and continued, "The minute we get back to Tokyo we get the trade setup. Mikami will get what he wants, but before he can do anything, we'll capture him."

The group thought of the idea and one by one gave into it. Christian got the idea, but still did not know all about Mikami and what had happened before with him. Only that he was dangerous; he was the man that was 'Kira' right now. Light was the first one to speak, "I think we can do it." He said with determination in his voice. Sato nodded his head at Light's statement in agreement.

Matsuda nodded his head also as he rubbed his eyes slightly, "Yeah…we just have to be careful…" He said. There was really no other choice. He would die, along with whoever Mikami was able to get his hands on next; whether it somehow be Christian…or Sato…Matsuda couldn't imagine how life would go without Sato. Without the boy whom he looked upon in a small part as a son; and happily received the title of his Mother. Dachi wouldn't be able to handle anything tragic happening to Sato. He really was like the boy's father, and held so much affection toward Sato…it would break him.

Dachi sighed softly, "Yes, we will have to be cautious. Let's just hope we can pull this off," he said quietly. "We'll have to leave as soon as possible. Get everything of yours packed so we can make it to the airport as quickly as we can." He said as he went and hurried to pack his own things.

***

"Akira! Sweetheart! Today would be nice!" Shouted Misa as Mikami let out a frustrated sigh as held one of her bags in his hands and made his way towards the limo that was waiting for them outside the airport.

"Ah! I'm so excited now that we're in America!" Shouted Misa as she watched her crew and staff load equipment into a few vans. Teru groaned as he set the suitcase down and watched Misa turn towards him with a frown. "Well? Open the door for me." Misa demanded as Teru furrowed his brows and opened the limo's back door.

Misa smiled playfully at Teru as she caressed the side of his cheek delicately and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek before passing him a cheeky smile. "Thank you, sweetheart!" She said loudly as she got into the limo.

"Someone kill me now." Whispered Teru as he picked up the suitcase and without a worry he tossed the suitcase into the same seat Misa had just slide into.

"Ow!" Teru heard Misa cry out and a satisfied smirk came over his face.

Mikami stepped into the limo and sat down as far as he could from Misa. He didn't like to be next to the woman, and utterly despised it when she touched him. Teru let out an involuntary shiver at the thought of the small kiss Misa had given him on the cheek. He still couldn't comprehend why God would use her…well except maybe for the fact that she was controlled so easily…

Teru sighed softly but glanced over at the still whining Misa and had to make sure he contained himself to keep in the chuckle that wanted so desperately to escape. Misa continued to rub her shoulder, "Why would you do that? You should be more careful! I am supposed to be your girlfriend, you know. You should treat me better than what you do!" She complained in an annoyed voice. This time Mikami could not suppress rolling his eyes at the woman. He tried to be civil toward her, but it was just so hard.

Mikami pulled out his new, rather pricey, sleek black cell-phone. He flipped it open and raised one hand to silence Misa with. She started to protest, her eyebrows furrowed in anger, but Teru spoke, "I'm calling Matsuda to tell them where to go." He said. Misa immediately calmed down and leaned back in her seat quietly. Mikami blocked his number and proceeded to call Matsuda. The phone rang three times before he heard Matsuda's voice, "Hello?" Matsuda asked. There were smaller negligible voices and noises in the background; ever the sound of a busy airport in London.

"Am I speaking to Touta Matsuda?" Asked Mikami as Misa let out a small sigh, irritated with being around Mikami. The two did not mesh well, their only connection in which they had something similar was Light. "This is." Said Matsuda as confusion was evident on his voice as he continued, "Who is this?"

"I'm the one who will kill you if you do not listen closely and obey all of my orders." Said Mikami as a small gasp was heard on the other line. Matsuda already knew it was Teru.

"I know you are currently leaving London so here are my demands to you. Get on the first flight that will take you, God, and the rest of your team that is still alive to America. In two days there will be a large concert at the New York Convention Centre. The concert will take place out in the garden area of the centre. Over twelve hundred people have purchased tickets for this event, your tickets will be waiting for you at the hotel connected to the convention centre. You will all attend the concert and make sure God is with you." Said Mikami as he read out the orders he had thought out earlier.

"Do you understand?" Asked Mikami as Matsuda let out a nervous yes when suddenly Mikami could hear someone on the other line speaking to Matsuda. The person was asking who Matsuda was talking to and no doubt after seeing Matsuda's fearful face Mikami heard shuffling over the phone and heard the true enemy speak.

"Who is this?" Asked the man as Mikami smirked and replied, "This must be L. It's so nice to finally hear from you again. I was afraid you didn't get my messages."

"Teru Mikami," the man Mikami knew only as L growled.

"Ah, so you have heard of me." Mikami said with a smirk. "It must be hard to see all of your agents die. Next will be dear, sweet Matsuda." Mikami said in mockery. God had told him the last time they spoke that L and Matsuda were close so he decided to throw it out there; adding more fire and hurt in his statement. "And after that, who knows. We'll just see if the time comes. Keep this in mind, L; if my orders aren't followed exactly, they will all die. Everyone you know will die and it will be because of you." Teru wanted to make sure he got his point across.

He could feel L's anger over the phone and could only imagine the man's face. He heard his sharp intake of breath as he was about to say something, but Mikami cut him off, "Oh, and make sure you send God my greetings. I am very happy to be seeing him soon." Teru spoke with a smirk and hung up before any more words could be spoken. Mikami leaned back into his seat as he placed the phone back into his tight jean pocket, which still took effort. Mikami sighed and tried to relax and block out all of the sounds around him; especially Misa's rambling on and on about how much she loved Light and couldn't wait to be reunited with him and blah, blah, blah…

Mikami smiled softly, it soothed him that he would be able to see God again. It seemed like such a long time since he had been with him. When Light wasn't around Mikami seemed more worrisome and on edge. Teru brought a pale hand up and traced his bottom lip gently, thinking of the man that he had come to miss so much. Feelings were still mixed inside of him about his God, but they were becoming just a little clearer, no matter how much he should have denied them.

***

"Fucker..." Whispered Dachi as he hung up the phone and slowly handed it towards Matsuda. As Dachi regained his composer he quickly asked Matsuda, "So? What did he want?"

Matsuda looked at Dachi with a sad expression, he knew Dachi would be upset to hear what Mikami had planned. Matsuda let out a small sigh as he looked at the others around him and replied, "We can't go home just yet...We need to make a stop at America."


	20. Chapter 20: Kira or L?

"Well, this is exciting! I've never been on a plane before!" Said Christian as he sat in the seat next to Sato. "Hey," Light interrupted Christian as he pointed out a fact Christian had not noticed, "That's my seat."

"Not anymore." Said Dachi as he smirked at Light and pushed him forward, "Move it." He demanded as Light stumbled forward, away from Christian and Sato.

"Light..." Sato whispered as he watched the three men travel towards the back of the plane. Christian analyzed Sato's expression and asked, "I'm sorry...Is he your boyfriend?"

Sato glanced over at Christian and gave him a small smile, "Yeah…he is." Sato said.

Christian's eyes widened, "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, hun! If I'd known I would have moved when he had told me it was his seat! I feel so bad now!" Christian started to ramble on and apologize to Sato. Sato chuckled softly, "Christian,"

"I don't want to separate you from your boyfriend! What kind of person does that make me?!" Christian continued. "Christian," Sato said a little louder and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. This made Christian jump and look over at Sato, "Yes?" He asked.

"Its okay; its just one flight. I'm sure we can be apart for that long. He's only a couple of rows behind us, and then Matsuda and Dachi are a few rows behind him. We'll be back together when we land so there is nothing to freak out about." Sato said, trying to calm the man that was worrying so greatly about the subject.

"Are you sure? I could go back there and find him and trade him seats…I don't want to be a bother or anything, hun." He said, looking at Sato with his wide-crystal blue eyes.

Sato smiled softly towards Christian and asked, "How come you say 'hun' so much?"

Christian was taken back at the sudden change in topic, but smiled at Sato's question. "Well, I've found out that men respond well to that nickname." Christian's eyes closed as he giggled softly. Sato smirked at the boy's response as Christian continued, "My clients always found themselves to be more masculine when I said little things like that."

Christian quickly leaned towards Sato and asked, "So? What about you and Light? Do you two have a set dominance or does the mood decide whose on top?" Sato leaned back against the window in shock and question, "Huh?!"

"Well...One tends to act more feminine then the other. But between you and Light...I can't really seem to tell. You both look like you'd take dominance, but there's always got to be a receiver." Said Christian as he raised his index finger in front of Sato's face, making his point rather clearly and loudly.

Sato's face flushed, "Don't be so loud," he said as he straightened himself up. "Why? I'm not even being that loud…" Christian said, "And you still haven't answered my question. Do you still need clarification?" He questioned in almost disbelief.

Christian opened his mouth to put what he was asking in another blunt sentence, but Sato interrupted him, "Ah, no I know what you are talking about Christian; no need for anymore clarification." Sato spoke, his face still red. Christian smiled, "Good, I really hoped you weren't that naïve." He said.

Sato took small offense in that statement, "That naïve? I am not naïve," He said to the smiling man. Christian giggled, "Fine then, just shy. I say that because when I asked you a simple question you blush and still, did not answer." He said with a large smile. Christian didn't think it was awkward to talk about sex or anything relating to the topic in public; he figured there was nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, they were on a plane, he wanted something interesting to talk about and its not like he was disturbing the people around him.

"Well," Christian pressed as Sato straightened himself up in his seat.

"Well, Light and I...We've only...Umm." Sato stuttered, trying to get the words out as Christian's smile faded and realized what was going on. "Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you two have already had sex." Christian apologized as Sato covered Christian's mouth quickly and whispered, "Shh, you mention the word sex around me and Dachi hears he's likely to rush over here and see what's going on."

Sato pulled his hand away from Christian as the boy smirked and replied, "Oh, he doesn't have to worry about me. I know when to make a move and when to keep my hands to myself. Just ask him."

"Huh?" Sato was confused as Christian continued for him. "Dachi was my client when he came to the brothel. Very sweet man and he quickly stopped me, saying he had a son my age." Christian giggled as he replied, "His wife is lucky to have such a kind man with such a skilled mouth." Christian teased, knowing he'd get a rise out of Sato.

"Oh God, please don't say that." Said Sato as he looked away in disgust. Christian giggled again and replied, "Well, you know, you got here somehow." Sato turned his head back towards Christian and replied, "Dachi isn't my real father. He adopted me and the day I see him with a woman is the day I no longer have to be paranoid over his watch."

Christian took in the information with a shocked look on his face. "Oh...I had no idea."

"Yeah, but he's still a hard ass. Every time I try to get close to Light he threatens to kill him." Said Sato as he let out a small sigh as Christian smiled at Sato's soft expression.

"You love, Light...Don't you?" Asked Christian as Sato nodded his head and replied, "Yes, I do. Every time I'm with him I just have this feeling. This need to touch him." Christian listened intently as Sato continued, "Every time we're alone I hope that Dachi won't show up just so I'll be able to get closer to Light."

"Closer as in?...Sexually?" Asked Christian as Sato blushed and replied, "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't on my mind."

Christian smiled softly at Sato and replied, "You poor thing." Sato had a confused look on his face as Christian continued, "You got lust mixed up with love. Perhaps you just need to release some sexual tension."

"What?" Asked Sato as Christian giggled and replied, "Just kind of...Let it out. You know? A one night thing."

Sato was shocked as he replied, "I don't think a one night stand is my ideal perception of me los-" Sato stopped at he was saying, not wanting to demean his own masculine appearance to anyone, but Christian already knew what he was going to say.

Christian smiled in shock as he leaned forward and poked Sato in the cheek playfully, "Oh my God! How cute! You're still a virgin!"

Sato's face turned bright red. Did Christian really just announce that he was a virgin to the whole plane? He couldn't believe it; he had an urge to sink low in his seat and hide his face for the rest of the trip. He knew that it would do nothing and so instead he gazed over at Christian and tried to glare at him, but it wasn't working that well because he was more embarrassed than anything else, "Yeah…so…" Sato spoke; he couldn't think of anything else to say in the situation.

"Aw! You're adorable! I didn't mean to embarrass you! I was just saying that I thought it was cute that you haven't done anything like that yet." Christian said with a smile and a giggle.

Sato's embarrassment died down a little as he put on a small pout, "I am not adorable…" He said. The word offended his masculinity and he couldn't help but become a little defensive.

"You're such a sweetheart!" Said Christian as he hugged Sato tightly. "If only there were more men out there in the world like you!" Christian said in a loving manner as he let go of Sato and smiled up at him. Sato no longer felt embarrassed, but more surprised that Christian found Sato's situation more admiring then anything else.

"And I'm sorry to have offended you. I won't call you adorable." Said Christian as he smirked and raised his index finger once again to make hand motions with his words. "I'll call you handsome."

Sato smiled at Christian's words, the man had no borderline when he was suppose to stop talking. "Do you always talk this much?" Asked Sato as Christian pouted and the replied, "Hey, be nice to me mister or I can go and tell Dachi of your little intentions with Light."

Sato looked at Christian in shock as the blonde smirked at what he had said. "Are you blackmailing me?" Asked Sato as Christian giggled and replied, "All I'm saying is that you have to be nice to me."

***

Dachi chuckled softly in his seat next to Matsuda. He could hear certain things that Christian had said that made him sigh in utter relief. Much to his delight he was able to separate his son, whom he was elated to find out was still a virgin, and the man he still did not trust fully. Matsuda giggled softly next to him and the voice of the chatty blonde seemed to go out of range.

"Christian sure is a remarkable kid." Matsuda said with a smile as he looked over at Dachi. Dachi nodded his head and chuckled once more, "He's a good kid; I'm glad he was so excited to sit next to Sato. It's easier to get Light away from him."

Matsuda just shook his head softly. He knew that there was no way Dachi was ever going to accept that Sato was with Light. Though he didn't protest to the two of them directly, he had decided to try and place Christian in-between them. As Matsuda thought of this he wondered if he knew what might occur between Christian and Sato…

Matsuda pushed the thoughts of the three out of his head and started to think of Mikami and the power he possessed over them right now. Matsuda looked down at the floor of the airplane in silence. His fears started to surface once more. What if he was killed anyway? What if Mikami didn't keep his word? What would happen? Matsuda's heart started to race as tears started to prick his eyes. He closed them in a vain attempt to keep the small drops from sliding down his face, he was sick of crying.

Dachi's amusement died down a bit and he turned to look at Matsuda, who had become increasingly quiet over the last few moments. Dachi heard him sniffle slightly and instantly became worried. He placed a gentle hand on Matsuda's chin and lifted it to face him softly. Matsuda did not jerk from his grasp but he kept his eyes closed. Dachi took his other hand and wiped the tears staining Matsuda's cheeks off with his thumb.

"Matsuda…" Dachi said softly as he looked at the man in concern. Dachi placed a gentle kiss on Matsuda's forehead before resting his against the man's, "Don't cry. What's with the tears?" He asked softly. Matsuda opened his slightly red eyes and looked at Dachi, "I…Dachi…" He said softly, "I'm scared," he whispered to the man before he closed his eyes once more, letting the tears continue to glide down his face. Matsuda felt weak; he felt like he shouldn't be scared, but fear gripped at his heart and refused to release it.

Dachi's face softened into a sad emotion as he slowly let go of Matsuda and looked around for a moment. Making sure no one was focusing on them. Dachi leaned forward and grabbed the briefcase that was between his feet. As Dachi brought it up to his lap and began to undo the combination on the case's lock, Matsuda looked around in worry. "What're you doing?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi pulled out the Death Note and opened it to the first page.

Matsuda watched Dachi in fear as he pulled a pen out of his pocket and clicked it open so he could write with it. As Dachi's hand rested the pen tip against the Death Note, Matsuda quickly stopped him by putting his hand on Dachi's.

"Dai, what're you doing?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi pushed Matsuda's hand away and looked back at the Death Note. "I'm ending this, once as for all." Said Dachi as he began to write on the Death Note.

"No!" Whispered Matsuda as he pulled Dachi's hand away from the book, revealing an "A" on the page. "You can't do this." Said Matsuda as Dachi narrowed his eyes towards Matsuda and leaned toward the younger man. "Do you want to die?! Mikami has the ability to kill you any minute! He killed all of the other agents and is now threatening to kill the others! He's the new Kira! We know for sure now! Don't tell me he doesn't deserve it!" Dachi said with anger, but mostly fear in his eyes. Dachi was terrified of the possibility of losing Matsuda.

Matsuda's tears increased as he flinched from the harsh tone in Dachi's voice. He knew that Dachi was scared too, and him voicing his fears only made Dachi's fear increase. Matsuda knew that he shouldn't have said anything. He shouldn't have voiced how scared he truly was; how he wished he could be stronger than he was. Matsuda tried to calm himself down some and breathed deeply.

"Yes Dai…" He spoke softly, trying his hardest not to choke on his tears, "I do think he deserves it…all he has done is cause harm-,"

"Then why won't you just let me write his name?" Dachi asked in a frustrated manner, not understanding.

"Dai, what will happen if you write his name? What if he has some sort of backup? What if it doesn't turn out like you had planned? What if he has his Death Note in front of him at this very moment…it takes less than forty seconds to write a name down…" Matsuda said softly as he removed the pen from Dachi's hand and placed his own hand in it, lacing his fingers with the man, trying to calm Dachi's anger along with both of their fears.

"I can make him commit suicide. He won't even think about writing down another name." Said Dachi as Matsuda kissed Dachi's hand softly and replied, "Dachi...If you use the Death Note...It makes you no better then Mikami."

Dachi tightened his grip on Matsuda, the thought of him being compared to Mikami made his anger boil. "He deserves death. Why let him take more lives? This is the right thing, Matsuda. This is the break we've been waiting for. Mikami deserves to die and now we can make that happen." Said Dachi as Matsuda's eyes saddened and whispered, "Oh, Dai...Listen to yourself. Do you know who you sound like?"

Dachi was silent, thinking on what he had just said and what Matsuda was trying to say to him. Dachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Are you saying I'm just like Light?"

Matsuda shook his head and caressed Dachi's cheek. "No, I'm just saying...The things you're saying. Your thought process...Your solution to this problem is how Light would solve it." Dachi's eyes softened as he whispered, "I knew there was a reason Near became L's successor instead of me. L told me because my morals weren't as firm as they should have been...I guess that's true even now."

"Dai…" Matsuda whispered as his tears slowed to an almost complete stop. He blinked away the last of them and rubbed the back of Dachi's palm with one hand, the other rested on the stunning man's face. "your morals are put in place correctly. Your family and the people you care about come first." Matsuda said delicately, "You would do anything for your loved ones so that they are not hurt in any way. Dachi, just don't resort in taking lives…even if they deserve it…there is always a better way…"

Dachi looked down. He felt ashamed of himself. Was he really going to let himself stoop down to the level of Kira? He still wished he could…he wanted to make sure Matsuda would not be harmed…but Matsuda kept him from doing that. Matsuda kept him from killing the man that might kill him. Dachi decided that he would not do it…just to respect Matsuda's wishes. He sighed softly and nodded his head toward Matsuda.

Dachi closed the suitcase with the hand that was not entangled with Matsuda's and locked the lock, making sure it would not open. He placed the suitcase back where it was safely underneath him. The pen remained in Matsuda's back pocket, where he had placed it after taking it from Dachi. Once Dachi was finished Matsuda leaned forward and buried his head in his chest. Matsuda let go of Dachi's hand and chest and wrapped his hands around Dachi's shoulders. Dachi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Matsuda's upper back and pressed him close.

"All right, Matsu. I wont kill him...Or Light." Said Dachi in a low whisper, his eyes now looking out the window to catch sight of Zellogi following them with ease. Dachi was silent for a moment, thinking back on all of the rules of the Death Note and the new found equipment; the eraser.

"I'll find another way to bring them down, but please...Don't hate me for my actions. I'm doing this to protect all of you." Said Dachi as Matsuda slowly pulled away from Dachi in question, "What're you talking about, Dai?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi looked away from him and faced the seat in front of him. "There may be a way around this. I'll be able to protect you and Sato and in the end, capture Mikami and if needed, Light." Whispered Dachi as he glanced back down at the briefcase. He would have to read the rules closely and speak to the shinigami before continuing with his dangerous plan.

"How?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi remained silent. He couldn't tell Matsuda, not even Sato. This was something he would have to do on his own.


	21. Chapter 21: Your Favorite Substance

"Wow! The Disney Hotel?!" Asked Matsuda as his eyes lit up. Dachi looked over the huge hotel in which was connected to the convention centre. New York wasn't that different from Tokyo in Dachi's opinion, but the atmosphere and english language changed the whole mood. In a way he felt like a fish out of water being in America.

Christian giggled at Matsuda and asked, "What is it with you asians and Disney?" Matsuda's eyes had sparkles as he looked over at Christian and replied, "I've never gotten to go to Disneyland, not even while I lived in Tokyo!"

Dachi chuckled at Matsuda and replied, "Matsu, it's just a hotel by the corporation. It's not actually an amusement park."

"Oh..." Matsuda's eyes saddened as he looked up at the hotel in disappointment.

"It's okay Matsu…Maybe when this is all over I can take you to Disneyland back in Tokyo." He said. Matsuda's eyes brightened as he turned to Dachi, "Really?!" He said happily. Dachi gave Matsuda a small smile that was almost sad as his gaze softened. He nodded his head toward the man and Matsuda practically tackled Dachi in a hug. Dachi stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. He chuckled softly at Matsuda's excitement and hoped he could fulfill his promise as he hugged the shorter man back.

Matsuda pulled away from Dachi, a happy smile still on his face. "Alright everyone! Let's do this!" he said with an optimistic tone. The others just gave Matsuda a small smile and a nod.

The group entered the lobby to the large hotel; closing the door behind them, though it did not block out any of the glare from the setting sun. Matsuda gasped as he gazed at the lobby, "It's huge!" He said in wonderment as he gazed at the brightly colored furniture and the tons of people and bellhops that were inside of it. "Come on, let's see where our room is," Matsuda said as he started to head toward the front desk. Dachi quickly caught up to him, coming to his side before they made it to one of the desks with an overly cheery employee.

After speaking for a moment with the employee Dachi was asked, "Do you have a reservation on a room?" Dachi was silent as he looked at Matsuda in question. Matsuda shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He didn't tell me the name."

Light walked up to the desk and had a worried look on his face as he replied, "Try...Umm, Raito Haruki." The employee nodded his head as he typed in the name and smiled reassuringly. "Yep, we have you here. You're in rooms 1123 and 1125 on the 11th floor. There's a package in room 1123 by the person who purchased the room for you." The employee looked over at the group and asked, "So, who's in which room so I can give you the right keys."

Matsuda was about to speak, but Dachi cut in. "The blonde and I will be in 1123 while the other three will be in room 1125." Said Dachi as Matsuda was taken back at the statement. Dachi had just made sure he got a room to himself with Christian.

Matsuda didn't like jealousy; he detested the emotion and the trouble it caused, but he couldn't help himself but be jealous. Why did Dachi want a room with Christian? He was sure Dachi had his reasons…but still, the envy he felt gnawed at him. He wanted to protest, loudly, in fact; but he just kept his thoughts to himself. His demeanor and aura did seem to change to a troubled one as the employee nodded happily and pulled out the right number of keys to the right rooms.

Dachi smiled at the employee and thanked him with a nod. "Enjoy your stay!" The man at the desk said, his obsidian eyes gleaming happily; the employee seemed to not have a care or trouble at all…if only that were the case for the group of men waiting to get to their rooms in the hotel.

Matsuda walked back towards Sato, Christian, and Light; Dachi following right beside him. "Christian; you and I will be staying in room 1123. Sato, Light, and Matsuda will be in room 1125; right next to ours." Dachi spoke when he reached the other members. At the mention of the room arrangements again, Matsuda felt the little spark of jealousy light brighter before dimming down once again. He breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. Dachi wouldn't do anything with Christian…he was his son's age.

The thought seemed to calm him…but he was still rather troubled at the fact that Dachi wanted a room with Christian instead of him. Matsuda scolded himself. It was wrong to be envious of Christian. Dachi had higher morals than that and Matsuda felt guilty to be thinking the thoughts that he was…no…he trusted Dachi. Matsuda just had to keep reminding himself of these things as they started to pick up their bags and start up to their rooms. Trust…he had to remind him of the faith that he kept in Dachi and he didn't want to hurt or betray that trust just because of some silly emotion.

The group made their way to the eleventh floor and quickly separated into their assigned rooms to unpack. Both Christian and Dachi walked into their room and noticed it was quite big for just a simple room. Christian watched as Dachi walked over to the small living table and picked up an envelope that had the letter L on it.

Dachi narrowed his eyes as he opened the envelope and pulled out the two concert tickets that were inside. Christian noticed there were only two and asked, "How come he only gave us two tickets?"

"Because" Said Dachi as he set the tickets down in anger and pulled the briefcase with the Death Note on the table. "He only wants me and Light to be there."

Christian remained silent as Dachi unlocked the briefcase and glanced through the Death Note. "What're you doing?"Asked Christian as Dachi began to read one of the pages. "I'm reading the rules." Replied Dachi as Christian cocked his head to the side.

Dachi glanced over at Christian and then up as Zellogi. "Are all these rules in here accurate?" Asked Dachi as Zellogi nodded and replied, "Of course, I wrote them."

Dachi nodded as he let out a soft sigh and whispered, "Okay."

***

Light let out a soft sigh as he gazed outside the hotel window, looking down at the city people down on the streets. The man turned around as Matsuda was reading a brochure and smiled. "Hey! They have a bar here!" Said Matsuda as Light smiled and replied, "That sounds nice."

Matsuda smiled and nodded his head, "Yes! Let's go!" He said while starting to walk out the door. He made sure he had money in his pocket and gazed back at Light. "Is Sato coming?" He asked.

Sato walked out of the bedroom he was in, "Am I going where?" He asked, "Oh! They have a bar in the hotel!" He said happily. Sato smiled; he opened his mouth to tell Matsuda he would be more than happy to join him when Light interrupted him, "Matsuda. Sato is only twenty." He said. Matsuda looked at Light with a confused expression until he continued, "The drinking age in the United States is twenty-one, well, for the most part."

Realization appeared on Sato and Matsuda's faces. Sato frowned before putting on a small pout. The minute it is legal for him to drink, of course they have to go to another country where it is illegal once again. "You've got to be kidding me," Sato grumbled in annoyance. Matsuda sighed, "I guess you're right. That would not have turned out well.." Matsuda said. "Do you still want to come, Light?" He asked.

Light seemed to think about it for a moment; "I'll be down in a little while, Matsuda. You don't have to wait for me if you don't want to." Matsuda sighed, "But it's never fun to drink alone." He said almost inaudibly. Sato looked at Light, "If you wanna go down with Mom for a while it's fine, Light. I'm kinda tired anyway." Sato said as he looked at Light. "I think I'll go ahead and take a small nap."

Light gave a small smile; "Alright, Matsuda, I'll go with you. I should probably make sure you don't get too drunk." Light said with a small chuckle. Matsuda frowned, "I will not get drunk." He said with his arms crossed. Light chuckled, "Okay Matsuda…whatever you say. We'll be back in a little bit; okay Sato?" Sato smiled and nodded, waving the two men good-bye until they returned.

The two men made it down the elevator and through the lobby to the large bar. The color scheme was a dark blue and black that made it look very high class. Light and Matsuda sat in one of the booths and Matsuda picked up something that looked like a menu. "Wow! Light! Do you see all of these drinks?!" Matsuda asked in excitement.

Light chuckled at Matsuda's enthusiasm and picked one up himself. The menu was in English, as to be expected, but Light didn't have any trouble reading it. Matsuda was a little confused; he had never seen so many different types of alcohol drinks in his life. He had thought of just getting beer, but looking at the menu made him want to try something new.

Soon enough a waitress came over to them, "Hello gentlemen." She said with a smile. Her hair was an artificial black with a few blue streaks in it; Matsuda couldn't help but wonder if she had dyed her hair to match where she worked. "Before I can get you two anything can I see your ID's really quick?" She asked. The two men pulled their Japanese identification cards out from their wallets. "Alright Raito and Matsuda," She said, saying their names almost correctly, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a gin, on the rocks please." Light said with a smile as Matsuda pointed to what he wanted on the menu while saying it, "I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea." He said, giving her a smile as well. The waitress nodded her head, "Coming right up." She said before disappearing.

Light shook his head, "You see, Matsuda; this is why I come with you." Matsuda's eyes widened, "What? I wanted to try something new!" He said in his defense. "Matsuda, you do know that that has vodka, rum, gin, tequila, and triple sec." Matsuda nodded his head, "Yeah and?"

"And it has sweet and sour mix along with Coca-Cola so you won't taste the alcohol."

Before Light could continue telling Matsuda of the beverage he had ordered, it arrived. Matsuda's came in a larger glass than Light's, since Light's was not a mixed drink, but it resembled iced tea. It had the same color, and they even placed a slice of lemon in the side. Matsuda smiled and thanked the woman, "Call me if you guys need anything; my name is Alysun." The two nodded at her and she turned to leave.

Matsuda looked at his drink merrily, "There is nothing to worry about Light, I just wanna try something different." He said. Light shrugged, "Okay Matsuda; just try not to go overboard." Matsuda nodded happily and took a sip of his drink, "Wow! This is really good!" He said happily enjoying the taste. It seemed like there was barely any alcohol in it and Matsuda felt like drinking these wouldn't do anything to him; Light shouldn't get so worked up over it.

Dachi continued to go over the rules of the Death Note carefully as Christian remained in the room with him. Sato had finally fallen asleep after about twenty minutes and Light was watching in amusement as Matsuda was giggling uncontrollably.

"Matsuda, I think you should have stopped after your second drink." Said Light as Matsuda waved Light off and took a large sip of his third drink. "Stop being a baby, Light." Matsuda spoke loudly as he looked around the room and then giggled a little once more.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Matsuda as he fumbled his way out of the booth and made his way across the room in a stagger, trying not to bump into anyone. Light shook his head as he stood up and made his way over to the counter bar. "Excuse me, Ma'am?" Asked Light as he caught the female bartender's attention. "I think we're done. Umm, may we have our bill?" Asked Light as the female smiled and nodded, "Sure thing. Give me a moment." Said the female as she put down the glass that was in her hand and made her way over to the cash registrar.

Light kept his eyes over on the bathrooms, noticing Matsuda going into the men's restroom. Behind Light he could hear another bartender greet some other customer who had just walked through the door and pulled up a seat at the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" Asked the female, not bothering to check the man for ID. "The strongest thing you have." Said the voice in exhaustion and frustration. Light's eyes widened, he knew that voice anywhere. Light quickly turned around and caught sight of Mikami sitting at the bar, focusing on the glasses on the back wall across from him.

Light smiled at the sight of Mikami, in all honesty, he couldn't have been happier to see the man. He was still beautiful and he had done so much for him. Light looked over at the bartender and replied, "Ma'am, go ahead and put the drink on my bill."

Mikami quickly looked over at Light and shock filled his piercing blue eyes. It was God, sitting only a few seats from him and smiling at him in the softest gesture Mikami had ever seen on Light's face before.

Mikami's shock started to fade as his gaze softened. The look on God's face seemed so peaceful; his heart seemed to skip a beat as he returned God's soft smile, almost shyly. Seeing God here just seemed to make his stress level decrease and it felt like something had been put back in place somewhere in himself that had been missing ever since God had left him. His smile widened a little when suddenly another man sat back down, which was a little hard considering how gone he was, and blocked Mikami from his view of God. Mikami saw the man's name above his head, 'Touta Matsuda' it read.

Mikami stared at the two for a moment when suddenly a small glass was placed right in front of him with a clear liquid and ice. Matsuda looked down at it and thanked the waitress that brought it to him, "You're welcome." She said, "Be careful; I don't know if you are a real drinker or not, but that is 151 proof; it'll knock most anyone off their feet." Mikami chuckled and thanked the woman once more and she left, letting him drink and gaze at Light.

Mikami took a sip of the drink in front of him, distracted by the God only a few feet from him. The drink burned the back of his throat as it slowly made its way down. He knew that there was no way he would finish the drink before him. It tasted only like alcohol…how could Americans stand it? He sighed, glad that it would relax him sooner and thanked that it was very hard for him to get drunk.

Suddenly he saw his God get up from his seat and a very drunk police force member following; he had made Light stay until he finished his third drink. The woman from before gave Light his change just as he was getting ready to leave. Light started to walk to the entrance of the bar, trying to help a giggling, stumbling Matsuda to the elevator. Light walked by Mikami and gave him a small, almost unnoticeable wink and another small smile. Mikami was startled a bit, but smiled at God as he left the room.

***

Light and Matsuda finally made it to their floor. Matsuda stumbled out of the elevator and looked both ways before he tried to tip-toe down the hallway. "Shhh," Matsuda said before giggling at Light once more, "We, don't want to get caught," Matsuda broke out in another fit of giggles and Light just shook his head in amusement. Light followed right behind Matsuda when, suddenly, as they were almost right next to their room Matsuda lost his balance and fell right in between the door to their room and Dachi's. Matsuda found this beyond hilarious and burst out in another large, loud fit of giggles.

"Matsuda..." Light let out a small sigh as he pulled the man to his feet and tried to have him stand straight. Matsuda continued to laugh as he leaned on Light while one of the hotel doors opened and Light caught sight of Dachi looking over at the two in a confused manner.

Christian poked his head from behind Dachi as Dachi asked, "What's going on here?" Matsuda laughed even louder as he looked over at Dachi. "What's the matter with him?" Asked Dachi as he raised an eyebrow.

"SHHH!" Matsuda raised his finger to Light's lips and pressed hard against them. "He'll punish me!" Said Matsuda as he looked over at Dachi and then giggled in a girlish manner. "Punish." Said Matsuda as he leaned on Light even harder. Light sighed as he looked at Dachi and replied, "He got to the bar."

Dachi sighed in frustration as he signaled with his hand for Light to come forward. "Give him to me." Said Dachi as Light walked over and handed Matsuda to Dachi. Christian giggled at Matsuda and in response Matsuda giggled at Christian. "Hi, Christina." Said Matsuda.

Immediately Christian furrowed his brows and scowled at Matsuda. "Excuse me?"

Matsuda giggled obnoxiously as Dachi pulled him inside and laid Matsuda on the bed. Light stood in the doorway as he saw Matsuda sit on the bed on his knees, bouncing a bit. "Christina! Christina!" Matsuda began to sing out of key as Christian growled, "All right! That's bloody it!"

"Hey!" Dachi grabbed Christian as he tried to charge at Matsuda. More giggles came from Matsuda as he raised to his feet and jumped on the bed. Dachi dragged Christian to Light as he spoke loud enough over Matsuda's giggles. "Get him out of here." Said Dachi as Light nodded and pulled the frail man out of the room. Dachi quickly closed the door and let out a loud yell as he turned around to catch sight of a hyper Matsuda flying at him and landing on him harshly.

***

Light opened the door to his room and let Christian walk in. The room was pitch dark except the light coming from the hallway outside as Light held the door open. "He's a real arsehole when he's drunk!" Said Christian as Sato sat up in his bed and looked over at Christian with squinted eyes, trying to wake from his slumber.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Sato as Light replied shortly, "Matsuda found the alcohol." Sato chuckled as he rubbed his eyes and replied, "I knew he would get drunk."

Light chuckled as Christian walked into the room, still pissed off at his new nickname. "Hey, guys." Light got the two boys attention as he continued, "I had to bring Matsuda back because he was making a scene. I still have to go back to the bar and pay for his drinks, otherwise they'll bill it to our room and rack up the interest. I don't think that'll make Dachi happy."

Sato nodded and smiled, "All right, I'll see you when you get back." Light smiled while nodding towards the two of them and closed the door to the room. It was time to finally put his plans into action.

_______

AUTHOR COMMENT: *giggle* I love Matsu when he's drunk. ^^ 3


	22. Chapter 22: You Are Loyal

Light walked toward the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby. Light made his way to the bar once more and walked in to see the back of Teru's head. Teru was twisting a piece of his long, silky hair around his fingers; his arm that continued to twirl his hair was propped up on the table. Mikami seemed to be not on this earth; he looked like he was either daydreaming or in deep thought; perhaps it was both.

Light smiled at the beautiful image of Teru and slid across from him. Teru seemed to be snapped from his thoughts as he jumped slightly in his seat. He placed a hand over his heart for a moment, letting it slow down. He hadn't expected anyone to randomly show up, especially God; he scolded himself in his mind. He didn't want to seem weak or unaware, especially now that God was back.

Mikami then processed the situation fully. God? God was in front of him right now? He couldn't help himself as he sat up a little straighter in his seat and unconsciously fixed the small portion of his hair that he was playing with in his thoughts. He gazed at Light for a moment before dropping his gaze just slightly and smiling softly. He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He was just glad that God was here with him…

"It's been quite some time since I've seen that smile of yours." Said Light as he smirked at Teru, Light wasn't stupid or naive. He knew how Mikami felt about him, he saw him more then a God, but knowing Mikami; he would never act on his emotions.

Teru tried to keep himself composed, but a small blush was evident on his face. As faint as it was Light still noticed it. "You've done so well in my absence, Akira." Said Light, making sure to use his fake name while they were out in public. Mikami smiled and nodded his head, "Thank you...Raito." Whispered Mikami as Light looked at Teru's drink and asked, "Are you going to finish that?"

Mikami looked down at his drink and shook his head as he looked back over at Light and replied, "No."

Light smirked and continued, "Then let's get out of here. I'd like to be able to talk to you more...freely." Mikami couldn't help but notice the dark glare in Light's eyes. He was beginning to look like the God Mikami remembered all too well.

Mikami nodded his head as he followed Light out of the bar, making sure he kept close to his side. Light headed for the elevator once more and pressed the button to the twenty-fifth floor; the very top floor of the building. Mikami figured that they were going to his suite since it was located at the top. The elevator was silent; Mikami knew better than to speak unless spoken to around God. He felt that his chatter might annoy him.

Soon enough the elevator doors opened and the two started to walk toward the suite. Mikami stopped at the door number 3265 and slid the card key though the slot. The door opened and he pushed it inward with ease. The two men walked in to see Misa on the couch. She was laying on her stomach with a large shirt on and a pair or super-mini black pajama shorts. She wore her thigh high black and white striped stockings and was flipping though a fashion magazine. Half of her blonde hair was in pig-tails at the top of her head and she popped the large piece of pink bubble-gum before blowing another large bubble.

She gazed up and expected Teru to just be there, but her eyes widened as she realized Light was there. "Light-Kun!" She shouted excitedly as Teru closed the door behind them, placing the key on the small table next to the door. Misa hopped from the couch and ran toward Light and wrapped her arms around him. Light responded and gave the girl a hug in return. Mikami said nothing as the two embraced, though on the inside he wanted to desperately leave the room in anger and envy.

No…he was stronger than that. He had to just keep his mouth shut, as he looked away form the sight. "Light! I have missed you so much!" Misa said loudly, "What are you doing here?!"

Light chuckled at Misa, "Well, actually, I managed to escape from everyone for a little while." He said in a seemingly happy tone.

"Oh! Misa is so happy Light has returned!" She said happily, "Well, Misa…just for a little while. I came here because I need to talk to Mikami about business." Light sighed, "It seems that it's just going to be a boring conversation."

Misa pouted, "Aw, but Misa wanted to spend some time with Light." Misa said. "Well" Light dipped down and whispered in Misa's ear, "How about some other time, hm? I promise." Light said before returning to his full height, "But like I said, tonight is just business. How about you go spend a night on the town? You don't come to New York often…it would be such a waste to stay here and listen to two boring men ramble on about business."

Misa smiled toward Light; he was insisting she go out? How could she refuse? Misa nodded her head happily in agreement as she skipped to her room to get changed before going. Mikami could have thrown up at the scene that was played out in front of him as he watched, hiding his disgust…but mostly his hurt. Why would Light hold her close and whisper things, which he still heard, in her ear. It felt like his heart was being ripped from him slowly and he sighed inaudibly as the cheerful blonde walked from her room, wearing a ridiculously revealing outfit.

Misa walked up to Light and smiled at him, "Don't expect Misa to be back before dawn." She said with a giggle and a wink as she leaned upward and kissed Light's cheek and started to walk to the door. "Bye Light!" She said happily, forgetting that Mikami was in the room as she opened the door and closed it behind her, leaving the two men alone in the suite.

Light let out a relieved sigh as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on the couch. "You know." Light said out loud as he glanced over at Mikami with an irritated expression. "No matter how long I'm away from her. It's never enough." Mikami chuckled at Light's statement as he watched Light pull of his shoes quickly and take a look around the room.

Mikami watched as Light walked over towards a door and opened it, revealing it to be the bedroom Misa just came out of. Mikami remembered the documents that Light had him made and decided to mention it. "My Lord? I completed the document you wanted to have done. All that is needed is a name and finger print." Said Mikami as Light turned towards Mikami and smirked.

"I knew I could count on you." Said Light as he made his way towards the couch, fumbled with his jacket, and pulled out his small pouch in which already had the needed finger print.

"I'll finally get rid of L." Whispered Light as he placed the pouch back into his jacket pocket and smiled at Mikami. "But right now, I want to relax. I've had L watching my back since the airport and I managed to get away from him tonight. I made sure he had plenty to deal with for the rest of the night."

Mikami quickly asked, "Won't he question where you've been by morning?" Light chuckled as he replied, "Heh, it won't last that long. I intend to end this by dawn, but I'd rather not dive into to details at the moment."

Mikami nodded his head towards Light. It was amazing how God had planned everything, even with all the twists and unexpected turns; God prevailed. Light smiled as he walked over to Mikami and raised one of his hands, brushing a side of his long silky hair. Teru's blue eyes enticed Light as he smiled playful, letting his hand trail from the taller man's hair, down his cheek and soon trace over his bottom lip. "Tell me, Mikami. Have you missed me? Have you been lonely without your God?" Asked Light.

Mikami closed his eyes and leaned into Light's had slightly. Mikami knew he shouldn't lie; there was no reason for him to anyway. Mikami opened his eyes once more to gaze at Light's piercing gaze. Teru nodded his head before speaking, "Yes…I have felt lonely without God around…" He said softly.

Light smirked gently. "You've done well, Mikami. You have pleased me and shown how loyal you truly are," Light said. How easily he could control this man. It gave Light a strong sense of dominance and power whenever he was around Mikami. The man was just so…perfect. Well, as perfect as a servant to God could be.

Light traced the older man's lips before pulling away from him for now. No need to rush, the night was young and the two were going to be together for the whole of it. Mikami felt butterflies in his stomach as Light touched him softly. It seemed like such a small torment; God's touch but nothing further. Not that Mikami would ever tell him, but he really did wish that God would do more…no, that was being selfish of him. He should ask nothing of his God; it was already enough to be in the same room as him; helping him fulfill his goal.

Mikami shook his head slightly, drawing himself out of his thoughts. Mikami sighed and made his way to the bathroom. His vision was starting to get blurred from the colored contacts being in too long and so he took them out and replaced them with his thick-rimmed glasses. Mikami brushed his teeth, getting the aftertaste of the alcohol he had consumed out, along with his hair. Now that he had gotten used to it's length he had grown accustomed to taking care of it; liking when it shined in the light.

Mikami exited to bathroom and walked back into the living room. Light wasn't where he was before. Mikami walked around in question, but then realized that the bedroom door was wide open. Without calling out for Light, Mikami made his way into the bedroom and caught sight of Light tracing his fingers on the laptop that rested on the small end table near the left side of the bed.

Small footsteps could be heard as Mikami made his way closer to the bed, watching God closely. Without a single word exchanged from them, Light opened the Laptop and began to punch in the sequence needed. "Mikami, Do you love me?" Asked Light as the older man looked at him in shock. The question came from nowhere.

The secret compartment popped open and allowed Light to pull the Death Note out of the computer. Light turned towards Mikami and smiled softly, "Be honest Mikami. I don't want to have to discipline you for lying."

Mikami shook his head, not wanting to anger God. Without hesitance Mikami replied, "Yes, I love my God." Light smiled at the response as he brought the Death Note towards Mikami. The Death Note was placed in Mikami's hands as Light pulled out a pen from his pant pocket and placed the pen in Mikami's right hand.

"How much do you love me?" Asked Light as Mikami looked at Light in shock and replied, "Words cannot measure it."

Light chuckled at the man's response as he stepped closer towards the man and leaned his mouth near Mikami's ear. "Would you write your name down if I asked that of you?" Asked Light. This was Mikami's ultimate test, how much did he really love his God?

Mikami barely hesitated before he answered, "If my God wished for it then I would," He said sincerely, never taking his eyes off from Light's. Light smirked, "Really now?" He questioned with a brow raised. He looked at Mikami with a firm, intimidating gaze, "Do it."

Mikami once again hesitated, but he knew that if it was what God wanted…then there had to be a reason for it. Had be become useless to God now? Had he served his purpose and now had no more reason to live? The thoughts in his mind troubled his heart and made it feel heavy in his chest. Mikami closed his eyes before opening them once more. He looked down at the Death Note in front of him.

Mikami slowly moved his hand as he wrote down his own name in the book of death. When he had finished writing, "Akira" and was about to start on his last name, a hand covered his. Light took the pen from Mikami and smiled at him, though the smile seemed dark and satisfied. Mikami was actually going to kill himself because Light had told him to. "Good, Mikami." Light said as he set the pen down, "You are…very loyal,"

____

Author comment: Now award that loyalty! XD Need I say the next chapter will be full of sadistic moments and explicit sexual material. XD


	23. Chapter 23: Ecstacy For My Angel

Mikami looked at Light in shock; it had been a test. Light closed the Death Note in Mikami's hands and pulled it away from him. "Well done, Mikami." Said Light as he turned away and placed the Death Note back into the compartment of the laptop. It was quickly shut before Light looked away from it and smiled up at Mikami as he took a few steps towards the man.

Light stood tall, but still shorter then Mikami, yet Mikami knew Light over powered him. He had no right to act bigger and better then God. "You've done nothing but obey my orders. Because of you my reign will continue on this Earth...Because of you." Said Light as Mikami's eyes softened. It was because of him?

"Every God has one thing at his side." Said Light as he stood in front of Mikami and asked, "Do you know what that is?"

"A follower." Said Mikami as if it were fact.

"No." Replied Light as Mikami looked down at Light in confusion. "Every God is known for having something special at their side. I think the term I like the most is angel." Said Light as Teru's eyes widened.

"You, Mikami, have proven to be undeniably loyal. You love me, you obey me, you do anything to please me...It would be wrong of me not to call you as you are. You're an angel." Said Light as Teru's knees buckled and caused him to hit the floor, but his eyes never left Light's. He was practically bowing to his God.

Light brought down his hand and caressed Mikami's cheek. "So, how should I show my appreciation to my angel?" Asked Light, a smirk coming across his face.

Mikami's eyes widened slightly as he looked to the ground, "I…there is nothing my God could do to make me happier than to serve him." Mikami said. "Now, now. Surly there is something out there that you want," Light said, "Something you desire," he purred as he leaned downward, closer to Mikami's ear. "Saying that you don't want anything is like refusing a gift from God…in fact, it's bluntly rejecting it." Light said, venom laced in his words loosely.

Mikami's eyes widened. Something he wanted…something he desired. Of course he knew what he wanted, but how could he ever say that to his god? He wanted him…Mikami found it nearly impossible to lie to his God…he didn't think there was anyway possible to do it and he couldn't reject a gift.

Mikami looked back up at Light, the younger man's hand still rested on his cheek. Mikami blushed slightly as he opened his mouth, "I…will you…kiss me?" Mikami asked, his voice soft and sounding weak. He saw his God smirk. Was it such a foolish request, to ask such a thing of a God? Mikami felt as if he wasn't worth it, but it was something he wanted…something he desired, among other things involving his God…but he didn't think it was right to ask of those.

Light leaned closer towards Mikami as his eyes told Mikami that he enjoyed seeing the man tell him what he wanted. Light let his fingers dance across Teru's bottom lip, teasing the man.

A small sinister grin came over Light's face as he replied bluntly, "No." Mikami looked at Light in shock as Light continued, "That's not what you want." Mikami was silent in fear as Light kneeled on his knees and intertwined his fingers into Mikami's black hair, massaging his scalp.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Asked Light as Mikami quickly blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "You're touch." Whispered Teru as Light's smirk grew wider, the man was getting closer.

"My touch?" Asked Light as his hands reached behind Teru's head and without warning he gripped tightly and pulled the man's head back roughly. Mikami released a shocked gasp, but did not scream. "No, you don't want my touch. I'll ask you one more time, Mikami...What do you want from me?" Asked Light.

Teru felt his hair being pulled tighter as he gave in and spilled his heart. "Everything! You're kiss, you're touch, you're taste...You're love."

Light smirked, "There you go; that wasn't so hard. Was it, Teru?" Light purred, "To tell me what you truly desired."

"No…" Teru said; he didn't have any control over the movement of his head as Light's grip tightened and his head turned slightly, exposing a bit more of his neck. "Then why did you hesitate to tell me the whole truth? you know I don't like it when you hold back on me." Light said as he grazed his mouth just barely against the skin of Mikami's neck.

"I…I just thought of it as myself being selfish…" Mikami said before trailing off. "Now Mikami, no need to feel selfish. If I ask you what you want you just have to answer me truthfully. I can fulfill your wishes, Mikami," Light cooed in his ear, "I can give you all that you want; I could never deny my angel of such things." He said.

Mikami's eyes widened slightly and he internally leapt for joy; God was going to grant him what he wanted so badly for so long. "My kiss," Light started once more. He let his lips graze sensually at the bottom of Mikami's throat. "My touch," Light trailed his mouth upward as his other hand that wasn't gripping at Mikami's hair was placed on his chest and trailed downward slowly. Mikami couldn't help but shiver from the small jolts of pleasure running through his body that ached and yearned for more.

"My taste." Light's hand continued to trail downward to Mikami's thigh and his mouth moved upward against his throat. This time Light's tongue traced a small circle before he kissed the spot, sucking on it for only a mere second. Light finally made it to Mikami's ear, "My love; My angel you forever have my love." He said sensually, the words coming out of his mouth like melted sugar as his hand slid more toward the inside of Teru's thigh and he nipped at Mikami's earlobe.

"Oh...God." Teru whispered, lost in the words of his savior and the touch of his lover. The lawyer's breathing became more shallow and was eager with anticipation. Every move Light made on Teru's body he could feel at an indescribable increased sensation.

Light smirked at Teru's whisper and his body's reaction. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Teru. The night is still young." Said Light as he removed his hand from Teru's thigh and slowly pulled away, releasing the older man as he brought himself to his feet. Mikami looked up at Light with pleading eyes.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Light as Teru had a pathetic look on his face as he whispered, "I...I..."

"If you and I are going to be as close as I'd hope then you need to know that though I am your God...You still need a voice of your own at times." Said Light as Mikami nodded his head and replied, "I want more."

Light smiled seductively as he replied, "Then get up."

Mikami's heart skipped a beat as he started to rise. The task seemed harder than it should have been, but then again, Mikami was trying to stand on knees that threatened to give out under him and, already tight jeans, that just seemed to constrict him more than usual. Mikami finally rose to his feet and faced Light, his face flushed with arousal and excitement. There was a part of him that figured that this was all a dream; a wonderful dream that he hoped would never end.

Light remained amused; he already knew that this night was going to be a memorable one. Ah yes, the night he took his dear angel. Light's gaze darkened slightly; he could feel the power and dominance he held over the beautiful man. Light walked forward and lifted his hand once more, caressing Mikami's chest.

A small shock of pleasure shot up Mikami's spine. Just one small caress, one touch, one kiss; it drove Mikami crazy. It was amazing what Light's touch could do. The touch of a God…it was a wonderful and powerful thing.

Light's hand trailed from Mikami's chest all the way up until his hand cupped around one side of the man's neck. A small pressure could be felt as Light guided Teru to walk closer to the bed. Teru followed the light push of Light's hand until he stood with his back to the edge of the bed. With just a small smirk and no words, Light removed his hand from Teru's neck and quickly pushed him gently so he sat on the edge of the bed, making the God now taller than his angel.

Mikami watched Light intently with eager eyes. Every move Light made enticed the lawyer even more and made the man question what would be coming next from his God. "You know..." Light started as he raised his hand and brought it towards Mikami's face. The man's bony and elongated fingers gripped onto the rimmed glasses softly and pulled them away from Mikami's face.

"You really do have beautiful eyes." Said Light as he smirked and leaned to the side slightly to placed the glasses on top of the laptop. "I want to be able to see all of your emotion in your eyes." Said Light as he leaned back into his normal stance and brought both of his hands down Mikami's chest until he reached his waist where the shirt ended. Light gripped onto the shirt and slowly pulled it up as Mikami decided to make it easier for Light by lifting his arms so he could pull it off of his body easily.

Light discarded the shirt quickly with a faint chuckle as he leaned forward, letting his knee rest on the small part of the bed that was in between Mikami's legs. "Remember, I'm your God. So, you hide nothing from me. If you feel like screaming...Then scream" Light paused as he leaned forward even more and rubbed his knee against Mikami's groin, feeling the man was already aroused.

"Unh!" Mikami let his voice come out loudly, feeling the friction between them.

Light smirked in satisfaction. He leaned downward and locked his lips in a heated kiss that was dominant and demanding. Mikami leaned into the kiss as he opened his mouth in a gasp, letting out a very soft muffled moan as Light rubbed his knee against his groin once again, the pressure greater than last time. Light took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the lawyer's mouth. There was no battle for dominance, Light already had it and there was no way Mikami was going to retaliate against it; though, he did kiss Light back with equal fervor, if not more.

Light removed his mouth from Mikami's as the need to breathe became too great; a string of saliva connecting the two before Light leaned down once again. He grabbed the back of Mikami's hair once more and tugged his head backward and to one side. Light released the silky black hair and ran his fingers through it; he placed the hand at the back of Mikami's neck and the other at his lean waist. Mikami's breathing had become slightly ragged as Light started his kisses at the top of Teru's neck.

Light pressed Mikami's neck harder to his lips as he started his slow decent downward, sucking lightly after planting each kiss. Light's hand moved downward slowly, caressing Mikami's back before running it back up. Light kissed a certain spot on Mikami's collarbone that made the older man moan.

Light smirked, "Mikami; you do know that since you are my angel…you belong to me." He said smoothly, "No one else can touch you…only I. Is that clear?" Light asked with a rough tone that commanded authority as he placed another kiss on Teru's soft spot that made him moan softly once again.

Mikami nodded his head while he answered in slightly labored breaths, "Yes…my Lo-ah!" Mikami cried out before he could finish his sentence. Light had sunk his teeth deep into the flesh that surrounded his collarbone. Blood ran freely from the wound and slowly dripped down Mikami's pale chest. Light sucked on the wound he made, savoring it. The wound had almost stopped bleeding before Light released it. "Let that be a reminder to you that you are mine." Light said sternly and possessively; that mark would definitely leave a scar; a constant reminder of this night.

Light moved his head downward till he was right above Mikami's belly button. He let his tongue out and placed it onto Mikami's abdomen. He slowly moved his entire head upward, lapping up a trail of blood that had escaped. Light trailed it back to the mark of Mikami's collarbone and kissed the wound gently before he started to trail his kisses lower and move the hand that was on Mikami's waist lower to the man's thigh. He pressed himself closer to the lawyer and rubbed up against him.

Mikami let out another loud moan. It was small torture Light was giving him, but Mikami felt as if he could barely stand it. His labored breathing turned to labored pants; it felt like he could hardly breathe. Now more than ever did he hate those damned pants that were clinging on him tightly.

Light leaned back slightly and removed is knee from the bed as his hand soon took it's place and rubbed against the seam of Mikami's pants; feeling the man's arousal for him. Immediately Mikami placed his hands behind him on the bed and leaned back; arching his back in his seated position as his chest remained fully exposed.

A moan escaped Mikami's lips and the sound just raised Light's own arousal. The fact that he was the only who could make Mikami moan like that; That was true power. Light let out a satisfied chuckle as he removed his hand from Mikami and brought himself to his full height. Mikami straightened his body once again and looked at Light in desperation. He wanted Light and he wanted release from the pressure his pants were giving him.

"Lay in that direction," Light demanded as his hand motioned for Mikami to lay as he typically would on the bed. "Lay on your back and keep your eyes on me," Said Light as Mikami slowly laid down in the position he was told. Light smiled in satisfaction as he pulled off the scarf that was around his own neck; knowing it would just get in the way of things.

"Like this?" Mikami asked as Light crawled onto the bed and straddled the man. "Yes, Mikami. This is just fine." Light's response was smooth and sensual. "Now," Light started as he grabbed both of Mikami's hands and raised them above the older man's head. "Get a good hold," Said Light as Mikami's fingers wrapped around one of the elegant wood pieces of the headboard. Light's hands trailed from Mikami's down to his face.

"Who do you listen to, Teru? Your God or your lust?" Asked Light as his hands caressed Mikami's jawline. Mikami already knew the correct answer. "My God," He replied as Light smirked and countered, "Let's see if that's true."

Light kissed Mikami forcefully on the lips before he released and ground his hips into Mikami's. "Uhn!" Mikami couldn't help but release a small scream from the movement. His hands loosened on the headboard, wanting to grab onto Light's back.

"Don't let your lust over power my commands, Teru." Light spoke seductively as he continued, "No matter what I do to you, no matter how much pleasure or pain I give you; You never let go of that headboard, understood?"

Mikami bit his bottom lip and nodded his head, "Yes, my Lord." He said through pants. God was giving him another test and he intended to pass it to stay in his good graces. Light smirked and claimed Mikami's lips before once again going for his neck. This time, however, Light's movements were slow and extremely sensual, drawing out the pleasure and marking every spot his lips touched. Light's hands stayed busy; they played with the hem of Teru's pants, threatening to undo them and increase Mikami's pleasure, before slipping downward and giving Mikami an occasional rub of the groin though his jeans.

Light kept his eyes on Teru the whole time, watching as his eyelids slid halfway shut and started to glaze over. Light thrust his hips against Mikami's and the man let out another loud moan as his eyes closed and his back arched. He could see the fight Mikami was having with his body and mind and loved how the lawyer's hands shook, wanting to let go and grasp onto him.

Light moved his mouth so that it was positioned over one of Mikami's nipples. He encircled the outside ring before enclosing it in his mouth, relishing in the moan Mikami let out. Light sucked on it softly before nipping at it roughly, trapping the sensitive bud between his teeth. Mikami let out a groan of pain, and Light tasted copper. He soothed the small wound he had created by sucking on it, coating it with his saliva. Light lifted his mouth and blew onto the abused flesh that was seeping red liquid and watched as the pink bud stood fully erect.

Mikami's body shook with the cold breath that fell across the moist part of his chest. Light's eyes moved from Mikami's and gazed at the damage he had done. The wound was small, nothing to be worried about, but the wound on Mikami's collarbone was another issue. There was no doubt in Light's mind that Mikami still felt the pain from that wound, but mixed with his ecstasy and the pleasure Light was giving him, the pain had most likely lessened.

Light was about to lean down and finish cleaning the new wound he made, but noticed a small trail of blood seeping from Mikami's lips. His eyes still closed as he continued to bite his lip and obey God's commands. Light smiled as he brought his lips up to Mikami's and licked the blood off of his lips.

"Try not to cause yourself too much pain," said Light as he kissed Mikami softly before lifting his head away from the older man and smiled, "That's my job."

"Ah!" Mikami let out a sudden moan as his head was thrown back and his hands tightened around the wooden headboard. Light's hand was massaging Mikami's groin with harder pressure then before and Light could feel the man had no more room in his pants for his erection.

"Oh, God...Please!" Mikami begged as his back arched and Light chuckled, "You have to tell me, Mikami. Say it." Light demanded honesty in their relationship. Mikami lowered his back and brought his head forward to make eye contact with Light. "Please, undo my pants, my Lord." The request was in a desperate plead and Light loved the look of desperation on his angel's face.

Light smirked in satisfaction and moved himself downward so that his mouth was at Mikami's hem. He looked up at the older man, who was staring down at him with large, pleading eyes; and unbuttoned Mikami's jeans with his teeth before grasping the zipper and also sliding it down ever so slowly. Light's hands slid their way up to Mikami's hem and in a quick motion Light discarded the constricting material.

Teru could have sighed in utter relief, but instead let out a loud moan as his erection hit the cold air. His erection was barely concealed by the thin layer of black, silk fabric his boxers were made of. Light smirked and placed his mouth over Mikami's length, he blew hot air onto Teru's throbbing shaft as a loud gasp followed closely by another loud moan exited from Teru's mouth.

Mikami's hands were shaking as he felt he could barely keep his hold on the ornate wooden headboard. His body was pumped with adrenaline and every time Light teased him his heart seemed to pump faster with anticipation. His body quivered and begged for a release that his God was drawing out. It was a test…all of God's small torment was a test. It was a test of Mikami's ability to conquer his emotions and what his body was screaming at him to do for God; all for God. Mikami had to remind himself of these things as Light blew on him, the need to let go of the headboard and run his finger's through his God's hair was higher than ever…the need to touch his God.

Light slipped down the last offending piece of clothing Mikami had left and laid the material next to them. Light placed his hand on the side of Mikami's inner thighs, so close he could feel the little heat given off from them as Light's mouth hovered above his shaft. Mikami whimpered and bucked his hips upward, his mouth feeling dry from his constant panting. "Now, now, Mikami." Light spoke, purposely making more hot air hit Teru's open erection, "What have I said; if you want something, you have to tell me."

Mikami's body was acting on it's own as he spread his legs a little more just so Light could have more room in between his legs. The arousal Mikami felt caused him to have shallow pants, but he calmed himself a bit as his eyes pleaded towards his God.

"Please..." Mikami whispered.

Light smirked and rubbed Mikami's thighs, but never once touched Mikami's erection. "You're not telling me what you want," Light whispered as he leaned closer, letting his hot breath arouse Mikami even more. Mikami let out what sounded like a struggled moan, still holding onto the headboard. "Please, take me...Take me into your mouth," said Mikami as Light chuckled and brought his right index finger above Mikami's manhood and grazed his length just slightly; enjoying the sudden shake Mikami's body let out.

Light removed his finger and demanded, "I want to hear you beg for it." Light smirked as he lifted his head and looked at Mikami with a smug smile. Mikami's eyes widened, his God wanted him to beg even more.

Mikami swallowed any pride within himself. He needed God; he needed him too badly to let a silly thing like his own selfish pride get in the way. Mikami's gaze locked with Light's, his beseeching eyes wide, "Please…God." He started, as he once again gained control of his breathing and tried to slow his ever-increasing heart rate, "I need you, God. I need to feel you on me. I need you to take me in your mouth. God, please. I beg of you; please…please take all of me." Mikami pleaded and begged, reduced to groveling for his God to pleasure him. Mikami's grip tightened on the elaborate headboard as his hips moved themselves upward; his length waiting and wanting to be inside God's hot mouth.

Light smirked; the sheer control over this man was what he longed for. Hearing Mikami beg so pitifully aroused him more. "How could I deny my angel?" Light asked in a taunting, and yet, sensual tone. Light's head slowly drifted downward, and right as Mikami thought that he would receive some of the release he longed for Light's mouth missed his length and instead planted a kiss on Mikami's smooth upper thigh.

Mikami held in his groan of disappointment and frustration as Light leisurely inched towards his length. "God, please…" Mikami begged, trying to urge Light, his voice sounding more and more pathetic every time he opened his mouth. Mikami thought it would never come, the release he was seeking would never happen. God would never take him into his mouth. His whimpering got louder as Light's mouth was once again only centimeters from his shaft.

"Ugh…" Mikami let out a loud moan as Light trailed his tongue up the side of his erection. "Ah!" Mikami couldn't help but let out a loud shout as Light finally took him into his mouth, a loud moan following soon after. All of the blood in his hands and knuckles had drained as they turned white, grasping hard onto the headboard; restraining themselves from letting go and running them though God's hair. Mikami let out another loud moan as Light slid his mouth upward, before going back down, only this time taking more of the lawyer into his mouth. Mikami's coherent thought process no longer existed as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his God start to suck on him dreadfully slow.

Light raised his head once again and allowed his tongue to encircle the head of Mikami's erection. "Ugn!" Pure struggle was evident in Mikami's moans as his hands were beginning to go numb. As Mikami became lost in Light's movements his hands began to slowly loosen from the headboard.

Light listened to Mikami's pants and moans; his own erection becoming harder with each passing sound from the older man. Light relaxed his throat and he brought his head down once more, taking in most of Mikami's length.

"God!" Mikami called out Light's status. To both of them, it was as if he was screaming Light's name, letting him hear the pleasure he was giving Mikami. Light stroked Mikami's length slowly with his mouth as he would pull back before pushing forwards once again; Giving Mikami a painfully slow stroking sensation.

Light's hands were placed firmly onto Mikami's hips so that he could not move them in any way. The slow pace Light had set was killing Mikami; the older man opened his mouth, "Ugn…Faster…please." He uttered, begging to his God; hoping he would fulfill his request. Light looked up at Mikami and met his lust-glazed eyes and Mikami felt the slight smirk on Light's features against him. Light once again brought his head up, and then back down at his extremely slow pace.

Mikami panted and let out another moan, but in the back of his mind he knew why Light had not gone faster. God wanted him to beg like he did before, only this time Mikami's mind was an utter mess that could not form lucid thoughts, "Ugh…God, faster, please…" He begged, but of course, this did not satisfy an amused Light that continued at his own leisure pace, finding pleasure in the slow torment he gave Mikami.

What did he want faster? Mikami knew that this was the question going through God's mind, but could still not create the thought. His hands started to slip further and further as his grip lessened until finally, Mikami could take it no longer. He released the headboard entirely and reached down. He ran his hands through Light's chestnut brown hair and pushed himself further into Light's mouth.

Light did not cough or choke; no, instead he lifted his mouth off of Teru's length and sat up fully. Mikami's eyes opened widely in fear, realizing his mistake. Light clicked his tongue on the top of his mouth, "Mikami, Mikami. What did I tell you about your hands." Light sighed sadly, though his eyes were filled with amusement and excitement, "It seems you let your lust get in the way of my wishes." Light leaned forward so that his mouth was close to Mikami's ear, "Now the question is; how should I punish my angel so that he never disobeys me again?" He asked darkly.


	24. Chapter 24: Lust For My Devil

Light raised his head slightly so he could see Mikami's face and he could see the regret in Mikami's eyes. "Forgive me, my Lord. I-I wasn't thinking clearly. I was-" Mikami was cut off at what he was saying as Light kissed him softly before replying in a low whisper, "That's your problem, Teru. You think too much."

Light trailed his kisses to his ear and whispered, "You're not suppose to think, just listen. But now you have gone and disobeyed me...So, what would be the ultimate punishment?"

Mikami's eye's wavered in fear as Light whispered with venom in his voice. "Perhaps I should just leave you here. Maybe...You aren't worth me taking." Mikami shook his head in fear as he brought his hands around Light's neck and held him firmly. "No, please...I'm sorry, my Lord." Whispered Mikami as he felt Light smile against his ear.

Light pulled back and sat up, looking Mikami over; smirking at his exposed body. "Prove it to me," said Light as Mikami looked at Light in slight confusion. "Prove to me you're sorry. You want mercy from me? Then beg for it. Prove to me you're worth taking, that you're worth my time." Light spoke mockingly towards the older man.

Mikami was silent a moment…Prove to God…How could he prove to his God that he was worth his time; that he was truly sorry for disobeying him. Mikami must have thought too long because Light sighed, the amusement still present in his eyes, "Well, if you're not going to prove to me that you're sorry; then you should really take care of that." Light said as he eyed Mikami's arousal, "I don't see any point in taking you." And with that, Light started to make his move off of the bed.

Mikami's eyes widened, "No!" He yelled out suddenly, as he hurried and scrambled from his position on the bed. Light was almost at the edge on the bed, his feet getting ready to step on the ground. Mikami was in such a rush to make Light stay as he yelled out, his hand slipped on the covers below him and he fell onto the carpeted floor below him. His shoulder hit the ground first, before he completely fell onto his back. He rushed from his spot on the floor and moved on his knees in front of the younger man.

Mikami held his hands out in front of him with his palms together and fingers laced, and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder that he felt. "Please God, I…I am deeply sorry for not obeying your orders and regret my hands ever leaving where you told me to keep them. Please my Lord, let me express my guilt and regret and prove to you that I am worth your time." He said.

Light smirked as he looked at Teru, obediently on his knees and pleading for his God to forgive and take him. Light saw a bright, red patch on Mikami's upper arm from where he skid across the carpet and fell in his desire to please him. Light bent down from his position on the bed and lifted Mikami chin up to look at him. Mikami opened his pleading eyes as Light spoke to him,

"Then prove it to me Mikami; don't hesitate." He demanded.

Light removed his hand from Mikami's chin as the lawyer's eyes scanned Light's body. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure what he was allowed to do and what was forbidden; God had given him no boundaries. Mikami raised his body, still on his knees as Light placed his feet on the ground, watching Mikami intently.

Mikami placed his hands on Light's knees and spread his legs just enough so he could lean his body inward towards his God. Light smiled as he saw Mikami's hands raise from his knees, shaking a bit as they made their way towards the bottom of Light's shirt. Mikami's pale elongated fingers peeked underneath Light's shirt and pulled it up just enough so Mikami could catch sight of Light's abdomen and belly button.

In response Light placed his hands to the side of him on the bed and leaned his body back just slightly, allowing more skin to be revealed to Mikami. A silent look was passed between the two before Mikami leaned forward and kissed the revealing skin gently. As Mikami sucked on a few spots of Light's abdomen, one of his hands reached behind Light; grazing his skin softly while his other hand slid down from Light's stomach down to his pants hem.

Like Light had done to him only moments ago, Mikami rubbed his hand against Light, hoping this is what Light was asking for as proof of his apology for disobeying his God.

Light gave no sign of pleasure to Mikami except for the small spark that appeared in his eyes. A small grin appeared on Light's face as he gave a small nod to the man in front of him. Mikami's eyes were filled with slight surprise and anticipation; he could hardly believe that his God was going to let him touch him. Mikami unbuckled Light's belt, trying to gain control of his shaky hands that seemed to do him no good. His hands moved downward as he took a deep breath to calm his heart once more as he slowly unbuttoned Light's pants and unzipped them, opening them slightly until his God's erection stood proudly, exposed to the cool air around it. Mikami was slightly surprised to see God not wearing underwear and was shocked to see his hallowed length.

Mikami gazed up at Light, who had a look of anticipation and amusement on his face. Light rolled his hips upward, close to Mikami's mouth, "Come now, Mikami; you wanted to make it up to me. Don't you want to taste your God?" Light asked sensually. Mikami nodded softly, "Yes…my Lord." He said as he slowly brought his mouth downward.

Mikami's tongue traced the underside of Light's arousal; he trailed his tongue upward slowly. He wanted to remember the taste of his God…savor it; he didn't know when, or rather if, this would ever occur again and he wanted to make the most of it. Light wriggled his hips a bit so that his pants would slide down further and give Mikami better access to what he wanted to reach. Mikami closed his eyes as he traced Light's head with his tongue; he encircled it and slowly moved his head downward to take him into his mouth. As Mikami was doing this, a sudden realization came to him. His God was so aroused because of him; Teru Mikami. He couldn't help but be turned on by this fact as a small moan mumbled in the back of his throat and he slid more of Light's length into his mouth.

"Unn..."Light couldn't help but let out a soft moan as he watched Mikami work his tongue on him. Mikami was probably the only person who Light could feel true pleasure with; and actually reveal his acceptance and pleasure through his moans and body movements. Light motioned his hips to encourage Mikami to start a pace with his mouth. Mikami quickly obeyed, stroking Light with his mouth and tongue, wanting to please his God.

"Faster, Mikami." Light demanded, but the demand came out in a weak manner. God was still human and he was feeling what Mikami was feeling; Excitement, arousal, and pure bliss. Perhaps they weren't that different from each other after all. Mikami obeyed the demand, stroking Light faster as his own erection was at a point of pain that he could no longer ignore.

As Mikami continued to please his God he brought one of his hands away from Light and down his own chest; slowly reaching his manhood. Mikami moaned in the back of his throat as he began to stroke himself, still at work with Light as well. Light's eyes were half open as he leaned forward in ecstasy, feeling the pleasure overpowering him until he realized Mikami was beginning to please himself as well. Light furrowed his brows, that action was unacceptable.

Light grit his teeth as he pulled up Mikami's head from his erection forcing away his own pleasure to correct Mikami. Light pulled roughly on Mikami's hair as his chocolate eyes met Light's, as his arm did not stop from pleasuring himself; his eyes were glazed over in pure lust and pleasure. Light gripped Mikami's wrist harshly and lifted it from the man's erection; the younger man shook his head, "Now, now; Mikami, you do know that is my job." Light said seductively, "Besides," Light's voice dripped with venom, "aren't you supposed to be proving to me that you're worthy of my taking? Pleasuring yourself is intolerable."

Mikami's glazed over lust seemed to clear a little in his eyes as he glanced to the ground, unable to look into his God's eyes. He cringed slightly as Light tugged his hair so that their eyes met. "I…I am so sorry, my Lord." Mikami said in shame. Did he just ruin his chance? It was odd, for the first time, in a long time; Mikami felt a pain in his heart. Guilt was present in his eyes; he had let his lust get to him…was there anyway his God would forgive him now?

Light smirked at Mikami and whispered, "Perhaps I'm asking too much of you for the first night." Mikami's eyes softened towards his God as Light kissed Mikami delicately. For a God who demanded authority, he seemed awfully forgiving with Mikami, at the moment at least. As Light pulled away from the kiss a mocking smile came over his face.

"I think I want to hear you beg even louder." Said Light as his hands tightened around Mikami's hair and yanked him upward. "Uhn!" Mikami yelled out in the sudden pain as the both of them raised to their feet. In one quick motion Mikami felt himself being thrown on the bed, his stomach laying against the sheets. After he heard some shuffling behind him Light quickly mounted him and pinned Mikami's wrists to the bed. Light laid on Mikami's side and whispered, "I want to hear you scream and I want you to see how pathetic you are when you do so."

Mikami lifted his head and glanced in front of him, realizing that the closet across the room remained closed, mirrors on each door, allowing Mikami to see the smile on Light's face. Light removed one hand from Mikami and grazed it down the lawyers's back, letting his hips grind against the lawyer's thigh, telling Mikami Light had managed to take off his pants when his back was turned. Light brought his hand near the back part of Teru's right thigh and quickly pushed it away from the other; spreading the man's legs. Mikami gasped and his eyes widened and he felt Light's finger's trail from his manhood to his entrance.

"Uhn! Wait!" Mikami begged as he began to realize what this would mean. The lust he didn't mind, but the actual penetration? Mikami wasn't comfortable with the action; With God or not.

Light's smile widened as his finger massaged the outside of the muscle, just teasing the rim. "God! Please!" Mikami shouted in fear, knowing what God was planning. A small chuckle came out of Light as he whispered into the older man's ear, "Come now, Mikami. Surely you can do better then that."

Mikami's grip tightened onto the bed sheets as he stared at God's face in the mirror as he felt Light's finger push it's way inside of him. "Ah! God!" Mikami screamed out as the pain shook his body, not accustomed to any type of penetration.

Mikami squirmed around on the bed, but could not escape the discomfort of God's finger that violated his backside as Light pinned him harshly. Mikami whimpered in pain and as he gazed at the mirror, he couldn't believe how weak and pathetic he looked; in front of God, no less. But as Mikami's eyes met Light's he was able to see the sadistic look in his eyes and was frightened even more. His God did not look happy with him and though he wanted to please him, the position that he was in was not pleasant from his standpoint.

"Ah!" Mikami cried out again and tightened his grip on the sheets underneath him, the blood from his knuckles slowly started to drain, "God, please don't…" He whimpered out. Light shook his head, and thrust his fingers into Mikami's rectum; Mikami whimpered in pain once again, still not used to the feeling of being stretched, "No, Mikami. I will not stop; you are mine." Light's voice seemed to lose some of the venom that was there before, but he was defiantly satisfied with the squirming man underneath him. Light took his other hand and ran it along Mikami's side before running it along his stomach, getting close to Mikami's warmth, but not touching it. Light, as cold hearted as he could be, still wanted Mikami to enjoy himself, "Relax." Light demanded softly.

Mikami clenched his eyes shut and tried to obey his God; he knew that there was no way his God would release him, so he decided to try and get through it and please his God. Mikami slowly started to relax himself, waiting for the pain to subside. After multiple thrusts from Lights digits, Teru's eyes shot open and he let out a loud moan. Because Mikami had decided to try and cooperate, Light was able to thrust his fingers deeper into him, thus hitting his prostate. Mikami's eyes were wide as Light's face held a smirk on it as he thrust his fingers into Mikami once more, aiming for his sweet spot.

"Uhn!" Mikami let out a loud gasp, feeling the mix of pleasure within the pain. Light's fingers were becoming something Mikami's body was enjoying, wanting the thrusts to continue. "Ah!" Mikami arched his back, feeling Light's fingers go deeper into him, grazing a spot that just made Mikami's body jolt in an uncontrollable manner.

Mikami's pants were broken and filled the room as his body began to rock, wanting Light's finger to go deeper. "Mn!" Mikami threw his head back, no more pain in the movements, just bliss. "Please...Deeper..." Mikami begged loud enough where anyone in the other rooms could probably hear the event that was taking place.

Light smiled as he replied, "I can only please you so much with my fingers. If you're wanting something more...Then you'll have to convince me."

"Oh, God... Please..." Mikami begged as his hands clenched even tighter and his body continued to rock. Mikami's eyes were shut as his head rested on the bed underneath him and his hair began to feel damp from the sweat his body was giving off. "Uhn! Please!" Mikami screamed out as Light's fingers continued to pump inside him, just teasing him.

Mikami whimpered and did the one thing he had never done before. He called out his lover's name. "Light..." Mikami whispered the man's name, stripping him of his status.

Light didn't care that Mikami didn't call him by the status he saw him as. In fact, hearing his name being called out by such a beautiful man that wanted more of him sent shivers of anticipation down his spine. "Light…give me more…please. I want you." Mikami begged loudly before crying out as Light once again hit that spot that made pleasure shoot through his body.

Light pulled his fingers from Mikami's rectum; Mikami whimpered and pushed backward, his back arched once more as he whined in anticipation. For a moment, Mikami could not believe that it was his own voice that reached his ears. He was reduced to begging and whimpered when he wanted more…it was strange. His eyes were half open and he still couldn't fathom that it was his face in the mirror; flushed with high arousal, his mouth open, panting, saliva slowly dripping from the corner.

Mikami saw Light lean forward and kiss the spot right below his earlobe; he closed his eyes as he heard Light speak, "If that is what you want, my angel." He said mockingly as he slammed himself into Mikami. "Ah!" Mikami cried out. Light was much bigger than just two of his fingers, and Mikami was not accustomed to his size. Mikami's muscles tensed as Light pulled back out till he was almost completely released before slowly pushing himself back in. Mikami let out another groan of pain, he could feel a liquid seeping down his thighs and immediately knew Light had tore him.

The pain remained dominant for a number of thrusts until finally his body had grown accustom to the movements. He could feel the pain slowly start to dissipate and turn into pleasure.

Light motioned himself faster into Mikami as the older man moaned louder with each thrust. As Mikami's throat was beginning to feel raw from his shouting, his body tightened quickly as he screamed out louder then he had before. Light had finally reached Mikami's sweet spot, sending the man in to ultimate pleasure.

Mikami's panting became a mess of gasps and moans as Light's hand grabbed onto Mikami's own erection and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. The older man's back curved as his head pulled back as far as it could, God's touch sent his body in jolts of pleasure.

"Light!" Mikami gasped, feeling Light's thrusts get faster. Mikami was about to climax, feeling Light's strokes sending him over the edge.

Mikami closed his eyes as his entire body shook and tightened; he couldn't hold back his climax any longer as he came into Light's hand and onto the bedsheets below them. "Ah!" Mikami let out another loud moan as Light released a moan of his own and after a few more thrusts he too released his seed into Mikami's rectum.

The two men stayed like that for a moment, trying to regain control over their heavy breathing. Light pulled himself out of Mikami and Mikami let out a groan, feeling himself become empty once more. Mikami collapsed onto the bed; he couldn't even hold his own body weight and didn't even think about cleaning up. Mikami rolled onto one side and he looked up at Light, who was on his knees right next to him. His hands were still soiled with Mikami's seed but he didn't seem to mind as he brought it to his mouth and licked it off slowly. Mikami blushed at the sight; the look in God's eyes still seemed seductive.

Light laid down next Mikami after cleaning his hand and caressed the man's face softly; it seemed he had tired out his angel. Light inwardly chuckled at the thought. Mikami's eyes were soft and shined with love and respect for Light; not just his God. Mikami couldn't hold back the feelings that ran deep within him and coursed through his being and though he didn't say anything, his eyes told everything. That was the one thing Mikami truly wished for; the love of Light…of his God.

Light smiled kindly at the look Mikami was giving him and leaned forward, kissing the man softly on the lips. Love was something Light didn't have too much faith in, but Mikami's loyalty; That was something he trusted. If Light had ever come close to love then maybe it was with Mikami, though, Light knew better then to get too emotionally attached. After all, he was the one and only Kira and in the end...The God of this new world.


	25. Chapter 25: A Broken Man

Christian sighed as he sat on one of the hotel beds, brushing his hair as the television was on, trying to entertain both him and Sato as Dachi dealt with Matsuda.

The blonde beauty looked over at the digital clock and realized it was rolling around eleven o'clock in the evening. Christian looked over at Sato in a confused manner as he asked, "Shouldn't Light be back by now? He's been gone for almost an hour now."

Sato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Do…do you think something happened?" Sato asked as he gazed over at Christian, a worried expression on his face.

Christian smiled at Sato, "I'm sure whatever Light is up to, he's fine. He's a big boy." Christian said with a small giggle. He didn't want Sato to be worried over him; he just couldn't help but wonder what he could be doing. I mean seriously; how long did it take to pay a bill? Sato nodded his head, but his expression was still distracted and worried. Christian placed the brush down on the table next to him and stood from his spot. He walked over to Sato and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sato seemed to snap out from whatever he was thinking about and looked Christian in the eye.

"Sato," Christian said with a comforting smile, "There's nothing to worry about. I am sure Light is okay and when he gets back he will have a really good reason for being out late…" Christian leaned down closer so that their eyes met, "So don't worry about it, please?" Christian said as he brushed a stray piece of black hair that was blocking Sato's eyes.

Sato smiled softly towards Christian but sat in a stiff manner as to how close the blonde held his face towards his own. Christian still had no understanding of boundaries now that he wasn't blind. "I suppose you're right...I'm just afraid for him. I know Mikami is out to get him." Said Sato as Christian giggled and quickly got on the same bed Sato was sitting on.

Without even asking Christian got behind Sato and rested on his knees, making himself slightly taller then Sato as he placed his hands on the man's shoulders and began to rub them. "You worry too much. I don't think Dachi would like to see you this way." Said Christian as Sato chuckled.

"Dachi doesn't like to see me even thinking about Light." Said Sato as Christian's smile faded, listening to Sato. "He just doesn't understand." Whispered Sato as Christian continued to rub and asked. "What if he accepted him? What if...Light was proven innocent? What if he has truly changed and Dachi would want you to be with him?"

Sato turned his head slightly to gaze back at Christian, silence falling over the older man. Christian smiled sadly as he replied, "Sato...I know I don't know much about you, but...Would I be right to assume that you're a kira supporter?"

Sato pulled away from Christian in shock as Christian replied quickly, "Don't worry! I won't tell Dachi! I swear!...It's just...You seem like you may have the same beliefs as Light."

Sato remained silent as Christian continued, "Maybe you only think you love Light. Maybe you just admire him and his thought process of this perfect world. You want him because he's the bad boy you shouldn't and can't have."

"What do you mean, 'can't have'?" Asked Sato as he furrowed his brows just slightly, feeling as if he was getting another lecture from Dachi. Christian looked at Sato with a worried expression and replied, "Oh dear...I'm afraid I've gone and upset you now."

Sato sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "No…it's fine." He said softly. He didn't want to blow up…It was no surprise where he got his temper from. Christian's worried expression didn't fade, "No it's not! The tone in your voice…you're still mad at me." Christian pointed out.

Sato looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "You can tell from my voice?" Sato questioned. "See!" Christian said, "There! You just admitted it." Christian frowned slightly; his delicate features contorting into a saddened expression.

Sato sighed; it hurt his heart to see such a sad look on such a beautiful face. Sato sighed as his anger disappeared, "No…it really is fine, Christian. You didn't mean anything by it." He said.

Christian sighed as he pulled his feet out from underneath himself and sat his bottom on the bed, making himself shorter then Sato now. The blonde let out a soft sigh, he couldn't say anything else. It would only make Sato even more angry.

***

Dachi sat in one of the hotel beds, leaned against the headboard, watching the news channel as he heard jingling next to him. He looked over as Matsuda whined and was laid across the other bed. "Dachi..." Matsuda drew out the name as he tried to pull himself towards the other bed, but was stopped at the limit the handcuffs had on him.

Dachi had cuffed the man's right hand to the headboard, guaranteeing Dachi that Matsuda wouldn't have the chance to seduce him in anyway.

"Go to bed, Matsu. You're going to have a headache tomorrow." Said Dachi as he pushed the button on the remote, changing the channel as he looked back at the television.

Matsuda whined loudly and whimpered softly, "Dachi…" Matsuda drew his name out once more, "I'm not tired." He said. "And I'm really hot." He whined once more, "Can you come over here and take off my clothes? God…so hot." Matsuda complained softly as he wriggled in the handcuffs. "Is this your punishment for me? I knew you were gonna punish me. I don't like it…can't you do something else?" Matsuda asked. He giggled slightly at the word punish once more.

Dachi glanced over at Matsuda with eyes that were restraining himself from losing control. Matsuda was squirming around on the bed; the handcuffs clanked against the head post as he squirmed about on the bed, whining for Dachi and trying to get into a better position. It took all of Dachi's will to peel his eyes off of Matsuda and back on the television. He didn't even know what was playing; he couldn't pay attention to it. It was impossible with a tied up Matsuda whimpering.

"Please Dachi…come here." He whined once more as Dachi slowly felt himself slipping. He knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself forever like this. Matsuda was just too tempting.

Dachi was silent for a moment before putting the remote down next to him and slowly sliding off the bed. The man sighed as he made his way to Matsuda and stood next to his bed. Matsuda looked at Dachi in desperation as he continued to squirm, his back now against the bed as he starred up at the older man. "Dai...It's hot." Matsuda complained as Dachi shook his head and replied, "You're the first person I know to get hot flashes when he's drunk."

Dachi sat on the bed next to Matsuda and began to unbutton his shirt while the younger man complained, "I'm not drunk. I can see just fine." Dachi chuckled at Matsuda's response, he was making no sense.

Matsuda felt Dachi's fingers graze against his chest and released a soft moan. "Ngh…Dai can you do that more…?" Matsuda asked as Dachi was halfway done with unbuttoning the man's shirt. Dachi didn't even realize what he was doing, "You make no sense when you're drunk, Matsu." Dachi said as he unbuttoned another button, his nimble fingers once again gazing Matsuda's pale skin softly.

Matsuda closed his eyes. The simple touch sent shivers down his spine and Matsuda wanted to feel more of him. "Dai," Matsuda moaned out softly as he arched his back slightly off the bed, making Dachi's hand glide across him more as he tried to get Dachi to touch him.

Dachi closed his eyes tightly for a minute…He had to regain control. Hadn't he said that he wouldn't take Matsuda when he was drunk? But still, the delicious sounds Matsuda made were tantalizing and Dachi couldn't help but think in his mind what other sounds he could provoke from the younger man. Dachi took a deep breath to try and calm himself, "You said you were hot, Matsu. If you keep doing that then I won't unbutton your shirt."

"Ugh…but Dai; I am hot." Matsuda said and whimpered softly as he wriggled his hips gently; wanting to tempt Dachi more. Matsuda wanted him, and he wanted him badly.

Dachi removed his hands from the younger man and shook his head, glaring at Matsuda. "No, Matsuda." Dachi said firmly as if he was speaking to a child. Matsuda whined as as sat up and brought his left hand up to Dachi's chest. The younger man trailed his fingers to the top of Dachi's shirt and began to trace the older man's soft skin.

Dachi was now regretting not locking up both of Matsuda's hands, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that he enjoyed Matsuda's touch. "You don't have to be scared. I can take care of you." Said Matsuda as he pulled Dachi down and managed to straddle him quickly, still chained with his right wrist to the bedpost.

"Matsuda..." Dachi whispered the man's name, shocked at his sudden dominance stage. Matsuda rocked his body a few times, grinding his hips against Dachi's just to get the older man excited. "Un...Matsu..." Dachi looked up at Matsuda as he saw pure lust in his eyes and he kissed the older man roughly. Truth be told, Dachi would have never expected Matsuda to have a fierce side while in bed. It seemed like that was just one other thing alcohol did to the young agent.

Dachi quickly placed his hands on the sides of Matsuda's face and pulled the young man back a bit. "Wait..." Dachi whispered as Matsuda smirked and focused on Dachi's left hand. Matsuda grabbed the beauty's hand and began to inspect it closely before smiling back at him. "You have such beautiful hands." Whispered Matsuda as he pulled both their hands down between their groins. Matsuda placed Dachi's hand firmly against his groin, letting the older man feel his arousal for him. "Touch me with them." Whispered Matsuda as he removed his own hand and brought it up to trace Dachi's face.

Dachi was shocked at the gesture Matsuda made. The fact that this innocent man could be so straight forward and sexual blew Dachi's mind. He didn't move his hand from Matsuda as the man kissed his lips a few times before whispering. "You have such a pretty face as well."

Dachi's eyes searched into Matsuda's as his mind began to race. Those words seemed all too familiar to Dachi as he remembered the remarks one of his attackers had made.

'Such elegant features in both your dannies and your dial.' Dachi could hear the voice all too well in his mind, but quickly shook it out. He wasn't going to let something so insignificant ruin his life or even bother him for that matter.

"Dai, rub me." Matsuda begged as he rocked his hips forward to feel the friction between his groin and Dachi's hand. "Unn." Matsuda moaned in gratitude, but Dachi quickly pulled his hand away. He cared for Matsuda deeply, but he liked the innocent one better.

Matsuda looked at Dachi in sadness as he begged, "Dai...Please."

Dachi shook his head as he began to push Matsuda off of him. "No." Said Dachi as he was about to pull Matsuda off of his hips, but the younger man pushed him down forcefully, wanting to convince Dachi that this is what the both of them wanted. Dachi looked at Matsuda in shock. The truth was Dachi could overpower the man anytime, but he didn't want to unless it became necessary.

"Matsuda, stop it. I've told you before, not while you're drunk." Said Dachi as Matsuda smiled and kissed him softly before replying, "Then just let me play with you."

Dachi fell silent as Matsuda's free hand trailed down the side of his chest until it reached the inner part of his thigh. Dachi's breathing quickly changed, feeling the arousal Matsuda was passing onto him. "Matsu...Wait..." Dachi whispered as Matsuda laid kisses on his neck before sucking on the side of it, wanting to make a mark. "Matsu, stop." Said Dachi, but the demand wasn't very convincing.

Matsuda smiled as he lifted his head and gazed at Dachi's eyes. "Close your eyes. It's more exciting when you can't see what's coming." Said Matsuda as he kissed Dachi softly and pulled his hand back to where his chest was.

"No." Said Dachi as the circumstances were playing out a scenario Dachi did not want to relive. "Just close them. You'll like it." Said Matsuda as his hand trailed up the man's neck.

"No, Matsuda." Said Dachi, his lust now leaving him as he stared into the younger man's eyes. "Oh, stop it. Just listen to me." Said Matsuda as he brought his hand up to Dachi's face and concealed his eyes; pushing Dachi to the edge.

Without any warning Matsuda felt himself being pulled off of Dachi and soon realized Dachi had pinned his free hand to the bed and was choking him with the man's other arm. Dachi had Matsuda completely pinned, his forearm pressing against the man's throat until he realized what he was doing.

Dachi gasped as he quickly removed himself from Matsuda and stood away from the bed. Matsuda, though he was drunk, looked at Dachi in question. His sudden actions scared Matsuda, but the worse thing was that Dachi's actions scared himself. Dachi shook his head in disbelief at what he had just done and then whispered towards Matsuda, "I said...No."

Matsuda remained silent as he watched the older man walk away from the center of the room, disappearing into the bathroom. It didn't take long for Dachi to strip himself of his clothing and get into the shower where the hot water hit his body. Dachi shook his head, realizing what he had done and how that stupid event was affecting his thought process.

After that event, Dachi had promised himself never to think back on it and to not let it affect his lifestyle or even more importantly, his love life. The elegant hands, beautiful face, and even the blindfold; Matsuda knew nothing of it, but Dachi couldn't help but to think back on all those men who had used him and demeaned his manhood. Now, even Matsuda seemed more aggressive then Dachi and on the inside, that killed the older man.

For the first time in years, Dachi slowly let his body collapse to the bottom of the tub and let his cries come out of his body. He promised himself he wouldn't cry over this, but in the end; Dachi was still a human who saw himself as a broken man.


	26. Chapter 26: Playing With Fire

Dachi's cries shook his body, but as the broiling hot water slowly started to turn icy he started to regain his composure and calm himself. He sighed and slowly stood, his knees slightly weak from sitting for too long; how long had he been self-loathing? The long haired man tuned off the water and leaned against the shower wall, trying to block all thought and memories of the incident in the alleyway…even if it was just for a little while; he didn't want to think about how pathetic he had come to see himself. Dachi stepped from the shower onto the tile below; a cool air surrounded him, trying to take away the little body heat he had left from the cold water that had fell upon him before.

Dachi took a large, cream-colored towel that was on a rack next to him and tried off his legs, not wanting to slip on the tile, before wrapping it around his waist and tying it. He was in no hurry, no rush to go to bed; silently fearing the nightmares that might come. Dachi sighed once more and shook his head. Beads of water dripped from his orange hair and fell around him as he stepped in front of the large mirror in the bathroom. He grabbed the brush on the counter top and started to run it through his hair, pulling tangles less than gingerly. Dachi put his long hair into a less than perfect bun, just so that it wouldn't be so tangled again in the morning.

He opened the bathroom door just a bit to see if Matsuda was awake or not, wondering if it was safe for him to slip on a pair of pajamas. To Dachi's slight relief the man had either passed out, or just fallen asleep, though he remained facing the bathroom door. Dachi walked out slowly and headed for his suitcase, but as he passed by Matsuda he noticed his features were slightly wrinkled to one of almost worry. Dachi smiled as he slipped on a pair sweats and a black wife-beater. That was the more innocent face of the Matsuda he remembered and had come to like so much. Dachi passed Matsuda's bed and sat down on his; his legs were pulled on top of the bed as he criss-crossed them. He was no longer facing Matsuda and as he turned off the TV, which was starting to get on his nerves, and let out a soft sigh.

"Da…chi…" Matsuda said softly. It was an innocent tone in his voice that just portrayed concern; and for a moment, Dachi thought that Matsuda had woken, but turned his head to see he was still fast asleep. Matsuda seemed to do that quite often…speak when he dreamt, and Dachi felt a guilt in his heart as he saw just the slightest red mark on the man's neck where he had pushed a little too hard; though it was barely noticeable.

Dachi sighed and was silent for a moment as he stared at Matsuda for a moment in sadness before raising himself back to his feet. Dachi grabbed the briefcase off of the

small table that was near the window and made his way out of the hotel room; the hotel key in his other hand.

He quickly shut the door behind him and made his way in front of Sato's room. Dachi knocked on the door a few times until Christian opened the door. "Oh, Dachi." Christian smiled softly and opened the door wider, allowing Dachi to enter the room. As Christian shut the door, Dachi looked over at Zellogi and spoke out loud, "I need to talk to you."

Dachi placed the briefcase on top of Sato's bed and looked back over at Christian. "And you as well. Both Sato and Light need to-" Dachi was cut off as he looked around the room and then back over at Sato. "Where's Light?"

Christian budded in and replied, "Oh, after he brought me over he left to go back down to the bar. He said he still had to pay the bill for Matsuda."

Dachi looked at the two boys in ridicule as he replied in anger, "A bar doesn't just let you walk away without paying the tab!" Dachi glanced over at the clock before continuing, "He's been gone for over an hour! Why didn't anyone say something to me?" Before anyone could reply he looked over at Sato and scolded him, "I told you not to let him out of your sight! How bluntly could I have put it?!"

Sato flinched backward and looked down at the ground, "I…I'm sorry Dachi. I; I didn't know. I thought he would be back quicker and…and I'd never been to a bar before. I didn't know that." Sato said; he never did like the harsh tone Dachi could get in his voice and he knew that he angered him greatly for not listening to him. Christian imagined Sato as a puppy who had his tail between his legs and large eyes that was frightened of being beaten.

The blonde haired man snapped out of his thoughts as Dachi spoke once again, "It's common sense! You can't walk out of a place without paying for whatever you bought!"

Christian bit his bottom lip before blurting out, "No; don't blame Sato, Dachi." Dachi glanced over at the boy, his gaze still hard, "I was in the room when Light said that he had to go pay the bill…I didn't say anything; it's my fault too. I should have taken the liberty of going with him, not just Sato." Dachi's gaze remained unwavering, "But there is nothing that we can do now; all we can do is wait for his return and hope he has a really good reason for leaving."

"He better come back or else I'll hunt him down. Don't think I won't be able to find him." Dachi said angrily, "And he better have a damn good reason for being gone for so long. You can't reach him?" Dachi asked, though it sounded more like a statement, "He's not answering his cell…" Sato said softly.

Dachi growled as he put out his hand and demanded for his son's phone. Sato quickly handed it to him and retreated back to his spot on the bed, not wanting to be too close to Dachi while he was angry. Dachi quickly found Light's number and called it, but there was no answer.

"God, dammit!" Shouted Dachi as he tossed the phone onto the bed and looked around in frustration. Dachi brought his right hand up to his head as his mind began to race. Was it possible this was the chance Light had been waiting for?

Dachi looked at Sato and asked, "Did anyone else go to the bar with Matsu and Light?" Sato shook his head as Dachi removed his hands and furrowed his brows. "He knew Matsuda would get drunk. And he knew I would look after him, leaving you two to keep an eye on him." Whispered Dachi as Sato frowned and stood up. "Stop blaming him! That's all you ever do!" Shouted Sato as Dachi narrowed his eyes and replied, "Then where is he?! If he's so innocent then where is he now Sato?!"

The room fell silent as they heard Sato's phone go off. Dachi quickly rushed towards it and realized it was Light who was calling. Dachi quickly answered the phone with a pissed off tone, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm afraid I can't release that information to you just yet, L." Said an all too familiar voice. Dachi's eyes widened, it was Mikami.

Dachi's eyes soon narrowed, "Mikami;" He spit out with venom dripping heavily in his voice. Sato's eyes widened, along with Christian's. The boy had been filled in mostly about the man Mikami and everything he has done and had planned to do; besides, he threatened to kill Matsuda, who he was considering on calling him the nickname Sato used for him…it was cute and suited him. The two boys rushed toward Dachi, forgetting about his anger for the moment, wanting to hear what Mikami had to say.

Sato was leaned in close to Dachi on one side while Christian was leaned in close on the other. Dachi, who didn't want to have the two boys breathing down his neck while he tried to talk, just clicked a button on Sato's phone as Mikami could be heard through the speaker on the back. The man chuckled softly, "That's right. Your intelligence exceeds your reputation." Mikami said mockingly.

Dachi growled; he was in no mood to deal with Mikami's games, "Tell me; where are you and Raito." Dachi used Light's new name instead of his original one; he figured it would be more appropriate.

"God," Mikami seemed to exaggerate the word, "is in very good hands, I can assure you that." Dachi could hear the smirk in Mikami's voice and wished he could wipe it off his face.

"You let him go, you son of a Bitch!" Shouted Sato and Dachi pushed the boy away in anger. Signaling him to be quiet. The group heard Mikami chuckle as he replied, "You must be Sato. Your love and support for God will not go unnoticed, I promise you. A kira supporter is someone special in my eyes."

Dachi looked at Sato with a confused look in his eyes as Sato just had shock and fear in his own. How could he have known that? The only person Sato ever mentioned that to was...

"It's amazing what you can get out of somebody when you hold their life against them." Said Mikami as he let out a small laugh and continued, "I know everything, L. I know that the thing you hold closer to your heart then that pathetic agent, Touta Matsuda is your son. I know his entire name and I will not hesitate to write it down if you do not listen to my instructions."

Dachi gritted his teeth slightly as Mikami continued, "When you exit the hotel you should catch a cab and go to McKinley Road near the west end of Midtown. When you exit, you will go to house number 67." Mikami's instructions were vague, but easy enough to follow. "I can't wait to finally meet you; be here before 5 AM. Oh, and be sure you are alone. We wouldn't want your son to get killed because you brought along some friends now, would we?" and with that, Mikami hung up Light's cell phone.

Dachi growled, "Fucking bastard!" He yelled, but resisted the temptation of throwing Sato's phone. Mikami continued to threaten the people he cared about and he wanted to see it end.

"Dad, it'll be okay…" Sato said softly. It was as if he was convincing himself more than Dachi; though the words came out weak and broken. He knew part of this was his fault and he felt guilt in his heart like never before. Christian stayed silent before a sudden thought came to his head, "Dachi…" He said calmly as he looked at the man, "Why did you call Light, Raito?" He asked, confusion present in his voice.

Dachi and Sato both looked at Christian, "What are you talking about?" Dachi asked him in curiosity. "I mean…Light's name isn't Raito. It's Light. I saw it…why do you call him that?" Christian was confused; was there something he was being left out of? Dachi's eyes widened, "That son of a bitch…I was right all along…" Dachi mumbled in realization. It made sense…all of it made sense.

Sato was a little confused also, "Dachi…what is he talking about? What does he mean that Light's legal name isn't Raito?" Dachi gazed at Sato, but he could not look him in the eyes. His son had fallen for Kira…and he had been told by Mikami, though he didn't know how reliable that information was, that Sato was Pro-Kira… "It means that Light was working with Mikami the whole time. Mikami must have changed Light's birth certificate back to Light Yagami…" Dachi sighed but Christian spoke once more, "Yagami? No, that wasn't his last name…" he said.

Dachi looked at Christian, "I need you to tell me his last name." Dachi said seriously. Christian furrowed his brow in thought before looking at Dachi in sadness, "I…I don't know it…" He said.

"Christian! Think hard; we really need his last name." Dachi said. "I…I can't remember it. I couldn't pronounce it because it was some long Japanese name! There were like, twenty letters in it! How am I suppose to remember that?…all I know is that it didn't start with a 'Y."

"Damnit!" Dachi couldn't help but curse; when suddenly he saw Christian's eyes go wide as he gazed at the top of his head. "D-Dachi?" He asked in a shaky voice. Dachi looked down at him, "What?"

"Since…since when did you have a name?" Christian asked in a whisper.

Dachi and Sato looked at Christian in fear as Dachi asked, "What?..." Pure disbelief in his voice. Christian raised his hand and pointed to the the letters above Dachi's head. "D, A, C...Now there's an H... Your name is appearing above your head." Christian watched as Dachi looked around in a panic.

"Somehow he's figured out how to give me a name...He knows my face..." Dachi glanced over at Sato as fear was evident in the older man's voice. "Light's going to kill me."

"No..." Sato whispered as he shook his head in denial. "Light wouldn't do that." Dachi was thinking quickly back on the rules of the Death Note. He knew them as well as the shinigami who had owned it since he had been studying it since they got there.

Dachi rushed to the bedside and unlocked the briefcase, pulling the Death Note out. Dachi then ran over to the entertainment set and laid the book on the dresser, grabbing the pen next to the television.

"What are you doing?!" Asked Sato, fearful of his father's actions.

"Christian! Spell my name out to me!" Dachi demanded as he opened the Death Note and rested the pen's tip against the lined paper. "Your first name is Dachi. D-A-C-H-I. Your last name only has a few letters so far. S-E-R-R." Said Christian, focusing on the letters above the man's head.

"A." Christian continued as the letters appeared. Dachi wrote the letters quickly, now waiting for the next letters, he knew what it would spell out. Light was making Dachi's false name his true identity.

"N."

"Stop it!" Shouted Sato as he ran over towards Dachi and grabbed onto his hand. "What're you doing?! You're going to kill yourself!" Dachi pushed Sato away and replied, "If I don't do this, then I'm guaranteed to die. I have to take a chance."

"O." Was the last letter Christian read out as he saw Dachi's name glow brighter. "That's it. That's all there is." Said Christian as Dachi looked back at the notebook and took in a scared breath. He wrote down the last letter and quickly after began to write a scenario next to it.

Sato tried to step forward to see what he was writing, but tears blocked Sato's vision, making everything blurry. "Dad?" Sato asked in a weak whisper as Dachi set the pen down and looked over at the group; fearful of what he had just done. Dachi removed his hands from the Death Note and dropped them to his side as he turned to face the others, hoping he had done the right thing. There were too many risks in Dachi's opinion when dealing with the Death Note.

Sato quickly grabbed the Death Note as Christian gasped and stared at Dachi in shock. Dachi held his breath as he looked over at Christian and asked, "What do you see?"

"Your life line...The numbers. They're spinning out of control." Said Christian as he watched Dachi's life line deplete at an alarming rate.

"Dachi Serrano; Dies a peaceful death on January 1st 2013." Sato read the writing out loud. He looked up at Dachi in shock as Dachi waited. Was he going to die now? or later? The room was silent and to Dachi's relief, nothing had happened within the next 40 seconds.

Dachi sighed as he nodded his head and replied, "Talk about nerve racking..."

"What the hell is your problem?!" Shouted Sato as he closed the Death Note and looked at Dachi with angry tears. "Once a name is written down in a Death Note, it can never be written down again by anyone in any other Death Note. The death would not take place." Said Dachi as Sato shook his head and replied, "So you go ahead and kill yourself instead?!"

"I set it up so I'll die in a little less then two years. Since I'm still alive and breathing, that means I didn't pass the original extension of my life, correct?" Asked Dachi as he glanced over at Zellogi. The shinigami nodded his head as he let out a small chuckle; amused at the situation.

Sato let the tears come out of his eyes as he pushed Dachi in anger. "Why would you do that?! Why?!" Sato asked in half sobs as Dachi smiled softly at Sato and replied, "You're forgetting about the eraser, Sato."

Sato paused for a moment as Christian smiled brightly as he replied, "That's right! You can erase any name in the Death Note!" Dachi nodded his head as he looked back at Sato and smiled sadly, "I'll be fine, Sato. I promise."

Sato sniffled a bit, trying to regain his composure as he handed the Death Note back to Dachi. The older man looked at the Death Note in thought and then asked, "How would he have made me a name?"

The question seemed like it was only aimed at Dachi himself, but Sato turned away from the group, realizing what he had done. "He would have somehow made me a birth certificate." Said Dachi as he looked around the room in question. "But...How could he have been so certain that making a certificate would guarantee him my name?"

Dachi shook his head and replied, "Never mind that. Right now the focus is that I have to be at that house in five hours." Sato turned to Dachi and replied, "I'm going with you."

"No, you're not." Said Dachi as he turned around and grabbed the pen that was on the dresser and tucked it inside the Death Note. "You can't stop me." Sato said sternly as Dachi looked over at the boy in silence.

"You know I'll come and you know Matsu will come as well. The minute he finds out you're in danger, he'll be right by your side." Said Sato, saying it as fact. Dachi looked away, knowing it was true. Dachi nodded his head as he seemed to build tears in his eyes.

"I wish you two wouldn't do that." Whispered Dachi as Sato shook his head. "You won't be able to stop us, Dad. We love you too much." Said Sato as Dachi closed his eyes tightly and nodded his head in understanding. Dachi glanced over at Sato and replied, "Go over to my room. There is a key on the night stand that will unlock the handcuffs to Matsuda's wrist. Wake him up, fill him in on what just happened...And bring him over here."

Sato smiled and nodded his head, glad his father didn't argue with him about coming along. "Right." Sato handed out his hand as Dachi gave him the hotel key card and quickly made his way out of the room.

Dachi looked over at Zellogi in fear. "The eraser...It works, right?"

Zellogi nodded his head and replied, "As long as the body hasn't been cremated and it died by the Death Note." Dachi nodded his head as he looked over at Christian with tears coming out of his eyes.

Christian was confused for a moment, but then realized how close Dachi was holding the Death Note to his chest. Christian's blue eyes brimmed with shock and fear and he shook his head slightly and whispered, "Your not going to give them the chance to follow you...Are you?"

Dachi was silent for a moment until he finally spoke up, "Christian...Don't loose that eraser." Christian rushed towards Dachi and put his hands on his shoulder. "Please! Don't do this! What if something goes wrong?!" Christian begged as Dachi shook his head and replied, "I have to protect them...At any cost."


	27. Chapter 27: Because I Love You

After Matsuda had cleared his mind and took in what Sato had told him, all he could do was fear for Dachi's life. The whole group was in the hotel room together, going over the instructions to the house.

"You said he mentioned the house number was 68?" Asked Matsuda as Dachi seemed to slowly take in the question and replied bitterly, "No, 67."

Matsuda nodded his head and wrote down the number, but he realized that both Dachi and Christian remained silent, not saying much. Dachi looked over at the clock, realizing it was a quarter past one in the morning.

Dachi raised to his feet and made his way across the room, until Christian quickly stood up and asked, "Where are you going?" Dachi stopped in his tracks and said somberly, "The bathroom."

Christian shook his head and pointed towards Dachi with anger and pain on his face. "No! You're the one who did this! You're not going to leave me here to watch it happen! You can watch and see what you've done!" Shouted Christian as tears began to fall down his face. The two men looked around the room in confusion as Matsuda had begun to flip through the Death Note, wanting to see what Dachi had written for his own death.

"Christian...I can't" Whispered Dachi as Christian came towards him and pushed him back. "No! You stay!" There was a crack in Christian's voice as Sato looked at the blonde in worry. "What's going on?"

Matsuda looked up at Dachi in shock as the Death Note fell out of his hands. Sato looked over at Matsuda as the young agent whispered towards Dachi, "Why?"

Dachi looked away in shame as his tears surfaced again as did Matsuda's. Sato quickly picked up the Death Note and glanced at the page Matsuda had been reading as his heart quickly stopped. There he saw not only Dachi's name, but his own and Matsuda's. Their life set to end in a matter of minutes.

Sato couldn't tear his eyes off of the page in the Death Note. His eyes remained wide in disbelief as he read the time "Dies peacefully…1:20…" He said it softly, there was no need to read the names; everyone knew. Sadness bubbled in Sato's heart but sheer anger and confusion overpowered it. He looked up, his eyes changing to those of shock to slits of anger, "Why?!" He yelled out as the other three men in the room flinched at the loudness and harshness that had never been so present in Sato's voice.

Christian cried softly, turning away from the men, unable to handle the scene that was playing out. Dachi's tears fell down his face silently, but came down like never before, as he turned to face his lover and his son, "I…" He started softly, trying his hardest to regain some sort of louder volume, "I had to do it, to protect you. I had to make sure you wouldn't follow me…I wanted you both to stay safe…" He said.

"So you wrote our names down in the Death Note?!" Sato asked angrily again. Tears started to drip from his eyes and run down his face slowly; while Matsuda's sobs seemed to increase, the heavy tears pouring from his eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't listen if I told you to stay here." Dachi's voice remained somber and sad, "Christian will erase your name when I return…or even if I don't. It had to be done in that Death Note because if Light or Mikami wrote it down, there would be no way to get you back. I wanted to keep you safe." Dachi's voice broke slightly at his last sentence and looked to the ground, unable to bear the sight of the men in front of him.

"You would kill us?" Sato's voice was becoming a little less loud and harsh, but anger was still present in it. "For your own safety…I don't want anything to happen to you…" Dachi replied.

Dachi heard a sudden rush of movement as Matsuda stumbled before him and fell to his knees; the sobbing man's legs too weak to hold him upright. "Dachi…" he said fearfully as he gazed up at the man. "Dachi…I don't want to die. Please Dachi, I can't die yet…I don't want to…" Dachi looked down upon the man who was pulling on his sweats desperately as a sharp pain ran through his heart. "I'm scared…" Matsuda said in a whisper, "Please don't let me die, Dachi…"

Dachi let out a cry as he quickly pulled his hand over his mouth, trying to hold the gasps and cries at bay. "How could you?..." Sato whispered with tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "What kind of father kills his own son?" Asked Sato as the comment cut Dachi deeply. Dachi couldn't answer as his cries came out harder, but remained muffled by his hand.

"Erase our names!" Shouted Sato as he rushed towards Christian. "Christian! Erase them!" Sato pleaded as Christian's eyes fell on the clock that was at the side of them. He closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. "I wish I couldn't see this." Whispered Christian as the Death Note fell out of Sato's hands and his body crumbled to the ground. Dachi's cry came out louder as he saw his son laying on the ground, no doubt lifeless. Matsuda's grip onto Dachi's legs loosened as the man's eyes closed softly and his body fell to the side on the floor. Dachi took a step back and leaned his body against the wall as his body slid downward; now sitting on the floor with his legs in front of him. His hands combed through his hair as he whispered through his sob. "You're just sleeping...You're not dead. You're just...Sleeping."

Dachi's heart pounded wildly in his chest though he felt like it should just stop. He felt like scum…no, worse than that…he didn't feel worthy enough to be called scum, killing the two most important people in his life…even if it was for their protection. He tried to calm himself by reassuring himself that they would be brought back and that only now they were sleeping. It was silent for what seemed like hours in the hotel room; Dachi's cries didn't seem to let up for a good amount of time, and when they finally slowed and his breathing returned to normal he stood shakily against the wall.

Dachi's heart slowed to a more normal pace, but the pain in it never left. He looked up to see Christian sitting by Sato's body and stroking his face softly. Christian's cries had stopped sooner than Dachi's and he had turned Sato so that he was lying on his back. Dachi walked over to the blonde haired boy; he sniffled softly and rubbed his eyes before speaking, "We should get them onto a bed…" He spoke gently.

Christian decided not to argue and just nodded his head. He stood and moved out of Dachi's way so that the older man could carry his son. Dachi sighed and bent forward to pick up his son gently. Sato's skin still retained a bit of warmth, but Dachi couldn't feel the pulse of a heart nor any intake of air to show that he was breathing. It was a silly sort of thing to look for any signs of life, Dachi realized. He had killed him…but he couldn't help himself. Dachi laid Sato onto one of the beds and gazed at him, his eyes started to water once more but he leaned forward and kissed the top of Sato's head, stroking his face before taking a step backward.

As he walked toward Matsuda, Dachi tried to contain himself from breaking down in sobs once more. He had to meet Mikami and Light in a few hours and it was dangerous for him to be emotionally unstable. Dachi leaned forward once more to pick up Matsuda. Matsuda's skin had turned increasingly pale, as little heat was present on him. Dachi cradled the man as he carried him to the other bed in the room and placed him upon it. He traced Matsuda's face as little tears fell upon the already tear stained cheeks of the dead man. Dachi wiped Matsuda's cheeks with his thumb, taking the tears with him, before leaning downward to give Matsuda a soft kiss on the lips. The lifeless lips didn't respond, even though Dachi longed for them to, as Dachi peeled away from the man. One last kiss…just in case anything happened…

Dachi lifted his body from the man and glanced over at Christian, his eyes were red from all of his sobs. He had to compose himself. Light knew nothing of what happened and most importantly, he knew nothing of the eraser.

"Take good care of them. If I'm not back by eight...Erase their names." Said Dachi as Christian nodded his head.

Zellogi let out another chuckle. He know understood how entertaining humans really were. Ryuk had been right.

____

Poor Dachi...I've fallen in love with him so much unintentionally. I didn't expect him to become a character with attachment. XD But I care so much for him now. lol. Anyways, I know, it's a lot of updates, but you all should be happy. XD It's a good thing to be an update whore. LOL. 3


	28. Chapter 28: Don't Forget the Rules

Light looked around the room; realizing that the house was far from livable. Mikami closed the Death Note and placed the pen in his pocket. "It's done my Lord. His name is written and he should arrive here exactly at 5AM, committing suicide only seconds later." Said Mikami as Light smiled and replied, "Finally, this will be the end of L."

Mikami glanced at his watch. Twenty minutes…only twenty more minutes until L, whom he now knew also as Dachi, would be here. Only twenty-five more minutes until L would fall. It seemed to take so long for time to pass in the old, dilapidated house. Boards creaked and walls moaned, bits of wallpaper were left on the walls, but they were mostly bare, rotting boards that threatened to collapse on whoever was inside of it.

Mikami found it strange, as he studied the main room, as old and run down as it was, there was a beautiful piano in one corner. It was dusty, but Mikami knew that with a little work it could shine like brand new. It looked like a baby grand, and must have been terribly expensive; the oak was stained a dark brown and had a protective glaze on top of that. It begged for someone to play it, but Mikami knew that it was out of tune from it's disuse. He sighed; it made him wonder about the house and the piano…why it was left here and in such good condition while the rest of the house was falling down around it.

Mikami looked back into the room where God had been, but realized he was gone. "God?" Mikami asked as he walked further into the room, but still saw no sign of Light. He realized there was a small corridor on the far side of the room and was about to enter the area when suddenly he heard the front door open. Mikami quickly turned around as he caught sight of an orange haired beauty turning into the room where he stood.

Dachi quickly raised his gun with two steady hands and aimed it at Mikami's chest. "Get on the floor!" Shouted Dachi as Teru looked at the man in confusion. Teru glanced at his wrist and realized it wasn't even five yet. Something went wrong.

Teru could see Dachi's name above his head so there was no excuse why the Death Note didn't work. "Drop the Death Note and get on the fucking floor!" Shouted Dachi as Teru slowly got on his knees and sat the Death Note next to him.

Dachi's gun followed Teru until he rested his knees on the floor. "Cross your ankles and put your hands behind your head." Dachi demanded as Teru narrowed his eyes and asked, "How did you do it? It should have worked...You should be committing suicide right now."

"I beat you at your own sick game." Dachi retorted as he walked closer to Teru, gun aimed at his face. "Now put your hands behind your head."

"This is impossible. This doesn't follow the rules."

"Shut up and put your hands behind your head! I swear to God I'll shoot you!" Dachi threatened as Mikami obeyed by moving his hands. "Where is Light?" Dachi demanded an answer.

Mikami smirked at the demand as he replied coldly, "Some great detective. Can't even keep tabs on the very suspect under your nose. Some L."

Dachi smirked at Mikami and replied sarcastically, "If you weren't such an asshole I think we could have been good friends." Mikami held his smug smile as he replied, "Doubtful."

Dachi was about to position himself behind Mikami, but before he could he felt a violent hit on the back of his head, forcing the man to fall to the floor, his gun sliding in front of him. Dachi didn't bother to see who had hit him, he quickly crawled forward, reaching for his weapon.

Mikami quickly raised from his feet and lunged on top of Dachi, knowing he wouldn't be able to reach the gun before the older man. Dachi turned slightly and struggled with Mikami, trying to get the man off of him.

The rusted pipe Light had in his hands went for another swing, hitting Dachi in the right leg. Dachi cried out in pain as Mikami began to crawl over him, but Dachi got a grip on him and was able to toss a blow against his face; forcing the man to fall off of him. Dachi quickly turned his body and grabbed the gun. Both Light and Mikami moved forward to stop the man, but as Dachi turned he shot the gun, not knowing who he had hit at first.

Without a moment to think, Dachi felt another blow, but this time it was across his face. Dachi's head rested on the floor as his hand relaxed at his side, trying to regain himself from the attack. Dachi felt the gun being pulled out of his hand as well as the body that was on top of him. He turned his head slowly, the pain still rattling his brain as he looked over and saw Light drag Mikami's body a safe distance from the older man.

Light held the gun in his hand as he kneeled to his knees and held Mikami tightly, fear evident in his eyes. Blood stained Mikami's shirt in the stomach area and it was obvious to Light that the gun wound was anything but minor.

Mikami gazed up at Light with eyes that conveyed all of the pain he was in. He didn't want to show his god that he was weak, even now, as blood started to drain from his face, making him turn pale and the blood spot become larger with every passing second. Light knew, as he held Mikami tightly in one arm that he had to make this ordeal with Dachi very short; he couldn't lose Mikami. It was strange; Light couldn't lose him as an asset, as an important person to his rise to power. But there was a strange tug at his heart as a small pain ran through it. This was unusual for Light; he never felt this guilt and sadness for people…he must have been more connected to Mikami than he could have imagined.

Mikami smiled weakly up at Light, he knew that this might be the last thing he ever saw, as blood dripped from his abdomen. He turned his head and coughed softly, blood came from his mouth and landed on the side of him. Mikami turned back to Light, "I'm sorry I have failed you, my Lord…" He said softly, "It was a great pleasure to have served and lived beside you…"

"Will you shut up, Mikami." Light said as slight shock registered in Teru's eyes, "You're going to be fine…don't worry about it. You're strong…you'll make it through this; I know you can... I have faith in you." Light said as he saw gratification appear in Mikami's eyes.

Mikami smiled, a happy smile, as he nodded softly at Light. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as his body relaxed and he passed out. Light held onto Mikami tightly once more as he turned his head to face Dachi. Dachi had stood up from his position on the floor and was now holding the pipe in his hands just in case. His slight swaying from dizziness disappeared, but the immense pain stayed. The two men caught each other's gazes and strong eyes clashed against each-other in a small battle.

Light let go of Mikami and turned towards Dachi, still holding the gun in his hand. Dachi didn't move as Light raised his hand and aimed the gun at Dachi. There was a silence between the two as Dachi shook his head, telling Light he knew he wouldn't shoot him.

Dachi heard the clicking of the gun and Light pulled back the section that loaded the bullet into the barrel. "Your battle was with me, not Mikami. I never once considered killing Sato. I spared him and showed him kindness...And yet you didn't hesitate in harming Mikami." Light narrowed his eyes as he replied, "As God I showed compassion."

"You're no God." Said Dachi as he stumbled slightly, his leg was still in pain from the blow Light had done to him. Light smirked slightly as he replied, "Sato seems to think differently."

Dachi glared at Light with such intensity that it seemed to send a spark of electricity to him, "Don't you dare talk about my son!" Dachi yelled in anger as he adjusted his position slightly.

Light smirked in satisfaction, all he wanted to see was Dachi in emotional pain and telling him about Sato would do just that. "It's funny," Light said, "No matter what I tell you, you just want to stay in your own world where Sato is a good boy and follows L when, in reality, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't care if any L lives or dies as long as the person he sees as his God, Kira…me, lives on. You should talk to him more often…though he seemed to trust me more than you. Did you know he was the one who told me how to give you a name? How to take you down. He gave me all of the information that I needed to kill you."

"Shut up!" Dachi yelled, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything about Sato! He sees the real you…the monster you are…" Dachi said harshly as he tried to block out Light's words that seeped into his head and plagued his brain.

"He was afraid to tell you how he truly felt. The fact that he was falling for me." Light's words were interrupted as Dachi shouted, "Stop it!"

Light continued, "He was afraid to let you know that he had been and will always be a Kira supporter." Dachi shook his head in anger, trying to push the words out. "No!"

"But above all, he was afraid to tell you that when L died and you cried...He celebrated, happy to hear his God was still alive." Dachi threw the pipe to the ground and brought his hands to his ears as his knees buckled. Dachi was on his knees now as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "It's not true. It can't be." Whispered Dachi as Light continued, "If Sato was given a choice, I believe he would truly follow me. He believes criminals should die and that I have the right to punish them with the Death Note."

Dachi opened his eyes and looked up at Light as he continued, "You're not just fighting me...You're fighting Sato as well."

"He doesn't love you." Dachi growled in anger as Light pulled the trigger, hitting Dachi in one of his legs. "AH!" Dachi's scream echoed throughout the room as his body collapsed to the side as he cradled his leg.

"Sato loves me as his God. Perhaps even as something more...Who knows. Point is, I am a God in his eyes." Said Light as Dachi replied with venom in his words, "You're a fucking murderer."

Light walked towards Dachi as he loaded the gun again and pulled the trigger; shooting Dachi in his shoulder. Dachi screamed again as Light replied, "I'm a lot of things, Dachi. I'm a manipulator, a gentleman, an optimist, a man, a God...Kira...But I am no murderer." Dachi watched as Light placed the gun in his pocket and made his way to the Death Note. He picked up the item and tucked it into the inside section of his jacket before heading towards Mikami. Light cradled the man in his arms as he picked him up with a good effort and slowly made his way over towards Dachi.

"If I were to shoot you now and kill you...THAT would make me a murderer." Said Light as he took one last glance over Dachi before making his way out of the house, leaving the man in pain.

Dachi looked downward as he thought of Light's words and how deep they cut into him. Murderer; Dachi couldn't help but think on the crime he had committed, killing both his son and the man he was falling for. The words hurt and he couldn't shake them off fully, but instead pushed them to the back of his mind. Dachi slipped the hand of his uninjured arm into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone that was undamaged, though the bullet wound was only inches away on his thigh.

Dachi flipped the phone open and called the cab company…he knew that he should get some medical attention, but he didn't have the time to go to a hospital. He needed to get back to the hotel; no matter how bad of a condition he was in…he needed to get back to Sato, Matsuda, and Christian. Dachi, after hanging up the phone, crawled to one of the walls of the house and tried to pick himself up. He was able to stand, though his breathing started to become heavy, and he gazed around the room to see that the pipe had rolled next to his feet. Dachi bent downward and picked it up and placed it in his uninjured hand. He was able to use the pipe as a sort of cane as he limped to the door and stumbled outside.

Dachi waited outside in the cold morning air. It was still mostly dark out; the sun wouldn't start to rise for another hour. The street was dead; there was no other human life present and it remained eerily quiet. It gave Dachi the shivers as he waited for his cab, bloodied and bruised; he was frightened, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, that someone would try to take advantage of him, especially in his weakened state. A pair of headlights appeared on the street and Dachi recognized the car as a cab. It stopped in front of him and Dachi opened the door and stepped inside, hiding the pipe from the driver's view as to not frighten him.

The man driving looked at Dachi wide-eyed, "Hey, buddy, do you need to go to a hospital?" He asked. Dachi was in pain, but the bullet wounds weren't fatal…Matsuda and Sato were at the top of his priorities, and he knew that he needed to get back to them as soon as possible. He vaguely remembered Matsu telling him about how he had learned to stitch minor wounds and what not…hopefully someone could help him so that he didn't have to go to a hospital.

Dachi tried to smile at the man, though he knew that it must not have been very convincing with all of the bruises on him, "No, I'm fine. I need to go to the Disney Hotel next to the Convention Centre as quickly as possible." Dachi said.

The man just nodded and started to drive. The cab driver figured it wasn't his business, but wasn't that a bullet wound on his shoulder? He just decided to listen to the man in his backseat and drove to the destination at hand, keeping a suspicious and slightly concerned eye on the man. The cab driver wouldn't refuse the man's service, he seemed like a foreigner that might have gotten into some trouble and though he knew that he should take him to the hospital…there was a small tone in the man's voice that sounded like a plea to get him back to his hotel. The driver sighed…blood was so hard to get out of seats.

Dachi held his hand over his thigh, the throbbing pain was reaching an unbearable sensation, but Dachi just closed his eyes and leaned his head on the window. He couldn't worry about himself at the moment; his main focus was Sato and Matsuda. As the car made it's way through the busy city streets Dachi opened his eyes and gazed out the window. He still held his head against the window as he thought about everything that had happened and all that Light had said.

Truth was, Light could have killed Sato and Matsuda any time. So why did he spare them? Dachi questioned Light's actions and debated on the reasons. Did he truly care for Sato and Matsuda? Is it because there is a possibility that both of them have a hidden love for Kira? Or was it because Light was a merciful God?

Dachi narrowed his eyes at the thought. In a way, he felt like he had slowly become the bad man in this investigation. He knew from the beginning that Matsuda had a small understanding of Kira and saw the good he was doing, but the man would never speak it out loud, not even to Dachi. Matsuda saw the benefit of Kira, but in the end, it clashed with his belief in justice, leading Matsuda to go against Kira. Had he done it alone and Light was still the enemy?...He would have fallen to Light's games. He was too naive for his own good.

Sato on the other hand, Dachi let out a low grunt as he closed his eyes. It pained him to think about Sato. What Light had said tore at his heart, but deep down Dachi knew that the possibility of Sato being Pro-Kira was at a large percentage. Why else would he fall for Light so fast?

Dachi wanted to push the thoughts from his head…just thinking about the situation made his heart ache even more. He sighed and tried to calm himself, breathing slowly and deeply; when suddenly he realized that the car he was in was no longer moving. He opened his eyes and gazed out the window to see that they were already in front of the Hotel. Dachi glanced over at the cab driver, "Well, this is your stop…you sure your okay?" he asked Dachi.

Dachi nodded his head at the man and thanked him. He reached into his back pocket to pull out some money when the cab driver stopped him. "No thanks, pal. You just take care, okay?"

Dachi let out a soft smile, "Okay, thanks again." Dachi said as he opened the door to the cab. He pulled out the piece of pipe as he stepped onto the ground. He hissed softly as he stood and turned to shut the door as the cab drove off. Dachi closed his eyes for a moment trying to regain his composure and wondering how he would get into the hotel without having too many people notice the state he was in…though it was a hard thing to hide.

Dachi sighed a bit before making his way forward, hoping to not cause too large of a scene.

***

Christian sat on the bed Sato was laying on and held his hand in his lap, stroking it every so often. His touch no longer warm, but now fading to a cold sensation. Both Sato and Matsuda had lost the color in their faces and Christian couldn't help but close his eyes at the sight. Sight was a gift at times, but a curse at others. Zellogi watched the scene unfold and knew Christian's tears wouldn't be the only one's to spill this morning.

"I bet you're wishing you didn't take the eyes now." Said Zellogi, amusement in his voice. Christian looked away from Sato and across the room where Zellogi sat in one of the corners. "No, I'm grateful for the gift you have given me. With out it I wouldn't have been able to save Dachi; and without saving Dachi, I would have never met Sato." Said Christian as he turned his head downward and starred at Sato again.

Christian stroked the side of Sato's face and let out a soft sigh. He was scared…what if Dachi never came back? When he erased the names…how would he be able to tell Matsuda and Sato what had happened to him. It pained him to even think of it, if something had gone wrong…he didn't know how strong he could be in that situation. Christian placed a piece of hair behind Sato's ear before he suddenly heard a grunt of, what seemed like, pain as the doorknob to the room jiggled. Christian looked at the door wide-eyed and knew who it was.

He hurried to the door and opened it quickly, hoping to catch sight on Dachi. He found a panting Dachi all in a mess, leaning up against the side of the door. "Dachi!" Christian said. His voice held relief but also a great deal of worry as he looked at Dachi's state.

"You know…" Dachi said as he stumbled into the room with only the piece of pipe holding him up, "the walk up here seemed a lot longer than what I remembered." Dachi had kept his composure most of the time while on the way to his room, sticking to the shadows most of time so as to keep the attention off of him. But as he came to the hallway it seemed as if a bunch of bricks had landed on him as the full force of his injuries kicked in.

"My God! Are you all right?!" Asked Christian as he put his hands out to help Dachi. "I'm fine, I just need you to erase th-" Dachi was cut of as he lost his balance and he fell into Christian's arms. Christian grunted as he tried to hold Dachi up, the man was much taller than him in height and Christian's frame was petite in size and the boy didn't have much muscle to show off.

Christian managed to take a few steps and place Dachi on the bed Sato was on. Dachi was placed with his back against the headboard as he looked to his side where Sato laid. Dachi's eyes saddened, 'What kind of father kills his own son?' Those were Sato's last words to him.

Dachi looked away from Sato and glanced at Christian. "Erase their names, please." Dachi begged, not being able to take the sight of his loved ones dead because of him.

Christian nodded as he ran over towards the dresser and grabbed the Death Note before making his way back over towards Sato's bed. Christian kneeled on the ground and laid the Death Note on the bed as he pulled the eraser out of his pocket and opened the Death Note up to the page where everyone's name was.

"You'll kill them permanently if you do that." Said Zellogi as Christian paused and both him and Dachi looked at Zellogi in question. "What do you mean?" Asked Dachi, slightly worried.

"Only the person who wrote the name down can erase it and remember, every name you erase takes six months off your life." Said Zellogi as Dachi growled towards the shinigami and replied, "Why didn't you say something sooner?!"

Zellogi chuckled as he replied, "You never asked."

Dachi rolled his eyes slightly before glaring at the shinigami as Christian brought the death note over toward Dachi so he could erase the names on the page. Dachi held the eraser shakily as he started to erase Matsuda's name and then Sato's. The names were gone from the death note and Christian and Dachi held their breath, waiting for them to come back…wanting to know if they were alive or not.

Christian started to get worried after a few seconds and walked over near Matsuda. He placed his ear to Matsuda's chest, wondering if there was a heartbeat. He didn't hear anything for another few seconds and pulled away. Was something wrong? Shouldn't they be awake by now? But his thoughts were soon interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as Matsuda opened his eyes; Sato soon did the same. The men felt a small pain, for the first minute or so of their heart beating…it was a strange feeling to experiance once it had stopped.

Dachi let out a loud sigh of relief as the two men looked over at him. Sato was still slightly angry at him, but when he saw the condition he was in, he gasped softly. He was about to say something but Matsuda beat him to it, "Oh my god! Dachi!" He yelled out as he scrambled to get out of his bed, stumbling slightly, regaining the feeling of using his legs. Matsuda was scared as he gazed at Dachi's condition. "Dachi, you need to go to a hospital!"

Dachi shook his head, "I don't have the time, Matsuda. Not right now…" He said before smiling softly at him, "I'll be okay, I promise." He said. Matsuda's face still held worry, as Dachi picked up the death note and was about to erase his name when Zellogi chuckled in obvious amusement, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Dachi." The Shinigami said.

Dachi laid the eraser next to his name and looked up over at Zellogi in question, "Now what?" There was irritation in Dachi's voice as Zellogi chuckled and replied, "Remember the rules."

Dachi furrowed his brows and asked, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I told you that you can only erase the names of people who you have written and have died from the Death Note." Said Zellogi as everyone remained focused on the shinigami. Dachi spoke with frustration in his voice, "So? I wrote my own name down, meaning I can erase it."

"No, you can't. You can only erase those who have died from the Death Note. You, Dachi Serrano, are still breathing." Zellogi's statement brought shock into everyone's eyes as he continued, "You can't erase your name until your dead and by then...Well, it'll be too late. If you were to erase it now, you would kill yourself in the next 40 seconds. And if you were to have someone else erase your name, well, same result; death."

The notebook slid out of Dachi's hands as he looked and Zellogi and asked, "You mean...I just forfeit my life?" Zellogi chuckled as he nodded his head and replied, "You had practically two years to live, but you decided to bring both Sato and Matsuda back. Taking a year off your remaining life. Meaning now you have a little less then a year before you die."

Christian looked at Dachi for a moment in fear before looking over at Zellogi with tears in his eyes. "You're no angel..."

Zellogi chuckled, "I've told you that repeatedly. Still, you didn't believe me." The shinigami shrugged, "It's not my job to protect any of you…I'm on no ones side." After that was said the room grew deathly silent; only the sobs of Matsuda could be heard as the rest of the men cried in, mostly, silence. The air was thick with pain and heartache.

Dachi stared down at his lap in disbelief; the pain of the gun shot wounds seemed nothing compared to this. Sato was turned away from him, his mouth covered as tears poured down his face. Matsuda was on his knees and leaned over Dachi; his tears hit his pants and where blood didn't stain him, tears did. Christian glared at the shinigami hatefully through tear-lined eyes and stained cheeks.

Matsuda coughed, chocking slightly in his hysteria. Dachi was going to die…there was no way to reverse it; he didn't even have a year left with them. How were they going to get through this? There was no way…no way at all that Matsuda, or Sato, could even imagine living on without him. Though Sato had his differences with his father…he was still his father. Dachi had still saved him from living on the streets as a child and raised him as his own.

"Oh God…please no…" Matsuda's pathetic plea was in a broken whisper that was only loud enough for Dachi to make out.

Dachi let the information run it's course through his mind before he smiled bitterly and replied, "And I didn't even get to catch the bad guy. heh, pathetic." Dachi spoke as if he was mocking himself, telling him he was a fool for almost every action he had done.

"Fix this!" Shouted Christian as he stood from the bed and stared at the shinigami in anger. "It can't be fixed. Once a name is written in the Death Note, a death must occur." Said Zellogi as Sato's body collapsed to the floor. His gasps and cries were too painful for him to conceal any longer.

"It's all right, Christian." Dachi whispered as he looked away from his lap and over towards the shinigami. "We all have a death to pay. Mine will just come sooner than expected."

Matsuda's cries got louder as he leaned his head down on Dachi's waist, gripping to his pants as tears continued to flow from his eyes. Dachi rested a hand on the back of Matsuda's head and spoke in a bitter tone once again.

"Looks like Kira won this round as well."

Matsuda shook his head. He didn't want to believe Dachi was going to die as quickly as he was…Where would Dachi be after he died? He had used the death note…he wouldn't be able to go to neither heaven nor hell, nothing. That would be his after life…nothingness; Matsuda had remembered Ryuk saying it would happen…he remembered reading the rules. It made his heart ache even more, the weight in his chest becoming unbearable, knowing that Dachi's afterlife, or lack of, would not be peaceful…no…just lonely.

Matsuda's knuckles had become white as he clenched onto Dachi's shirt, the tears never once slowing in the least. Sato had joined Matsuda in hysterics; it seemed like the boy didn't have a chance to breathe with his sobbing. Christian had slid to the floor; his hands covered his eyes as he sobbed into them. Dachi felt his eyes prick with his own tears, but he didn't want to let them out…he had to try to be strong and comfort them…he had to do something to ease the growing pain in his heart, watching them mourn over his becoming death.

Dachi ran a hand through Matsuda's hair soothingly, trying to get the man's sobs to slow. He couldn't help but let a few tears slide down his own face. Though Dachi wanted to be strong he was only human and too, feared death. He feared the unknown…though…he knew what was to happen to him. "Shhhh, come on guys." He cooed softly, but loud enough for the men to hear. Dachi's bitterness had died down, for now; replaced with the need to try and make the people he cared about not as sad for him. He wasn't exactly sure as what to say to them; he wasn't sure if any amount of words…amount of anything…could calm them or reassure himself.

"I hate seeing so many sad faces." Said Dachi as he quickly wiped away his own tears and lifted Matsuda's face gently; allowing him to look into his eyes. Dachi smiled reassuringly as he continued, "Where's that smile I always loved? Where's my happy-go-lucky Matsu?"

Matsuda looked at Dachi in pain. The young agent remembered the first time when Dachi had shown a sign of consideration towards him, he told him, 'Besides, I like the happy Matsu better, so smile, please?'

It stung Matsuda's heart thinking of the past. He met Dachi just because he was posing as the new L and he knew the man was going to be tough and diligent, but he never expected to fall in love with the man.

"All of you...Please don't cry over me. I don't want to remember the sadness I brought everyone." Dachi cupped Matsuda's cheeks and continued with a soothing voice. "Just smile for me."

Matsuda couldn't help it and gave into the man; he let out a small smile. Dachi smiled in return, "See, that's better. Matsu's smile is beautiful. Can I see more of it?" Dachi asked. Talking had calmed the man, the other two started to slow their sobs as well. Matsuda's smile grew even wider; he couldn't deny Dachi what he wanted. The man he loved didn't even have a year to live and if all he wanted was Matsuda to smile; then he couldn't find it within himself to deprive Dachi of that. Everything for Dachi and his happiness.

Dachi's smile widened, "That's what I like to see," He said and kissed Matsuda lovingly on the forehead. Matsuda leaned upward and captured Dachi's lips for a mere second in a heart-filled kiss. He pulled away and his smile remained on his face; Matsuda stood from his spot, though it took all of his willpower, "I'm going to go get a few things; I can treat your wounds, Dachi."

Dachi smiled at Matsuda softly and nodded his head. Matsuda walked out of the room and once he closed the door Dachi glanced at the figures on the floor. The hysteria had stopped, but the soft cries still continued. "Sato;" Dachi said, deciding to calm him further next. "Why don't you come up here with me…please?"

Sato slowly pulled himself to his feet before turning in the direction Dachi was in. Sato's soft brown eyes were glossed over from his tears as he tried to pass Dachi an angry look. "Y-You...Without a word...You killed me." Sato tried to hold in his cries as he shook his head in frustration.

"You killed me...And yet, I still cry for you!" Shouted Sato, showing that he was having a hard time understanding his own feelings for Dachi. Without another word Sato quickly crawled himself over towards Dachi and hugged him around his waist tightly, digging his head against the man's chest.

"I hate you!" cried Sato as violent cries began to shake his body. "Everything you've done! Just to be a hero! And now this!" Sato brought his hands up to Dachi's chest as he shoved the man slightly before burying his face again. "I hate you." The last sentence was broken in fractions by Sato's uncontrollable tears. It was obvious, the boy was afraid to lose his father and released anger in order to mourn for him.

Dachi placed his hands on the back of Sato's head softly; he didn't want to scare off the confused boy who was sobbing uncontrollably on his chest. He ran his fingers through Sato's hair and placed his nose to the top of his head, burying his face into Sato's hair. "Sato…" Dachi said, holding back his tears; "I love you Sato, with my whole being. You're my son…all I want is your happiness and protection." Dachi said the words with love; love and sincerity. "I love you, Sato." He repeated the words, cooing them softly to the boy.

Sato heard the truth in his father's words. That's all there was in them; truth. His sobs grew as he thought of the words. The hate in his body had started to diminish, but the sadness in his heart did not subside in the slightest; "But…" Sato choked out, "If you're not here with me…then I won't be happy. I can't be happy…I need you." Sato buried his face deeper into Dachi's chest. Though Sato's heart beat so quickly in his chest it seemed as if it was going to bust, it felt like just a dead weight, holding him down.

"Sato…I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me…I'll be there. Even if you don't think I am, I'll always be with you. As long as I'm in your heart, I'm alive." Dachi moved one of the hands from Sato's back and moved it toward his back. The words were cliche, but, what else could he do? He rubbed Sato's back in a soothing manner, knowing it calmed him ever since he was a child. "Promise?" Sato questioned as his sobs started to slow, even if it was just a little, and he moved his head so that his ear was pressed against Dachi's chest. He was listening to the man's heartbeat in a steady rhythm, calming him a little further.

"I promise." Dachi said with a soft smile on his face, though Sato didn't see it.

Christian watched the sight in sadness before he laid his head against the ground and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he had lived in the dark. It was strange; in a way, he missed it. Seeing all this pain, it tore his heart.

"So, what about Light?" Asked Zellogi, interested to see what Dachi's plan was. The older man looked over at the shinigami and replied, "I'll hunt him down until I breathe my last breath."

Sato clutched onto Dachi tighter as he lifted his head and looked at Dachi in question. "Was he with Mikami?" Asked Sato; the question barely above a whisper. Dachi looked at Sato regretfully as he replied, "Yes."

"Did he say anything about me?" Asked Sato. Dachi was shocked for a moment. Sato didn't seem to be at all surprised to hear that Light had all along been with Mikami, still acting as Kira. Instead, all Sato wanted to know was if Light had mentioned anything about him. Anything at all.

This was the moment Dachi had been searching for; for so long. His moment to shatter any feelings Sato had for Light, to bring heartbreak between the two. He could have mentioned that Sato was the reason for Light making a name for him, or that Sato was a Kira supporter, or even that Sato was happy when L died and Kira won.

In the end, Dachi lied. "He said...Keep the ring. A gift from God..." Dachi looked away, hating the thought that he didn't tarnish the appearance of Light in Sato's eyes. Though, in Dachi's opinion, Sato didn't deserve anymore heartbreak.

Sato leaned his head against Dachi's chest again and looked at the ring on his hand. He let a small smile of remembrance come across his face before letting it disappear again. Oh, how he loved his God.

---

My poor Dachi...T_T...and poor Mika!

This is not the ending. It may seem like it, but it's not. I still have a few more chapters for you guys. ^^


	29. Chapter 29: Will you forget me?

I'm sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with a few other projects, but as promised there are a few more chapters. ^^ Enjoy.

---

Dachi was the only one in the room at the moment. He knew Matsuda would be showing up soon, so, he wanted to get this conversation done with quickly.

"Time has run out on my part, Roger. I'm sorry I failed you and the others. Perhaps things will turn out better with the other one." Said Dachi as he leaned in to see the old man's face more clearly on the webcam.

"Dachi, you did well." Roger reassured the orange haired beauty as Dachi shook his head in a somber manner and replied, "I still never got my hands on him..."

"True, but you did manage to get a weapon for us to study."

Dachi nodded his head as he replied, "Yeah...I'm going to hand it over to Matsuda. Tomorrow morning he will give it to Christian. Then the boy will take it over to the orphanage and hand it over to you. Then L can study it."

Roger nodded and then asked, "Dachi? How is Sato?"

Dachi looked away as he replied, "He came over today. He cried. But in the end, he looked scared. He's been quiet lately, he's pushed everyone away. Christian can't handle it anymore, which is why he's headed back towards England. I think working at the orphanage will help him. He could have a strong connection to the children."

Roger smiled sadly and replied, "I will treat him well, Dachi."

"Thank you."

"You enjoy your New Year's Eve, my son." Roger spoke with emotion in his voice, taking every child that came to the orphanage as his own. Dachi smiled and replied, "Heh, I've never been so worried about that clock hitting 12AM."

"God will guide you on your journey. He will see the good you have done. He will take you as his own." Said the older man, wanting to see a smile on his face. Dachi smirked at the thought and nodded his head in acceptance. "Well, in that case, I'll put in a good word for you."

Roger laughed at Dachi's comment as he said his farewell. Dachi sighed as he walked away from the computer and walked down the hallway of his house. His bare feet tapping against the hard wood floor as his kimono fabric dragged a few feet behind him. Dachi's kimono was filled with golds and reds. It was his best outfit and he figured it was a perfect time to wear it. Not only was it perfect for the occasion of New Years, but it also allowed him to look his best for his last night on Earth.

Dachi made his way through the sliding shoji screen and admired the beauty of the table he had set up. Everything was very traditional, just how Dachi liked it. The man smiled as he made his way over towards the table and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He motioned them correctly between his fingers as he could feel the need of his old habits breaking back into him.

Dachi balanced the chopsticks in his hand with elegance as he always had, but he didn't pick up a piece of the sushi that was placed out on the table. It was six, and he was awaiting for Matsuda's arrival. Not one morsel would pass his lips until he got there…though they did look awfully tempting. While gazing at the food before him Dachi's attention was drawn to the shoji door that slid open, and he gazed in amazement.

Matsuda really did look good dressed up; the man had figured that now was the perfect time to wear the ornate robes that Dachi had bought for him a while back and knew were worth more than the, still outrageous, price Dachi had told him. The instant Dachi saw Matsuda he felt a pride swell within himself and knew for a fact that he had exquisite taste, in both men and clothing.

The sleeves of the elaborate kimono went to Matsuda's fingertips and the red fabric of the sleeves almost touched the ground from where Matsuda kept his arms, in front of his waist. Large, shiny, golden sakura blossoms danced throughout the outer silken piece as well as a few large white cranes. Matsuda wore a white under layer as well as the thick top piece. His hair had grown out just slightly, and came almost to his shoulders. Dachi knew that the kimono Matsuda wore was one meant for weddings, but when he had seen it, he knew that he had to get it for him. Dachi also knew that Matsuda was wearing that bracelet that Dachi had bought for him when they went to Disney Land…the man never took it off since the minute it was put on his wrist.

Matsuda also knew that the kimono he wore was intended for a bride, but he wasn't offended when Dachi had given it to him. Instead, he felt overwhelming happiness…and he couldn't help but have to agree that the way it fit his body was amazing. Matsuda blushed slightly as he gazed at Dachi and smiled; Dachi was still able to give Matsuda butterflies with his glances.

Dachi walked over towards Matsuda and once he stepped in close range of him, Dachi placed his hand out in front of him, offering it to Matsuda. "Handsome as ever." Said Dachi as his proud smile turned to a soft one.

Matsuda could feel his cheeks redden as he placed his hand into Dachi's, accepting the older man's offer. Dachi lead them over towards the table and stopped at one side of the table. "Go ahead and sit down." Said Dachi as Matsuda nodded and did as he was told. Dachi walked over towards the opposing shoji screen and slid it open.

Dachi turned from the screen and smiled as Matsuda caught sight of the outside garden and all the trees that surrounded the house, hiding it as always. "Up there." Said Dachi as he pointed towards a clearing between two trees. Matsuda could catch sight of the pink sky, threatening to become dark.

"Though it's a good distance from the next city, there is a small perfection not too far from here. They always do a fireworks display for New Years. Most the time you can catch some of the fireworks through that small clearing." Dachi walked away from the screen and came back over to the same side Matsuda was and sat next to him.

Matsuda watched as Dachi sat, his kimono spread across the floor and clashing with Matsuda's. Dachi's hair tiered from his head all the way to his lap where it began to fold a few times before coming to a stop. If there was one thing Matsuda loved most about Dachi's appearance, it was his elegant orange locks. It gave Dachi that much more beauty with his hazel eyes that always seemed to taunt Matsuda.

Dachi used the chopsticks that he still held in his hand to pick up one the tempting pieces of sushi. As he held it between the two chopsticks, Matsuda could see the veins in Dachi's hands bulge just slightly, showing the masculine touch to the delicate flesh; contrasting with the pale skin, elongated fingers and well trimmed nails.

The man turned towards Matsuda and softly smiled, his lush eyelashes making his eyes the center of attention on the beauty's face. "Try some." Said Dachi as he leaned over slightly and placed the piece of sushi near Matsuda's lips. "I made it myself."

Matsuda's face tinged a light pink color. From Dachi's voice to his looks, he dripped with delightful sin. Even when the man didn't mean to do it, Dachi aroused a part in Matsuda that no one had before him; and Matsuda knew that his feeling ran so deep for Dachi that no one would be able to make him feel the way Dachi did but Dachi. Matsuda closed his eyes as he leaned forward, letting Dachi place the piece of sushi in his mouth.

Matsuda's lips closed around the food, and Dachi slowly pulled the chopsticks out of the younger man's mouth slowly. Matsuda chewed the food slowly, savoring the taste before swallowing. Suddenly Matsuda felt warm breath hit his ear and he shivered slightly, "Do you like it, Matsu?" Dachi asked, his voice soft; innocent yet sensual…though it always did hold a seductive ring to it.

Matsuda opened his eyes and turned his head. His eyes met with Dachi's, and he gazed at the man in a sort of trance, the older man's beauty spellbound him and Matsuda couldn't look away from the beautiful hazel eyes. Matsuda smiled and nodded his head; his voice felt slightly weak; Dachi could have that effect.

Dachi smirked as he leaned away from Matsuda and then passed him a cheeky smile. "Well, there's plenty more! Dig in!" Dachi said in a playful manner. Matsuda sighed with a small smile on his face. Dachi always teased him like this.

***

Zellogi sat on a tree stump and looked around the front garden in silence. A bored sigh escaped him when suddenly he heard a few flapping sounds that were all too familiar to him. Zellogi turned his head and glanced upward where he caught sight of another shinigami smiling down at him.

"Humans are pretty entertaining, huh? Hyuk, Hyuk." The laugh was a trademark of the shinigami's

"Ryuk, what're you doing here?" Asked Zellogi as he stood from his seat as Ryuk flew down and stood in front of Zellogi. "I figured I'd come down and see how you were doing. I was getting bored again."

"As usual." Said Zellogi and Ryuk laughed and asked, "So? How has the human world been? Fun?"

"Interesting." Said Zellogi as he quickly continued, "The nature of human emotions are odd. All these morals and corruption. They seem very hypocritical in my opinion."

"Hyuk, you'd be surprised at some of the humans in this world. Some of their minds are more advanced then others." Ryuk laughed, thinking back on the incident with the human once known as Light Yagami.

Zellogi thought about what Ryuk had said and some of the humans he had encountered in their world, "Yeah…I'd have to agree with you there." Zellogi said, voicing his thoughts, "There are some human's who are more advanced in their thinking…though, they still are strange."

"Hyuk, Hyuk! Humans are just strange creatures, that's all." Said Ryuk, but their small talk quickly came to a stop as they heard someone walk out of the tree brush and make themselves visible.

Zellogi cocked his head slightly as he watched the human make his way out of the brush and clustered trees.

"What're you doing here?" Asked Zellogi.

***

"Ah, no!" Dachi exclaimed as he leaned towards Matsuda and quickly took the cup away from Matsuda's hands. "That's not for you." Said Dachi as he placed the cup a safe distance away from Matsuda onto the table.

"Aw, Dachi..." Matsuda whined as Dachi shook his head and replied, "No Sake for you."

"How come?" Asked Matsuda as he let out a fake pout. Dachi smirked as he replied, "Because, you scare me when you're drunk."

"I'm not that scary." Matsuda protested as he crossed his arms in defiance. Dachi chuckled as he leaned over towards Matsuda and spoke in his ear. "No, just aggressive, but I'd rather be the one in charge tonight."

Matsuda blushed as he leaned away from Dachi. Slight shock was evident on Matsuda's face as Dachi asked playfully, "What?"

"I-In charge of what?" Matsuda asked as Dachi chuckled and replied seductively. "You're the head of NPA. You tell me."

Matsuda blushed harder than he had before as his suspicions were proven true. Dachi's intentions were not so innocent. "I've been a good boy. I've courted you for almost a year now and never done more than touch you." Dachi leaned his forehead against Matsuda's and smiled playfully, "Think of it as the last step in our relationship; A going away present."

Matsuda's eyes saddened as Dachi pulled back and looked at Matsuda with worried eyes. "Matsu?"

"Oh, Dai." Matsuda dug his face into Dachi's chest and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, his hands resting on Dachi's back. Dachi chuckled at Matsuda's reaction and replied quickly, "Aw, now don't make this night a sad one, Matsu. I want it to be happy. I want to see your smile."

Matsuda dug his face even deeper into Dachi's chest; "I…I just don't want you to leave me…no matter how selfish that sounds." Matsuda's voice was soft and Dachi knew that the man was choking back his tears. "Matsuda…" Dachi said as he hugged the man close to his body, "Matsuda I won't leave you; is that clear?"

Dachi lifted Matsuda's chin and looked the saddened man in the eye. "Matsu…" Dachi kissed Matsuda on the forehead gently. Matsuda leaned upward into the gentle kiss and closed his eyes before Dachi placed his forehead against Matsuda's. A gentle thumb grazed across Matsuda's cheek as Dachi caught the single tear running down the officer's face. "Please Matsuda…you know I will never truly leave you…" Matsuda nodded his head softly as Dachi pulled away from him. Dachi placed a delicate kiss on Matsuda's cheek, and yet another onto the man's nose. Matsuda opened his eyes to look at Dachi once again before the long-haired beauty continued, "Please, Matsu…smile for me? I want you to be happy…please?"

Matsuda could never deny the stunning hazel eyes that gazed at him with longing, love, and hope. Matsuda cracked a small smile and Dachi chuckled softly; he was glad that he was able to make Matsuda smile so easily, it hurt him to see his lover so sad over him. "There we go," Dachi said and kissed Matsuda's nose once more. Matsuda's smile grew wider as Dachi placed his forehead against his own once more. Both men's gaze locked with one another; Dachi's was more seductive which in turn made Matsuda's heart quicken. Matsuda looked up the man with large eyes, entranced by him once more.

Dachi leaned downward slowly, as he lifted Matsuda's chin. The two men closed their eyes as their lips collided softly, almost innocently. The sweet kiss started to deepen as Matsuda fell into it and wrapped his arms around Dachi's neck, adding more pressure to the kiss as he leaned into Dachi more. Dachi's hand slowly started to slide downward from his position on Matsuda's chin and drift toward Matsuda's waist.

Dachi couldn't help but let a small chuckle reach his throat before Matsuda pulled away slowly. "What is it?" Asked Matsuda, his eye lids half way closed as Dachi chuckled again and replied, "I just love how you appear so innocent and naive, but it changes completely once I have my arms around you."

Matsuda smiled as Dachi brought one hand up and combed his finger's through Matsuda's black locks. Dachi smiled in a giddy manner as he pushed the man closer to his chest and buried his own head into Matsuda's hair. "Aww, Matsu!You're so adorable! How did I get so lucky?"

Matsuda laughed at Dachi's playful attitude as he felt himself being smothered by the older man. "Dai." Matsuda spoke in a strained manner as Dachi let go of the man and allowed him to breath. "Sorry." Dachi apologized in a sincere manner.

Matsuda giggled softly as he remained leaned against Dachi's chest. He leaned upward and looked at Dachi, "No need to be sorry, Dai." Matsuda said with a soft smile on his face. "Aww!" Dachi said in response, resisting the urge to pull Matsuda close to his chest once more, "You can be too cute at times, my dear Matsu."

Matsuda let out a soft blush, his cheeks turning a dark pink. Dachi chuckled; it was so cute to see Matsuda blush, "Aw, and now you're blushing, Matsu. Really, you should stop, you make yourself too tempting." Dachi said teasingly. Matsuda's blush turned a deeper reddish color and Dachi couldn't help but let out another amused chuckle, though this one was softer as he leaned downward once more.

Dachi's lips enticed Matsuda. His eyes drew Matsuda in once more. His scent was intoxicating; it was Matsuda's favorite drug and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the scent that only belonged to Dachi. Everything about Dachi made Matsuda want him; he was beyond perfect and Matsuda was lucky enough to catch him.

"What are you thinking about, hm?" Dachi asked, noticing that Matsuda had gone into a deep thought. "You…" Matsuda said with a smile as he opened his eyes to meet Dachi's gaze. There was no need to lie to Dachi…no…he would never lie to him; there was a part of him that was incapable of doing it. "Really now?" Dachi questioned in amusement and interest, "Now what would your thought's have to do with me?"

Matsuda giggled and took one of Dachi's hands. He laced their fingers together with a smile, "I was just thinking that you were the tempting one; you're perfect." Matsuda's blush remained on his face as he voiced his thoughts.

"I'm far from perfect." Said Dachi, still holding a smile on his face. "But tempting, I'll accept." Dachi spoke playfully as he leaned forward and took Matsuda's breath away with a passionate kiss. Matsuda immediately felt his heart race, his stomach turn and his body shiver. The typical side-effects from this dangerous drug.

Dachi quickly pulled away, but kissed Mastuda on his jawline instead. Small butterfly kisses as he whispered between each one. "I should have at least forced myself to eat something. All that food on the table...And it's the last thing I can think about." Dachi's whisper hit Matsuda's ear as the older man's lips grazed Matsuda's earlobe.

"Matsu..." Was all Dachi could release from his mouth before his sexual drive kicked in. Dachi held Matsuda close to him as he placed the lobe between his lips and began to suck on the small piece of skin. Matsuda moaned at the sensation as he leaned his head more to the opposing side, allowing Dachi further access the that side of his face and neck.

Dachi nibbled on Matsuda's earlobe gently before slowly releasing it. Matsuda opened his mouth and let out a small whimper, not wanting Dachi's mouth to leave him. The soft whine, however, was cut short with a soft moan as Dachi placed his mouth upon the tantalizing flesh of Matsuda's exposed neck.

Dachi sucked upon each spot that he kissed softly; calling forth small moans from the younger man that pleased his ears. Dachi nipped at Matsuda's skin gently once he found the spot that made the man release a particularly pleased moan. He ran his tongue across the flesh before latching onto it hungrily. Matsuda tilted his head away farther, wanting Dachi to get the best access he could, and closed his eyes in bliss.

Dachi's thumb traced small circles on the back of Matsuda's hand before he released it and placed it on the back of the younger man's neck; pushing it against his mouth more. Dachi's other hand slid around Matsuda's slim waist and pulled him closer. Dachi released Matsuda's neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss that knocked any breath that was left in Matsuda away. Matsuda wrapped his hands around Dachi's neck and pushed himself as close as he could to Dachi; matching the older man in fervor.

As Dachi's tongue continued to deepen their kiss, he felt a small tug at the back of his head. Matsuda's fingers had intwined themselves with Dachi's orange locks and were now tugging lightly at them. Dachi pulled away from the kiss and immediately went at Matsuda's throat.

A faint gasp had escaped Matsuda when they had broken away from the kiss; trying to catch his breath in which Dachi kept stealing. Matsuda closed his eyes and titled his head back, accepting the pleasure Dachi was offering him. Dachi had to lean a good distance in order to get his mouth on the younger man's throat; realizing he could make this more comfortable for the both of them.

Matsuda felt Dachi place one hand on his back and the other down in his lap. A few shocked pants escaped Matsuda as he felt Dachi pulling at his kimono. Dachi had pulled the fabric in opposite directions so the opening underneath the obi spread wider; revealing Matsuda's pale thighs.

Dachi had been sitting with his legs crossed underneath all his fabric and continued to do so as he quickly slid his hand down Matsuda's back and got a firm grip onto his waist. With the other hand he slipped it underneath the kimono fabric and wrapped his hand around Matsuda's upper thigh. A loud gasp was heard from Matsuda as Dachi pulled the man closer and managed to get him onto his lap; now having Matsuda's pelvis against his stomach and his neck directly in front of his face.

"That's better." Whispered Dachi once he had pulled his head away from Matsuda and smiled at the look in the younger man's eyes. Dachi could see the intoxication Matsuda was falling victim to.

Matsuda closed his eyes as his heart started to pound faster in his chest. Dachi smirked as he leaned forward just slightly and started to suck on Matsuda's neck roughly; marking him with ease at the new position. Matsuda leaned his head to the side once more and let out a moan as he felt Dachi's hand caress his upper thigh softly. His fingers were ghostlike, barely touching Matsuda's skin. It gave Matsuda the goosebumps as he shivered in anticipation.

Matsuda let out a small moan as Dachi's hand inched upward slowly and his mouth continued to suck, nip, kiss, lick, and mark Matsuda's pale neck. Dachi knew that Matsuda wouldn't forget him…or at lease he hoped not; but he couldn't help himself from claiming the flesh as his own, giving Matsuda an extra reminder of him. Matsuda placed his hands on the back of Dachi's neck and entangled his fingers in the long orangish locks that he loved so much.

Matsuda pushed himself closer to Dachi and wiggled his hips in his lap. Dachi slid his hand that was on Matsuda's waist up to the collar of his kimono as his lips reached Matsuda's collarbone. He placed his masculine hand underneath Matsuda's white kimono and slid it down his shoulders, pushing the elaborate over-kimono down as well, exposing all of his pale shoulders.

Dachi pulled his lips away just slighty; still holding his face close to Matsuda's neck as he glanced down and took in the sight of the pale skin. Though Matsuda was full blooded Japanese, his skin didn't tell it. Matsuda was extremely fair compared to Dachi's olive skin.

Matsuda let out another moan as he felt Dachi kiss his collarbone so delicately that the feeling was almost not even noticed. Dachi's lips rested on the most prominent area of the clavicle; kissing it as if it was something precious, something that could break. Dachi could hear the heavy breathing coming from Matsuda as the younger man wrapped his legs around Dachi's waist, rubbing his pelvis against Dachi with a few slow motions.

"Unn..." the small sound escaped Matsuda as he could feel his body becoming aroused. Matsuda could feel a smirk come across Dachi's face as it was pressed against him. With one last kiss to the pure flesh, Dachi raised his head and brought his lips up to Matsuda's ear. "Say my name...Please." The whisper was pleading and yet, sensual.

Dachi could have asked for all of this long ago and Matsuda would have given it to him, but he never did; perhaps it was Dachi's plan to keep Matsuda pure until this night. Maybe he thought it would mean more to the both of them if they held out. Dachi had acted like a complete gentleman when they were together, focusing on the connection between the two of them. Even now Dachi had manners. Just that simple word; Please.

Matsuda shivered slightly as Dachi's warm breath hit his ear. He rubbed his pelvis against the older man and moaned out softly, "Dachi…" Matsuda's voice dripped with want and need, love and lust. Dachi smirked in satisfaction as he kissed just beneath Matsuda's earlobe and pulled back; his warm breath once again sending shivers of delight up Matsuda's spine.

Dachi placed his hand against Matsuda's thigh, no longer giving it light caresses. He slid his hand upward till he was to the outside of Matsuda's underwear. Dachi's fingers ran across the seam of Matsuda's briefs, playing with it. He would slip his hands underneath the seam and taunt Matsuda with pleasure, but as he got closer, his hand would slip back out and caress Matsuda's upper thigh.

Matsuda whimpered gently as he rubbed himself against Dachi harder. "Matsuda…say my name again, please." Dachi made sure to once again ask politely, though seeing Matsuda in this needy state, his face slightly flushed with arousal and his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as he released small breathes and moans. "Dachi…" Matsuda moaned out louder wanting Dachi's touch…wanting the man's everything. Matsuda had never experienced so much need for a person; only Dachi could put him in the state he was in so quickly.

Dachi smiled and kissed Matsuda on the cheek before letting his hand brush down further. Only the thin piece of material was the separation between the two fleshes, but it didn't stop Matsuda's moans.

Matsuda's eyes were closed shut tightly, his back arched, waiting for Dachi to drift lower. His breathing was ragged as he tossed his head a little; drowning from anticipation and pleasure. Dachi watched without Matsuda's knowledge. As his hand teased Matsuda, he just watched the young man's face. Matsuda may not have known, but, true pleasure for Dachi was just seeing his face. His smile was always something special, but this, the arousal in Matsuda's face forced Dachi to speak in a low whisper.

"Matsu..." Matsuda kept his head back as he opened his eyes slightly. They were only half-lidded when suddenly he felt Dachi's hand venture down and rub his groin, sending multiple bolts of pleasure through Matsuda's body.

"Uhn!" Matsuda's body spazed for a moment as he quickly leaned forward and rested his forehead on Dachi's right shoulder, gasping and panting in pleasure. "Dai..." Matsuda moaned out the man's name as Dachi smiled softly and whispered, "I love you."

Matsuda smiled softly as he turned his head just slightly so that it was in the crook of Dachi's neck. Dachi felt Matsuda's smile and the warm breath that hit his neck as Matsuda spoke, "I love you too, Dachi…will all of my heart." He said lovingly and seriously, though it was a bit hard with his heart racing so quickly and as his thoughts started to cloud and become a mess in his mind. He knew that what he said was true…there was no way that it could not be.

"Dai!" Matsuda's thoughts were cut off as he buried his head deeper into the crook of Dachi's neck and moaned out his name. Dachi's hand rubbed against Matsuda's concealed erection that made Matsuda go crazy inside. He wanted more…God, he wanted Dachi to do so much more to him, "Please Dachi," Matsuda whimpered out softly, begging with Dachi, "Please give me more…"

Dachi paused and smiled softly at Matsuda's comment. "How can I say no to you?" Asked Dachi as he let out a small chuckle and removed his hand from Matsuda completely. Matsuda pulled his head away just slightly in confusion. He wanted Dachi to touch him again but before he could ask what Dachi was doing, Matsuda felt Dachi's arms cross against his back. In a slow motion, Dachi turned Matsuda and himself just slightly, allowing him to lay Matsuda on the ground at his side.

Dachi removed his hands from Matsuda once again and quickly untied the pieces of fabric to his kimono, taking it off with ease. Matsuda blushed as he saw the Kimono slid to the floor, revealing all of Dachi. The blushing man couldn't help but look away in embarrassment as if it was a sin to look. Dachi chuckled at Matsuda's reaction and lifted his hand to the back of his head, pulling out the two elaborate chopsticks that was holding his messy bun up. Matsuda turned his face to look back at the man just in time to catch sight of him shaking his head a bit as he sat the chopsticks on the table.

Matsuda watched in silence as Dachi smirked at him and slowly leaned towards him. A gasp escaped Matsuda as he felt Dachi spread his legs; allowing him to crawl closer towards Matsuda. Dachi placed a hand at each side of Matsuda's head, smiling down on the man as his hair seemed to trap the man as well. Matsuda's eyes softened as he brough his hands to the back of Dachi's head and slowly trailed the locks to the floor on each side.

Dachi let out a small laugh as he stated, "You just can't keep your hands off me."

Matsuda smiled up at Dachi and shook his head, "No way," Matsuda replied in a playful tone, though his voice was soft and his body trembled in want underneath Dachi. Dachi smiled in satisfaction, though he knew that he couldn't keep his hands off of Matsuda either.

Dachi started to run his hands down Matsuda's side until he got to where the obi was located. Once of Dachi's hands stayed where the obi was while the other kept trailing downward towards Matsuda's slightly spread legs. Dachi ran his hand up Matsuda's thigh and rubbed against the man's length firmly, making Matsuda arch his back off the ground and release a loud moan. Dachi was able to, in the time Matsuda had his back arched; quickly and skillfully untie Matsuda's obi, allowing Dachi to see more of Matsuda.

Dachi discarded the obi somewhere in the room as he gently opened the rest of Matsuda's kimono. The only part of the kimono that was still on Matsuda were long sleeves on his arms, though it was a trivial matter and Matsuda didn't want to waste any time removing his arms from the sleeves that were barely concealing his arms, while instead he could be using his hands to roam Dachi's godlike body and entangle them in the beautiful cascade of hair that fell around the two.

Dachi gazed at Matsuda's body with slight hunger. For being a police officer, Matsuda didn't have much muscle to show for…though he did know that the man was strong. Instead, Matsuda's body was smooth like porcelain and incredulously soft. Dachi couldn't find one imperfection in the figure below him as he ran the hand that was once where Matsuda's obi was, down the man's chest and abdomen. He trailed slowly and gingerly; as if scared that Matsuda could break into a million pieces.

"Dachi." Matsuda's low call for the man told Dachi that he was torturing Matsuda. Dachi smirked and lifted his hand just slightly so his fingertips were all that traced on Matsuda's skin.

"Dai..." It was Matsuda's way of begging as he arched his back again, forcing Dachi's fingertips to press harder against the man's flesh. Dachi held in his lauhg, remembering a moment in the past all to well. Matsuda had done the same thing to him. Trying to get more of a touch from his hands by arching his back. It was one of the things that just stood out to Dachi. No one else would ever take notice or think much of it, but when you're that infatuated with someone; Dachi knew the things he noticed in Matsuda, they were precious things that made Matsu, well, Matsu.

Both of Dachi's hands rested on Matsuda's lower abdomen; tracing the boney area of his pelvis. Matsuda let out a mess of moans and pants as he felt Dachi's lips kiss just above the line of his briefs.

"Unn, Dachi." Matsuda had been taken by lust. All he wanted now was the pleasure. "Please."

Dachi smirked, "As you wish, my love." He said while placing one last kiss to the flesh above Matsuda's briefs. His hands traced their way downward slowly until they reached the hem of his underwear. Dachi slipped his fingers into the hem of Matsuda's underwear and slid them downward slowly. His fingers just missed Matsuda's shaft as he slid down the last piece of clothing on the man beneath him.

Matsuda was suffocating in anticipation. He was so aroused and didn't want anymore of Dachi's teasing. "Dachi…" Matsuda moaned out loudly as he slid down his underwear and let out a sharp gasp as his erection hit the cool air. He wiggled his hips to help Dachi remove his underwear faster; he needed Dachi's touch, craved it. It felt like he needed Dachi more than he needed the gasps and pants of air to breathe.

Dachi, after removing Matsuda's briefs and discarding them carelessly to the side, returned to hover over Matsuda, only this time his mouth was directly over Matsuda's arousal. His hot breath hit it and Matsuda moaned loudly, "Please, Dachi!" He begged as the grip on Dachi's orange locks tightened and he bucked his hips upward gently.

Matsuda's grip on Dachi's hair drifted lower as he rested his hands at his side, still clutching onto the hair that folded and spread across the floor. The strands of hair twisted between Matuda's fingers, wrapping around his hand as he wiggled underneath Dachi. The man just couldn't keep himself still.

Dachi chuckled at the sight and whispered, "Oh, Matsu."

"Unn, Dai..." Matsuda whispered as he felt the hot breath of his lover fall onto his flesh. Matsuda's hips made a few rocking motions, waiting for Dachi's touch. Dachi smiled at the sight and knew it would be wrong of him to force Matsuda to wait any longer for pleasure.

Matsuda's body froze as his eyes opened wide as he felt Dachi pin his hips against the floor with both his hands; enabling him to move the lower part of his body. Matsuda gasped and let out a moan that filled the room, feeling Dachi's tongue playing at the tip of his erection.

"Dai!" Matsuda shouted the name as he tossed his head from side to side while arching his back.

Dachi smirked as he felt Matsuda's hips try to buck underneath him, wanting to feel more of Dachi's warm tongue in his throbbing arousal. Matsuda whimpered before arching his back and letting out a loud moan as Dachi took the head of Matsuda's length in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Dachi loved every sound the man underneath him made; it turned him on that he could make Matsuda writhe, moan, and beg underneath him like this.

Dachi's mouth left the head of the squirming man's shaft; his tongue trailed down Matsuda's erection until Dachi hit the base. Slowly, Dachi made his way back up Matsuda's length; the younger man moaning and thrashing the whole time, unable to keep himself still. When Dachi reached Matsuda's tip, he smirked slightly before taking Matsuda's length in his mouth.

Matsuda gasped loudly, "Dachi!" He yelled out in pleasure as he felt Dachi's mouth enclose around him. He closed his eyes and gripped onto the strands of hair beside him tightly. Another loud moan escaped Matsuda's mouth as Dachi's mouth slid down Matsuda's length further, engulfing him to the hilt and started to suck awfully slow. Dachi bobbed his head leisurely, taking his time, as Matsuda's breath climbed to pants and his mind became a muddled mess of incoherent thoughts.

Matsuda's pants and broken moans were music to Dachi's ears as he slowly stroked Matsuda with his mouth, keeping at a slow pace. "Oh God! Dachi!" Matsuda couldn't hold back any of his shouts as his legs spread wider and his feet pressed hard against the wood flooring.

Once again Matsuda tried to roll his hips, but Dachi's firm grip held him down, denying him any right to give himself further pleasure. "Dai, faster...God, please. Faster." Matsuda's begging came out in desperate pleas. It was a sad image for a man, but a beautiful one in Dachi's eyes. Matsuda wanted him and only him.

Dachi's hands trailed from his hips, down to his inner thighs, holding them tightly. Matsuda moaned as he felt Dachi reaching a faster pace, fulfilling his requests as he squirmed underneath him. "Dai!" Matsuda let Dachi hear his pleasure as he bucked his upward as Dachi was bring his head down; allowing him to take all of Matsuda in his mouth.

Matsuda called out Dachi's name passionately, lustfully, as Dachi continued to pleasure him skillfully with his mouth. Dachi picked up his pace a little more and Matsuda thanked him with a loud, pleased moan. Dachi ran his tongue on the underside of Matsuda's length as it remained in his mouth. Matsuda was lost in the ecstasy Dachi was bringing him when he felt one of Dachi's hands that was firmly placed on one of his thighs, trail to the inside of his thigh and move downward until it reached Matsuda's entrance.

Dachi encircled the quivering ring of muscle, but did not penetrate. Instead, Matsuda felt his warm, welcoming mouth that pleasured him so well leave him and let out a loud whine. Matsuda tried to prop himself up in his elbows, though it was a little hard to gain any strength from how lost he was in his lust. He opened his eyes partially, wondering why Dachi had stopped what he was so good at. He found Dachi gazing up at him and felt the outside of his entrance traced once more.

"Do you want more, Matsu?" Dachi asked with a sly smirk. He was asking permission in a sense, though he already knew the answer, but wanting to hear it come from Matsuda's mouth anyway.

Matsuda returned to his more comfortable position of laying downward on the floor. "God…yes, Dai…" He moaned out softly, pleading with the man as he pushed against Dachi's fingers gently and bucked his hips upward softly.

Dachi smiled at Matsuda's response, his body saying everything Dachi needed to hear. Matsuda moaned in anticipation, feeling Dachi's finger encircle the rim on his entrance; taunting the younger man. Dachi kissed Matsuda's thigh a few times as his hand left Matsuda's entrance and grabbed onto his lower thighs.

Matsuda turned his head to the side and let out a few pants as he felt his legs spread wider, giving Dachi full access to his body. "Dachi." Matsuda spoke in almost a nervous manner as Dachi's kisses soon disappeared from Matsuda's thigh and all he could feel was hot breath near entrance.

"Dachi, what're you doing?" Worry was evident now in the younger man's voice. Dachi chuckled as he brought his hands near Matsuda's entrance and pulled his skin in opposite directions; now stretching Matsuda a bit and having a better few of his lover's body.

"Wait! What're you doing?!" Matsuda asked as he let out a gasp and lifted himself on his elbows, looking down at Dachi. Dachi glanced up towards Matsuda and smiled softly. "I'm going to take care of you, Matsu." The replied was sincere as the warm breath fell onto the sensitive muscle.

"Dai..." Matsuda whispered as his eyes became half lidded with lustful emotions once again. Dachi smiled at the sight and then turned his focus back on goal in front of him. Dachi placed his head downward and closed his eyes, only wanting to focus on the sounds Matsuda would make.

"Ah!" Matsuda's elbows gave out as his head was thrown back. He could feel Dachi's tongue encircling his entrance; proving to be even more torture. "Dai! Ah! Oh, God!" The young officer was going crazy as he tossed his head from side to side.

Dachi basked in the sounds, enjoying each one and becoming even more aroused with Matsuda. As Matsuda continued to thrash a bit, Dachi opened his eyes and spread Matsuda even further; taking this moment to slip his tongue inside Matsuda's entrance.

"Unn! Dachi!" Matsuda's scream could be heard throughout the room as his feet pressed harder against the floor. Matsuda quickly covered his face with his hands as his head continued to trash from side to side. "Oh God!"

Dachi smirked slightly; extremely satisfied with the sounds Matsuda was giving off. Dachi slithered his tongue further into Matsuda's entrance, as he moved his head closer to Matsuda's smooth, round bottom. "Ah!" Matsuda yelled out as he continued to writhe underneath Dachi's grasp, feeling more of Dachi's hot tongue slid into him.

"Dachi!" The sound seemed to almost echo in the room as Dachi started to swirl his tongue inside Matsuda. Dachi's tongue twisted skillfully; rubbing against Matsuda's inner walls as he stretched the outside skin more. Though he did it gently, as it gave better access to Matsuda's wanting body. Dachi pulled his tongue backward before thrusting it back into Matsuda in a quick motion, twisting it at the same time.

Not once did the sinful, lustful, pleasurable sounds stop spilling from Matsuda's lips. The sensation Dachi added to his ecstasy and made it unbearable to stay still. Matsuda pushed against Dachi, wanting more of what he was giving him. Matsuda's breathing turned to heavy pants as he desperately tried to obtain the air that Dachi took away so easily. His heart pumped wildly in his chest as he cried out loudly once again. Matsuda didn't know how much more he could take of this; it was threatening to send him overboard with every movement of Dachi's delicious tongue.

"Dachi! I-I'm...Unn!" Matsuda couldn't get his words out, but Dachi already knew what Matsuda wanted to say. Dachi pulled away from Matsuda and could see that his arousal was ready ready for release. A small chuckle was heard from Dachi's throat as he replied, "It looks like I'm too much of a tease for you."

Matsuda's face reddened with embarrassment and arousal all at once. Dachi crawled on top of Matsuda and nuzzled his nose against Matsuda's throat. Matsuda's panting became faster, feeling Dachi's manhood against his entrance.

"Are you ready?" Dachi asked, waiting for permission. Matsuda turned his head so his eyes were now looked with Dachi's. "Yes." Matsuda was only able to whisper the word before Dachi began to push himself into Matsuda.

"Uhn!" Matsuda cried out a bit as he quickly brought his hands behind Dachi's head and entangled his fingers into the orange strands once again. This time, pulling harder then before.

"Shh; it's okay Matsu." Dachi cooed softly into Matsuda's ear as he continued to carefully push his large manhood deeper into the man. Matsuda's eyes were sealed shut, the pain overwhelming the slight pleasure as Dachi filled him.

Finally, Dachi's length had become fully sheathed inside Matsuda, but the man below him still writhed in discomfort. "It hurts…" Matsuda whispered softly to Dachi. Dachi kissed Matsuda's forehead gently in comfort, "It'll go away; the pain will leave. I'll take care of you, Matsu." Dachi said softly as he pulled out of Matsuda slowly, until he was almost out of him, before pushing back into the man gingerly; letting Matsuda get used to him.

Dachi's heart was racing, demanding him to pick up the slow pace, but he refused to listen to it; he wanted to make sure Matsuda was comfortable before doing anything more. Dachi watched Matsuda's face with caring eyes, when he noticed his features had become relaxed.

"Ugh…Dachi…" Matsuda called out, "Faster, God, please." He said as he moved his legs so that they wrapped around Dachi's back, allowing Dachi to go deeper into him.

Dachi smiled in response as he pushed himself into Matsuda faster, allowing him to know pick up the pace at his own leisure. Matsuda moaned as the pleasure seemed to outweigh the pain now; allowing his mess of moans to release from his mouth again.

"Dachi!" Matsuda arched his back as he pulled on Dachi hair even more. The young man didn't realize the pain he was causing to Dachi, but the Dachi didn't let the pain bother him; after all, Matsuda had accepted to endure more. "Faster!" Matsuda begged as Dachi noticed saliva leaving the man's mouth. The ecstasy was forcing him to loose all of his senses.

Dachi placed both of his hands at opposite sides of Matsuda, pressing against the hardwood floor. Lifting his body somewhat he was able to obey Matsuda's command and move faster. Gasps, pants, and moans were all that could be heard from Matsuda as hands hands slipped from Dachi's hair, down to the floor.

"Matsu." Dachi called out the name with lust and arousal in his own voice. Neither one could think properly now. The pleasure had taken them too far. Matsuda's moans grew louder as he felt Dachi getting faster and his body ready to release. "Dachi! I'm going- Uhn!" Matsuda couldn't finish his sentence as he felt Dachi push into him deeper then before.

Matsuda moaned as he felt a hot liquid seep inside him. The warmth brought Matsuda over the edge and caused him to spill his own seed. For a moment, there was just silence in the room. All that could be heard were the two men panting, trying to catch their breath.

Dachi slowly pulled out of Matsuda and immediately Matsuda cried out a bit, feeling completely empty now. Dachi didn't say a word as he watched Matsuda. The young man's head was turned, gazing at the open shoji screen as his body continued to shake in small convulsions. His body was still trying to regain it's strength after the pleasurable event.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Dachi said as he looked over Matsuda's body. As Matsuda's breathing calmed a bit he turned his head and looked at Dachi with a soft smile. "You didn't hurt me."

Dachi smiled softly at Matusda before glancing over towards the clock across the room. He quickly looked back at Matsuda and eyed the mess on Matsuda's stomach and manhood. Dachi leaned forward and kissed Matsuda on the chest before trailing his kisses downward.

Once Dachi reached the man's stomach, he began to lick the substance off of him; savoring the taste. Matsuda's face reddened as he spoke in embarrassment. "What are you doing?"

Dachi lifted his head and gazed at Matsuda with playful smile. "I'm cleaning you up. Plus, it might get you going again."

"Again?!" Asked Matsuda as his eyes widened. Dachi chuckled as he replied, "It's barely reaching 8, Matsu. I have till midnight to do whatever I want with you." The comment was playful, yet seductive at the same time.

"But…Dachi…" Matsuda was thinking of protesting with Dachi, but the man didn't look up at him. Instead he took a long, slow lick downward, until he reached Matsuda's pelvis and sucked gently on the point where he stopped before brining his head back up and taking another sensual lick across Matsuda's abdomen.

Matsuda felt his eyes close softly as his body started to react to Dachi's mouth. It was amazing how easily Dachi could get him going, even now. Matsuda's thoughts of protest ceased; he realized that this was the only night where he could do this ever again with the man he loved, and wanted everything he could get out of it. Besides, there was no way that he could deny the beautiful man above him that was so wonderful at…everything.

Matsuda let out a soft moan and arched his back just slightly, as Dachi sucked at a sensitive spot on his stomach. He brought his hands up and gently weaved them into Dachi's long hair, a feeling of bliss starting to wrap around him once again. Dachi's mouth formed into a smirk as he let his tongue drag across Matsuda's abdomen leisurely and seductively; happy that his love had agreed to Dachi's proposal.

***

Zellogi watched the young man crawl out of the window, being just as silent as he was when he had entered the house. The young man slipped the Death Note into his jacket and zipped up his clothing, making sure the Death Note stayed against his chest.

"So, you wanted the Death Note for yourself all along, huh?" Asked Zellogi as he starred down at the boy. Over the year, his hair had grown a good length, now resting just above his shoulders.

Ryuk starred at the boy in question, not knowing who he was or his connection to anyone, until he noticed something that striked him as familiar. "Now where did you get that?" Asked Ryuk as he pointed to the ring around the boys finger.

"None of your business." Sato whispered as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Ryuk laughed at the boy's comment as Zellogi sighed and replied, "Wherever that Death Note goes, I go as well."

"Then keep your voice down so Dachi doesn't hear you." Sato demanded, not wanting to get caught.

Zellogi's beady eyes narrowed as he glared at the boy; he didn't like anything demanded from him. He just shook his head, humans were so arrogant sometimes; they should fear Death Gods, not demand them to be quiet. "Whatever;" Zellogi said as Sato started walking away from the house quietly.

Sato turned his head towards Zellogi after he had walked a few feet away from him, "You coming?" He questioned the shinigami before turning and walking towards his destination. Zellogi sighed before he opened his wings and started to hover on the ground, getting ready to follow Sato.

Ryuk grinned as he saw the opportunity at hand; he opened his wings and caught up with Zellogi, who was just a short distance in front of him. Zellogi turned his head and looked at Ryuk in confusion, "You're coming to?" He asked. Ryuk let out a chuckle, "Why not? Besides, I'm bored."

Zellogi rolled his eyes as he didn't say another word. Ryuk always found an interest in humans, it didn't surprise him none that he wanted to stick around.

---

Yay for smut. XD More to come within this week. Promise. ^^


	30. Chapter 30: How Far Will You Go?

Yay! Another update for my wonderful readers! I appreciate all of your comments and since so many people were wanting updates quicker, Here's another chapter! ^^ Enjoy! And Thank you for all the comments! They fuel me to push chapters out faster! 3

---

Mikami closed the Death Note that was in his hands and placed the pen into his back pocket. He pushed his rimmed glasses closer to his face as his black strands of hair fell a little past his clavicle. The extensions were out, but Mikami wanted to grow his own hair out. He liked it that way and more importantly, so did Light.

Teru turned and placed the Death Note into the briefcase that was on a small working table. As he placed the notebook inside he pulled out a newspaper and shut the briefcase; locking it tight. Mikami stared at the paper, trying to read the writing, but couldn't due to the poor lighting in the warehouse he was in.

Mikami pulled his wrist near his face, seeing what time it was. 11:15PM. A small sigh escaped Mikami as he held the newspaper in one hand and the briefcase in the other before making his way out of the warehouse. The man looked around the area, taking in the smell of the ocean as he stood near one of the pier docks.

The sight of the ocean, the smell, the breeze, and the moonlight on the waters, it all reminded him of the time Light saved him. He promised before that, that he would return to him; and he did. Light never broke a promise. He told Mikami he would come fore him when being held captive by Near, he said he would see him again after being captured by Dachi, He said Mikami wouldn't die by Dachi's hands; that he was going to live. But most importantly, he said as his angel, he already had his love and would continue to keep it.

Yes, God...No, Light kept his word. He truly was a savior.

Mikami sat the briefcase on the ground at his side, waiting for the trade. But as he did, he couldn't help but to think on Light. Teru brought his hand up the his chest and caressed his collarbone through the silk material; feeling the small scar that Light had come to love so much. Light always referred to it as Mikami's 'beauty mark'.

The man smiled at the thought as he let his hand fall to his side and lift the paper up near his face. Mikami was able to read the paper much easier with a faint streetlamp not too far in front of him.

'Defeat of L.', 'The beginning of the new world.', 'Kira's followers proven right.', '95% of main criminals killed by Kira.'. Each headline made Mikami smile. Kira was the new God to this world. Everyone knew the world was changing and Kira was their new God. They knew evil would pay and innocence would live. It was in their reach. Their utopia.

Mikami continued to read the newspaper article in front of him. He readjusted his glasses as his brown eyes tried to focus on the words as the streetlamp flickered. It was quiet, as Mikami waited for the man to show up. He just wanted this to go as Light planned; smoothly. Suddenly, the streetlamp went out; Mikami sighed in annoyance. It was too much to ask for some light to read by while he waited.

Mikami folded the newspaper in half and placed in down by his side when suddenly the lamp flickered on once again. Mikami almost rolled his eyes in irritation, when he heard faint footsteps drawing closer. He straightened his posture as he glanced around him, knowing who was coming. The shadows around one of the warehouses in front of him distorted slightly as a figure stepped from the shadows.

Mikami watched as the young man walked toward him. A small red glimmer emitted from one of his fingers as the ring he was wearing hit the light from the streetlamp perfectly. Sato placed his hands in his jacket pockets as he stepped closer to Mikami.

Sato's footsteps made faint tapping sounds against the cement until he was a few steps away from Mikami. They stared at each other for a moment, this was the first time either one of them got a good look at each other. Mikami couldn't help but to notice the similarities between the two.

Though Sato was much shorter then Mikami and younger, their features weren't far from each other. Both of them had pale skin, raven colored hair and chocolate eyes. If Makami didn't known any better, he would have assumed Light may have took an interest in the boy not just because he was Dachi's son, but perhaps for the other reason that Sato may have reminded Light of Mikami.

"You brought the Death Note?" Asked Mikami as he lifted the briefcase that was at his side. Sato nodded his head and asked forcefully, "Where's Light? He said I could see him."

Mikami glared at the boy, he knew Sato had devotion to Light. He loved Light for the person he was and the God he had become, but something about that ate at Mikami's heart. Truth was, Mikami despised Sato, but he didn't waste much emotion on him. It wasn't needed.

"You and I are to make the trade." Said Mikami as Sato shook his head in anger and shouted, "Light said I would get to talk to him! I want to see Light!"

Mikami narrowed his eyes when suddenly he heard his cell phone ring. Mikami quickly pulled it out of his jacket pocket and answered the phone.

"Bring him up." Was all the voice said as the call ended. Mikami quickly put the phone back in it's rightful place as he glanced behind Sato and stared at a window that was four stories high from the ground. Mikami couldn't see Light, but he knew he was there. The man nodded his head as he focused on Sato and smirked slightly, "Fine. I'll take you to him."

Sato smiled in satisfaction as Mikami turned and started to walk from him. He knew that he had to follow the older man and hurried along to catch up with his brisk pace. Mikami walked into a building; from what Sato could tell, it was just an old, dilapidated factory. The floors were concrete, and the paint on the metal walls were peeling and rusted. The ground had dark outlines where, Sato guessed, machinery used to be and a few large crates were stacked in random spots across the room.

Sato saw stairs, though he wasn't sure how safe they could be after the years had gone by. He kept his cool and remained calm; he just wanted to see Light again. He was about to head for the stairs when he heard Mikami clear his throat. Sato turned around, and saw Mikami standing in a relatively clean elevator, briefcase in one hand, newspaper in other, with one eyebrow arched perfectly in question at the boy.

Sato could feel himself almost blush from embarrassment, but held it down. He felt he shouldn't do it around Mikami; he held up a wall that was colder than ice toward him. But it wasn't as if Sato cared; he didn't care what Mikami thought of him. He was just happy to once again be able to see Light. Sato quickly made his way into the elevator, though a little nervous that it might crash, and stood as far away from Mikami as was possible in the small space. When Sato walked in, Mikami pressed the button to the fourth floor and the elevator started to rise, a tense silence falling between the two men.

Sato peeked every once in a while through the corner of his eyes over at Mikami. Truth was, he was always jealous of Mikami's position, being the right hand man of God; being the one person Light depended on and called upon for any need. Sato was determined to take that position. He would prove to Light, he was more valuable then Mikami, much more valuable. Plus, he loved Light.

The elevator soon reached the fourth floor and opened, allowing the two men to step out and glance around; taking in their surroundings. Sato realized the whole fourth floor was just one huge open room, machines throughout the area except one corner of the building. It was a closed off office room, the windows had been covered with dirt and grime over the course of time. Sato couldn't see into the office, but knew that was where he was meant to go since Mikami walked towards the office.

Sato followed and watched him open the door and walk into the office. Sato held his breath as he stepped into the office and caught sight of Light standing with his back facing the two of them, gazing out a broken window that looked down on the area Sato and Mikami were when they had been outside.

Mikami placed the briefcase on the old desk in front of them and looked over at Light, waiting for a demand. "Thank you, Teru. Now if you would excuse us." Light turned and smiled over towards Sato. "Sato and I have some private matters to discuss."

Mikami nodded his head and replied, "Yes, sir." And with that, Mikami left the room, closing the door behind him. Sato looked at Light with pleading eyes as he whispered, "Please tell me you'll keep your word."

"I always do, Sato." Said Light as he walked towards the desk, the large piece of furniture sitting between the two men. Light quickly unlocked the briefcase and opened it up before pulling out a piece of paper.

"Where's the Death Note?" Asked Light as Sato quickly unzipped his jacket and pulled the Death Note out. He showed it to Light as the older man smiled, Sato had done everything, just for a simple trade.

Light placed one hand out, waiting for the Death Note as his other hand was placed in front of Sato as well. This one, still holding a piece of paper in front of Sato's face.

"Is that the original?" Asked Sato as Light nodded and smiled kindly. "I'm not going to play any tricks on you, Sato. After all, I think it's noble of you. You're serving two purposes with one action. You are handing the Death Note over to Kira and in return...Your father lives."

Sato nodded his head and placed the Death Note into Light's hand, still keeping his hand on it as he grabbed the bottom of Dachi's birth certificate. All at once, Sato let go of the Death Note and Light let go of the birth certificate so the trade was completed.

Sato looked at his watch and found that it was 11:47; just a little less than fifteen minutes before Dachi would no longer be alive. Sato quickly set the birth certificate onto the large oak desk. He glanced up at Light, but the man did nothing to object to what he was doing. Why would he? He had given Sato his word, and the birth certificate was his now. Sato took out two small baggies from his jacket pockets. In one clear bag there was a small bottle of white-out, and a glue stick. In the other bag, kept separate for safety, held two long stripes of paper, clean and looking as if they had never been touched before.

Sato took the white out from the bag and carefully whited-out 'Dachi Serrano.' He took the one small strip of paper from the bag at a time; gluing them both on carefully, perfectly. He didn't want anything to happen because he had made a stupid mistake. Light watched Sato carefully work, but said not a word; he knew that the man wanted to make sure he was able to save the man he called 'Father' from death.

Sato pulled away from the birth certificate, gazing down at the new name, 'Katsu Nakayama.' Sato was quiet a moment. He looked at his watch, "11:52," he said quietly, still a bit nervous as to whether or not it would work.

Light smiled as he placed the Death Note he was just given into the briefcase; locking it as he pushed it aside slightly. "You did it, Sato. You saved your father and have handed me the last Death Note. Tell me, was it worth it?" Light asked softly, wanting to see the boy's reaction.

Sato left the birth certificate on the desk, not wanting to move it before it dried. The young man looked at Light with sad eyes as he asked, "Did you ever love me, Light?"

Light's smile softened as he replied, "You amaze me, Sato. All this time and you still have emotions for me...or is it for Kira?"

Sato quickly shook his head and replied, "I love you. The choices you have made in your life. The way you see things. What you have become."

"Because it's wrong to love Kira. It's wrong to be near the God who kills criminals for the better of this world. It's a turn on for you." Said Light as he smirked down at Sato and narrowed his eyes in amusement. "You get off thinking your being a bad boy by being around me, right? No one wants you around me. So, if I fuck you, you think that'll prove everyone wrong. Then what Sato? After I've screwed you, then what? Will you still love me?" Asked Light, watching Sato stare at Light in shock. In his wildest dreams, he would have never thought of Light speaking with such a vulgar choice of words.

"In the end, I'm a toy for you to get off on, aren't I?" Asked Light, acting as if he were angry. Truth was, he was just screwing with the boy. Seeing what his response would be.

Mikami was silent as he sat in a chair that was just outside the office, able to hear every word that was being said. Teru smirked, 'Let's see your love for Light now.' thought Mikami as he pushed his glasses against his face again.

Sato stayed silent in fear. He was scared of Light and didn't know what to say, or how to react in the situation at hand. He had never seen Light this way. Never heard such anger in the man's voice or seen it in his eyes.

What could he say? Sato was scared that any sound he uttered might make Light even angrier with him. His throat felt tight and his heart beat faster in his chest. He should just tell the truth, right? He shouldn't lie…but what was the truth? With Light's statement Sato became unsure of himself and his thoughts. He was frozen, and looked to the ground, breaking eye contact with Light, unable to keep the hard gaze.

The room was deathly silent. Light had to admit, his acting hadn't gone rusty at all since the last time he saw the boy and the feeling of anger emitted in the room and bounced off the walls. Mikami leaned backward in his chair slightly, getting closer to the office, not wanting to miss a single thing as he smirked in amusement.

"So, in a sense, you used me." Said Light as he slowly walked around the desk, making his way towards Sato. Sato shook his head in fear as he took a step back, "Never! I would never have used you! Light...I truly care for you." Sato said, believing his own words.

"A minute ago you said you loved me, now you only care for me? Call me crazy Sato, but, I don't believe you." Said Light as he walked closer to Sato, cornering the boy into a corner that was on the opposite side of the office as to where the door was.

"Light...Please." Sato begged in fear, afraid of Light's anger. Light smirked in an amused manner as he asked, "Sato. I'm tired of playing games. I want honesty. Tell me, what is it you think you feel?"

Sato looked at Light in silence, seeing less anger in his eyes and more amusement then anything else. "I...I love you, Light. I want to be with you." Whispered Sato as Light smirked and replied, "Tell me exactly what you want, Sato."

Sato was silent for a moment as he stood up straight, acting as if he no longer had any fear for Light. "I want to help you. I want to be your right hand man. I want to be able to help Kira and at the same time, love you, Light, as a person. I want to be your everything. I want to be the one to help you succeed." Sato paused as he glanced at the door and then back at Light, now speaking firmly, "I want to replace Mikami."

Mikami's eyes widened before narrowing in hate. The little brat was trying to erase Mikami completely. He wanted him out of the picture.

Light chuckled at the statement as he replied, "Mikami has the eyes. He's more of a value then you'll ever be...Or are you saying, you would make the trade with Zellogi?"

Sato swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke firmly and confidently, "Yes." He said as Light smirked.

Hearing the statement, Mikami's eyes grew wide as anger coursed through his body. He really hated this kid. Wanting to hear more, though restraining himself from barging into the room and kicking Sato's ass, Mikami tipped further in his chair…a bit too far. The chair started to fall backwards slowly, and Mikami struggled to try and turn it upright, but it was too late. The chair hit the floor, taking Mikami down with it. The lawyer's back his the ground first, absorbing most of the impact, but his head wasn't too far behind.

"Eh? Owwww…" Mikami groaned out in pain as he laid on the cold ground for a moment, letting the dizziness wear off of him. He knew that he wasn't bleeding, but a small part of the back of his head would be tender for the next few days. Mikami figured that it was punishment for eavesdropping…but it didn't mean he liked the brat anymore than before. It seemed that his hate for the kid only grew.

Light turned slightly from where he stood, able to hear Mikami's pain from the other side of the office wall. A small chuckle escaped Light's throat as he turned back towards Sato and asked, "You really want to strip half of your life away just to replace Mikami?"

Sato nodded his head as Light smiled, loving this feud that was happening between these two men. "What makes you better then Mikami? Or better yet, what makes Mikami incompetent for the role as my angel?"

Sato took in the word, angel. Light titled his right hand man an angel. Sato wanted that, more then anything. "Because you and I have a connection." Said Sato as Light raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do we?"

Sato placed his hand out and showed Light the ring. A soft smile came over Light's face as he gazed over the ring. "If you had such a strong connection with Mikami, you would have given him this instead of me." Sato stated confidently as Light laughed in amusement and asked, "All right...Let's say I believe you. You love me and you will do what it takes to help Kira become the God of this new world...Then you would have no problem sharing me, correct?"

Sato looked at Light in shock as the young God smirked and replied, "After all, a God must care to more then just one person's needs...Right?"

Sato was quiet for a moment in deep thought. Did he truly love Light so much as to share him with…another man? Light smirked; he predicted the answer out of Sato's mouth. There was no way that he was going to 'allow' him to be shared with the two men. "Tell me, Sato. It shouldn't take long if you know your true feelings."

Mikami had gotten up from the floor and was pressed against the door; his hand on the handle and his ear pressed against the door firmly. This wasn't part of the plan, was it? There was no way Light was going to replace him…or even share…right? Mikami was filled with anger, but none of it was toward Light. No; it would be wrong to be mad at the man, he had allowed Mikami so much and given him everything he could have ever asked for. It was that brat…that spoiled kid that was the problem. He should have left long ago and Mikami was getting sick of hearing his voice.

Sato looked up and met Light's gaze with a confident one, ready to answer, "Yes, I would be willing to share you."

Light was shocked at the answer, but didn't allow any of it to register on his face or in his eyes. His amusement grew greatly; he knew that Mikami wasn't very happy right now.

"Mikami, come in." Said Light as Sato watched the door open, Mikami entering the room before closing the door behind him. To be honest, Sato felt intimidated being around two men who seemed superior and taller then him. He only feared Mikami because of his height, but would never admit it. But Light, there was something about him. It feared Sato, but made him curious at the same time.

Mikami came up to the two men, standing next to Light and staring at Sato with a death glare. Daring him to say something to him. Sato watched in silence as Light smirked at the cowering boy and broke the silence. "Mikami, take off your shirt."

Teru quickly looked at Light in confusion and slight shock. "I'm sorry?" He asked, not sure if he heard Light correctly. "Take off your shirt, Teru." Light restated, this time using the man's first name. He turned his head and Mikami slowly nodded his head.

Mikami stripped off his jacket and slowly did the same with his shirt until both pieces of fabric were on the floor. Mikami felt embarrassed, being demanded in such a way in front of Sato, but he loved Light and trusted him with his heart and body. He had never done him wrong yet.

Light stepped closer to Mikami and grazed one of his hands on Mikami's chest, moving up to his collarbone where his 'beauty mark' stared at Sato.

"This is a representation of acceptance. A mark you must earn. Mikami has proven true loyalty to me, Sato. He's a hard candidate to defeat in loyalty." Said Light as Sato narrowed his eyes towards the lawyer and replied, "Give me a chance to be loyal and I will prove it to you."

Light smirked sinisterly as he replied, "Now, in order for us to work accordingly, you two must learn to accept one another. If you love me, then you love each other."

Light pulled his hand away from Mikami and gripped onto Sato and pulled him closer. Sato was held close against Light's body as he whispered, "You must love me entirely. But before you can get close to God, you must become close with his angel." Light quickly pulled Sato away from his body and pushed him towards Mikami.

Sato tripped and leaned his body on Mikami's chest for balance. the young man quickly backed away, not wanting to touch the man's flesh, but Light pushed him a few times in a gentle manner, forcing him to keep his hands on Mikami's chest.

"You can't love me until you love my angel...because my angel holds all my love and trust. You must prove to him your love for me. Prove you are loyal." Light smirked at the scene as he finished, "In the end, the decision is up to my angel."

Mikami looked down at the boy who was touching his chest. Sato's head barely reached Mikami's chin, and he had to look up at the man. Mikami didn't know what to do. There was a part of him that would love to see this brat in pain, writhing underneath him. But there was another part inside Mikami; though he was Light's angel…he didn't want anyone else to touch Light. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help but be slightly possessive of the person he cared for and loved most.

Light took a few steps back until he reached the chair behind the desk. He sat down and crossed his legs so that his ankle rested on his knee. He saw the contemplation in Mikami's eyes as he gazed at Sato. Mikami's eyes flickered from Sato to Light, question still present in them. Light leaned forward so that his elbows were propped upright on the large desk and laced his fingers together. Light rested his chin on top of his hands, his head slightly at an angle.

"Do as you wish, my angel. There will be no punishment no matter what you decide." Light said calmly. He wanted to see how far Mikami would go, what he would do to Sato.

Mikami nodded his head at Light. He knew Light meant it when he said 'no punishment,' Light always stuck to his word. Mikami thought for a few more moments before his face turned into a smirk and once again looked down at Sato.

----

Ohs Noes! Run Sato! XD


	31. Chapter 31: Shattered Idol

I decided I wasn't going to keep you guys hanging for too long since it left off at an interesting part. ^^ So, here you go! (OMG, two updates in one day?! lol, If my fingers type faster I may just complete this story today. Eh...That's kinda sad...I hate it when things end. T_T)

____

Sato's eyes grew wide with fear at the malicious look Mikami had in his eyes. Mikami wrapped his arms around Sato's waist and pulled him close. The smirk on Mikami's face grew as Sato started to struggle in Mikami's arms. He didn't want this. Sato was terrified and realized that if this is what it took to be with Light then he would take a rain check.

Suddenly, Sato felt himself be pushed into the wall behind him harshly and pinned. He opened his mouth to let out a shout, but was silenced as Mikami placed his lips upon his; taking advantage of Sato's open mouth by slipping his tongue inside of it. Sato wriggled his head from side to side, trying to break free from Mikami's clutches. But, Mikami had Sato pinned so that his arms were above his head, Mikami holding them firmly with one of his own. Sato had little control of his jaw as Mikami's other hand kept him in place. Mikami's body was pressed tightly against his, one of his legs between Sato's that rubbed against the boy's groin.

Why wasn't Light saving him? Sato was confused; and after that moment, his feelings for Light disappeared. Light wouldn't help him even though he was struggling against Mikami with all of his will; though Mikami held the advantage of size and he couldn't break free. Instead, Light sat at the desk, watching in pure amusement; enjoying the show that was unraveling.

Mikami's mouth left Sato's and the boy gasped for air. Mikami let go of Sato's jaw and hands, but still kept him firmly pinned by his body, to trail his hands downward to the hem of Sato's shirt. Sato became desperate as he started to hit Mikami, desperate to be released. Sato was still a virgin, and didn't want to be taken by this man. He didn't want his first time to be with someone he hated. Mikami took Sato's shirt off easily enough, though Sato's fighting had become an annoyance to him. As Mikami tossed the shirt to the floor beside them, Sato, whose blows were nothing to Mikami, they wouldn't even leave a mark for later; smacked Mikami in the face, resulting in the ma's glasses flying off and a small cut underneath Mikami's right eye.

Mikami's eyes narrowed as Sato's widened. Mikami grabbed Sato's arms and in one quick movement flipped the boy around so that the side of his face was pressing against the wall. His arms were once again above his head, the tight grip of Mikami's hand already bruising his wrists. Mikami's other hand started to trace Sato's chest, the pressure on Sato's lower body had become less and wasn't pressed against the wall as tightly, like his face was.

Sato whimpered as his eyes started to fill with tears. There was no way out of this, even as he struggled against Mikami's grasp, it wouldn't loosen. Mikami started to place kisses along Sato's shoulder, moving upward, sucking softly on certain spots as the hand on Sato's chest caressed gently, moving downward slowly until it reached the top of Sato's jeans.

Sato refused to let out any sounds of pleasure; his heart raced, but it was mostly out of fear. Sato felt Mikami's mouth against his ear as he nibbled at his earlobe gently. Even though Sato didn't want this, even though tears dripped from his eyes, his body still reacted to Mikami's caresses. Mikami's hot breath hit Sato's ear as he started to unbutton Sato's jeans.

"Please! Please don't do this!" Sato cried out, the tears flowing from his eyes became heavier as he begged to be released.

"Now, now." Mikami said in a taunting voice as he slowly started to unzip Sato's pants with nimble fingers, "I thought you said you loved Light? Don't you want to be close to the person closest to him? Don't you want to be close to his angel?" Mikami mocked.

"No! Not anymore! I don't want this! Please let me go!" Sato begged with Mikami, his crying had turned to sobbing as Mikami started to slide his hands into his underwear.

Suddenly, Sato found himself on the ground with a bleeding lip, probably busted from the impact. He turned and looked up to see Mikami; his vision was blurry with tears but he could see Mikami lean down towards him. Mikami placed a firm hand on his chin and placed his mouth next to Sato's ear once more. "Get out; I don't ever want to see your face again. And if I do find you coming after Light again... Let's just say I won't be so nice." Mikami's voice dripped with hate as he threw Sato's face to the side.

Sato quickly scrambled to his feet and stumbled towards the door, but fell half way there. Light smiled at the fear on Sato's face as he quickly raised to his feet again. Sato pulled the ring off of his hand as he stumbled into the desk, his legs shaking from the adrenaline.

Sato whimpered in fear as he placed the ring on the desk and quickly grabbed the birth certificate in front of him. As he rolled the piece of paper into his hands he looked over at Mikami in fear and quickly turned towards the door. As it opened Light spoke loud enough for Sato to hear him.

"Don't ever look for me, Sato. Whether it be love or vengeance." Sato's eyes teared even more as he ran out of the room and quickly made his way into the elevator, wanting to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

Light stood up from his seat as he watched the elevator close. Light glanced over at Mikami and let out a small sigh. "I'm glad we scared him off. I didn't want to have to kill him. In the end, he's a good kid." Whispered Light. The whole thing had been planned by Light. He wanted to make sure Sato never wanted him again.

***

Sato banged against the elevator door when it had reached the first floor, urging the door to open faster as his tears continued to pour from his face. As soon as the doors opened, Sato darted out from them and ran as quickly as his legs would carry him, stumbling slightly at times, out of the building. Once Sato exited the factory, the cold bit at his bare chest, his pants remained undone, but didn't slip far from their spot.

Sato was too scared to stop his running to his car. He just wanted to get somewhere safe…with someone safe. Soon enough, a sleek, back car came into view and Sato picked up his, already fast, pace. Sato's breaths came out in pants; it seemed like a lot further coming back then it did going to the factory, and his sides ached from all Sato had endured. Sato made it to the driver door and scrambled for his keys, he shakily took them out of his pocket and, after a few failed attempts, was able to unlock the door. Sato removed the keys and hurried into the car, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

Sato placed his key in the ignition before he grasped the steering wheel with one hand, eyes wide and flowing with tears, as the other remained on the key. In a matter of seconds his grip from the key dropped as he grasped onto the steering wheel tightly with both hands. He placed his forehead between his hands against the top of the wheel and let out heart wrenching sobs that shook his body. Sato was traumatized, the feeling of fear still dominate in his body. After, what seemed like a good amount of time, Sato's crying had slowed, but did not stop.

Sato buttoned his pants and zipped them up as he started his car. He started his way back home, still in distress, as he wiped his red eyes every few minutes to collect the tears that continued to pour down slowly.

***

Dachi and Matsuda stood in Dachi's room, shock on Dachi's face as he read the letter in his hand. Midnight had passed and Dachi was still alive. In an attempt to look for the Death Note to see what had gone wrong, he found Sato's letter instead.

"No..." Dachi whispered in fear as he threw the note to the ground and ran to the other side of the room where his cell phone laid on a small dresser. Dachi quickly picked it up and began to search for Sato's number in the mobile phone's list of numbers.

Matsuda remained silent as he picked up the letter and read the writing. It told them all they needed to know. Sato was guilty of passing along the information to Light on how to kill Dachi; not intentionally though. He was in fact a Kira supporter and still loved Light. He was planning to give up the Death Note in order to save Dachi and make things right. At the end he wrote he would not be coming back home. He knew Dachi would hate him for what he had done, so he decided to start a new life with Kira. At the bottom it was signed, 'Love, your son.'

"Sato..." Matsuda's voice only came out as a whisper as he looked over at Dachi who was standing with the phone to his ear. Tears in his eyes, fear for his own son's safety. "Pick up, Sato...God, please pick up." Whispered Dachi as his eyes watered even more, hearing the ringing continue on the other line.

Suddenly the phone picked up and Dachi quickly reacted, "Sato?!"

Dachi's eyes widened as he heard a small laugh on the other line and an all too familiar voice. "Dachi, it's been a while. I see your still alive, congratulations."

Dachi raised his hand to his mouth and began to gasp in short cries as tears fell down his face. He removed his hand just slightly as he asked, "Where's my son?"

"He's fine Dachi. He should be on his way home right now. He left not too long ago." Said Light as Dachi's hand lowered completely. "You should thank me. He wanted to stay here with me and Mikami, but...I changed his mind."

"What did you do to him?" Dachi asked in an angry tone, taking in the information that Miami must have still been alive sicne Light mentioned his name. Light chuckled and replied, "I just showed him what life would have been like if he got what he asked for. In the end, I think he realized it wasn't exactly what he wanted."

"I swear to God! If you've hurt him! I'll-" Dachi was cut off by Light's response.

"Calm yourself, Dachi. The boy is fine. Like I said, he should be home soon. Besides, I should be hearing thank you from your mouth. I could have done a lot worse. I could have killed the boy or better yet...I could have given him a taste of what it is like to become the object of a man's desires. You know all about that, don't you Dachi? Aw, imagine the bond you two would have had. Like Father, like son."

Dachi's hands were shaking as he sat on the bed that was next to him and narrowed his eyes at Light's response. He didn't think Light actually knew the truth of the event that had happened a year ago, but he must have figured it out. "But in all honesty, I think Sato made more of a fuss then you would have. He put up a good fight, though, he cried like a girl."

"No!" Dachi shouted as his body slipped off of the bed and he was laying on the ground in tears. Matsuda rushed to Dachi's side and kneeled onto the ground. He wanted to hold him, but Dachi wouldn't let him, trying to continue his conversation with Light.

Dachi's cries were known to everyone now and Light could hear the gasping on Dachi's end. "Please..." Dachi begged between his cries. "Tell me...Y-you didn't touch my baby."

"No, Dachi. I didn't touch him, I didn't corrupt him and I didn't defile him. The boy left here scarred, with everything in tact, including his sanity. Like I said, you should thank me." Said Light as Dachi's cries let up a bit, feeling better to hear that Sato had not been harmed.

"Things turned out better then I assumed, I thought I was going to have to kill all of you. But almost everyone made it through." Said Light as Dachi narrowed his eyes and asked, "What about Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi. They were your friends!"

"I can't afford to have friends that are against me Dachi, so take that information in very carefully and revaluate your position." Light threatened as Dachi narrowed his eyes while his tears and cries had completely stopped. "What're you saying?"

"You've lived through this, so did Matsuda, Sato, even Christian. It would be a shame if you decided to start hunting me again and they all started dying one by one." Dachi glanced over at Matsuda in fear before whispering, "You want me to stop the search?"

"Yes. You're the current L. You can call off the investigation."

"No, I can't." Said Dachi as he continued, "I'm just the person they send out to catch the suspect. I'm not the one who dispatches and chooses the one who becomes the next L."

"Well, then stop them." Light said with slight aggravation in his voice. All these L's were making him sick. "You don't understand. I can't stop them. Every time an L fails...Another one is dispatched."

"Then I guess the question you need to ask yourself now, is whether it's worth you going after me or not."

Dachi growled as he replied, "You think I'm just going to stop?! After all of the pain you've put me through?"

"True, there has been quite a good amount of pain from my part, but also a lot of mercy. Because of me, you're still alive. Because of my mercy, Sato walked out of here with what little pride he had left, because of me, Matsuda is able to sit there by your side, rather then laying six feet under the soil." Light's voice taunted Dachi as a low growl escaped him once again and he whispered, "You fucker."

"If you decide to stop searching for me, you will live a happy life with me out of it. If you decide to come after me...Well, I can't make any promises on that one." Light 's words ran through Dachi's mind quickly as he finished, "I hope, this is the last time you and I ever have to exchange words. Good-bye, Dachi."

With those last words said, Light hung up the phone. Dachi dropped his cell phone to the floor and quickly leaned into Matsuda's arms. "Oh, Matsu...What do I do?" Dachi's question echoed throughout the room before silence fell around the two. Dachi was left with a single decision and each side would tear at his heart. How do you choose the right path when both roads look so painful?

---

Ah, decisions, decisions. Sorry to anyone who may have thought some kinky shit was gonna go down in this chapter. I considered it. I thought about having Mika rape Sato, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Plus, I don't think Mika wants to share Light anyways. I know I wouldn't. XD


	32. Chapter 32: God's Tool

Christian sat on the floor in his bedroom, placing articles of clothing into the suitcase in front of him. The young man listened to the radio, hearing people celebrating the beginning of a new year. The glazed look in Christian's eyes made his once piercing blue orbs, a cloudy mixture; Something that still stood out to people.

He felt around himself, his fingers grazing the carpet floor until his hand stopped at a folded pair of jeans. Christian quickly placed the jeans into the suitcase in front of him before turning his head towards the bedroom door, hearing the front door open in the other room.

Christian could hear keys jingle franticly as the door was shut quickly and footsteps rushed into the room Christian was in. Christian could smell the light cologne Sato always wore along with a mixture of fear.

"Sato?...What's wrong?" Asked Christian. He had lost his sight when giving up the Death Note to Dachi along with any memories of the notebook. Christian had lost all memories of events involving the Death Note, but he still remembered Sato and the emotions that had grown with time for the man. Though they had been living together, they seemed further than ever. Sato would hardly talk to him anymore and Christian couldn't handle the environment any longer. He was going to go back home. Back to London to help at the Wammy House. What exactly it was, Christian wasn't quite sure, but Dachi said he would fit in there just fine.

Christian heard footsteps rushing towards him as the keys in Sato's hands fell to the floor. A small gasp escaped Christian as he felt Sato's body crumble at his side, his arms wrapped around Christian's waist as his head was dug into the blonde's stomach. Christian's eyes stared across the room as a worried look came across his face as he rested his hands on Sato's back, rubbing it delicately as cries come out of the older man.

"My God, Sato...What happened?" Christian asked, not being able to help the fear he felt for the man he wished he didn't love.

"I made a huge mistake!" Sato cried out as he pressed his face harder against Christian's stomach. "I thought I loved him, but I was wrong! All I felt was fear! I wanted to be safe! I wanted someone to be kind and help me!" Sato choked on his cries as he squeezed Christian tighter and then gasped between his cries. "I wanted you."

Christian was shocked and slightly confused. Sato had just told him that he was the one that he wanted; that made his heart skip a beat. He had wanted Sato to say something like that to him for a long time, but the distress in Sato's voice worried him. Christian ran a gentle hand through Sato's hair. He pulled the sobbing man off of him just slightly so that he could face Sato directly and hopefully, find out what happened to the poor boy to put him in such a wreck.

Christian's hands remained on either side of Sato's face. "Sato…" Christian said softly as he ran a hand down Sato's face, caressing it gently, trying to get him to calm down. Christian wiped the tears from Sato's cheeks before running a hand down where Sato's lips were. Christian gasped as he touched Sato's split lip and Sato filched away, "Sato…" Christian said once again, "can you please tell me what happened? I want to help you." Christian's voice was full of concern and kindness; he was genuinely worried for Sato's well-being.

Christian rubbed his fingers together, feeling the blood on his fingertips spread a little. Sato stared into Christian's eyes, knowing he couldn't see him. Sato thought of what to say, truthfully, had he been more well composed, he would have lied. But right now, he just wanted someone to know what he had gone through. He wanted someone to tell him he was safe.

Sato laid his head on Christian's lap as his cries slowed down and he sniffled a few times. "I lied to you." Sato said in a sad tone, feeling his heart break as he spilled everything. "I said I didn't care for you because Light told me that if I wanted to be with him, I had to break all ties."

Christian furrowed his brows as the name reached his ears. Light, he should have figured. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I went to make the trade. I would give him the Death Note Dachi had and in return...Dachi would live."

Christian's eyes softened, realizing the danger Sato had put himself in. "The trade was made...And then I made a terrible mistake." Sato broke into a few cries as Christian stroked Sato's hair, hoping he would continue.

"I...I told Light I loved him. And then he became...someone else. He wasn't the Light I knew. He cared nothing for me! He just watched! He just sat there and watched! He didn't even ask if I was all right! He just watched while that man grabbed me...and touched me." Sato couldn't finish his sentence as he began to cry harder, thinking back on Mikami's touch and the fear that ran through his heart.

Christian's heart seemed to stop in his chest as Sato spilled everything to him and his fear grew. "Sato," he said in a soft, but low tone; trying to remain calm as his heart raced. He kept his hand running though Sato's hair, trying to sooth him, "did Mikami…" Christian sucked in a breath and held it as he spoke his fears, "Did he rape you?"

Sato's tears increased at Christian's thought, as he realized how it could have turned out. How close Mikami had come to him; how if the man didn't stop what he was doing, so much worse could have happened. But these thoughts did not ease Sato in the least.

Christian thought that his worse fears really happened when suddenly he felt Sato shake his head 'no' in his lap. Christian let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he thanked God that it hadn't gone that far. Christian leaned downward so that his face was closer to Sato's. Sato's arms remained wrapped around Christian's small waist and his head buried into Christian's lap. Christian placed one hand on Sato's bare back, and the other remained on the man's head. The blonde-haired man's mouth was next to Sato's ear as he started to rub Sato's back up and down gently with one hand and the other through his hair.

"Shh," Christian cooed gently to Sato, "It's okay now. You don't have to be scared anymore, Sato." It broke Christian's heart to hear the man's sobs as he continued, "It's alright; I'm with you now, Sato. You're safe with me…"

"Oh, God." Sato's cries echoed throughout the room as Christian cradled the man. "I'm so sorry! God, I'm so sorry! Please! Forgive me!" Sato gripped onto Christian tighter as he begged, "Please! Don't leave me! Please!"

Christian was silent as he continued to stroke Sato's hair while his other hand rubbed Sato's back. What words could he say? Sato had been practically ignoring him until now...Until Light had refused his offer. Christian's eyes watered, truth be told, Christian now saw himself as the rebound. The one Sato ran to when he had no one else.

Christian bit his lip, not wanting to upset Sato even more, but the truth had to come out. "I'm sorry, Sato. But...I'm going home."

Sato shook his head as he quickly let go of Christian and propped himself on his knees. "Please...Give me a second chance." Sato begged as Christian turned his head away from Sato's direction. "Sato..."

"If you want to go back home...Then I won't stop you. I just ask that you take me with you." Sato whispered as Christian turned his head and had shock and tears in his eyes. Those cloudy blue eyes were the focus of Sato's attention. He never realized how beautiful they were until now.

"I'm such a fool..." Whispered Christian as he reached out, feeling for Sato. Sato grabbed Christian's hand and placed it on his own cheek; enjoying Christian's soft touch. The blonde leaned forward and rested his forehead against Sato's before whispering, "All right, Sato...Wherever one goes...The other one does as well. Please...Don't make me regret this."

***

Both Mikami and Light were making their way towards the car that was parked on the other side of the warehouse. "I didn't know you could act so well." Said Light as the two walked at a slow pace. Light looked up at the man with a small smile. "I didn't know you could be so..."

Light stopped with his words, chuckling at the sound of his own voice. He sounded like a high school girl who was impressed with the scoring quarterback, pathetic.

Mikami smiled at Light and replied, "I learnt from the best."

Light chuckled again, "Well then, I've taught you well." He said teasingly, receiving another smile from Mikami's face.

Light felt as if someone was watching him as the two men neared their car. He remained silent a moment, before hearing the flapping of wings. Knowing it was the shinigami, Zellogi, Light turned to greet him, but instead his eyes widened slightly; seeing someone else with Zellogi. "Ryuk?" Light asked as he gazed at the death god right next to Zellogi.

Mikami had turned when Light did, to see the two shinigami land only a few feet away from them and fold their wings into place for now. "Hyuk, hyuk." Ryuk chuckled as he gazed upon Light, "My, my, its been a long time; hasn't it, Light? You've changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you." Ryuk said with amusement in his voice as he finished looking the two men over.

"Or do you mean, since the time you tried to kill me?" Asked Light as he let out a small growl and narrowed his eyes towards the shinigami.

"Hyuk, What're you mad about? You got out of it, didn't you? Truth be told, you surprised me Light. You seem like you have a trick up every sleeve...And then some." Ryuk spoke in his demonic voice as Mikami stared over Zellogi, taking in his appearance for the first time.

"I see you now own the Death Note. That's a shame." Said Zellogi as Ryuk laughed and pulled his own Death Note from his side, unlocking the binding to it. Light's eyes widened as he took a step forward. "What're you doing?!"

"I no longer want to be in this dreadful human world." Said Zellogi as Ryuk pulled his pen out. "And the only way I can leave is if you hand over the Death Note...Or you die."

Mikami shook his head in shock and fear. "No..." Whispered Mikami, afraid for Light's safety.

"Well, now. I don't think you can get out of this one Light. Run out of tricks?" Ryuk chuckled in dark amusement, finding the lose-lose situation Light was in entertaining. Light grit his teeth in annoyance and frustration; he just obtained the second Death Note, and now it was going to be taken from him. A low growl escaped his throat as his eyes narrowed in hate.

Mikami gazed over at Light and could see the wheels turning behind his eyes; trying to figure a way out of the situation with the death note and his life. Mikami knew though that Light had been caught off guard and there was no way he would be able to have both. Mikami reached over a small distance and placed a hand onto Light's shoulder. Light looked over at Mikami, his gaze still firm as he continued to try and think of any way out of the position he had been put in.

"Please, Light…" Mikami said softly to the man, "Just give him the death note…We can't win this one…" Mikami's voice was calm, but worrisome, also. "Please, Light…" He said, the calm tone fading slightly to one of pleading, "Hand it to him…I don't want anything to happen to you…"

Light listened to Mikami's words. He knew that they were true, and that he didn't have any other option but to hand over the death note or perish. Light let out a defeated sigh, but his eyes remained fierce. He placed the briefcase onto the ground and opened it, taking the death note out with care. Light walked forward and held the death note out, waiting for the shinigami to collect it. What was the use of a death note if one was already dead? Besides, he couldn't be the God of the new world if he was six-feet under.

"Take it, damn shinigami." said Light as he shoved his hand closer to Zellogi, urging him to take the Death Note. Zellogi chuckled in satisfaction as he grabbed the Death Note from Light while Ryuk closed his own.

"Smart thinking, Light." Said Ryuk as Light growled and quickly replied, "Shut up."

"I admire all the work you've done. For a human...You're not that different from a shinigami." Said Zellogi as he grinned towards Light and continued, "It's not everyday I feel so generous, so listen up and take what I have to offer you."

Light fell quiet as he stared up at Zellogi, seeing him pull something out of the pocket of his filthy rags. "This may just be another helpful tool. It does me no good and I'm not bound to it, So, I'll give it to you as a gift."

Mikami walked up to Light and looked down at the object in confusion. Light looked up at Zellogi in question and asked, "What does it do?"

Zellogi chuckled as Mikami eyed the white eraser that played between Light's fingers. What power could a small eraser hold?

---

ONE MORE CHAPTER AND IT'S OVER! T_T wah...


	33. Chapter 33: Your Ending, My Beginning

The last chapter...*sigh*

---

Dachi and Matsuda sat on a bench, watching the children play throughout the playground area of the orphanage. A small sigh escaped Dachi's lips as they waited for Roger to come outside and meet with them. It had been a week since the day Dachi was planned to die. He was still breathing, but fighting with his morals on the inside.

He had decided to come to England with Christian and Sato to not only help them adjust to the orphanage, but also to hopefully meet the next L that was in line. Dachi needed to speak with him. He needed his help in deciding whether or not he should continue on this hunt.

Dachi's deep thought was quickly interrupted as he heard Christian giggle at the sound of two younger children pull Sato to the ground; landing in the large sandbox. Sato grunted as he hit the sand and covered his face as the kid's began to push sand mounds against Sato's body.

Dachi felt a small tap on his shoulder as he turned his head quickly and stared at Roger with a soft smile. "Roger." Dachi said in happiness as he quickly stood up and leaned over the bench to hug Roger. A gruff laugh escaped the old man as he held Dachi to the best of his abilities.

"It's good to see you face to face again, Dai-kun." Roger spoke sincerely, feeling joy to be near the man he often called as 'son'. Dachi let go of Roger and smiled as Matsuda stood up and stayed at Dachi's side. "It's good to see you again too."

"Well, would you like to meet him?" Asked Roger as Dachi nodded his head in response. "There's something I never told you Dachi...I noticed it when Sato was getting older, but I thought-" Roger was cut off at what he was saying as Sato ran up to them and came to a stop as giggling children tugged on his arms. Christian made his way over, walking stick in hand a small smile still on his face. The laughter of the children forced him to smile.

Roger cleared his throat and decided not to continue. "Never mind, Dachi." Said Roger as he smiled at the group and replied, "Well, why don't I take you to see him?"

Dachi and Matsuda nodded their heads toward Roger, small smiles on their faces. Sato smiled and kneeled down so that he was eye level with the children around him, "Okay, guys; me and Christian will be back later to play with you guys, okay?" He asked. The children whined and grudgingly released Sato, who patted them on their heads softly.

Christian felt a small tug on the end of his shirt and smiled softly, already knowing who it was. As Sato waved off the other children, Christian kneeled down and faced the direction of where the young girl was and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Aimi," he said softly to the four-year-old. He could already picture her slightly curly black hair and green eyes that Sato had explained to him. Her round face holding a small pout. Aimi had instantly attached herself to Christian when he arrived and loved to be around him. "I'll be back, why don't you go play?"

"You promise you'll be back?" She asked softly, sadly, and Christian couldn't help but let his smile widen, "Promise." He said as he held out his pinky, and Aimi wrapped hers around Christian's "sealing" the promise. Aimi giggled before backing up a few steps and Christian stood once again. "Okay! See you later, Christian!" She said before running back to the other children to play.

Christian let out a soft chuckle as he turned to face Roger when he spoke once again, "Alright, then, let's go." Sato smiled and laced his fingers with Christian's, helping him out a little as they started walking toward their destination.

Roger brought the men into the main house. The group passed by rooms that were mostly empty; the children taking advantage of the beautiful day. They were led up a flight of stairs and through a few more hallways; they remained silent mostly, thoughts running throughout everyone's minds. Suddenly, Roger stopped outside of a quaint looking door and placed a hand on the knob. "We're here," He said with a smile.

Roger opened the door and the group filed in one after another; wanting to catch sight of this new L.

"This boy showed up when he was twelve...About five years after you had adopted Sato, Dachi." Said Roger, as if the timeline was important.

A young man sat in the middle of the room, a white piece of fabric wrapped around his eyes, concealing them from the world. His black hair fell to the floor as he was wrapped in a silk white robe. The boy was pale with what the others could see of his skin. Dachi stared at the man's pink lips in question; there was something oddly familiar about them.

"What's with the blindfold?" Sato asked in a low whisper as he looked over at Roger.

"Jin-Ae is one of the few children we have here that are actually...truthfully gifted. The boy was born with the gift to see into people. Over time he discovered that if he touched a person, he could see hidden memories and past events that would reveal a person's character. And if he looks into their eyes...He sees all of their sins. Every evil thing that person has ever done. So, naturally, Jin-Ae conceals his eyes. He prefers good over evil." Said Roger as the group closed in on the young man.

"I know how he feels." Whispered Christian.

Dachi noticed that the man's facial features were smooth and reminded him of someone, but without the view of his eyes, it just wouldn't come to Dachi. "I'm glad you all came." Said Jin-Ae as he smiled up towards the group. His voice was kind as Christian's face wrinkled a bit, noticing something in the man's voice. It was more innocent sounding, but there was something about the voice. It was familiar.

"I hope we can all work together to catch Kira." Said Jin-Ae as Dachi cleared his throat and replied, "Uhh, about that. I've been thinking...and...I don't want to lose what I have."

Jin-Ae nodded his head as his smile still remained soft towards the others. "I figured as much. Well...Then all I ask is that you all let me touch you. I might be able to pick up on something to get a lead on Light and understand him a bit more."

The group nodded as Dachi replied, "All right. Sounds fair enough."

"I've studied the other Death Note. The one Near had hidden here...I was able to see memories from the Death Note, getting a good understanding of Light's thought process and Misa's...Well, lack of thought." Jin-Ae giggled at his comment as Dachi looked at Roger in shock.

"What Death Note?"

"I couldn't say anything Dachi, but there were originally two Death Notes. One hidden at the base Near was at, which is the one Light has now. And the other originally belonged to a girl Jin-Ae refers to as Misa Misa. We kept the Death Notes separate...Just in case." Said Roger at Dachi stood there in shock. Even Roger had kept secrets from him.

"So...Am I completely on my own while hunting down Light?" Asked Jin-Ae as no one spoke up. Matsuda replied softly, "It's hard right now...We all have been through a lot. Most of us could be dead right now if things didn't turn out the way they had."

Jin-Ae nodded his head and replied, "Very well, maybe the new helpers might be able to give me a hand. After all...You two have seen Light" Jin-Ae was referring to both Christian and Sato. Knowing that they would be working at the orphanage from now on.

"I can't...I'm sorry." Whispered Sato as Jin-Ae cocked his head and extended his hands outward, aimed in the direction of Sato, motioning him to come forward. Roger placed a hand over his mouth, holding his breath as if something was coming. Dachi noticed Roger's reaction and watched as Sato walked up to Jin-Ae and slowly sat in front of him as Jin-Ae signaled for him to rest on the ground.

"May I touch you?" Asked Jin-Ae as Sato was hesitant for a moment before nodding his head, "I guess..."

Jin-Ae placed both his hands on the back of Sato's hand, receiving one vision after another of Sato's childhood until he saw the image of Dachi adopting Sato. The boy was so young and yet, there was something about that boy that made Jin-Ae question the man in front of him.

He lifted his hands off of Sato's and brought them upward. "I need to see more." Said Jin-Ae as he placed his hands on Sato's cheeks. A memory passed quickly through Jin-Ae's eyes. Jin-Ae quickly released his touch from Sato as he panted in shock. "You...You were adopted by Dachi. He isn't your real father." Jin-Ae spoke in a shaky voice.

The group was confused as Roger closed his eyes and Sato responded, "Yeah...So?"

Jin-Ae's hands were shaking as he brought them back up and placed them at each side of Sato's head as he leaned forward. "I need to see more." Whispered Jin-Ae as he placed a soft kiss on Sato's lips, taking in the repressed memories that rushed by.

Matsuda looked over at Christian in slight shock, somewhat happy that he couldn't see what was happening. Jin-Ae gasped as he pushed Sato down on his back, Jin-Ae, hovering just above him. Black hair surrounded Sato's face, clashing with his own short locks as he looked up at Jin-Ae in fear. The man was breathing frantically.

"You were left at the doorstep of this orphanage when you were only an infant. Your mother abandoned you, never giving you a name or a single memory, except her abandonment." Said Jin-Ae as the room fell silent. Sato looked up at Jin-Ae in shock as he asked, "H-How..."

"What you didn't remember...Was that there was someone else there when she left you." Whispered Jin-Ae as he used one hand to untie the blindfold off of his face. The white fabric fell unto Sato's neck as a shocked and confused look rested on Sato's face.

Dachi leaned forward, looking closely at the man before raising to his height and letting out a loud gasp. Matsuda noticed the chocolate color in Jin-Ae's eyes. "What happened?" Asked Christian, feeling lost on what was going on.

Roger decided to break the silence, "They're identical twins. It seems the mother abandoned Sato and attempted to care for Jin-Ae, but eventually Jin-Ae was lead here." Christian let out a small gasp at what Roger had said.

"Dachi, you may want to rethink staying here for a while. If Jin-Ae possess such a powerful gift...Then just imagine what may lay dormant inside Sato." Said Roger as Jin-Ae caressed Sato's lips delicately, analyzing his identical with care.

"I always wondered if I'd see my brother again." Whispered Jin-Ae as Sato couldn't speak, still in utter shock. The new L was in fact Sato's identical twin...and he intended to go after Light while holding such a dangerous gift. Even though all this information was flooding through Sato's mind, one thing scared him the most.

If Jin-Ae went after Light and he caught sight of Jin-Ae's face, thinking it was Sato. Their faces were the same and he would assume it was Sato that was hunting him. Sato's fear increased as he realized Light would not hesitate in writing Sato's name, thinking he was the one hunting him.

If Jin-Ae went after Light, Sato would surely die.

TO BE CONTINUED...

-------------------

ENDING NOTE TO MY DEAR READERS

I want to thank you all personally for sticking through the whole story. It turned out much longer then I intended, but in the end, it was a lot of fun. ^^ I honestly didn't think too many people would enjoy it because of the OC's gaining a lot of "screen time", but it seems like I was wrong. Which makes me happy!

I want to also say that I adore all your comments! I read every single on of them! And though I don't reply to most, they do fuel me to continue working on fics. 3

I would like to personally thank ZeroPanda, Madness?!, and Mini Muffin Jenko Chan! Your guys' comments forced me to type faster. XD So, thank you very much. I do hope all of my readers enjoyed the story.

and now what you guys are really waiting for...the question of a sequel.

I left the story open so possibly within a few months time if I get the urge to type more and develop this story, then I can continue. I can't garantee a sequel, but the possibilty is high! ^^ So, with that said, I hope to guys enjoyed this fic and now I can continue work on a few others I will be posting within the week.

For any of those who are interested, There will be a Vampire Knight fic (ZeroXKaname) (Which is already up and needs to be updated this week), Tenjho Tenge (ShinxMaya; ScumxMasataka), Fruits Basket (ShigurexAkito; It's actually a sequel to a previous story), Kingdom Hearts (RikuxSora), and within time I'll get my one shot FF8 piece out. (IrvinexSquall)

Hopefully I'll see you guys again in one of the other stories. Till then, I give you kisses and hugs!

3 Hime-Naya


End file.
